Just You Watch Me
by salt'and'pepper'pig
Summary: Okay, so maybe Jaime got it wrong. Maybe a lot could happen in Cardiff. Sequel to Try and Stop Me! Rated T for language.
1. Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Summary: Okay, so maybe Jaime got it wrong. Maybe a lot could happen in Cardiff. Sequel to Try and Stop Me! **

**N/A: Jaime is NOT getting together with Jack, sorry.**

**ENJOY :D**

It was eleven thirty when Jack and Jaime left the restaurant, they had waited an hour for their table and ended up drinking the past away. Jaime wasn't drunk, not at all, she could hold her drink better than humans, and so Jack took her to the Hub, as he called it. He took her over to the water sculpture on the Roald Dahl Plass and stepped on a slab on the pavement, "Oh!" Jaime laughed, "A perception filter, right? I'm guessing it's caused by the TARDIS? Yeah?" Jack's face showed disappointment, "Oh sorry, did you not want me to guess? Okay…" She paused, "Why do you want me to get on that?" Jack laughed,

"Just get on! I knew you'd ruin it for me." She stuck out her tongue and stepped on the slab, linking her arm with Jack's. He pressed a button on his vortex manipulator and the 'lift' began to descend, Jaime pulled an impressed face,

"Very clever, Mr Harkness." He sniffed,

"That's Captain Harkness to you." Jaime pouted,

"Aww, poor baby." She giggled as he helped her off the slab, she looked around at the sewer-styled cavern that was Torchwood Three, she smiled and turned to Jack, "Nearly as beautiful as the TARDIS, and that's saying something!" Jack laughed,

"I'm glad you approve! Although, it doesn't seem to me that my crew is here…" He walked over to the computer area and checked one, "Oh, Blowfish. Interesting, you wanna come?" Jaime shook her head,

"I wanna explore…" She looked around again and Jack chuckled,

"Okay then, just don't let the weevils out, and careful of Myfanwy!" Jaime nodded, "See you later." She grinned at him as he left and walked around, taking it all in. She dropped her bag in Jack's office, not before taking out her fixed vortex manipulator, and went to look at the medical centre at all their tools and scanners before heading back up to the workstations, they had CRIMINT installed, _**impressive**_. She went down to see the weevils Jack had mention in the cells, one came running up to the glass and banged on it, she turned her head sharply, it looked humanoid, with the addition of a wrinkled face and sharp fangs. She went closer to the cell where the weevil, dressed in a boiler suit, seemed to be sniffing to her, she moved until her face was right up against the glass and the weevil sat down, Jaime copied and stared at it. She nodded to it and it hesitantly nodded back, she smiled and looked at it. She must have been sitting there for a while because the next thing Jaime heard was voices coming from upstairs, she got up and made her way slowly towards the workstation area, where a brunette violently pushed Jack into a door frame,

"You left us, Jack!" Everyone went quiet and Jaime stood, in the shadow of the doorway, listening, Jack sighed,

"I know, and I'm sorry." A lady with black hair spoke up,

"Where were you?"

"I found my Doctor." A Welshman, obviously Ianto, spoke up,

"Are you going back to him?" Jack shook his head,

"I came back for you. All of you."

"Did he fix you?" That voice was a Londoner and Jack smiled,

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." Jaime stepped out,

"Always the modest one, aren't you Jack?" She laughed and pointed back to where she came from, ignoring the guns being aimed at her, "Those weevils, quite calm once you get to know them! And one other thing," She grabbed Ianto's gun from him and threw it on the floor, "I, like most people, don't like guns being pointed at me, thank you!" Jack grinned,

"Team, meet Jaime." The Welsh brunette turned to him,

"Who?" Jack led Jaime forward,

"Jaime, meet Ianto Jones," He pointed him out and Jaime sighed, biting her lip,

"Oh Jack, I do love a man in a suit…" Jack laughed,

"Toshiko Sato," He pointed to the black-haired Asian lady, "Doctor Owen Harper," He pointed out the Londoner, "And Gwen Cooper." The brunette finally put her gun down, Jaime smiled at them before zipping up her jacket,

"Right, hi! Um…shall we go." Jack frowned and turned to her,

"Why?"

Jaime smiled, "Rift activity." Just as she finished a beep emerged from Tosh's computer, "C'mon." Jack followed after her, arm thrown over her shoulder, laughing loudly,

"Dare I ask?" Jaime shrugged as she got into the back seat of the SUV,

"I can feel it…Ooo, nice car!" It was a tight squeeze as Owen, Tosh and Ianto also had to fit in the back, "Can't say I've never been in a situation as tight as this…" She winked at Jack, who chuckled. The quickly drove to the scene where the police were and went over to the body, Jaime whipped out her sonic screwdriver, and clicked it, unlike the Doctor's blue one, this one flashed purple, "Ooo, purple!" Jack rolled his eyes,

"Tosh, whatcha got?" Tosh scanned the body with a hand-held scanner and read from it,

"Fragments of rift energy around the neck, arm and shoulders." Jaime looked up to the top of the car park,

"He was grabbed," She made a whistling noise, "And pushed. Well, that explains the residual energy cluster."

"So, there's a potential killer on the loose – bi-pedal, maybe humanoid." Owen stated, Gwen turned to Tosh,

"Any other alien tech involved, Tosh?" Tosh shook her head,

"No readings to suggest that." Jack clapped his hands together,

"Okay, let's get back and see what we can piece together." Gwen raised an eyebrow,

"Taking charge again, are you?" Jack winked,

"I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling." Jaime raised a hand,

"I'm up for that." Jack nudged her and she stuck her tongue out as they headed for the crime scene tape, Gwen stopping for a second to talk to a policeman. As they got back to the SUV and Jack reached for the door, his vortex manipulator beeped, Ianto stepped back,

"Whoa, that never beeps." Jack nodded,

"That's what I was thinking…" Everyone gathered around him as he pressed a button and a 3-D light image of a man appeared,

"I can't believe I got the answer machine! What can you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body. All me, sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean-up. Now…" He clapped his hands together, "Drinks! Retrolock the transmission coordinates, that's where I am. And hurry up, work to do!" He put on a girl's voice, "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope!" Jaime giggled at the reference before the man vanished and Jack turned to his team seriously,

"Stay here. Don't come after me. Stay here!" He got into the SUV and Jaime banged on the window as he drove off,

"Jack! These people probably don't even like me!" She got out her sonic screwdriver and traced the co-ordinates of the transmission and turned to smiled at the team, "Um, I'm gonna find my own way. See ya later…" The four Torchwood Three members frowned at her and she turned to walk away.

"Um…Jaime?" She looked over her shoulder at Ianto, who was holding out a gun, she smiled,

"I'm alright thanks." She called before walking off down the road, as soon as she was out of sight she looked at her wrist-strap, "Jack, Jack, Jack… where have you gone? Ooo, 'Bar Reunion'?" She tapped in the co-ordinates and teleported away in a flash, she ended up behind a bar crouched down, Jack and a man drinking right above her,

"So…How was rehab?" Jack asked the man.

"Rehabs. Plural."

"Drink, drugs, sex and…" Jaime could hear the smile in the man's voice,

"Murder." Jack chuckled,

"You went to murder rehab?"

"I know, ridiculous. The odd kill, who does it hurt?" Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"You clean now?"

"Yeah. Kicked everything. Living like a priest." Jack laughed and set his bottle down on the counter,

"So, how's the Time Agency?"

"You didn't hear? It's…shut down."

"You're kidding!"

"No. There are only seven of us left now. It's good to see you; it was never the same without you." There was a pause,

"You need to go. I don't want you on my territory."

"What? Time was, you couldn't get enough of me on your 'territory'." Jaime heard the man swipe something of the counter and before she knew it, gunshots rang out shattering glass, "All right! Everybody out!" Jaime hear doors open and Gwen's voice,

"Everything alright, Jack?"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Jaime could hear the smirk in the man's voice,

"You've got a team! How sweet! Oh, pretty little friends! No blonde, though. You need a blonde." Jaime heard a bit of fear in Jack's voice,

"Where's Jaime?" _**That's my cue**_ she thought and picked up the two bottles close to her and stood up,

"Smirnoff? Or Malibu?" She put the bottles on the counter and pointed at Jack with a smirk, "Was that fear I detected, Harkness?" He shook his head,

"How did you get here?" Jaime pointed at her vortex manipulator,

"You're not the only one who can bounce." She stuck her tongue out at him and sat on the counter, "Whose rehab boy? Real cute." The man winked at her,

"You're gorgeous." Jaime leant closer to him,

"Maybe late…" Jaime heard Owen mutter,

"God, they're worse than Jack…" The man turned to Jack,

"Oh, do you have a team name? I love team names, go on!" The man raised his eyebrows,

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? No? Torchwood. Oh, dear." Jack motioned each of his team,

"Jaime, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, meet..."

"Captain John Hart." Hart cut in smoothly, Jack glared at him,

"We go back." Hart scoffed,

"Excuse me. We more than go back. We were partners." Ianto frowned,

"In what way?" Hart waggled his eyebrows,

"In every way. And then some." Jack rolled his eyes,

"It was two weeks!"

"Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop, so we were together for five years. It was like having a wife." Jack looked taken-back,

"You were the wife." Hart pointed at him,

"No _YOU_ were the wife." Jack chuckled,

"No, you were the wife." Hart smiled,

"Oh, but I was good wife." Tosh smiled slightly,

"I bet you were." Jaime grinned and the rest of her team looked at her, "What? Jaime's not the only one who's noticed, he's cute." Jaime nodded and turned to Hart in a mock-whisper,

"They're just shy." Jack looked at him,

"What are you doing here?" Hart sighed,

"I was wondering when we'd get to that." He opened his wrist strap and punched in some numbers, Tosh frowned,

"That's the same as yours and Jaime's." Jack scoffed,

"A little smaller." Hart rolled his eyes,

"But lasts much longer…" Jaime patted Jack condescendingly on the shoulder,

"Space hoppers…" She sand before turning to the others, "Honestly! Get two Time Agents in the same room together; it's always about the size of the wrist straps!" Owen frowned,

"Ah, yes, sorry? What's a Time Agent?" Jaime frowned at Jack who averted his eyes and Hart raised an eyebrow,

"What? He's never told you about his past?"

"No, he hasn't" Gwen muttered. Jack and Hart looked at each other,

"Anyway…" He pressed another button, it beeped and a holographic image of a canister appeared, "I'm working with this woman - beautiful, clever, sexy, yadda yadda yadda - and we both get shot. And as she's dying, she begs me. She tells me about these radiation cluster bombs she'd been working on." Jaime snorted quietly to herself, and Owen gulped,

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Three canisters, contents beyond toxic, swallowed up in a riftstorm." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"And ended up here, yeah carry on." Hart laughed,

"That's the downside of this city being built on a rift in space and time. Now, left to their own devices, the radiation'll break down the canisters and then infect your people and planet. They need to be neutralized." Jack scoffed,

"What do you get out of this?"

"Dying woman's wish. Now, there's only one problem: I don't know where they are. Hoping local knowledge might help." Jaime turned to Tosh,

"Tosh, when we get back to the Hub, can you run a citywide scan on radiation surges and cross-reference that with the rift activity during that time span?" She nodded, obviously shocked with Jaime's knowledge, Hart looked her up and down,

"What are you, the brains and the flirt?"

"You know it." Jaime winked; Jack stepped in front of Hart,

"We do this, you get out of here when it's finished. Right away." Hart put his hands in his pockets,

"Does this mean I get to see your house?"

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Owen, Gwen, Ianto and Tosh were back at the hub; Jaime was looking at the blowfish, "A blowfish? Seems to be a sort of updated version of the Fish People." She laughed quietly to herself and returned to the workstation area and looked up as Hart and Jack came down on the lift, Jaime heard Hart say,

"Your taste in interior design hasn't got any better, though. What is this, sewer chic?" Jaime laughed as the lift came to a stop,

"I think it's amazing." She sat on the steps as Ianto stepped forward with a silver tray and Jack stopped Hart getting off,

"Weapons." Hart removed his guns and handed them to Jack, who placed them on the tray, and took Hart's samurai sword. He shrugged innocently, Jack held out his hand and Jaime pulled out her screwdriver, scanning him, Jack looked impatiently at him,

"And the rest." Hart shrugged again,

"Oh, you know me. I'm a two-weapon man." Jaime held up the screwdriver, looking bored,

"One pistol strapped to each leg, laser knife beneath left elbow, 17 small explosive charges in the lining of his coat." She held up the sonic screwdriver, "Sonic screwdriver, honestly, not hard." Hart removed his weapons begrudgingly,

"Slipped my mind." Jaime skipped in front of the others towards the conference room and sat cross legged on a chair, the rest followed her in and Tosh presented her findings,

"Seven hours ago we logged a minor surge in rift energy, across three locations." Jaime raised a hand,

"I could stay here and do some more scans to find out the exact location and whether they're due to break and leak radiation soon." Hart nodded,

"Then there are six of us, three locations. That's simple. Two people per canister." Jack raised his voice,

"Excuse me, I give the orders." Hart looked at him,

"Well give some, big boy!" Gwen looked at Jack,

"John's right. Sorry...um...d'you prefer John, or Captain?" Hart looked her up and down,

"With eyes like yours, call me Vera, I won't complain." Jaime looked at Ianto and rolled her eyes. Gwen just blushed,

"Tosh and Owen, take the north. Ianto and Jack go west. Vera and I will take the docks." Jack cleared his throat,

"Excuse me, not to repeat myself…" Gwen smiled sweetly at him,

"Got a problem with this, Jack?" Jack just smiled and backed off,

"Not at all." Hart reminded everyone before getting up,

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them, eh?" Everyone nodded and walked out, Jaime stayed just to give Jack a small smile and a consoling pat on the back. She sat at Tosh's desk as the all left and began to run scans based on John's holographic evidence and her own knowledge, radioactive canisters were hard to come by and she herself had only seen one once. She put her glasses on, there was no need for them but the Doctor used them to make him look clever so she thought she would too. She had been scanning for signs of radioactivity when she frowned, _**no radioactivity…little liar**_ she pressed the comm system in her ear but only static came up, she tucked her phone into her bra just in case and tried again, "It won't work you know?" A voice said from behind her, she whipped around to see Hart standing there, gun aimed at her head, "Now be a good girl and take off the vortex manipulator." She did as she was told, "No pass it to me and stand up," She did so, and he walked towards her and motioned to the tunnels with his gun, "Down we go." He led her to the cells and opened the door, quickly shoving her in it, locking it behind her, "Enjoy weevil time! I got me a canister to collect." He laughed and ran away; Jaime turned around and closed her eyes when she saw the weevil sitting in the corner, looking at her. She back slowly away and sat knees to her chest, on the stone bench, the weevil edged nearer and sniffed her slightly, before baring its teeth but moving backwards a bit, Jaime reached slowly into her top and pulled out her phone, dialing in the number for Ianto. She held it to her ear and nearly cried in relief when she heard,

"Jaime? Is that you?" Her breathing was shallow,

"Ianto, thank fuck, you gotta come and help me."

"I'm just outside where Owen and Tosh are. Owen was shot apparently…one sec, TOSH! OWEN!" She heard him call,

"Ianto," She whispered not taking her eyes of the weevil, "Put me on speaker just in case you get distracted."

"Okay, done." She heard some rustling as they helped someone, presumably Owen, into a car,

"You still there, Ianto?" She whispered down the phone, the weevil still unresponsive.

"Yeah, he's here." Owen's gruff voice answered, obviously in pain, "What'd he do to you?" The weevil shuffled, teeth bared, towards her slightly and Jaime barely muffled a scream,

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." _**For now**_. "Where's Gwen?"

"Just searching the containers." She faintly heard Ianto shouting Gwen's name in the background, "We found her phone, but not her." She heard a container being opened before hearing Tosh call for them, "We found here…but she's not looking good." Jaime closed her eyes briefly, before turning them back to the staring weevil,

"Owen, tell me exactly what she looks like."

"Umm, pupils dilating just unresponsive stock still." Jaime gasped slightly,

"Owen, that's paralyzing lipgloss, effectively poisons. You need an anti-toxin kit." She heard them rush about before,

"She's alright, good call Jaime. We're getting in the SUV, now where are you?" Jaime laughed lightly,

"Funny story," She screamed quietly as the weevil moved even nearer, "Um, Owen, he locked me in a cell."

"Okay, and?" Jaime inhaled,

"He locked me in a cell…with a weevil."

"Shit. IANTO!" She heard him call, "FASTER! Jaime, keep talking to me."

"It's funny, Owen, I have seen so many aliens in my lifetime, trust me that's a lot, and I don't think I've ever been trapped with one I couldn't negotiate with to not hurt me. Quite an accomplishment on my first day." She heard Owen laugh slightly,

"You really are something, Jaime, hold on; we're just outside, coming down to get you…" Jaime heard their footsteps and backed away to the door slowly, just as it was flung open. She rushed out into Owen's arms, her breaths coming out shaky; she looked up at her new workmates,

"Let's go stop this bastard." They walked quietly up the stairs, towards the medic bay, Jaime stopping only to get her sonic screwdriver and stood around him, his back facing them. Jaime, he only one without a gun, watched as the four slide their gun slides back and Hart turned around,

"Okay." He held a pyramid piece in his hand, "Pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?" Gwen glared at him,

"Maybe you didn't realize. You can beat, shoot, threaten, poison and even lock us in a cage with a weevil, and we keep coming back. Stronger every time." Hart didn't look bothered,

"Well, I think you ought to know, your boss is splayed out on the..." Jack walked into the bay and Jaime smiled up at him and sat down, arms resting on the chains and legs dangling against the wall, "...pavement. Now that's impressive. Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that. Go on, how does it work?" Jack leant against the bars near Jaime,

"I can't die." Hart looked like he didn't believe him,

"No. But, really…" Jaime laughed,

"Jack's a fixed point in time and space. A fact. That's never meant to happen. He can't die you can't kill him. No matter how many times you try. He can't die. Ever." Hart acted like he didn't care,

"But what does it cost you? Every time you have to drag yourself back here, how does it feel? All that pain and trauma. Plus, you're reborn into this godforsaken mess. I pity you." Jack shook his head,

"These people. This planet. All the beauty you could never see. That's what I come back for." Hart pulled a face,

"Well goody on you…" Jaime nodded to the piece in his hand,

"What's in the canisters, Hart?" Owen nodded,

"Come clean time, Captain." Hart threw his hands in the air,

"Yeah, all right. That woman I told you about? Had herself an Arcadian diamond."

Jaime's mouth dropped open in disbelief, "An Arcadian diamond? They're the rarest gems in the Damascene Cluster, how did she get her hands on that?"

Hart shrugged, "Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal riftstorm. God, I hate technological geniuses." Tosh frowned,

"You said this was a dying woman's request."

"Yeah, she was dying. I shot her. Thought my luck had changed when I found it had ended up here. So, I'm thinking 50/50? Even split, good deal. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?" Jaime raised an eyebrow and Jack led them to his office, Jaime looked at her watch, _8:30_, and shrugged, she didn't need sleep. Hart brought in the pyramid piece and put it on Jack's desk, who nodded to it,

"Open it." Hart pulled a face,

"What, not even a please? Don't your manners get brought back to life too?" Jack didn't look amused,

"Now!" Hart placed the pyramid piece over the others,

"This should give us the location of the diamond." Jaime rolled her eyes from her place next to Owen. Hart put the triangle pieces, now snapped together in one piece, over the pyramid. It fitted perfectly. The pyramid projected a holographic image up on the desk. A woman stood there,

"You've traveled several galaxies for this. Well done." Hart smirked,

"Thank you, gorgeous." The woman smirked,

"Except ... there's no diamond." Jaime smirked to herself at Hart's confused expression,

"What?" The woman blinked,

"Only this." The metal pyramid opened to reveal a bright metal piece inside. The three-piece base separated and twisted. Jaime bit her lip,

"Oh Hart, you are in trouble…" The bright metal piece inside floated out and changed into a circular disc with clamps. Hart faced Jaime desperately,

"There's got to be a diamond. It's all about the diamond! What the hell is tha...?" The disc zoomed forward and attached itself to Hart's chest, the metal clamps embedding a firm hold on him. A red light appeared and it ticked. Hart staggered backwards and the woman smiled,

"It's an explosive device, which will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me. It'll detonate in ten minutes. It can't be removed without exploding, so don't bother trying. Goodbye, lover. See you in hell." The hologram ended and Hart turned to Jaime,

"Get it off me! You know so much! HELP!" Jaime cupped her ear with her hand,

"Sorry, is that the weevil calling me back into its CELL!" Gwen turned to Jack,

"She can't be serious, ten minutes?" Ianto held up a stopwatch,

"Actually, nine minutes...50, 49, 48...always at the ready." Gwen looked at the bomb,

"Okay. How big is this explosion likely to be, Jack?" Jaime bit her lip,

"That technology, that size – big!" Owen nodded,

"So we should really get him out of the city…"

"Nine minutes 37…" Hart turned desperately to Jack,

"You've got to help me! Please." Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Why?" Hart swung his fist back and punched him in the face, then grabbed Gwen, twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her backward out of the office door. Owen pulled out his gun,

"Let her go!" Hart put her in front of him slightly,

"Get back! Back, back off! Get back!" Everyone then got their guns out and Gwen was calling out to them,

"Help me!" Hart let her go as the handcuffs snapped shut around her wrist, she looked from her handcuffed left wrist to his right, "What have you done?" Jaime got out her sonic screwdriver, Hart smirked at her,

"It's ... uh ... hypersteel, impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them. Unless you have this key." Jaime put her screwdriver away with a glare _**damn deadlock**_, he showed them the key and swallowed it, Gwen grabbed him by his throat; "You are unbelievable!" Hart smirked,

"And yet, you still find me strangely attractive. Now YOU had better find a solution pronto or she'll be blown up with me!"

"Will shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Jaime put her hand over Owen's and gently lowered his arm,

"No." Gwen turned to Tosh,

"Tosh? The rift predictor program, have you perfected yet?" Tosh shrugged,

"Pretty much." Gwen looked at her,

"Anything in the next few minutes?" Jaime realized what she was doing,

"Gwen, no way." Hart looked like a deer caught in the headlights,

"What is she talking about?"

"If we're in the rift when that disc exploded, the city will be safe." Hart looked at her,

"How does that save us?" Gwen shook her head,

"It doesn't." Ianto sounded panicked,

"Eight thirty-two…thirty-one…" Hart narrowed his eyes,

"You're bluffing…"

"Try me." Tosh looked over from her station,

"The car park where he arrived. The crack in the rift is still active up there." Jaime turned to Owen, and nodded to the medic bay, pulling Jack down with her,

"Blood. We need blood, specifically, Torchwood blood." She opened the counter which contained blood samples and handed '_Cooper, Gwen_' to Jack before pulling out '_Sato, Toshiko_' and pouring it into Gwen's vial, Owen caught on an started the machine to mix the blood, Jaime pulled out '_Harper, Owen_' and '_Jones, Ianto_' and handed it to Jack who added it to the mixture, she handed the vial to Owen and grabbed a clean syringe and putting the mixed blood into it. Jack held it up,

"This better work." Owen nodded,

"Trust us, we're both improvisers." They headed out to a red sports car, with two seats. Jaime pointed this out and Owen shrugged, sitting in the passenger's seat, "We gotta hurry." Jaime raised an eyebrow and sat herself on his lap, shutting the door and keeping on hand on his leg and one on the door as Jack sped to the car park, Jaime shifted positions and Owen grunted, she opened her mouth to say something suggestive but he cut her off, "Don't say 'you getting excited', you just touch where I was shot." Jaime turned her head and winked at him, before nearly flying through the windscreen as Jack stopped suddenly. She hopped out of the and helped Owen out, walking towards Ianto and Tosh and watching as Jack ran towards Gwen and Hart, holding the syringe and tackling them both before stabbing the needle directly into his chest, injecting him with the blood mixture. Hart shouted something at him before throwing him off. The syringe was empty and Jack let go and backed away, he waited for a reaction, Owen turned to Jaime, "Why's it not working?" Jaime held up a finger. Gwen knelt next to Hart,

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to confuse the disc!" Owen yelled, Jack turned to him,

"Why hasn't it worked?" Jaime groaned,

"Give it a second!" Gwen grabbed Hart by his shirt and yanked him up, she looked back at Jack,

"I've gotta go, Jack." Jack reached down to help her when the disc fell clean off him, Ianto was still counting,

"Five…Four…" He pushed Tosh towards the cars and Owen did the same to Jaime as Jack picked up the disc, "Three…Two…" And hurled it into the rift, "One!" It exploded and Tosh, Ianto, Jaime and Owen took cover behind the cars. Jaime looked over the SUV and saw the explosion ripping out of the rift, forcing Jack, Gwen and Hart clear of the concrete, hitting the ground just as it turned to night. Jack stood up and looked at his watch, and Jaime ran from behind the car and slammed into him, with him picking her right of the ground, he set her down and she laughed,

"The rift's reverted to the moment he came through. Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night. Like he was never here!" She groaned, "Urgh, now we've gotta avoid ourselves, great! Temporal displacement," She waggled her tongue, "Makes your tongue tingle, doesn't it?" Gwen turned to Owen,

"What was in the syringe?"

"Torchwood DNA." He replied, she frowned,

"What?"

"DNA samples from the five of us, fused and injected into his heart. Temporarily corrupted his DNA coding, confused the disc." Jaime explained, Hart pulled a disgust face,

"You mean, there's a bit of all of you inside of me? Sweet goddesses, that's all I need." Jaime sneered back,

"S'cuse me, there's none of my blood in you, wouldn't want you to experience what it's like being me…" Gwen smiled at Owen,

"Thank you, Owen." Owen shook his head, nodding to Jaime,

"Was all Jaime, actually." Jaime shrugged,

"You're welcome." Jack turned to Hart,

"I want you gone." Gwen held up he handcuffed wrist,

"Well, we've got to work out a way to get these off first."

"Well…" Hart began, tilting his head back and reached down the back of his mouth, gagging a little, before pulling out the key, "Old Artesian trick. Keep it in the lining of the throat. Has a lot of uses. You were my passport to survival." He unlocked them, "No hard feelings. Well, not in that sense." She threw him a disgusted look and went to stand by Ianto, while Jaime and Jack went closer to him, hands outstretched. They looked at each other before Hart pulled out Jack's manipulator and handing it to him. He smiled and strapped it back on, "If you need a new team member..." Hart began.

"No." Jack replied and walked off, Jaime stared at Hart,

"And mine." He rolled his eyes and gave it to her; she shoved it in her pocket. He smiled charmingly and stroked her cheek,

"You know the weevil was a bit of fun, right?" She tilted her head and smiled, before bringing her knee up to his crotch in one fluid motion,

"Of course, _darling_." He groaned but stood, "And Jack doesn't need a new team member, while he's got me." Hart smirked and the next thing Jaime registered was a sharp pain in her stomach as he twisted a knife in her and wrenched it free, smirking and backing up towards the rift. He looked at Jack,

"Oh! By the way ... I meant to tell you. I found Gray." Hart stayed to see Jack's reaction before disappearing in a golden light. She heard Owen calling her name as she staggered backwards,

"Jack!" She turned, hands dyed crimson in her own blood, "You need to get me back to the hub…" Jack turned and ran to her, lifting her up and rushing to the SUV, propping her in one of the back seats, "I can hold it off, but not for long…" It was cramped in the car again as they drove to the hub and Owen assessed her wounds and looked at her sadly,

"Jaime, I can't save you. You're gonna die." She smiled,

"Just you watch me."

_**END OF EPISODE ONE**_

**Hello again! There's hopefully gonna be and interlude every other chapter but they probably won't be too long! ANYWAY! JAIME NO! I thought there was a need for a bit of change in character, but don't worry, she won't be like the tenth doctor when he regenerated – tired – but more Matt Smithy – crazy. Reviews welcome ;D**


	2. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY :D**

Jack was speeding through the streets as Jaime was grunting in pain, "JACK! Hurry up!" He sped up even more and turned a sharp corner before stopping suddenly, Gwen and Tosh got out of the back seats and moved out the way as Owen got out and picked her up, "Owen, you're hurt too." He grunted in defiance and carried her to the tourist office, Ianto opened the passage and Jack directed him towards the cells, opening it from the glass side and helping Owen carry Jaime in. She stood and grimaced at the five Torchwood members standing just outside the doorway, "I haven't actually done this before." Jack's mouth dropped open, "Surprise…"

She winked before suddenly screaming as she convulsed and orange energy exploded from her skin, blasting out of the neck of her jacket, the sleeves of her jacket and the bottoms of her jeans. Owen, Gwen, Ianto and Tosh staggered backwards, shielding their eyes from the heat and light - but not looking away. They and Jack stared transfixed, as gradually, Jaime's hair darkened and lengthened, her face changing...until the energy eventually died away and a completely new woman was stood before them, still wearing the old Jaime's clothes.

She blinked and stepped back, holding her hands in front of her face, "Fingers, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 fingers 1,2 thumbs, goooooood." She ran a hand through her hair, "Hair, yay!" She put a strand in front of her face, "Ooo, black hair. Long, black hair! Long, straight, black hair! Ooo!" She wiggled her nose, "Nose, check!" She bent down to her feet and took off a shoe, hopping around on one foot, "FEET! I have feet! That's always good!" She dropped the foot and ran her hands up her legs before resting on her bum, she swivelled her hips around to get a look at it, "Nice bum!" She turned back to face her teammates shocked expressions but walked straight passed them, muttering, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the most alien of them all…"

She walked a little unstably on her new legs up the recreation room where a mirror was, the others following behind her. In the reflection she was a woman of about twenty-five with straight, long, black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She felt her nose, it quite ski-slope but suited her, and she put her fingers to her lips, they were round **(think Drew Barrymore lips ;]) **and pink. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, almond shaped hidden behind quite thick eyelashes. Her hands travelled down to waist, she was small, and there was no denying that, she only same up to Owen's shoulder now; only a tiny bit taller than Tosh. She lifted up her slightly too baggy shirt and tucked the hem under her chin, holding it in place, she put her hands on her breasts and turned around, "Jack, do these look smaller?" Jack looked at them and made a so-so gesture, she saw Owen out the corner of her eye, "Owen…no looking if you're not going to help…" She dropped her shirt back down and placed her hands on her hips, satisfied smiled in place, "All in all, not a bad regeneration…"

Jack grinned at her and scooped her up in a hug, "I was worried y'know, when you said you hadn't done it before." Jaime hugged him tighter and laughed.

"Um…sorry, but what's going on here?" Jaime left Jack's arms and held her arms out wide,

"You can ask questions later but right…" She made a dead-serious face, "I'm starving." Jack laughed again and motioned them all to follow as he led her into the kitchen where she began to shuffle through cupboards, pulling out blackberry jam and putting a bin on the floor, "Yum! Jam!" She got a spoonful and stuck it in her mouth, making a happy face which quickly changed to grimacing as she spat it in the bin, "That's disgusting!" She turned back to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of strawberries, popping one in her mouth, before spitting it in the bin again, "Too sweet." She reached in and pulled out a lemon, cutting it into quarters and sticking one in her mouth, the team winced in anticipation, she shrugged before spitting it out, "Shit, that was awful!" She pulled out a tub of marmite and dipped the spoon in it, sticking it in her mouth for less than a second before spitting it out, "Nope…still don't like it!" Ianto got up,

"What can I get you?" Jaime frowned,

"Ummm…Cheese, I like cheese!" He went to the fridge and retrieved a chunk of cheddar, cutting a square off and passing it to her, she bit into it and chewed before putting her hand to her mouth and taking it out, throwing it in the bin and she turned around to the cupboards, "That's just mouldy milk shaped! It's misleading and creepy!" She heard the confusion in Gwen's voice,

"But I thought you said you liked cheese?" Jaime shook her head, rifling through the fridge,

"New taste buds! I honestly have no clue what I like! Ooo, I know!" She reached into the fridge and pulled out cold roast chicken and put it on the table, and went back to the cupboards and pulled out a tub of nutella. Jack's eyes widened,

"Jaime, that's disgusting." Jaime shook her head, grinning like a maniac,

"No Jack, it's brilliant!" She opened the nutella and dipped the chicken in it, getting a good amount on the meat, and stuck it in her mouth and swallowed, "Urgh, that's delicious, better than sex!" She frowned and shook her head, "No that's a lie, nothing's better than sex…" Jack and Owen laughed loudly and Jaime sat down at the table, "Okay, question time…" Gwen opened her mouth,

"What year were you born?" Jaime shrugged,

"Dunno." Tosh frowned,

"Okay then, how old are you?" Jaime thought about it and squinted a bit,

"Nine-hundred and two…no, one – I'm nine-hundred and one." She smiled at the shocked faces of Tosh, Ianto, Owen and Gwen, while Jack just looked amused, "But if someone else were to ask me, I'm twenty-six." Owen shook his head,

"So what species?" Jaime grinned, tongue between teeth,

"Time Lord…Well Time Lady." Ianto frowned,

"Is that your proper form, because you look human?" Jaime winked,

"No, you look Time Lord, we came first…" Tosh smiled in good humour,

"So where are you from?" Jaime smiled,

"Gallifrey. In the constellation of Kasterborous, it was more or less at the centre of the galaxy, it's was close you can get to the centre without ending up in a black hole." She laughed slightly, "People used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. Oh, it was beautiful…it was in a binary star system so every time the second star rose in the south in the morning it would make the mountains glow, one of the moons, Pazithi Gallifreya shone so brightly that it could seen during the day." She looked at her teammates, who were absorbed in her story, Gwen blinked,

"Go on." Jaime smiled,

"If you were to look at it from space, it was a rusty colour, but when you got to the surface, oh it was wonderful. You would bask in an orange sky and watch the silver leaves of the trees reflect the morning sunlight, making it look like they were on fire. There were green forests, golden fields and red deserts, but I have to say, it was like the Serengeti all year round! There were so many mountains, the greatest being the Never Ending Mountains of Solace and Solitude. When autumn came, the breeze blew through the trees like a song, I would get lost there for hours. I lived in the Citadel, on the continent of Wild Endeavour, it was where nearly all the Time Lords lived, looking down on the galaxies below, all seeing." Tosh frowned a bit,

"You keep speaking in past tense, why?" Jaime gulped,

"It was destroyed." She said, shortly, clearing meaning that she wouldn't say anything else of it. Gwen smiled,

"Sounded beautiful." Jaime grinned,

"Oh it was." Owen frowned and turned to Jack,

"Is you're friend, this doctor guy, an alien too?" Jaime cut in,

"Yes." Jack smiled slightly at her, "He's a Time Lord too." Gwen turned to Jack,

"Is he now?" Jack nodded,

"Did I not tell you guys…silly me…"

DwTwDwTw

It had been two weeks since Jaime's regeneration and, apart from the odd weevil, there hadn't been much action. Jaime was sitting on Owen's chair and spinning around when Tosh's computer started to beep, "Tosh!" She called, knowing how Tosh doesn't like people touching her computer, and Tosh came running from the kitchen, before sitting down and typing,

"JACK! Four weevil sightings, just near here!" Jack came out of his office, grabbed his coat and motioned Tosh and Gwen,

"You two, with me." He turned to Owen, "Owen, can you teach Jaime how to use a gun so she's ready next time!" He made it clear to Jaime by the end of his sentence, she sat there mock-shock,

"Harkness, are you talking about me by chance?" He turned to face her,

"Just do it." He groaned, she pouted,

"Fine." He grinned, she pointed to the door, "Go." He held his hands up in defence and left. Jaime stood up and grabbed Owen's hand, "C'mon Harper, if I'm gonna have to use that barbaric weapon, let's make it quick." She dragged him down to the firing range, and raised an eyebrow at Owen when she saw the weapons, he picked up some ear and eye gear and handed them to her before picking up a gun and a matching cartridge and demonstrating how to put it in, Jaime clapped her hands in a mock-impressed way, "Brilliant, Owen!" Owen smiled at her and shook his head slightly before pulling back the slider and, holding the gun with one hand, fired at the target.

He grinned at her and motioned the weapons, "Your turn, E.T." Jaime rolled her eyes at his 'affectionate' nickname for her before picking up the gun expertly and shooting the target directly in the chest. Owen looked impressed, Jaime shrugged,

"Just because I don't use them, doesn't mean I don't know how." She stuck her tongue out at him and he winked,

"Don't tempt me…" He grabbed another gun and motioned the target, "Do it with two then." Jaime jutted out her jaw,

"Fine." She spun the guns on her fingers like she'd seen cowboys do and winked at Owen, shooting the targets in quick succession, blowing the end of her guns when they had run out, "Are we done now? I'm hungry!" Owen rolled his eyes and walked passed her, slapping her bum on his way. She followed him calling, "Oi! Harper! That's harassment, that is!" She caught up with him at the stairs and they made their way to the kitchen, where Ianto was making coffee, he looked up as they walked in,

"Back already, you didn't try and shoot him, did you Jaime?" She shook her head,

"Nope, can't shoot annoying co-workers on an empty stomach." She stuck her tongue out at Owen who just turned to Ianto,

"Ianto, did you know she can shoot. Bloody well actually." Ianto shook his head, "Apparently, 'Just because she doesn't use them, doesn't mean she doesn't know how'." He mocked in a falsetto voice, causing Jaime to shove him slightly, she looked at Ianto,

"Tosh, Gwen and Jack got the weevils yet?" Ianto nodded,

"They're on their way back now." Jaime nodded and reached into the cupboard for her nutella and into the fridge for the chicken before setting it on the table. Owen pulled a disgusted face as she dipped the meat into the chocolate,

"Jaime, please, that is disgusting…" Jaime hovered a bit of chocolate covered chicken by his face,

"Correction, it is delicious." The alarm signalling the cog door opening interrupted Jaime's snack as they all made their way to the workstations area, Jaime resuming her position on Owen's chair, not that he minded. Jack came in and pointed at Jaime,

"Did you learn?" Jaime frowned and looked at Owen,

"Owen, what is this concept of 'learning' did I need to learn?"

"Actually Jack, she already knew how to shoot, surprisingly." Owen pointed out from his position on the sofa, causing Jaime to throw a pen at him,

"OI!" Jack frowned at Jaime,

"Jaime! Why do you do this to me? Why didn't you just tell me that you could use a gun." Jaime shrugged,

"He doesn't like guns so I avoid using them a lot." Jack laughed slightly,

"Oh come on Jaime, I only had to see you together for two minutes to know that you've got him wrapped around your little finger." Jaime laughed loudly,

"I do, don't I?" He laughed, still shaking his head and Jaime resumed her spinning on the chair, pulling faces or throwing stuff at Owen as she spun his way while he tried to relax. It was only a few spins before the comfortable silence of the hub was interrupted by colourful names aimed in a certain Gallifreyans direction as she was chased around the hub by an angry medic.

_**END OF INTERLUDE**_

**Hello *waves*! I hope you like Jaime's new regeneration, she's still gonna be flirty, but a bit more committal, if ya know what I mean. Sleeper next, yay! Reviews welcome ;D**


	3. Sleeper

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**MissLizziebeth****: Thank-you, glad you like it ;) + I was thinking of putting Jaime with Jack but I rewatched children of earth and I couldn't bear for him and Ianto not to be together :') + Owen's my favourite character so who knows… ;) x**

**Victoria****: Thanks for the review and I'm planning for Jaime to be in Sontaran Stratagem and Poison Sky plus at least one other episode ;D + if I do pair Jaime with Owen, he will definitely die the first time, no doubt about that but I'm not sure yet about the second time, as I said, he's my favourite character :D x**

**ENJOY XD**

It was another week before anything interesting happened, well for Jaime her idea of interesting was others idea of horrible. For example, they had got a call about a robbery and were on their way to the site; Jaime leant forward to look at Tosh, "What happened?" She read the report,

"Two IC one males – one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth-floor window onto a police vehicle." Jaime whistled,

"Ouch." Owen nodded in agreement just as the car came to a screeching halt and they all jumped out, Owen rushing to the man on the car with his kit. He was still in his black ski mask and had a silver panic blanket wrapped around him, "Shit." Owen motioned the officer to give him the IV bag,

"Here you are has he been stabilized?" Jaime and Gwen looked up at the building, and Jack clapped his hands together,

"Jaime, Gwen, Owen, go with him to the hospital. See if he says anything. Interview the husband and wife while you're there. Tosh, with me." Jaime nodded and got into the ambulance with the robber, Owen and Gwen. They arrived at the hospital in no time and went to visit the husband and wife, the man, Mike, was in bed while his wife, Beth, was holding his hand and Gwen was standing at the foot of it asking question as Owen and Jaime got samples from Mike.

"I'm not even a doctor…" Jaime muttered to Owen, and he raised his eyebrows,

"You're as good as." She winked and put the sample in the vial and watched as Beth and Mike teased each other, she shook her head,

"So domestic…" She sighed almost longingly, causing Owen to look up sharply, "What?" He shook his head,

"Nothing." Jaime looked at the test results and raised her eyes to meet Gwen's, shaking her head; she smiled to Beth and Mike,

"Okay, thanks for your time; we'll let you get some rest now." She left the room and Jaime and Owen followed her out into the hallway where Owen informed Gwen,

"Not a trace of blood on their hands, either of them." He and Jaime removed their gloves and dropped them in the bin, Gwen frowned,

"Then who did it?" Jaime scoffed,

"She did it."

"Obviously." Owen cut in, causing Gwen to frown,

"Why 'obviously'?" Jaime pointed to the curtain,

"Just look at her." Gwen pulled back the curtain slightly and looked at the couple,

"Yeah, I can see what you're saying – she's absolutely terrified." Owen nodded,

"It's always the one you least suspect – they're all in the room together, hubby's out cold, and somehow, she survives while two burglars get mangled. She did it, she must have." Gwen raised an eyebrow,

"How?" Owen frowned,

"I haven't worked that bit out yet. Jaime?" She took out her sonic and scanned her quickly,

"There are no traces of alien anything on her but a small electro-magnetic pulse." Gwen patted the two on the shoulder condescendingly,

"Okay you two, I believe you." Owen pointed at her,

"All right then, Jessica Fletcher, whodunit?"

"The husband. His wife's in danger, he keeps a cricket bat under the bed. You fill in the blanks from there." Jaime laughed slightly,

"Right, okay. So, he kills one man, wearing gloves, and then he swallows the murder weapon and the gloves, and then he knocks himself out?" Gwen smiled slightly, realizing the flaw,

"Something like that yeah." Owen's earpiece chirp and the two girls watched him talk to Jack before he came back to them,

"Uh, that was Jack. He says he wants Jaime and I back at the hub and that you should stay with the burglar and find out if he knows anything. All night, if you have to – I know – and keep an eye on the other two." Jaime raised an eyebrow at Owen, seeing through his lie. When Gwen closed her eyes in frustration he made a shh motion,

"Brilliant. Brilliant." She turned to walk back into the hospital room and Jaime and Owen made to leave but her voice stopped the, "Oh, will you get me a coffee before you go?" Jaime nudged Owen,

"Of course he will, what are teammates for, eh?" Owen shook his head at her before sighing and turning to Gwen,

"Er…You haven't got a pound for the machine have you?" Jaime rolled her eyes, dragging him away with her,

"I have, you dolt. C'mon!" She heard Gwen laughing from the other side of the hallway and they turned the corner to the coffee machine, Owen leant up against it on an elbow, Jaime snorted, "Is that meant to be seductive, Owen?" Owen smiled,

"No thanks, E.T. I only go for humans." Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"That's, good, I can do better…" Owen scoffed,

"Full of yourself aren't you, E.T?" Jaime nodded, picking up the plastic cup and walking back down the hall to Gwen,

"Yep, pretty much." He shook his head in disbelief, and Jaime gave the coffee to Gwen before heading back to Owen. They stood outside the hospital when Jaime frowned and faced Owen, "Um, and Owen?" He turned his head to look at her, "How are we gonna get back to the hub?" He furrowed his eyebrows,

"Ah. No clue." She nodded, before looking at her wrist strap, typing in the hub's co-ordinates. She grabbed Owen's hand and pulled him down an alleyway near the hospital, "Um, Jaime, this isn't the time for a backstreet quickie, please don't jump me!" She grabbed his hand and placed it a top hers on the vortex manipulator, pressing a button and the two teleported away in a flash of light, landing in the empty tourist office. Jaime turned to Owen,

"'A backstreet quickie', 'jump you'? Really?" He shrugged,

"I don't know what you like; you might like those sorts of things? Or do you prefer me on top?" He winked and Jaime shook her head and pressed the button to allow them into the actual hub, as they entered it she turned to him, walking backwards,

"Tell you what, if I do, you'll be the first to know!" She laughed and the next thing she knew she had tripped and was falling backwards and she grabbed the sturdiest thing near her; Owen. They fell to the ground with a thump and Owen laughed,

"This isn't exactly what I meant by on top of you…" Jaime burst out laughing and pushed him off her, helping him to his feet, she brushed herself down,

"Okay, I now know this regeneration's clumsy…" Jack's voice rang through the hub,

"You think?" Jaime turned to see him standing next to the greenhouse, watching them,

"Ah, Jack, actually I wanted to talk to ya." Jack narrowed his eyes,

"What have you done?" Jaime's mouth dropped open,

"Why always me? I just wanted to say that I need new clothes, my others," She pointed to her slightly baggy t-shirt, "Don't fit as well as they did!" Jack smiled slightly,

"Fine. But after this case." Jaime gave him a toothy grin,

"Yay!" Jack shook his head,

"What am I gonna do with you?" Jaime opened her mouth to answer, "Rhetorical question, honestly Owen?" The man in question nodded with an amused expression, "Am I this bad?" Owen nodded solemnly,

"Even worse." Jaime laughed and walked up the workstations to sit in Owen's swivel chair again, he sighed, "Am I ever gonna be able to sit in that chair again?" Jaime shook her head,

"Never."

DwTwDwTw

They received a call from Gwen only an hour later about the status of the robber, so they brought Beth in. Jaime, Ianto and Owen were watching from the two-way mirror above the interrogation room as Jack took the hood on Beth's head off, "Tell me everything." Beth looked around the grimy room,

"Where am I? Where's my husband?" Jack's face remained unchanging,

"He's safe." Beth frowned,

"What do you mean 'safe'? What have you done with him?"

"Nothing yet?" Jack leant in closer, hands on the table, "Tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you or Mike, so how did you do it?" Beth shook her head,

"You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked! I want a lawyer, I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something..."

"We're not charging you with anything. We don't have to. And there'll be no lawyer, no phone calls, just us, and this room for as long as it takes. Now, tell me what happened!"

"Intense." Jaime muttered to the boys, who nodded in agreement and watched as Beth pointed shakily at Gwen,

"I told her…and the police. Please, I don't know anything!" Gwen spread the crime scene photos on the table in front of Beth and she flinched when she saw them, Jack got angry,

"Look at them." She looked at them, "The second one just died in the hospital. 'Keep her away from me. The woman in the flat.' Those were his dying words. Now, why would he say something like that?"

"I don't know, I swear. I never touched him!" Jack slammed his hands on the table,

"Is it Mike? Are you covering for him?" The light began to flicker and went out as Beth shouted,

"No!" And Jack left. Jaime raised her eyebrows at his sudden departure but listened as Gwen carried on the interview,

"Beth, we know these men attacked you and your husband. Now, if you fought back, people will understand. It was self-defence." Beth shook her head,

"I promise...I promise I have no idea what happened to them. All I know is that it wasn't me." Jack came out and walked over to the three, Owen moved back to his workstation and sat down in his chair, Jaime followed. She pointed at him,

"Out." He looked at her as if she's grown another head,

"It's my chair." Jaime pouted,

"But I don't have a workstation…" Owen raised an eyebrow and patted his knee, Jaime shook her head,

"No thanks, I don't wanna get an STD." She winked and walked away, not before Owen threw a pen at her head, "OW!" She went over and sat on the sofa and Jack asked Tosh,

"Anything on the body scan?" Tosh shook her head,

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Jack frowned,

"What about the light? Power surge?" Tosh shook her head again,

"Nothing from us. There was an electromagnetic build-up around her, but I can't see how she caused it." Jaime nodded in agreement,

"I scanned her at the hospital, had an electro-magnetic pulse around her there too. Can't be a coincidence." Jack pursed his lips,

"It's her, I know it is." He turned to Owen, "Okay, let's do some tests, see who or what we're dealing with. And Jaime, come with, see if you can work out planet of origin." Jaime nodded and followed Owen down to the medic bay, organizing all the necessary equipment and Jaime stood next to Beth as they strapped her in. She looked intently at her and heard Jack cover up a laugh with a cough, Owen looked at her,

"Um, Jaime, most people don't like being looked at so intently." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Just researching." She looked at Beth, "Sorry, not very got with social interactions…" Owen held up a syringe,

"We'll start with a few blood tests, nothing to worry about, just a little…" He uncapped the syringe and she gasped when she saw it, "needle…" He went to inject her arm and held up a broken needle, he looked at it. Jack frowned at him,

"What?" Owen looked at Jaime,

"Needle snapped…" Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"Having trouble Owen." Beth looked frantically at Gwen,

"Haven't you got a nurse to do this?" Gwen smiled reassuringly,

"He's a doctor. It's okay." Owen cleared his throat and tried again, he held up another broken needle, Jaime frowned and went round to the tray of medical instruments and picked up a scalpel, hearing Beth's panicky voice,

"Ah, okay. Look, I'm not going to do this if you can't even..." She turned around holding the scalpel, "What are you doing?" Jaime raised a hand,

"Bear with me." She pressed the scalpel to Beth's arm to cut the skin but the blade snapped off with no scratch on her, Owen took the broken scalpel from her and turned to Beth,

"When was the last time you were in hospital, Beth?" She frowned at the thought,

"I – I don't remember. I don't think I ever have. Why, what's wrong with me?" Jaime pulled a face,

"Well, any operations? Check-ups?" She shook her head, "When was the last time you felt ill? You had a cold? Anything?" Beth frowned,

"I don't think I ever have, I take a lot of Vitamin C." Owen rolled his eyes,

"Mm, hell of a lot I reckon…" He muttered to Jaime, dropping the broken scalpel on the tray. Jack faced her,

"Okay, Beth. You make light bulbs blow; we can't break your skin. What planet are you from?"

"Earth." Beth answered, Jack bared his teeth,

"Stop wasting our time! We know you're an alien!" Beth closed her eyes,

"There's no such thing as aliens." Jack dragged Beth down to the cells and Jaime sat on Owen's chair, eyes closed, racking her brains for species with Beth's type of behaviour. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her; she opened her eyes to see Gwen and Tosh standing in front of her,

"Jaime, when you were looked in the cell with Janet, why didn't she attack you?" Jaime shrugged,

"I dunno, she just stayed huddled in the corner, but got a bit braver the longer I was there…but wait, when I was sitting outside the cell watching her, she just sat with me, looking at me, like she knew I was a superior species…" She looked at them, "Why?" They showed her the CCTV from the cells where Janet was cowering away from Beth, "Oh." Jack came up with Beth and sat her next to Gwen on the sofa, he turned to Jaime,

"Jaime, think planets, species." She nodded, "They make bulbs blow." Jaime nodded,

"Narrows it down." She closed her eyes in concentration.

"You can't break their skin."

"Narrows it down."

"Weevils, lower sub-species, cower before it."

"Narrows it down."

"Gives off electro-magnetic waves."

"Narrows it down." Jack sighed,

"That's all we got." Jaime opened her eyes,

"I've still got 12,003 planets in mind, Jack." Jack looked at Ianto,

"Get the mind probe chair." Ianto nodded and retrieved a wheelchair from somewhere and Jack brought out a box from his office, Ianto removed thick wires to help set up and Jack removed a metal helmet from the box, Tosh frowned,

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again." Jaime took the helmet from Jack's hands,

"That's beautiful." She admired the electronics of it, "That's stellar. It's a mind probe, a basic mind probe but still. Jack," She turned to him, "Can't I just-"

"No." He interrupted, "I don't want to risk it. This is easier." Ianto raised an eyebrow,

"Remember what happened last time you used it?" He continued to put the chair together with Owens help, Jack shrugged,

"That was different. That species has extremely high blood pressure." Jaime raised an eyebrow at him, Ianto snorted,

"Oh, right, their heads must explode all the time." Jaime saw Gwen's eyes widened,

"You can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she is human, it'll kill her." Jaime shook her head,

"He's not wrong. We have to find out what she is." Ianto grabbed the metal armrests and Tosh face Jack,

"Take it easy, Jack. Stop at the first sign of trouble."

"Or the first sign of exploding." Ianto piped up, deadpan. Jaime looked over at Owen and had to bite her fist to stop herself laughing, which nearly set him off. Jack turned to Beth,

"Beth, over here." Ianto shuddered, imitating being electrocuted – complete with sound effects, causing Jaime to let out a snort of laughter, Jack pointed at the two, "Hey!" Jaime helped him out of the chair and held him, facing away from Jack as they let out silent laughter while Beth was strapped to the chair and Tosh adjusted the wrist straps,

"Not too tight, is it?" Beth shook her head and turned to Gwen,

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gwen nodded and smiled stiffly,

"Yep." Beth smiled,

"Just try not to, you know, kill me or anything, okay?" Ianto walked over with a straw in a bottle of water,

"You'll probably get dehydrated...during the probing." She took a sip,

"Thank you." Jaime picked up the helmet and set it on her head, it lit up and hummed, Jaime grinned despite the situation. Tosh typed something into the keyboard and everyone waited, she looked at Jack, who nodded and stepped forward,

"The probe drills down through your consciousness, so if there's anything hidden, it'll pop to the surface." Beth nodded,

"Will it hurt?"

"Immensely." Jaime muttered to Owen causing him to nudge her, Jack nodded to Beth,

"Yeah a lot." Beth gulped,

"Your bedside manner's rubbish."

"You should see his manners in bed, they're atrocious. Apparently. So I've heard." Gwen rambled nervously, Ianto nodded,

"Oh, they are. I remember this one..." Jack cleared his throat loudly and Gwen kneeled in front of Beth,

"All right, we all ready?" Beth shrugged,

"I suppose."

"Okay, we'll do this slowly. Tosh will control the probe, Owen will make sure you're not in danger; Ianto will have more water when you need it, and I'll be right here, okay?" Beth nodded to Jaime and Jack,

"And what do they do?" Jack stood stiffly,

"I'll be watching and Jaime will be recognizing…" Beth nodded and Gwen backed away to stand next to Jack, Owen typed on the keyboard, Jack nodded to Tosh,

"Okay, Tosh." Tosh typed on the keyboard and the probe started. Beth gasped and cried out in pain, Owen checked the screen,

"Safe." She cried out in pain again and Owen looked at the screen again,

"Safe." Jack turned his attention to Beth to start questioning,

"Who killed the burglars, Beth?" She grimaced,

"I don't know! I...Oh, my...Ah!" Owen continued to monitor her,

"Safe." Jack turned to her,

"What planet are you from?" Beth began to hyperventilate,

"I'm human! Oh, God, it hurts! Please, please, st-stop!" Jack turned to Tosh,

"Go deeper." She hesitated,

"Are you sure?"

"Do it!" He shouted, and she did as she was told and Beth cried out in pain as it continued. Owen turned from the monitor,

"Vital signs are all over the place, but still safe." Tosh turned to another monitor and typed, the probe continuing and Jaime closed her eyes, feeling the mind probe in her mind, they were nearly there,

"Getting electromagnetic build-up again." Jack shouted at Beth,

"Who killed those men?"

"I don't know make it stop!" Beth cried and Gwen glared at Jack,

"For God's sake! Come on!"

"Go deeper!" Jaime yelled, and Beth began crying with pain again and the lights flickered and an alarm sounded, Jaime heard Ianto call,

"Something's happening to the lights!" Jaime heard the sound of typing,

"The electro-magnetic pulse is off the scale." She heard Owen,

"I don't know how much more she can take!"

"No!" Jaime yelled, "We're nearly there!"

"Jack, no! We've got to stop this!" She heard Gwen shout, she opened her eyes in time to see Beth pass out and slump forward,

"Jack…There's only one species left." Everyone turned to look at her but Beth distracted them, she sat back in the metal chair – coldly, efficiently. Her right arm was turned palm up. The skin on her forearm morphed into something horrid and dangerous-looking. It looked puckered with the inside and layer under it glowing red, Jack turned to her,

"Is it?" Jaime nodded, and crouched down next to the arm, putting on her geek-specs,

"Oh, you are gorgeous…" Gwen started forward but Jaime held up hand, halting her, "I wouldn't get that close, we just hit a buried compartment. Locked away; she wasn't aware of it." She stood up and moved in front of Beth, "Who are you?"

"Keryehla Janees, Putaak Graszh, ish-nin-fas-du-hap-vac-nal." Jaime gulped,

"Um, yeah…Jack we're in trouble…" Gwen frowned,

"Why, what's she saying?" Jaime shrugged,

"Name, rank, serial number, that's all she's ever gonna say. Look?" She looked 'Beth' in the eye, "How do you like my top?"

"Keryehla Janees, Putaak Graszh, ish-nin-fas-du-hap-vac-nal." Tosh looked at her,

"How do you know?" Jaime looked seriously at them all,

"Because I know who she is and why she's here. Switch off the probe." Tosh typed something into the keypad,

"Off." Beth's arm morphed back to normal. Beth breathed in deeply as her right hand opened and closed. Owen stepped forward and removed the probe off Beth's head, and she shuddered,

"Oh, you weren't lying, that really hurt! Did you find anything?" Everyone looked at Jaime, who was glaring coldly at her.

DwTwDwTw

They were sat in the conference room and Jaime sitting on the table at the end in front of the screen while everyone sat in front of her, "She's a sleeper agent. It all clicked when I saw the implant." Owen frowned,

"A sleeper agent? Who for?" Jaime shrugged,

"Not even Time Lords know very much, deemed unimportant and inferior. They don't leave survivors. Official designation is Cell 1-1-4. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, simply watching, until they're ready to take over. If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advance guard to gather Intel. Give them false memories so they blend in. However, it is most likely there are a couple more." She turned and looked at Beth in the containment cell, "She has no idea she's not human. Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars. Self-preservation." Owen turned to Gwen,

"Told you she did it." Jaime shook her head,

"The point is, by the time they attack, they know every single thing about the planet, and she has a little 'data pack' stored inside her. She projects a false image, that's why she was never ill, they keep the body fit so they take no chances. She has an impervious layer above the skin, a nanometre thick, that's why you couldn't get the needle inside her." Owen grimaced,

"Right, well…God, look they even know about us…" He pointed to the screen which showed all their images and information, Jaime glanced at it,

"Only my fake human, thank God." Ianto looked at the screen in annoyance,

"They know more about this place than I do. Nobody knows more than I do." He saw Jaime open her mouth, "Nobody who's not a super-genius Time Lord knows more than I do." Jaime winked at him and Gwen frowned,

"What if there are more of them? What are we gonna do about this?" Jack cleared his throat,

"For a start...I think we should tell her." Jaime and the rest of the team nodded and Gwen and Jack went down to tell her. Jaime, Ianto, Tosh and Owen went back upstairs; Jaime and Owen to the workstations and Tosh and Ianto to the kitchen. Jaime sat back on Owen's chair and was just about to spin but Owen stopped her, his hands on the arms, face right up to hers,

"How do you know so much?" Jaime tapped her head,

"It's all up here." She leant closer so their lips were almost touching, "Is Wittle Owen worried I know more than him." He licked his lips, tongue going daringly close to her lips,

"In your dreams E.T." Jaime winked,

"Maybe…" The sound of the others coming back interrupted them, Owen backed away from her and walked up to the greenhouse to water the plants, Jaime resumed spinning which is how Jack and the others found them, Jaime addressed Jack, "We can't let her go, she's too dangerous." Tosh nodded,

"We could freeze her. Use the alien cryogenics. Wake her up if we figure out how to stop her memories from coming back." Gwen frowned,

"Freeze her? For how long?" Tosh shrugged,

"As long as it takes. At least she'd be alive."

"Her implant will still gather information." Jack pointed out. Jaime looked at Tosh,

"Could you isolate the transceiver and fry it in an EM pulse. Right now, it's not sending or receiving anything. I've checked."

"Won't that let them know we're onto them?" Owen called, Tosh shook her head,

"No. If we freeze her, she'll never activate and they'll never know." Owen raised an eyebrow,

"What about her husband?" Jack shook his head,

"She'd have to disappear completely. No goodbyes." Jack and Gwen went to get Beth while Jaime helped Owen and Tosh set up, she pulled out the cryogenics chamber and Owen started organizing everything while Tosh got the scanner ready. Beth lay on the table nearby and Gwen sat next to her,

"Promise me something. If you can't figure out how to keep me human, then don't wake me up. Just turn the machine off." Gwen shook her head,

"That's not a promise I can keep." Jaime put her hand on her shoulder,

"_I_ promise." Gwen glared at her but Jaime just raised her eyebrows for a challenge, Beth cleared her throat,

"It's funny; I've always had this nagging feeling like I didn't fit in. Just...so desperate to have a more exciting life." Tosh walked up to Beth holding the scanner,

"I'm going to hit the transceiver with an EM pulse. It'll take out the force-field generator, too, I'm afraid. So, I'll have to fry them both." Owen held up his 'gun' like sedater,

"After that I'm gonna sedate you, then we'll freeze you."

"It'll be like – just like going to sleep." Gwen soothed Beth.

"Only a bit colder." Jaime added, Beth nodded,

"Bye, Gwen." Gwen smiled slightly,

"Bye." Toshiko started the device and moved it slowly along Beth's right arm. The green lights on the device blinked,

"Done." Owen injected Beth in her right leg and put her in the cryogenics chamber when she had fallen 'asleep'. He checked the readings,

"It's done. I'm sending her down to the vault." Jaime helped him slide the chamber into the cabinet and secured the outer door, Gwen stood up and rushed out while Owen turned and braced his hands on the table, he looked up at Jaime who was just staring at him, "What?" Jaime blinked,

"I'm missing something…It's staring me right in the face…" She ran up to the workstation area where Tosh and Jack were and Owen followed, she began to slap her head, "Urgh! What am I missing? This head's too small!" She looked up suddenly, "She can project false images." The lights began to flicker and alarms began to blare, Jaime ran over and checked the vault's CCTV, Beth's door was wide open, "Fuck." Jack came running over,

"What happened?" Gwen stood next to them,

"Shit! Beth's gone." Jack frowned,

"I thought she was frozen!"

"She was! All her vitals were at zero." Owen called from his station. Tosh was working on the computers,

"Checking systems, command history..."

"What did she do? Is it a virus, a lockdown?" Jaime shook her head,

"No, she just turned off the lights. Some-one's got one hell of a fetish." Tosh got the lights back on and checked the monitors to find the cog door rolled open,

"She went through the tunnels." Ianto sighed,

"Time to change the locks again." Jaime shook her head,

"She knew everything about this place. It was all in her arm. The tunnels, layout, security codes. She could've shut us down, blown us up – anything!"

"But she didn't." Gwen pointed out. Jack turned to Tosh,

"Tosh, you switched off the transceiver?" Jaime shook her head,

"I told you…she produces false images." Owen pulled a face,

"Hang on, hang on, hang on. Everything about her was a lie. All of her vital signs were a false image. She can fool the equipment. She can tell it what we're expecting to see. So, you know, she gets scared and it projects an increased heart rate. We try and freeze it and it does the opposite." Tosh nodded,

"Simulating that much information would need a huge amount of energy. No wonder she had a big electromagnetic field."

"Well, that's why the lights blew every time she got upset." Tosh looked at Jack,

"So, what's she doing? Did we activate her?" He shook his head,

"She couldn't be activated. If she was, we'd all be dead. We took her off the network. She has some other agenda." Jack and Gwen ran out to try and find her while Jaime and Tosh sat at the computers monitoring any Sleeper activity, ten minutes after they had left, Tosh got the call that they had got her when suddenly the hub shook,

"What the fuck?" She checked her computer to find the source and called Jack, "Petrol tanker. Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some r…" Owen came up next to her and Jaime checked the map, "No! It's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline." She turned to Owen, "It's a special fuel supply for the military. They use it in emergencies." Owen shook his head,

"Not anymore. Hold on." He turned to his other computer, "I've got a report coming through. Patrick Grainger's been murdered." Jaime frowned,

"Who?"

"Leader of the council, stabbed several times in the chest, and once in the forehead. Sound familiar?" Gwen came on the comms,

"Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"He's also the city coordinator. Takes charge of the city in case of major emergencies. He has all the security protocols." Owen turned to him,

"Well, how do you know that?" Ianto smiled,

"I know everything." He pointed at the screen, "And it says so on the bottom of the screen." Jaime heard Jack's voice over the comms,

"Jaime, Owen, Tosh, it's starting. It's happening right now!" She heard no more, just static. Owen began to dial his phone, Tosh was shouting to him,

"No, I can't just hook something up! The entire telephone network is down!" Owen frowned,

"What about mobile connection?" Tosh said it slower,

"The entire telephone network is down!" Ianto came up,

"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken," He held his hand to his face as if on the phone, "Hello? Anyone there? No, 'cause the phones aren't working." Jaime smirked and held up her phone,

"Not all the phones…" At their confused faces she explained, "Universal Roaming, I can call from the edge of a black hole if I wanted to." Tosh frowned,

"But Jack hasn't got that, how are you going to contact him?" Jaime ran to the office and grabbed the CB radio, taking it apart and fixing wires with her sonic screwdriver. She dialed Jack's number and held her phone to her ear,

"TimeGirl1 to CJHarkness, do you read me?" She nearly jumped in joys when she heard Jack's voice,

"_Jaime…how nice to hear from you? Using your super phone?_" Jaime laughed,

"You know me well. What happened?"

"_There's a cell, it's active. Four including Beth - two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this._" Jaime rolled her chair closer to her desk,

"What can I do?"

"_He's heading for an abandoned farm just outside the city. I need to know what's out there._" She pointed for Owen to help her; he looked at the map,

"Where the hell's he going? There's nothing there!" Jaime looked up at him,

"Not on the surface anyway." Ianto ran to get a history book and came back in flicking through it, Jaime snatch it from his hands and flipped the pages quickly, "Useless. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff. The Army sealed it off in the '40s, doesn't say why." Owen looked at her incredulously,

"You didn't even read it." He muttered in her ear, she made a shh-ing motion as Tosh hacked into the military files, Jaime saw the number read, 3769416,

"C'mon men, that was easy, disappointing, rather…"

"It's almost obscene what you two know about security systems." Tosh looked in the files and took the phone from Jaime,

"The mineshaft. The military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads. Ten of them. Nobody's supposed to know, not even us." Jaime took the phone back,

"Jack, tell me you can stop this…"

"Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're at the center of the blast radius."

"That's comforting." Owen muttered.

"Come on! Have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?" Jaime laughed and put the phone on mute, Ianto sighed,

"He is dashing; you have to give him that." Owen frowned,

"And what if they can't stop it?" Jaime shook her head,

"They'll stop it." Owen pulled a face,

"Yeah, but if they can't?"

"Then it's all over." Ianto replied, dead-panned. There was a moment of silence before,

"Let's all have sex." Jaime raised her hand,

"I'm up for that." Ianto blinked,

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse." Jaime's response was to throw a pen at his head.

DwTwDwTw

Jack, Gwen and Beth came back relatively unscathed, although Jack got punched in the stomach and hugged for dying from Jaime and Owen had set up everything down in the autopsy area for Beth. Gwen left and Jaime hopped up on the table in front of Owen, he stood between her legs and she smiled, "Eventful day, huh?" Owen laughed slightly,

"So, I was thinkin' you know that may-" Jack's shout of,

"Let her go!" Jaime and Owen grabbed their guns and rushed upstairs to see Beth holding her blade up to Gwen's neck, Gwen held her hands up,

"No! No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, don't shoot! It's a trick. She won't hurt me. She won't hurt me."

"Move away from her now!" Tosh shouted, Jaime lowered her gun,

"Everybody, calm down! Beth...Beth...you don't want to do this. Let Gwen go. I'm giving you the choice!" Beth sounded scared,

"I'll kill her first, then all of you, then the rest of your miserable species!" Gwen tried to reason with her,

"Beth, please! They will kill you. You have proved to be better than that; you helped us to stop the invasion. You can be human. Please! Beth!" Beth shook her head,

"Not human enough. Goodbye, Gwen." She pulled back her arm and everyone but Jaime fired, Gwen gasped as the bullets struck Beth's chest and she fell backwards. Jaime ran up the stairs on one side of the catwalk followed by Owen and Jack came up the stairs on the other side, their guns still trained on Beth, Gwen sat down hard,

"She wanted you to shoot her! She used her last shred of humanity to do this." Owen shook his head,

"We couldn't take that chance. She must have known that." Jaime picked up the broken off blade,

"She did, she just wanted to make it easier for us." Everyone was quiet.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was sitting with Owen at his station, Tosh and Ianto had gone home, spinning on the chair once again, "So, before, you were asking me something?" Owen looked up,

"Oh, yeah, it doesn't matter." Jaime nodded, watching as Gwen left Jack's office, calling her goodbyes and Jack came out. He put a hand on Jaime's head,

"Are you gonna sleep tonight?" Jaime shrugged,

"Not sure, why?" Owen frowned,

"What do you mean?" Jaime looked at him,

"I don't need to sleep as much as humans; I haven't slept since I got here." Jack laughed slightly,

"I still think you should get a flat, just in case. God's knows you've got enough money after working here a month." Jaime giggled,

"Yeah, but where is a renting flat?" Jack turned to Owen,

"Hey, isn't the one opposite you renting?" Owen looked startled,

"Yeah, yeah, I think it is, yeah." Jaime grinned,

"Great, c'mon then." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hub, shouting goodbye to Jack on the way. She got Owen to talk to the landlord, who surprisingly picked up even though it was eleven pm, and an hour later, all Jaime had to do was send of the first month's rent and she had a flat. She grinned at Owen before kissing his cheek and walking back to the hub for her final night. She didn't look back; otherwise she would've seen the dopey grin plastered across Owen's face.

_**END OF EPISODE TWO**_

**Bit o' Jaime/Owen somin somin *wink wink* If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	4. Interlude 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**MissLizziebeth****: Ahha, I watched that episode today, deemed it appropriate + I had Friday off from school and whole weekend to write – Lucky me! XD x**

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime was sitting on her sofa flicking the channels on the TV in her flat at midnight, she had been living there for one week now and had read all the books on the first day, she sighed; nothing was on TV and Jack had given them all the night off. She was disrupted from…well, nothing…by a knock on the door and Owen's voice calling from outside, "Oi! E.T, Jack decided he does want us in today, one of _Janet's_ lot…" Jaime jumped up and opened the door, grinning at Owen, and was about to leave when he pointed at her clothes, "Are they appropriate?" Jaime looked down at her new pair of pyjamas she had bought, blue shorts with a lacy blue tank top, she nodded at Owen,

"Yeah, good point." She ran into her bedroom, "Give me a sec!" She grabbed her black skinny jeans and a novelty 'Star Wars' t-shirt and quickly pulled them on tucking her phone into the jeans. She tied her hair into a messy ponytail and shoved her feet into her tatty combat boots before heading back out of the room to Owen, picking up her black hoodie, sonic screwdriver and vortex manipulator on her way past, "C'mon then!" She walked pasted him into their block of flat's lift, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as he ambled into it, shaking his head but smiling all the same,

"I'm not the one who was still in their pyjamas, nice look by the way…" Jaime gaped,

"Jack gave us the night off!" Owen laughed,

"You have a phone, check it!" She pulled out her phone, _two missed calls: Jack_, she bit her lip,

"Whoops?" Owen shook his head again and walked out of the lift, towards the awaiting SUV, "OI! Wait!" She jumped into the car where Gwen and Jack were waiting, "So, what's happening?" Gwen passed her a gun, she loaded it before tucking it into her boot and took the comm from her as well, and Tosh's voice rang from it,

"Just a couple of loose weevils at an abandoned warehouse, one at each end." Jack nodded and stopped the car at their destination,

"Right. Jaime and Owen, take the left side, me and Gwen will take the right." Jaime nodded and got out the car, taking out her can of anti-weevil spray and a flashlight. She followed Owen into the warehouse and she used her vortex manipulator to scan,

"Owen, it registers the weevils, just a bit further left." Owen nodded and turned to left, directing his flashlight into every hiding place possible before calling out,

"Found it! It looks stuck!" Jaime came over to him and looked at the weevil cowering under some plastic sheets, Jaime frowned,

"What's it doing?" They leaned in slightly and the creature jumped out, causing them to scoot back and spray it, Jaime's breathing was hectic as they tied it up and put the bag over its head, "Shit! That'd get rid of hiccups!" Owen laughed slightly and held onto it as they made their way back to the SUV, where there was no Jack or Gwen. Jaime tapped her earpiece, "Jack, Gwen?"

"Yeah, we're here, just a bit of trouble with this one." Gwen answered, sounding out of breath.

"Okay, we're done, so tell Jack I'm driving." Jaime heard him grumbling in the background but she cut them off, helping Owen put the weevil into the boot and sat in the driver's seat. Owen didn't look too happy with sitting in the passenger's seat,

"Don't know why you get to drive, I did the most work." Jaime laughed and shoved him,

"Shut up, Owen, you baby!" He pointed at her,

"I'm not sure I like you anymore, E.T." Jaime pouted,

"Whatever Owen, you love me really." Owen smiled but there was a funny look in his eyes, she was about to call him out on it but Jack opening the boot and quickly shoving his weevil in it before getting in the back with Gwen interrupted them,

"Come on then, kids, let's get these two back to the hub." Jaime snorted as she started the car,

"You can hardly call me kid Jack! I'm, what, seven hundred years older than you!" Jack laughed,

"You don't act it!" Jaime rolled her eyes, speeding down the motorway,

"I have to keep my youth somehow!" The rest of the journey was spent teasing Jaime about her 'youth', which she laughed along with, and they made it back to the hub in no time. Jaime watched as Owen and Jack placed the weevils in their cells and looked at the time, _2:30am_, she turned to Gwen, "Go get home to Rhys, I'll tell Jack." Gwen smiled and left, leaving Jaime in the workstation area, filling in the weevil form for Tosh, who had left once they had picked up the weevils. Jack and Owen entered, teasing each other about something, Jaime frowned, "What you two, laughing at?" Jack and Owen looked up and stopped suddenly,

"Thought you had gone home?" Jack asked, Jaime shook her head,

"Nope, just filling in the weevil form. You two done?" They both nodded, "Great, c'mon then, drinks; on me." Jack smiled and nodded, grabbing his coat, but Owen shook his head,

"Too tired to get pissed, just gonna get some sleep." Jaime nodded,

"Well…not everyone needs as little sleep as me; you should get home wittle won." She said to him in a baby voice, and pinched his cheek. He slapped her hand away and glared mock-angrily but walked out with them anyway, saying goodbye as Jaime and Jack headed to the pub for a couple of drinks.

DwTwDwTw

A couple of drinks turned into a shot competition for the two, which ended up with Jack walking Jaime – who was only slightly tipsy – to her apartment building at 3:30am before leaving, assuring her she could make it upstairs on her own. She took the lift and stumbled out, swearing loudly when she ended up bent over just outside her door, searching for her keys or sonic screwdriver. "Having trouble there, E.T?" Her head shot up, hitting the doorknob on the way, she turned and saw Owen leaning against his flat's doorframe, smirking at her, she leant against her own door and crossed her arms,

"Okay…I can't find me key, alright?" Owen smiled to his self and reached into his flat, pulling out Jaime's spare silver door key,

"Good thing you gave me this then." Jaime smiled to him and watched as he walked up to her, backing her further against her door and slotted the key in the lock behind her. He looked up and they were nose to nose, Owen gulped, "Um, I…sod it." He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her roughly. Jaime was shocked and placed her hands on his chest, he pulled away, "Sorry." Jaime shook her head and bunched his t-shirt in her hands, pulling him back to her. She kissed him with every ounce of passion she had, he kissed back just as fiercely. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance, Jaime running her hands along his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist while he reached towards the key and turned it, supporting her with one arm as he opened the front door and stepped into her flat. She took his shirt off in one fluid movement and he stopped for a second, this didn't deter Jaime, she moved her mouth placing kisses and bites along his throat and collar bone. Owen grabbed her head and forced her to look at him, mouth inches from her own,

"You have to want this, Jaime, cause after tonight; I don't think I'd be able to control myself around you…" Jaime was breathing heavily against him as she nodded, she kicked her front door closed and kissed him softly,

"I want this." Owen grinned and kissed her again, leading her to her bedroom, their clothes landing on the floor leading to the door.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime woke up wrapped in unfamiliar warmth, she slowly opened her eyes and the memories of last night came flooding back, she looked up at Owen who was still sleeping and sighed, unwrapping herself from him and quietly got dressed. She left her own flat, leaving a note to help himself, and went to the hub. When she entered the hub she immediately headed for Owen's chair before stopping herself and walked past his station, sitting in the chair in front of Jack in his office. He looked up when she sat and smiled, "Not hung-over then?" She didn't reply just looking into nothingness, causing Jack to frown and clicking his fingers in front of her face, "Jaime? You alright?"

"I slept with Owen." The words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could think about them, Jack smirked,

"About time, what's the problem?" Jaime sighed,

"Just before, he told that _I_ had to want it, and I do…" She groaned, "Oh Jack I so do. But I can't subject him to that." Jack frowned, still not getting it. They heard the others arriving and she put her head on the table as he got up to shut the door,

"To what?"

"'The Curse of the Time Lords'." Jaime's voice was slightly muffled from the table, but he heard her words. Jack shrugged,

"Which is?"

"I have to watch everyone I love grow old and wither and age and wrinkle, while I'm stuck in my perfect immortal body." Jack frowned,

"I have that too, Jaime. It doesn't stop me being with Ianto." Jaime looked up,

"Jack, the Doctor and I aren't sure whether you will age of not," _**that's a lie, we do now…**_ "But if I stayed with Owen forever, he'd be eighty and I'd still look twenty-five. He could promise to spend his whole life with me…" She got up and headed for the door, "But I couldn't promise him the same thing." She didn't even bother to plaster on a smile as she entered the compute area, instead she just headed for the kitchen. She was just about to get the nutella out of the cupboard when she heard the one voice she did not want to hear,

"You said you wanted this." She closed her eyes,

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand Jaime, what?" She could feel the anger radiating of him,

"It's complicated." She heard a chair scrape back and she turned to watch him sit down,

"Tell me." She bit her lip and sat opposite him,

"I don't grow old. I have to watch everyone I love die and I can't help them, I avoid that as much as possible." Owen crossed his arms,

"I don't care." Jaime frowned angrily and stood up,

"'I don't care'? Then why are you even bothering if you don't care?" Owen stood up and backed her into the counter and she looked at hands which were on his belt,

"I don't care that you wouldn't be able to spend your life with me. I don't care that I might wake up and you've gone back to your Doctor, or that every time you do that dying thing you become a whole new person because, Jaime, I've already fallen for you so there's no stopping me." Jaime looked up at him and he bent his head to hers and captured her lips in a soft kiss, which grew deeper and deeper until Jaime was on top of the counter with her hands running through his hair and Owen was standing between her legs, hands running up and down her sides.

"Oh, um…sorry." They broke away in a daze a turned to see Tosh standing there, stock still, before she ran out quickly. Owen buried his head in her shoulders laughing and Jaime covered her mouth with her hand and slapped his shoulder,

"Shh, don't laugh! She looked mortified." Owen raised his head and tried to hold it in, face red, which set Jaime off. Owen picked her off the counter and set her on the floor,

"C'mon then, let's go inspect the damage…" He began to leave when Jaime grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her, kissing him lightly, before winking and walking passed him back into the life of Torchwood.

_**END OF INTERLUDE TWO**_

**There. Jaime and Owen are together YAY! Got big plans for them, after Meat I'm probably going to do Sontaran Stratagem and Poison Sky;] x**


	5. To The Last Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**MissLizziebeth****: *joins happy dance* Yay, glad you like it! I've got the scene of Owen's first death planned (gonna be emosh) but still not sure about second 'death' x**

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime and Owen had been dating for a week when Friday 20th January came around. Jaime woke up in Owen's bed and, after Owen finally released her, made some toast while he had a shower, he came out and they teased each other for a bit until Jack's text to try and be on time. Owen tried to _help_ Jaime dress before she finally smack him around the head with her boot while threatening to strap him to the bed naked and call the police. The left the flat with only a couple of minutes to get to work, where they entered giggling (or _manly-chuckling_ in Owen's case) and poking each other. Ianto reminded Owen of the date and he nodded getting to work in the medic bay. He was busy organizing something for the arrival of 'Tommy' when Jack called Jaime and Gwen into his office and handed them a photo of a young man in military uniform, Gwen looked carefully at it, "Who is he?"

"Thomas Reginald Brockless." Jack answered.

"Tommy." Ianto chipped in.

"Twenty-four years-old." Jack continued.

"Sort of." Ianto piped up and Gwen frowned,

"Well, he's either twenty-four or he's not." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Wouldn't that depend on how you work it out?" Gwen nodded,

"In your case yeah, but when was he born?" Jaime, Ianto and Jack began to leave just as she turned to sit on the edge of the desk.

"1894." Jack replied, smirking, and Jaime slapped his arm when they exited the office,

"You don't just give news normally do you?" Jack and Ianto laughed and shook their heads. Jack called down to Owen,

"Owen, you ready?" He came up the stairs,

"Yeah nearly." He looked at Tosh as she entered; she was wearing a nice purple dress over jeans instead of her usual skirt-shirt combo, "Is that a dress, Tosh?" Tosh looked at herself,

"I do believe it is, Owen." Jaime nodded at her and patted Owen's back condescendingly,

"Don't mind him, he's a bit slow." Tosh laughed slightly at Owen offended face,

"Oi!" Owen and Jaime made their way down to the autopsy area to double check the equipment while the others brought Tommy up and laid him on the table, Owen began explaining to Gwen, "We have to wake him up every twelve months or so. Well, defrost him. One day only, then back in the freezer." Jaime frowned,

"Why?" Ianto shrugged,

"Check he still works." Jack nodded,

"One day we're gonna need him." Owen pressed the hypodermic against Tommy's neck and looked at his girlfriend who was setting up the computer; the heart monitor gave off one steady beep,

"Ready?" Jaime nodded and he injected the soldier, and then waited for the pulse,

"Come on, Tommy…" The heart monitor continued to flatline and Jaime passed the defibrillator to Owen,

"Charging 200." Owen took the paddles and put them on Tommy's chest,

"Clear!" He zapped him, no effect. Jaime typed into the monitor,

"Charging 360."

"Clear!" He zapped him again and the soldier opened his eyes and gasped suddenly. He immediately began to struggle against Owen, and Ianto stepped forward to help subdue him. Jaime took the paddles from Owen and placed them back in place. "It's alright!" Tommy was still struggling,

"Get off me, leave me alone!" Tosh stepped forward,

"Tommy!" He wasn't listening,

"Leave me alone!" Owen tried to hold him down,

"Tommy!" Before anyone could stop him, Tommy had punched Owen in the face and he fell backwards, Jaime jumped and crouched down to see if he was okay,

"That easily beaten?" Owen pouted at her,

"You're meant to be on side." She rolled her eyes and helped him up, it seemed Tommy had got his bearings and Tosh put a hand on his shoulder,

"How are you feeling?" He coughed,

"I could murder a cup of tea." Jaime smiled and Owen patted Tommy on his shoulder. Tosh grinned at him and turned to Ianto, who was also smiling until he remembered the cup of tea remark and turned to go make one.

"One for me too, Yan." She grinned cheekily at him when he turned to roll his eyes at her.

DwTwDwTw

Everyone was sitting in the conference room and drinking a cup of tea while Ianto passed Tommy a plate of full English breakfast,

"Don't expect the best china, visitors only." Tommy smiled,

"I'm starving! Here, tuck in. There's enough to feed an army." Jaime shook her head,

"We've eaten." Tommy frowned at her,

"You're new." Jaime nodded, "So, are you from this century or like Jack?" Jaime just nodded,

"This century, yeah."

"Hmm." He turned to Tosh, "Nice dress." Tosh smiled,

"Thank-you." Tommy frowned at her jeans,

"Got your slacks on underneath. Is it that cold outside?" Jaime cut in,

"It's the fashion this year, don't worry, it confuses me too and I live here!" Tommy grinned,

"1968, they were in miniskirts. Thought all my Christmases had come at once. Shame they haven't made a comeback."

"You'd look great in a mini-skirt…" Owen muttered in Jaime's ear, lips brushing it casually, and Jaime turned her head to face him, she bit her lip,

"You think so, do you?" He nodded dumbly, "Because I don't think Tommy would mind seeing Tosh in one…" Owen laughed slightly, placing his hand on her thigh,

"You have great legs though." Jaime opened her mouth to reply when Jack's voice called to them,

"Hey! Love-birds! Keep it PG!" Jaime turned to him and scowled, "Owen, you need to give Tommy his physical, now!" Owen raised his hands,

"Alright, alright!" Jaime pouted at him; he bent down to her head on his way out, "I'll give you a physical later if you want, love." Jaime winked at him and turned back to her cup of tea; Jack got up and beckoned Jaime and Gwen to follow him. They did so and ended up in his office discussing the reason Tommy was there,

"St. Teilo's Hospital, 1918. There was a time-shift. A fracture in the rift means that two slices of time were erupting into each other." Jaime nodded,

"Thought I could feel something weird, a slice of 1918 and a slice of the future, yeah?"

"But we don't know exactly what slice. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a hundred years' time." Gwen looked between them,

"What will happen?"

"Chunks of 1918 will start to appear at the hospital. A few at first, then more and more. When the time-shift is complete, it'll start a chain reaction." He got up, "Unless we stop it, time-shifts will start happening all over the country, then all over the world." Jaime looked again at the picture of Tommy, it all rested on his shoulders,

"But how does Tommy fit in?" Jack took a canister out of the locked cabinet,

"He helps to stop it somehow. Torchwood 1918 left us sealed orders." Gwen took the canister's label,

"'Eyes-only documents. FAO Torchwood, commander overseeing case 1918 TB.' T ... Tommy Brockless?" Jack nodded and she tried to open it, "Okay it's stuck." Jaime shook her head,

"I think it's locked." Gwen looked at Jack,

"Okay, where's the key?" Jack smiled,

"It's a temporal lock tied in with the rift frequencies at the hospital. When the rift nears completion, the box will open and we'll find out exactly what Tommy does." Tosh and Tommy entered the office; Tommy was wearing normal street clothes,

"Seriously, what do you think?" Gwen smiled at him,

"You look like a film star." Tommy grinned,

"Who? Charlie Chaplin?" Jaime nodded,

"Now he was a nice fella, nearly ended up marrying him when he was young!" Tommy looked confused, but Tosh just smiled and pulled him out of the office, Jaime, Gwen and Jack following quickly, Gwen turned to Jack,

"Have you got any more of those pretty boys in the freezer?" They watched as Tommy helped Tosh put her coat on, Jack nudged Gwen,

"Hands off, missy. Tosh got there first." Tosh turned to everyone,

"Thanks for holding the fort while I'm out." Owen waved his hand,

"No worries. Have fun, be careful."

"Where you off to?" Jaime called, Tosh shrugged,

"A drink, film? Maybe a pizza." Jaime and Jack looked at each other,

"Ooo, very nice!" The chorused, they called their goodbyes as Tosh and Tommy left and Gwen turned to her remaining colleagues,

"He's a frozen soldier from 1918." Owen pointed at Jaime,

"And she's a nine-hundred year-old alien." Jaime huffed,

"Nine-hundred and one." Jack nudged her,

"Nobody's perfect." Jaime bent over the back of Owen's chair,

"You're supposed to be on my side." She mocked, causing Owen to roll his eyes. Gwen and Ianto went back into Jack's office while said man did whatever he usually did, leaving Jaime and Owen alone. Jaime sat herself on his lap, "So, Tommy Brockless and Toshiko, who knew she had it in her…" Owen laughed,

"Not me, she always seem on her own, didn't want to be with anyone." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Really, no boyfriend, ever?" Owen shook his head,

"Not since I've been here at least." Jaime tilted her head,

"Poor girl." Gwen walked out of Jack's office,

"Just going to St Teilo's, back soon." Jaime turned to her,

"Want me to come with?" She shook her head motioning the couple,

"Oh no, wouldn't want to interrupt you two…" Owen placed his arms around Jaime's waist,

"Good, see you later then." Jaime slapped his arm,

"Alright see you, Gwen." She turned to Owen,

"Where were we?" Owen smirked,

"Change of topic. Miniskirts." Jaime rolled her eyes and laughed.

DwTwDwTw

Gwen was standing on the other side of the ward as Jaime and Jack looked around, "They're knocking down the hospital." Jaime noted and Gwen nodded,

"Yeah, that's what they said. Could that have triggered the time-shift?" Jaime shrugged,

"Could have. Maybe all the psychic trauma and rift energy charged it up like a battery. 1918, this place was full of wounded soldiers." Jaime closed her eyes and sat on the floor, when she opened them she could see the essence of the wounded, the nurses and the doctors, "They had four years of it. Passchendaele, the Somme ... A million British soldiers killed during the Great War. It was like walking into hell." She stood up and blinked, the room disappearing and being replaced with the modern ward, "I visited it once." At Jack and Gwen's confused expressions she elaborated, "Stole mum and dad's TT Module, TARDIS, and visited. That was when I was a teenager, only one-hundred and seventy years-old." Jack laughed and pressed his comm,

"Owen? You got anything?" He paused as he listened to Owen's reply, "Not yet. Just keep watching." They were walking out of the ward and down a corridor when Jaime's head suddenly received stabbing pains. She clutched it and Jack turned to her worried, but Gwen put her arm around her,

"Jack?" He stopped as if he had heard something,

"Shh." He motioned them to continue, "Go ahead." Jaime winced and nodded, dragging Gwen down the corridor with her, the turned a corner and came across a dark corridor, only the slightest light. Jaime heard Jack's voice in her earpiece, "Jaime, you okay?"

"We're fine." They entered a dark room, Gwen turned on the light and it flickered, they continued down to the other end of the room and stepped out into a hallway. Gwen looked wide-eyed at Jaime when she saw a man sitting in a chair in the middle of the hallway, elbows on his knees as if he had been waiting a long time. A nurse walked past them and up to the man,

"They're ready for you now." The man got up and left. The nurse turned and left around the corner. Jaime looked down the room they just came from when she began to feel as though someone was watching them; she felt Gwen nudge her and turned to see the nurse looking directly at them. The nurse began to walk hesitantly towards them, Gwen turned to see who she could have been looking it but Jaime held her gaze, ignoring the stabbing pain in her head,

"Hello?" The nurse called. Neither Gwen nor Jaime answered, "Hello?" She continued to walk towards them, "I can see you two." Gwen began backing away and dragged Jaime away with her, "Why won't you leave us alone? You shouldn't be here!" Jaime held out her arms,

"We don't mean you any harm! We're trying to stop this!" She motioned around them but the nurse just glared at them,

"You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be here!" The lights turned off and came back on suddenly, revealing no nurse, but her shouts echoing through time. Jaime wrapped an arm around the petrified Gwen and led her out of the room. They made their way back to Jack and back to the hub where Jack called Tosh to bring Tommy with her. Jaime, being rather the expert, stood in front of them all,

"Demolishing the hospital is what triggers the time-shift." Owen shrugged,

"So just don't demolish it." Jaime shook her head,

"Not that easy, it's already started, it's too late." Gwen looked around at them,

"What happens next?"

Jaime exhaled, "Two different times should never exist simultaneously. You want to be in 1918, or now. Not both." Tosh bit her lip,

"So when 1918 becomes full manifested…" Owen nodded,

"It's gonna really screw things up." Jaime nodded and picked up a sheet of paper and showed it to them,

"Okay, explanation time…this piece of paper represents linear time." She crumpled the paper into a ball, "Screwed up time." She threw the ball at Owen, "Your life is a straight line, from birth to death. Now, try to draw that line on the paper without straightening it out." Gwen frowned,

"It's impossible." Jaime pointed at her,

"That's why we've gotta stop it." Owen frowned and pointed at Jack,

"But if we were born in the future after 1918 and that happened, how would we still be here?" Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"This won't happen." Jack and Jaime headed out and the others followed. The arrived on the main hub floor and Jack called out to Ianto,

"Ianto! Is that box doing anything yet?" Ianto stepped out of Jack's office, box in hand,

"Still locked." Jack turned to the others,

"Okay. We need to find out how fast the time-shift is happening. Get some idea when it's going to complete. Tosh, Owen, go to the hospital. We need readings. Cover the place with rift monitors. Gwen, Jaime, go through the files, see if there's anything we missed." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Yay! Filing!" She cheered, Gwen nudged her and they headed for the files. Jaime looked at Gwen slowly reading through and grabbed the papers, "Look at this trick." She grinned and flipped the papers in front of her, reading them. "Right, I gotta call Owen." She grabbed her phone and called his number, "Owen?"

"_What is it?_"

"I need you to go down into the east wing of the hospital, head for the second floor, what used to be the radiology section." She showed Gwen the correct papers while explaining to Owen, "I think that area contains a clue to the time-shift. In the Torchwood 1918 field report at the hospital, they describe a certain detail of their encounter." Gwen smiled at her in accomplishment when she had read the piece, "It reads...'Through a hole in the external wall, we hear the roar of great engines. Outside is a woman in strange armour, ripping a Union jack, perhaps some future heroine of the Empire.' Look around, see what you can find." Jaime kept the comm on but turned to Gwen, who was still smiling,

"Wow! That's what I call speed-reading." Jaime laughed.

"_Got it! It's, uh, it's some kind of advert. It's, uh, for car insurance. That sound they heard must have been traffic. It's not years in the future…it's now._"

"Shit." Was all Jaime said before seeing Jack walk out of his office, calling everyone back to the conference room for an emergency meeting. They sat there after Tosh and Owen came back, waiting for him to talk,

"In twelve hours, there'll be a brief moment when both times exist, before the time-shift completes, when Tommy can be here now, and in 1918. He needs to be in the hospital, ready to step from one time to another." Jaime nodded,

"He'll be right in inside the time-shift." Jack picked up the golden circular object next to him,

"And he can close the fracture that caused it." Tommy gulped,

"And when the fracture's closed?"

"1918 will be back where it belongs." Owen replied, and Tommy nodded,

"And so will I." He looked at Jack, "For good?" Jaime answered instead,

"Yeah. You're the only one who can do this. We brought you from 1918 to now, and when you go back to 1918, your life will be like a thread, stitching time back together again." Tommy pulled a face,

"A stitch in time." Tosh frowned,

"How?" Jack motioned the golden circular object again,

"This is a rift manipulator. It's basically a key. Once you're inside the time-shift, you can close the door behind you." Tommy lowered his head,

"And that's it? I'm gone?" Everyone was quiet. The door opened and Ianto walked in, carrying a large box. Jack turned to them,

"Tommy, stay with Ianto. Tosh, Jaime, with me." He picked up the things and he and Jaime headed out, followed quickly by Tosh. Jack sat at his desk in his office and Jaime sat on the chair, legs up on the desk while Tosh stood,

"What happens to him?" Jack sighed,

"Three weeks after we send Tommy back, he dies." Tosh looked heart-broken,

"How?"

"He's shot by a firing squad." Tosh frowned,

"I don't understand." Jaime licked her lips,

"I read the files. In 1918, Thomas Reginald Brockless was suffering from shell shock. That's why he was in the hospital. When Torchwood took him and froze him, they froze his most recent memories. When he returns to 1918, he'll revert back to who he was. He'll be shell-shocked and so he'll be executed by the British Army for cowardice." Tosh shook her head,

"They can't shoot him for that!" Jaime shrugged,

"Lots of soldiers who were shell-shocked recovered enough to be sent back to the Front. But once they were there...they broke down again." Tosh closed her eyes,

"So they kill him?" Jaime nodded,

"More than three hundred of them." Tosh stepped forward,

"Then we can't send him back." Jaime stood,

"Toshiko, we have to." She opened her eyes angrily,

"I can't do that. I won't do that." Jaime shook her head,

"He has to go back!" Tosh glared at her,

"And who are you to say that? Why do you choose to send him to his death? You're his executioner!" Jaime narrowed her eyes,

"You think I enjoy this? I choose because I'm the only one left who can help fix time!" She stormed out of the office and down to the entrance, shouting back, "You do what you want from now! I'm done with this case!" She grabbed her jacket and left, walking out of the tourist office and over to the pier. She leant on the railings and ran a hand through her hair, as she had seen the Doctor do so many times before. She took out her phone and sent a text to Jack, _Going out for dinner in London, back whenever. Tell Owen._ and walked into an alleyway and set her vortex manipulator coordinates for London. She was going to visit Martha Jones.

DwTwDwTw

She arrived in a flash just outside Martha's mum's house and looked at her watch, _9:45pm_, she walked up the pathway and knocked at the door. A disgruntled Francine answered the door, "Yes, how may I help you?" Jaime grinned,

"Francine!" Francine frowned,

"And you are?" Jaime looked down at herself, before remembering the regeneration,

"Oh! Yeah, I'm a friend of Martha's, do you know where I could find her?" Francine narrowed her eyes,

"Why, yes, she came over tonight. I'll go get her." She disappeared from the doorway and left Jaime rocking on the balls of her feet, before returning moments later with Martha in tow,

"Hello." Jaime said wiggling her fingers, "Remember me? _John Smith's_ friend?" Martha frowned, and turned to her mother,

"Mum, it's alright, be back in a sec." Francine left and Martha stood there, "So you know the Doctor?" Jaime grinned,

"Martha! It's Jaime! I regenerated!" Martha's eyes widened, her face broke out in a grin,

"Jaime!" She hugged her tightly, "Oh, it's great to see you!" Jaime hugged back just as tightly, "How did that," She gestured her new body after letting go, "happen?" Jaime shrugged,

"Stabbed, first day of work actually." Martha laughed,

"Can't stay out of trouble for one day, can you?" Jaime shook her head,

"Oh, you know me. Anyway, who's the lucky man?" She nodded to Martha's right hand, where a ring lay on her right wedding finger, "That's a promise ring, if I'm correct, which I always am." Martha laughed at the joke,

"Thomas Milligan. That doctor He killed during…" Jaime ignored the reference and gave her another hug,

"Congratulations!" Martha looked at her,

"You got a special someone?" Jaime smiled,

"Owen, from work, human and gorgeous. He's a doctor too." Jaime laughed, "What are we like? We just got rid of one Doctor and we've gone and dated two now!" Martha laughed,

"C'mon then Jaime, why are you here?" Jaime sighed,

"Work issues, you got a 24/7 café anywhere near?" Martha nodded, grabbed her coat, and led Jaime down the road to the café, arms linked. They got a table at the back and sat down, Jaime cradled the tea in her hand, "There's this soldier, from 1918, who Torchwood froze because apparently we're gonna need him 'to save all of time and space' and today we unfroze him and it turns out he and Tosh, one of the woman who works with me, have got to know each other _very_ well. So, we find out that he will save the world in," She looked at her watch, _9:10pm_, "oh, less than nine hours. So we get everything sorted and Tosh decides to ask what happens to him when he goes back." Martha looked at her, "He dies. He gets shot for cowardice. Tosh refused to send him back, I tell her she must and she says to me 'who are you to say that? Why do you choose to send him to his death? You're his executioner'" Martha winced, "I know. Naturally, I bite back with 'You think I enjoy this? I choose because I'm the only one left who can help fix time' and storm out, where upon I went to the pier and decided to visit you." Martha tilted her head sympathetically,

"So, whatcha gonna do now?" Jaime shrugged,

"Dunno, go back tomorrow when Tommy's gone, and forget all about it." Jaime frowned at Martha, "Tell me Martha Jones, and where do you work?" Martha smiled proudly,

"Doctor Martha Jones, UNIT officer." Jaime smiled knowingly,

"Did he _recommend_ you?" Martha nodded,

"I'm sure of it, out of the blue!" Jaime laughed.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime ended up spending the night at Martha's before heading back to Torchwood at 6:45, just in time to see the others come back from the hospital. Upon seeing her, Owen dropped his kit and crossed his arms, "And where the hell were you?" Before she could reply, alarms began to blare, Gwen put down her kit and turned to Jack,

"Whoa, what's happening?" Jaime brought up a map of the city,

"The time-shift hasn't stopped, it's spreading out from the hospital." Jack nodded, but Gwen still looked confused,

"What the hell are they?" Jaime turned away from the screen,

"Chunks of the past erupting into the present." Owen looked at the map,

"They're everywhere. What about the rift key?" Tosh pursed her lips,

"Tommy isn't using it." Jaime frowned,

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Because he's just gone back to ninety years ago, because he's shell-shocked?" Jack turned to Jaime,

"One of us will have to go back." Jaime nodded and grabbed her coat, heading for the door. Owen stopped them,

"Wait! You'll get stuck in 1918, I've got an idea." He led them down to the autopsy area and explained his idea, "The time-shifts are forcing the rift open. If we're quick, we can use it to our advantage." He opened the fridge and took out Tommy's blood samples, "A tiny amount should do." He handed the rack to Gwen, "We know Tommy's exact location in time. If we send an image of you through to him..." Jack stepped forward,

"I can go into Tommy's mind." Owen prepared the syringe and Jaime looked at Jack desperately, he shook his head, Owen nodded,

"As a psychic projection. Yes, if we're lucky." Gwen understood,

"And Tommy will be able to see you." Jack smiled,

"And I can make him use the key!" Jack sat in the chair, his sleeves rolled up and arm outstretched. Owen began to look for a vein when Tosh piped up,

"Let me do it. He trusts me." They all looked at Jack, who in turn looked at the syringe inches from his arm,

"Okay." They rapidly swapped places, hooking Tosh into a head monitor, sleeves up,

"How long have I got?" Owen looked up,

"Minutes. You've got one shot, Tosh. That's all. Alright?" She nodded and he injected her, then monitors Tosh's pulse while she sat with her eyes closed. She wasn't getting anyway so Jaime stepped forward, ignoring Jack's previous 'no'.

"I can help, move Jack." Jack looked at her warningly, "MOVE!" He reluctantly did so, and Jaime put her fingers on Tosh's temple, "Tosh, its Jaime, relax, I'm gonna open the doorway for you to get to Tommy." She closed her eyes and journeyed at the long corridor which was Tosh's mind, skipping past unimportant memories heading towards the blood red door at the end, slowly opening it for her. She heard Tosh talking to Tommy, but couldn't hear him,

"Tommy…It's me, Toshiko…I'm here to help you…No. Do you know what it is?...Tommy, it's a key. You have to use it…It's alright…No, you are not…For the future, for me. Because you're my brave, handsome hero. Tommy, use the key…Thank you." Jaime opened her eyes suddenly just as Tosh took heavy gasps for breath and pointed at Jaime, "You were in my head!" Jaime nodded and tapped her head,

"Telepathy, useful little skill. Does wonders to the organization of people's minds, not my own though, that's still a mess." Tosh let out a shaky laugh,

"Thank you." Jaime just winked and turned to Jack,

"I'm off home, really drains you, crossing mind time-streams. Not that that's surprising at all." Jack just laughed and patted her shoulder. She turned and left, back to her flat. An hour later, Owen was knocking on her door, stepping inside and looking at her,

"So, where were you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I just went to see Martha, alright?" Owen nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, which she happily succumbed to.

_**END OF EPISODE THREE**_

**Bit of Martha thrown in there, I thought because it's only been about two months since The Year That Never Was, Martha and Tom wouldn't be engaged, but serious. Bit of Tosh-Jaime clash! DRAMA! :O **

**ANYWAY, I had a total brainwave today (I was ill, I had a lotta free time) and it's to do with Jaime's next incarnation, which won't be for a while though, but I'd thought I'd let you know, suspense and all that jazz. ;)**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	6. Meat

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

It had been a month since Tommy's departure and the team received a call about a crashed lorry on the motorway, a load of meat stashed in the back, and Jack was adamant that they take a look, so Jaime was _adamant_ that she drove them there. They arrived at the site in no time and it was horrific, the lorry was smashed and on its side and the car it crashed into had completely flipped over; they got out and made their way into the back of the lorry where from back to front there was just meat. Jaime sniffed and nudged some of it with her boot, "Wow! This reeks of," She sniffed again, "Chemicals and dense flesh." She looked at the meat, "Yep, no bones at all." Owen grimaced,

"Not like any flesh I've ever seen before." He turned to Jaime, "Chemicals? You knew that from just smelling?" Jaime tapped her nose,

"It's a super nose." Jack knelt down for a better look at the meat,

"Well, as there haven't been any giant cow sightings, I suggest we take a sample back to the hub." Owen nodded and set his kit down while Jaime and Jack stepped out of the lorry. They headed over to Ianto,

"Yan," Jaime began, "D'ya find out where it came from?" Ianto shook his head,

"No, but it is a Harwood's lorry, so-"

"Oh, um, that's Rhys' firm." Gwen cut in, causing the other three to look at her, and she stared back.

"Right, done." Jack nodded,

"Let's go," He turned to Jaime, "And this time, I'm driving." Jaime pouted but shrugged and headed towards the SUV, helping Owen put his things in the boot before jumping in. They drove back to the hub, where Owen began testing the meat, Jaime looked at it carefully and, mind made up, cut a bit of meat off and sniffed it carefully before licking it slightly, Owen grimaced,

"Jaime, that is disgusting." Jaime shrugged and squinted, working out the taste,

"Ah but it's definitely alien, run a scan if you want." Jack came down and she turned to him, "You can see that there is evidence of a vertebral column but its genetic makeup isn't compatible with any known animal."

"Any idea what it is?" Owen shook his head,

"Jaime _licked_ it, and she suspects its alien, but I'm still gonna scan it. But whoever's farming this meat knows it's dodgy." He held up the label, "You see this? Official vet stamp, 'Fit for human consumption.' It's fake. It's good, but it's fake." Jaime followed Jack as he headed over to Tosh and sat on Owen's chair,

"Tosh, get on to the haulage firm. Find out where that meat is from and where it's heading." Gwen stood next to Jaime,

"Why does it have to be Rhys's firm? It's a bit too close to home." Jaime shrugged,

"You wanna stand down? Jack would understand." Gwen shook her head,

"No! I want to find out what's going on." Ianto came over and handed Gwen a coffee and Jaime a tea,

"Milk, three sugars." Jaime took it with a grin,

"Yan, you're a star!" Ianto shrugged,

"I do have certain qualities…" Tosh adjusted her monitor as she waited for the Harwood's advert to finish, as everyone drank their drinks,

"Who can you trust?

Who can you trust to transport your cars?

Harwood's!

You won't be sorry with a Harwood's lorry" It sang, Gwen stifled a smile and Ianto pulled an impressed face,

"Catchy." Tosh turned to Gwen,

"Do you think the haulage firm might be in on it, too?" Gwen looked shocked,

"Rhys? No! He doesn't know what goes in the vans, he just hires them out." Jaime looked at her,

"Driver must have seen it loaded."

"That doesn't implicate Rhys. He's the most honest man I know."

"Have you got his direct line?" Tosh asked and Gwen nodded, fishing her phone out of her pocket and handing it to Tosh, number clearly on the screen. She called it on the computer and waited.

"_Harwood's Haulage. How may I help you?_" Jaime took charge,

"Hello, this is Sergeant…Pepper," She shrugged to Jack, "May I speak to a…" She paused for effect, "Rhys Williams?" She heard another phone being picked up,

"_Hello._"

"Is this Mr. Williams?"

"_Yeah, speaking._" Jaime cleared her throat,

"Were you aware of the accident that occurred at precisely eleven a.m. this morning?"

"_Yes, I'm aware of the accident._"

"And what firm was the meat from?" Jaime asked in a professional voice,

"_It's a firm called Harris & Harris. They came to us about two months back. It's a weekly contract._" Ianto noted it down and Jaime continued,

"Are they licensed?"

"_Yeah, of course they're licensed._"

"Could you give me their address?" There was some shuffling on the other end of the line before,

"_There's no address down here._" Jaime frowned,

"No address?"

"_No, sorry, all I've got is a service station on the A470, 15 miles from Cardiff._"

"Any contact numbers?" Jaime turned to face Gwen, apologetic.

"_No, there's no contact number either._" Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Can you tell me where your driver took the meat?" Jack handed her another question.

"_Yes, he was taking it to Caerwen Abattoir. It's a processing plant, just, uh gen 0 a gen – general meat suppliers._"

"What time did the driver leave base?"

"_Uh, signed out at ten to one. Can I ask what this is about?"_

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot release that information. Thank you for you cooperation, have a nice day."

"_Yeah, but I'm the manager of Har-_" Jaime disconnected and Jack turned to her,

"Sergeant Pepper?" Jaime shrugged,

"Just incorporating a bit of the Beatles into work!" She turned to Ianto,

"Yan, have you checked the CCTV?" He held up a hand, looking at the screen,

"Got it!" Everyone gathered around him, "There he is, coming back 40 minutes later. Let's say it takes 20 minutes to load. We are talking a 10-mile radius." Before Jack could reply, Owen's voice came from down the autopsy area,

"Jack! Jaime!" They all headed over, Owen looked up at Jaime, "Alright, you were correct-"

"As always." Jaime smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's definitely alien meat." Jaime leant on the rails,

"Now where the hell would they get that from?" Tosh frowned,

"If it's going into the processing plant, that means it's going into pies, burgers, pasties – everything." Jaime pulled a face and turned to Ianto,

"My chicken?" He shook his head,

"That's 100% organic." Jaime exhaled,

"Thank God." Ianto left to see how the Tourist Office was and Gwen bit her lip,

"That means people have been eating it for months." Owen ran up the stairs and showed the readings on the projection,

"Well, the DNA traces are stable. There are some signs of animal sedative," He turned to Jaime, "That's what you could smell…and taste apparently, but no detectable diseases or residues. My guess is that it's good to eat." Gwen turned to him,

"Would you eat it?" Jaime shrugged,

"You've never been to a galactic restaurant – no beef there, let me tell you." Ianto ran up to them.

"Pizza's arrived – presumed it would be a late one." Owen sighed,

"What'd you get me?" Ianto shrugged,

"Usual – meat feast." Jaime laughed and put an arm around Owen's deflated form,

"Lovely." He said while staring at the lump of meat on the autopsy table. They all sat down to eat their pizzas, Jaime happily on Owen's lap sharing while he picked off the meat, Jack, Ianto and Gwen on the sofa and Tosh at her station. Ianto stood up and started pacing, holding a pizza slice,

"I've narrowed it down to three potential areas – only one warehouse is unoccupied. It's just outside Merthyr." Owen shrugged,

"Makes sense – _no-one_ knows what goes on there!" Jack frowned,

"We've got to shut the operation down, neutralize whoever is doing this, and identify the alien meat. Tosh, you can coordinate." Gwen turned to them,

"I have to slip home and check on Rhys first." Jaime nodded,

"Good idea, see what he knows." Gwen shook her head,

"That's not what I meant." She left and Jaime nodded, taking another of Owen's pizza slices,

"Human interaction – mind-boggling."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Owen and Ianto made their way towards the warehouse around the back and Ianto got a call from Jack, "Take the second turning…Park on the left. No one will see the car there." Owen checked another door they passed, it was locked, but Jaime didn't use the screwdriver until they knew which one to use, "There's a main entrance at the front. It's the only one open. The rest are padlocked and alarmed."

"Meaning no screwdriver…" Jaime muttered to herself, trailing behind the boys, alert and on guard. Jack switched to Owen, who replied,

"Hard to tell, there are no windows." Jaime pressed her comm to hear Tosh's voice,

"_I've got blueprints of the warehouse. The stock has to be in the central area. Having fun?_" Jaime scowled, not that she could see it,

"Yeah, brilliant, absolutely spiffing." Owen looked around,

"According to the sensor, there's a heat signature across the entire building." Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"That's a lotta meat." Jaime heard Jack from the comms,

"_You two take the sides. Gwen and I will go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun-gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're doing._" The three approached a door, Jaime knelt at the lock, pulling out her sonic screwdriver and using it on it. It opened and she kissed the out-of-space tech,

"God, I love my sonic." Jaime kicked the door open and the three entered, guns raised,

"_Ianto, Jaime, Owen. Stand down. Repeat: stand down._" They looked at each other and nodded, backing out of the doorway and letting Jaime lock it shut again.

DwTwDwTw

Ianto and Tosh sat on the sofa while Jaime and Owen shared a chair again, drinking their drinks. Ianto sighed, "Well, this is unpredicted, a fiancé finding out." Tosh shrugged,

"Maybe it's because we're all sad and single." Owen snorted,

"Speak for yourself. I'm happy." Jaime laughed,

"Oh, you big sap." Tosh pointed at them,

"Yeah but that might be the answer; go out with someone who knows what you do." Owen motioned the hub,

"Look around you, Tosh – only we know what we do." Jaime shrugged,

"Ah, but there's always UNIT, Tosh. They have great hats." Tosh picked up her wine lass and remained silent, Jaime turned and gave Owen a look, and he just shrugged. Jaime looked up, "Oh, they're coming in!" They all began to move about, Owen leaning on the bridge and Jaime sitting on the steps, Tosh and Ianto at their stations. Myfanwy soared above their heads and Jaime heard the welsh couple laugh as the lift came to a stop,

"That looked so real!" Gwen laughed,

"It was real."

"They're extinct, Gwen." Jaime stood up, looking at Myfanwy,

"In your timeline, maybe, God that was a day and a half. Nearly got eaten by a T-Rex – big misunderstanding, nice fella really – and THEN I nearly got hit by meteorite, doesn't really give a warning you know." She looked back to find Rhys staring at her in confusion, "Sorry, human interaction, hello! Jaime, nice to meet you!" She shook his hand and Jack stepped forward, pushing her out the way, ("Oi!")

"Captain Jack Harkness. Thanks for dropping in, Rhys." Gwen stepped off the block and motioned the others,

"This is the rest of the team – Owen and Toshiko, Ianto. And that was Jaime, the strange one." Jaime crossed her arms,

"I am not-" She turned to see Owen nodding his head, "Okay yeah, I am strange…" Rhys nodded to them,

"Pleased to meet you." Jack motioned the hub,

"Welcome to our headquarters." Rhys looked around again,

"Bigger than mine…" Jaime and Gwen giggled, Jack smiled and turned to Ianto and Tosh who weren't smiling, "So…" Rhys continued, "Gwen tells me you catch aliens." Jaime smiled,

"Catch, help, _employ_, sometimes _date_…" She winked at Owen.

"Huh?" Rhys asked, Jaime pointed at herself, "What? You?" Owen cleared his throat,

"There's a rift through space and time that runs through Cardiff, Rhys, and stuff slips through it from other timelines and planets and it's our job to monitor it." Rhys stepped off the block and looked at Gwen,

"You sure they're not some weird kind of cult?" Gwen put a hand on his arm,

"You saw that alien in the warehouse." She nudged him, "Go on." Jaime stepped forward again,

"What did you see?"

"Uh, it was like this huge, shapeless beast filling the space, like a mound of flesh." Jaime nodded,

"So it's one massive entity, as opposed to several organisms?"

"The latest tests reveal high levels of chloride, so it probably lives in the water. I reckon it came through the rift into the sea, and it's beached itself." Owen threw in. Jaime gazed sadly,

"Like a giant space manatee, poor thing." Ianto frowned,

"But how did they get it there? That warehouse must be fifty meters long." Rhys scratched his head,

"Um ... maybe it was smaller when they found it, because they said it's growing." Jaime closed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists,

"It's not _dead_?"

"No, it's breathing. Its eye opened." Jaime gritted her teeth and opened her eyes,

"So the protein chains are regenerating despite the mutilation, so not only is it replenishing its own flesh, but it's increasing it, giving them a brand-new meat supply." Gwen gasped,

"It would last them for years, then." Tosh's brain was put into action,

"If we understood how it worked, we could feed the world." Ianto rolled his eyes,

"We could release a single…" Jaime finally snapped, glaring at them all,

"We are talking about a creature far from home, and they're cutting it up – while it's still alive! You humans have still got so much to learn…We are putting stop to this, NOW!" Jack turned to Rhys,

"We could've done that already, if it wasn't for you." Rhys stepped forward,

"I thought my fiancée was in danger." Jack stepped closer,

"Well, Mr. Caveman, she wasn't. She can handle herself."

"Jack…" Gwen warned, but he ignored her,

"All you did tonight was mess things up. Now, we have to think of a way to get back in. And thanks to you, they'll have tightened security!" Rhys and Jack were nose to nose,

"Well, if you stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off round the place-" Jack turned to Jaime,

"Do I show off?" Jaime nodded,

"Massively." Rhys got Jack's attention again, right up in his face,

"You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy. So rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in! But if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it!" There was a pause before,

"This is quite homoerotic." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Jaaaack! Not now! Team meeting!" She turned to Rhys before leaving, "You too!" Jack and Ianto followed her, along with Gwen and the others. Jaime spread the blueprints of the warehouse on the table and told Rhys to show them where everything was, he pointed at various places,

"That's where the thing is, that's the sedatives room, that's where they hang and pack all the meat." Owen nodded,

"That's good to know." Gwen paced at the end of the room,

"Yes, that's good to know, but he is not driving us in." Rhys turned to face her,

"They're expecting me. You lot can hide in the back of the van." Gwen threw her hands into the air,

"What is this, "Scooby-Doo"? Absolutely no way is he getting involved." Jaime turned to Owen, muttering,

"Never have I seen a Scooby-Doo with an alien stored in a welsh warehouse for meat…" Owen snorted and turned back to the argument,

"Oh, where was I when you decided to get involved? Did you give me a second thought?" The 'happy' couple glared at each other across the table.

"Oh, joy, a domestic…" Owen muttered, causing Jaime to nudge him,

"You can talk; we're such a domestic workforce!" She turned to the others, "Sorry, Gwen, but Rhys is right; he's our best way in – stun guns only." Owen frowned,

"We've handled bigger than this. Why don't we just storm in, guns in the air and arrest them?" Jack shook his head,

"Those men aren't organized criminals. If we go in, guns blazing, they'll kill the evidence and run." Owen shrugged,

"I wasn't suggesting blazing, just waved him." Jaime shook her head,

"The last thing we need is a bloodbath." Owen nodded,

"Point taken." Jack began a plan of action,

"Once Rhys has loaded up, he can clear." He turned to Gwen. "You don't have to come. You can stand down." Jaime nodded,

"It might be better; you love him – which makes you vulnerable." Gwen shook her head,

"He's not going in there without me."

Jack shrugged, "That's your decision, and you both have to live by it." Rhys smiled at Gwen,

"Oh, come on! You and me, a team."

"Dammit Rhys!" Gwen shouted, "This is for real. Do you understand that? This is for real. And if you mess up, I will kill you!" Rhys sat down and Tosh stood up,

"So, after we've stun-gunned the workers, we put the creature out of its misery." Jaime shook her head,

"No, we're going to save it. Stabilize it, wait for the rift to open and send it back." Ianto groaned,

"Guess who'll have to look after it in the meantime." Tosh narrowed her eyes,

"Tell me – exactly how are we going to use it to arm ourselves against the future?" Owen shrugged,

"We could always hide behind it." Jaime looked at them all,

"Why shouldn't we save? 'Cause its alien? It's stranded and needs our protection!" Rhys nodded,

"You didn't hear its cry. Heartbreaking." Ianto nodded towards Rhys,

"Listen to Ahab." Owen looked at her,

"Jaime, it's growing." Jaime slammed her hands on the table,

"Well, we'll find a way to stop it mutating. We are doing this! I am the only one in this room with the authority over this creature! None of you will change my mind! We see enough deaths…" She left the room with no further warning. She sat on Owen's chair and started spinning, ignoring everyone coming through. Owen smiled at her and set to on what they could do, while Gwen and Rhys sat on the sofa, talking. Owen came up to her a few minutes later and stood in front of her, hands outstretched,

"C'mon." Jaime smiled, letting him help her up and dragging her to the door, turning back to the others, "We're off! I'm knackered, see you in the morning!" He dragged the giggling Time Lady back to his apartment (which they basically shared) and they…slept.

DwTwDwTw

Owen, Jaime, Tosh, Ianto and Gwen were waiting for the van containing Jack and Rhys to come into the loading zone. Owen directed it in and waited for Rhys and Gwen to stop talking so that he could open the back, once he did, Owen jumped in and helped Jaime up, who in turn gave Tosh a hand, with Ianto jumping in last, "Thanks for the help Jaime." Jaime shrugged,

"You're a big boy; you can get in a lorry yourself!" Rhys closed the van once Jack and Gwen were in and Ianto handed them all flashlights and guns, Jaime tucked her real gun into her boat and took the stun gun from Ianto. Owen opened his kit,

"I'll prepare an antidote to the ketamine so we can start weaning it off." Jack nodded,

"Gwen, Jaime, Tosh and I will take the main area. Owen, Ianto, cover the corridors and small rooms." He turned to the quiet Gwen, "You okay?" He paused, "He'll be fine." The van stopped, "Let's go." Jaime took out her screwdriver for the door; it gave off its usual noise,

"Shh." She scolded, opening the door and hurrying out towards the warehouse. They split up and Jack and the girls headed for the main area. The walked into the room and Jack just about caught Jaime as she tried to run up to the creature, "She's beautiful…" Jack looked around,

"Shh…"Jack turned his flashlight off and spread his arms out wide to stop Gwen and Toshiko from moving forward. A distance away, a worker was pushing a red tank on wheels; he passed by and didn't notice them. The four of them ducked behind a container, Jack motioned to Jaime and hurried off. Tears slid down Jaime's face as she heard the wails of the creature and the thuds of the workers knife hacking away meat, she closed her eyes at the sight. The next thing she registered was Jack's hand on her shoulder; he had knocked out the guard. She opened her eyes and stepped forward, touching the giant hide, "It's related to a star whale. Hello." She stroked it, closing her eyes again, "Imprisoned, chained, and drugged. Welcome to planet earth, my friend." The whale opened its eye and keened, gently. Tosh smiled,

"It heard you. It's sentient." Gwen began to look around, down the side of the whale and stopped, motioning them,

"Guys…" Jack and Jaime stepped toward the hole where they had cut into its flesh; Jaime couldn't the tears as she touched the exposed flesh,

"What have they done? What the hell have they done?" Owen's voice came through the radio,

"Everyone, they're armed." Jaime jutted out her jaw,

"They better hope they are, with what wanna do to them!" Jack place a hand on her shoulder,

"Gwen, Jaime, you have to stay here!" Minutes passed before she heard Owen's voice again, whispering down the radio,

"They've got Rhys and Ianto." Gwen started to run and Jack grabbed her, Jaime ignored everything that was happening around her as she placed her hand on the whale, keening slightly to it. She stood there for what seemed like ages, before she heard,

"DALE, THREE MORE! ONE OF THEM'S IN THE CUTTING AREA!" She heard a voice from the other side of the hall,

"Kick out your weapons! Stand where I can see you!" Jaime stepped out, stun gun in hand, before dropping it to the floor and walked past Jack and Tosh who had their arms up,

"You bastard!" She shouted at the man, who looked visibly scared of the girl, who was practically glowing with anger, "You know what you've got here?" The man held up his gun, stopping her coming further,

"Shut up! Don't move!" Jaime laughed in disbelief,

"It's an alien, a creature from another galaxy. It came through a rift in time and space, and it was unlucky enough to find you. Look at it! Listen to its cries of pain! Humans!" She spat, "You think you can just find a creature and hack it to bits without a care in the world! Look. At. It!" The more the workers looked at it, the more they freaked,

"Shit!" The one with the gun shook his head,

"It's just meat, that's all!" Jaime sneered at him,

"You're carving up a sentient creature! And you've got to stop, NOW!" The man shook his head,

"And then what have I got? I'm making money. This is my business." Jaime looked at the other man, who was grabbing his hair, the tortured cries getting to him, "For the first time in my life, I've actually got something for myself." Gwen put her hands in front of her,

"Dale, stop! You can still walk away from this!" There was a pause as Dale thought of it,

"No. You lied to me." He pointed his gun at Gwen and fired when Rhys jumped out, taking the bullet in the shoulder. Ianto began to wrestle Dale for the gun as the whale's chains broke free and Jaime rushed towards them, tackling Dale to the ground, she straddled him and pulled her gun out of her boot, pointing it at his head,

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you through even half the pain you have put this creature through." She dug the barrel against his temple, "I'll give you one: because I'm not a monster!" Dale grabbed her and threw her off him and into the wall, her eyes went blurry and she stood up to see Ianto chasing after Dale. She looked up at the whale who was thrashing around and the doorway where Owen was running out with a syringe, he looked at her and she saw his apologetic look and glanced at the whale, "OWEN! NO!" He looked back at her once before injecting it and Jaime slumped against the walk, on the floor. She heard the wails of pity and wiped away the tears standing up and heading towards the dying creature. She placed her hand on it and keened softly, whispering, "I'm so sorry." The whale cried one more time before closing its eye and became still. Jaime felt Owen encase her in his arms, but she pulled back, "What use am I as a Gallifreyan if I can't help a merciful creature…" She didn't look at him as she walked off, outside the warehouse and kicked the walls and slumped to the ground again.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime stayed quiet as they arrived back at the hub, and when Rhys came out of the medic bay with his bandaged arm, she just sat on Owen's chair, spinning. She felt their eyes on her briefly when Rhys asked about the creature but still stayed silent, she sat in the chair for hours, ignoring the tea Ianto had put on the side, and listened to the wails of pain in her head. She ignored Gwen as she came rushing in, shouting about not being able to drug Rhys before leaving with Jack's blessing. After she left, Owen obviously couldn't take it anymore and stepped towards Jaime, holding out his hands just as he did the night before and took her home, sitting her down on the sofa and talking to her, not expecting an answer; just talking. Jaime opened her mouth, "I can still hear her, wailing, crying, and groaning in pain. That's my life." She blinked and the tears fell, "Always looking back." She turned to Owen and kissed him desperately, "Take it away, please." She muttered between kisses.

_**END OF EPISODE FOUR**_

**Wow…deep. *shakes head* no interlude because next is the two parts of sotarans and I thought that kinda equaled two interludes, so it will be S.S/P.S then Adam…THEN interlude three (?) Martha's back next chapter! Yay, so excited! How's the Doctor gonna react to Jaime and her HUMAN boyfriend, knowing firsthand how hard it is loving a human?**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	7. The Sontaran Stratagem

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

"_Jaime. Meet me in London, sending precise coordinates now. See you soon._"

"Do you have to go…?" Owen moaned, getting in the way of Jaime trying to get dressed again, dragging her back into bed with him. She turned and gave him a kiss,

"Yes! You know I do! I could be back in a couple of hours! I don't know what Martha wants me there for but I gotta go!" He pouted and she kissed him again before slapping his arms away and getting changed into her leggings, shorts, tank top, leather jacket and trademark combat boots before grabbing her sonic, gun, phone and vortex manipulator and giving Owen a lingering kiss.

"Fine! Go! Don't you dare take off that ring! The Doctor will know you are taken!" Owen had, out of the blue, proposed in bed the night before, not the most romantic location,

"_Marry me?" Owen asked as they lay in bed after dinner that night, Jaime turned to face him,_

"_What?" Owen shrugged,_

"_Marry me. Not today, not tomorrow, not even anytime soon. Just one day." Jaime smiled and nodded,_

"_Okay." She frowned, "Owen, have you even got a ring?" He nodded, looking around the bedroom, _

"_Um, trousers?" Jaime frowned,_

"_Living room, somewhere." Owen nodded and retrieved them, digging in the pocket and pulling out a black box and got back on the bed, leaning over her with the box on her stomach,_

"_Open it." She bit her lip and opened the box, beaming at the platinum diamond ring nestled there. Owen rolled back to his side of the bed and held her hand, placing the ring on her finger, and grinned, kissing her soundly on the lips and pulling her back towards him._

Jaime turned to her _fiancé_ and grinned, "Owen, stop worrying!" She looked at her watch, "I have to go…" He grabbed her hand and kissed the ring, "Tell the others." He nodded and kissed her one last time,

"Love you forever." Jaime nodded,

"Forever and ever." Before beaming away in a flash of light, landing in an alleyway behind a familiar blue box, she looked out from behind it to see the Doctor and Martha embracing, she stepped out and Martha saw her, untangling herself from his arms,

"JAIME!" She screeched, running over and hugging her tightly, "Great to see you again!" Jaime squealed and hugged her back before turning back to the Doctor,

"TimeBoy, you gonna give me a hug?" The Doctor smiled and Jaime ran up and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist, giggling. Martha's voice cut through their reunion,

"So who's the new companion, Doctor?" The Doctor remembered someone and dropped Jaime and stepped to the side to reveal and tough looking red-head with a smile on her face, the Doctor held up his hands,

"Now, don't start a fight. Martha, Jaime, Donna. Donna, Martha, Jaime. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting." Jaime slapped his arm and Donna and Martha shook hands, but Jaime hugged her,

"Great to see he found someone else!" Donna hugged her back and pulled away, pointing at her and Martha,

"He talks about you all the time." Jaime looked at Doctor,

"Theta, you big softy!" Martha groaned,

"I dread to think…" Donna shook her head,

"No, no, no. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things." Jaime leant on Martha dramatically,

"Oh, Martha! He's told her everything!" The two girls laughed and Donna pointed at the two girls' hands,

"Didn't take you long to get over it, though. Who are the lucky men?" Jaime looked at Martha's hand and Martha looked at hers, they squealed and hugged again. The Doctor looked confused,

"What men? Lucky what?" Donna nudged him,

"They're both engaged you prawn!" They both held up their left hand, wiggling the finger, the Doctor turned to Martha first,

"Really? Who to?" Martha smiled,

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in paediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places – tell me about it." The Doctor turned to Jaime, who grinned cheekily,

"Doctor Owen Harper proposed last night. He works with me, so no secrets…I know, look at us," She motioned herself and Martha, "Just got rid of one Doctor, now I'm marrying one!" Donna looked seriously at the two,

"Are they skinny?" Martha shrugged,

"No, he's sorta…strong." Jaime smiled,

"He says he's _wiry_, but I'm now skinnier than him so it's alright." Donna pointed at the Doctor,

"He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut." Jaime laughed loudly,

"He looks good in a suit though…" She winked at the Doctor, who rolled his eyes,

"I'd rather you were fighting…" A voice from Martha's radio cut in,

"Dr Jones, report to base, please." Martha smiled,

"Speaking of which…" She took out her radio, "This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go." She turned and walked away, "I repeat, this is a go." As Jaime, Donna and the Doctor followed, soldiers, jeeps and a large lorry came down the road, "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta." Jaime looked at her,

"What are you searching for?" Martha shrugged,

"Illegal aliens." The soldiers forced the workers to their knees, hands above their heads, "B Section mobilized! E Section, F Section, on my command!" She ran off, leaving the three others stunned, Dona turned to the Doctor,

"Is that what you did to her, turned her into a soldier?" Jaime leant closer,

"You should come to my work…" They walked closer to the factory and the Doctor nodded,

"Ah, Torchwood, I gather it was them who made you…" He gestured her new body,

"What, Doctor, regenerate?" He nodded, "First day of work. Just after you left, stabbed by a Time-Agent who had locked me in a cage with a weevil." The Doctor winced, "Yep, not the best first day, but it was fun!" Martha strode up to them; the Doctor noticed her badge,

"You're qualified now? You're a proper doctor." Martha waved her hand as she led them across the grounds,

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you." The Doctor pulled a face,

"Wish I could say the same." They entered the large lorry and Jaime saw it was set up with computers, monitors and communication – top of the line equipment. Jaime leant into Martha,

"More high-tech than Torchwood, but we're better looking…" Martha laughed and walked up to a senior officer,

"Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is the Doctor. Doctor, Colonel Mace." He saluted,

"Sir." The Doctor grimaced,

"Oh, don't salute." Mace shook his head,

"But it's an honour, sir. I've read all the files on you. Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned." Donna looked at him,

"What, you used to work for them?"

"Yeah. A long time ago, back in the 70s - or was it the 80s? It was all a bit more homespun back then." Mace stood straight,

"Times have changed, sir." Jaime noticed she and Donna hadn't been introduced yet, but Martha continued to talk to them,

"Come on though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Homeworld Security."

Mace set his jaw straight, "A modern UNIT for the modern world." Jaime sat down and Donna raised an eyebrow at Mace,

"What? And that means arresting ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute." Jaime smiled as Mace saluted her and put her legs up on the desk loudly, causing the others to look at her,

"Oh, sorry…did I disturb you? My bad." She narrowed her eyes at Mace, "Jaime, by the way, another person who forgot about." She stood up and looked Mace up and down, "I'm a Time Lady and by God, UNIT's manners have fallen." His eyes widened, "No thanks, no salute for me." The Doctor grinned at her and pulled her back to stand next to him,

"Tell me what's going on in that factory." Mace cleared his throat,

"Yesterday, fifty-two people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-"

"You mean they died simultaneously? Fifty-two deaths at the exact same moment worldwide?" Jaime cut in, and Mace nodded, "How? Did they die, I mean."

"They were all inside their cars."

"They were poisoned." Martha explained, "I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately." The Doctor frowned,

"What have the cars got in common?" Jaime and the Doctor both looked confused,

"What's ATMOS?" Jaime expanded,

"We don't use it for the SUV and I made sure Owen didn't get it for the car, not with the map in my head." Donna scoffed,

"Oh come on, even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS." Martha beckoned the Doctor, Jaime and Donna along a catwalk inside the factory above the working stations,

"Stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System'. The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero." The Doctor pulled a face,

"Zero? No carbon? None at all?" Donna nodded,

"And you get sat-nav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain." Jaime laughed slightly, just as Mace came to join them,

"And this is where they make it, Doctor, shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"And you think ATMOS is alien?"

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor?" He walked off and the Doctor followed, not before Jaime linked arms with him and walked by his side, arriving – along with Martha and Donna – in a small office with an ATMOS device on display. Mace motioned it, "And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car." The Doctor looked at him,

"You've must've checked it before it went on sale." Martha nodded,

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert, and I got two." Jaime slipped on her geek-specs, winking at the Doctor as she did so, and examined the equipment. He copied and bent down to her level,

"Really? Who did you get?" Jaime gave him a look,

"Oh, right! Me and Jaime! Yes! Good!" Jaime rolled her eyes at him and leant on the podium which held the ATMOS,

"Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up Earth's atmosphere?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Very good question…" Donna perked up,

"Maybe they want to help – get rid of pollution and stuff." The Doctor looked at the two women,

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? 800 million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons." Jaime picked up the ATMOS, scanning it with her sonic just as Mace and Martha entered, and Donna smiled,

"That's like yours, but purple!" Jaime nodded,

"Little gift…" She frowned, "Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter - which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level." Mace stood stiffly at the Doctor's shoulder,

"We know about that. What's its origin? Is it alien?" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, but it's decades ahead of its time. Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?" Mace frowned,

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?"

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?" The Doctor bit back, Mace walked away,

"If you insist." Martha turned to him,

"Tetchy…" The Doctor shrugged,

"Well, it's true."

"He's a good man." Martha insisted.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." Jaime face fell, "You seem quite at home." He took his screwdriver out and scanned the device, Martha frowned,

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you." The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

"Oh right, so it's my fault."

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me." He looked at her, "Am I carrying a gun?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Suppose not." Jaime reached down to her boot and took out her gun, slamming it on the table, making the others jump,

"Well I do, does that make me the enemy, Doctor?" The Doctor looked at her,

"How very Torchwood…" Jaime scoffed,

"Come off it, do you know how many guns I've had pointed at my head, I can't just go 'hey now put _that_ thing down?' That isn't even aliens: that's just normal humans! It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. If I can protect myself and my teammates with a gun, then I will." The Doctor looked at her and she placed the gun back in her boot holster,

"Well…I suppose…" Jaime just rolled her eyes. Donna came striding in the room,

"Oi, you lot! All your storm troopers and your sonics – rubbish! Shoulda come with me." Jaime smiled at her,

"And where have you been?" Mace re-joined them and Donna smirked,

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening – in the paperwork. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blindfolded, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file." Jaime frowned,

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" Donna smiled,

"Sick days." She opened the empty file, "There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip." (Jaime smirked at Martha, "Cheeky little boyfriend day – if you know what I mean…") "Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill." Mace frowned,

"That can't be right!" Donna nodded,

"You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce." Jaime shook her hand,

"Donna, I can see why he liked you. You're brilliant – stellar – fantastic!" Donna and the Doctor shared a look,

"Super Temp." Mace turned to Martha,

"Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through." Martha nodded and turned to Donna,

"Come on, Donna, give me a hand. Leave the two geniuses to think." The Doctor and Jaime followed Mace out of the room,

"So, this, this ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?" Mace continued along an open corridor,

"Luke Rattigan himself." The Doctor frowned,

"And himself would be?" Jaime grinned,

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world. A hot house for geniuses, sure Tosh and I wouldn't mind a field trip there." Mace and the Doctor turned to her, puzzled, "Woman at work, genius – we get lonely talking about things no-one else understands." Mace took them down to the docking bay and the Doctor turned to him,

"You are not coming with me. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him." Mace raised an eyebrow,

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Jaime shrugged,

"Get us a jeep?"

"According to the records, you travel by TARDIS." Jaime stepped forward,

"Yeah, but, if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines." Mace looked at the Doctor,

"I see. Then you do have weapons but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins?" A young man stepped forward,

"Sir!"

"You will accompany the Doctor…" Jaime cleared her throat, "And Miss…" Jaime smiled,

"Mrs Harper; I should really get used to the name." Mace nodded,

"And take orders from them." The Doctor rolled his eyes,

"I don't do orders."

"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir, ma'am." The Doctor grimaced,

"I said no salutes, we don't like salutes…" Mace smiled tightly,

"Now you're giving orders." He left with no further word, and Jaime turned to the Doctor,

"Bit cheeky, he is." Donna came running up to them,

"Doctor, Jaime." The Doctor grabbed her and Jaime's hand and led them to the jeep,

"Oh, just in time. Come on! Come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask for?" Donna shook her head,

"I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry...I'm going home." Jaime understood her and nodded but the Doctor looked crestfallen,

"Really?" She nodded,

"I've got to…" The Doctor shrugged,

"Well, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko... Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You-you've saved my life in so many ways." Jaime let out a snort of laughter and the Doctor looked from her to Donna, "You're...You're – you're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean." Jaime slapped his shoulder,

"You arse." The Doctor nodded,

"And then you're coming back…" Donna laughed,

"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer-space dunce." Jaime nudged him,

"Go on Doctor, say it…" The Doctor shot her a look but was saved from further embarrassment by the soldier, Ross,

"Ready when you are, sir." Donna nodded towards the jeep,

"What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on." They all bundled in and she turned to him, "Broken moon of what?" The Doctor closed his eyes,

"I know, I know."

DwTwDwTw

The jeep pulled up to the first corner of Donna's road, Jaime and the Doctor stepped out first, followed by Donna, "I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah? And you be careful!" The Doctor nodded and jumped back in the jeep with Jaime,

"Yeah, bye!" Ross set of to the school,

"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

"_Turn left._" The female voice of the ATMOS said and Jaime turned to Ross,

"Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS dodgy-" He nodded,

"How come we've got it in the jeeps? Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong."

"_Turn right._" Ross smiled slightly,

"Drives me around the bend…" Jaime laughed,

"Oh nice one." The Doctor nodded, laughing,

"Timed that perfectly."

"_This is your final destination._" Jaime looked out at a huge manor with students in red sweat suits running and a boy standing and looking over the grounds. Jaime, Ross and the Doctor got out of the car and walked up the pavement towards the boys. The Doctor looked at the students and grinned,

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick-around. Got me daps on." The boy, obviously Luke, turned, and Jaime began to jog on the spot,

"I suppose you're the Doctor and _Mrs Harper_." Jaime waved,

"Hello. Just Jaime." Luke nodded,

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead." Jaime snorted,

"Funny, we don't have a commanding officer? Have you?" The Doctor motioned Ross,

"Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Afternoon, sir." Ross nodded. The Doctor took Jaime's hand and rushed toward the main doors,

"Let's have a look, then! I can smell genius... in a good way." They entered the academy and headed straight for the lab, where many of the students were working on advanced projects, multiple things caught her and the Doctor's eyes,

"Oh, now... that's clever! Look!" She put on her glasses, "Single-molecule fabric. How thin is that? You could pack a tent in a thimble. Oh! Gravity simulators! Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction! Ha-ha, this is brilliant! But y'know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno... move to another planet or something." Rattigan smiled,

"If only that was possible." The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

"If only that were possible. Conditional clause." Rattigan's eyes narrowed,

"I think you'd better come with me." He led them to a large lounge with a teleport in the corner, that Jaime pretended not to notice, "You're both smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that." Jaime frowned,

"He called you a grunt. Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice. We like Ross. Look at this place..." She turned around, absorbing everything, which made Rattigan more aggravated,

"What exactly do you want?" Jaime shrugged,

"I was just thinking, what a responsible 18 year old. Inventing zero-carbon cars, saving the world..." Rattigan straightened up,

"It takes a man with vision." The Doctor nodded,

"Mm, blinkered vision. 'Cause ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

"Yeah, well, that's a tautology." Rattigan said quickly, "You can't say ATMOS "system" 'cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying "Atmospheric Emission System System". Do you see, Mr Conditional Clause?" Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"Oh shut up, will you, it's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?" Rattigan shrugged,

"I'm still right, though." Jaime put a hand on his shoulder,

"Not easy, is it, being clever? You look at the world and you connect things – random things – and think, 'why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow'." He nodded, "And you're on your own."

"I know." The Doctor pulled out the ATMOS,

"But not with this! 'Cause there's no way you invented this single-handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." He tossed the device to Ross, grabbed Jaime's hand and headed to the teleport, "No, no, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room." Jaime grinned, but Ross frowned,

"Why? What is it?" Jaime looked at it,

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just think, 'Oh, it's a thing'."

"Leave it alone!" Rattigan shouted, but the Doctor just dragged Jaime inside it,

"Me, I make these connections, and this to me looks like..." He pressed some buttons, "a teleport pod." They disappeared and reappeared in a spaceship, complete with little men in blue full body armour, "Oh." The men noticed them and one pointed his staff at the two,

"We have an intruder!" The Doctor grinned,

"How did he get in? In-tru-da window?" The men advanced and Jaime waved,

"Bye-Bye!" She pushed a button and the two disappeared back into the living room and ran towards Rattigan and Ross,

"Ross, get out! Luke, you'd better come with me!" The man with the staff appeared and Jaime used her screwdriver to short out the controls, "Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? How did I know that, eh? Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?" Ross aimed his gun at the Sontaran,

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Jaime turned to him,

"That's not gonna work." She faced the Sontaran, "Cordalaine signal, am I right?" She looked at Ross again, "Copper excitation stopping the bullets." The Sontaran waved his staff at her,

"How does the female know so much?" Jaime smiled and shrugged, so the Sontaran turned to Rattigan, "Who are they?"

"He didn't give his name, but her name is Jaime Harper." Jaime winced,

"Well…technically just Jaime, Harper not my name…yet." The Doctor leant on the desk,

"This isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"

"You dishonour me!" Jaime raised her eyebrows,

"Then show yourself!"

"I will look into my enemy's eyes." He removed his helmet to reveal a brown dome-shaped head with no visible neck. Ross pulled a face,

"Oh, my God." The Doctor looked at the Sontaran,

"And your name?"

"General Staal of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated." Jaime laughed,

"That's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? 'Staal-The-Not-Quite-So- Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind'?" Ross scoffed,

"Looks like a potato, a baked potato. A talking baked potato." The Doctor looked at Ross,

"Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him." He leaned over and picked up a racket and bounced a ball on it, "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy. Dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness-"

"Sontarans have no weakness!" Jaime shook her head,

"No, it's a good weakness!" Rattigan scowled,

"Aren't you meant to be clever? Only idiots would provoke him."

"But the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of the neck." The Doctor smiled, "That's their weak spot, which means they always have to face their enemy in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!"

"We star into the face of death!" Stall boomed.

"Yeah? Well stare at this!" The Doctor hit the ball with the racket and it bounced off the teleport pod and hit Staal's probic vent, he staggered and Jaime pushed Ross out of the room. The ran out of the manor and towards the car, Jaime jumped into the front seat and once the others were in, sped off down the road and back to London. Ross tried his radio,

"Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat: can you hear me? Over." He looked at the Doctor, "Why isn't it working?" Jaime frowned, pushing the car to maximum speed,

"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS." She slowed down slightly,

"_Turn left._" Jaime smiled,

"Right we go then…" And tried to turn the car right but the wheel locked, "I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop." She tried the door, "The doors are locked!" The Doctor put his sonic against the ATMOS,

"Argh! It's deadlocked! I can't stop it!"

"_Turn left._" The jeep swerved left, Jaime groaned,

"The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car." The tires screeched as they drove of the road, "We're heading for the river!" The Doctor turned to the ATMOS,

"ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders? Anything I say, you'll ignore it?"

"_Confirmed. Confirmed._"

"Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" The jeep's brakes squealed to a halt at the river's edge and the three passengers jumped out and ran.

"_Turn right. Left. Left. Right._" The Doctor shoved them both down, "_Left. Right. Left .Right. Left. Right._" Suddenly, the panel sparked and smoked. Jaime lifter her head, disappointed,

"Oh, is that it?" She stood and helped the two men up before walking, "C'mon then, thanks to my super-fast driving, Donna's is just a five minute walk away." They made it to Donna's in no time and the Doctor knocked on the door, Donna answered it and he sighed,

"You would not believe the day we're having." The Doctor began to, with her blessing, examine her car. He tapped the device underneath and Jaime opened the bonnet while Donna was trying to reach Martha on her mobile. Ross looked around the street,

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." The Doctor nodded,

"Anything without ATMOS. And don't point your gun at people." Ross ran off and Jaime rolled her eyes and looked up when she heard a voice call,

"Is it him? Is it him? Is it the Doctor?" He saw the Doctor under the bonnet and his eyes widened, "Ah, it's you!" The Doctor lifted his head up,

"Who?" He saw the old man, "Oh…It's you!" He and Jaime went to stand by Donna and the man, Donna was confused,

"What, have you met before?" The man nodded,

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. He disappeared right in front of me!"

"And you never said?" Donna cried, the man looked at her,

"Well, you never said!" He nodded to the Doctor, "Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens." Jaime stuck out a hand,

"Jaime, nice to meet you Wilf, I'm one too. But don't shout it out." She winked and the Doctor grabbed his hand,

"Nice to meet you properly, Wilf." Wilf looked at the two,

"Ah, alien hands!" Jaime turned to Donna,

"Any luck?" She shook her head,

"She's not answering. What's it, 'Sontiruns'?" Jaime shook her head,

"Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it. They can't be just remote-controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?" Donna bit her lip,

"Hold on…Martha; hold on, he's here." She passed the phone to the Doctor,

"Martha, tell Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting, UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You got that?" He hung up and took out his sonic; using it on the car again, Donna frowned,

"You've tried sonicking it before, and you didn't find anything." Jaime shook her head, looking at the Doctor working,

"Yeah, but now I know its Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for." Wilf turned seriously to the Doctor,

"The thing is, Doctor that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her." The Doctor laughed,

"She takes care of me." Wilf chuckled,

"Oh, yeah, that's my Donna. She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. 'The Little General' we used to call her." Jaime pushed the Doctor out of the way and, with her own sonic, began to concentrate on a specific part with holes in a grid pattern, "And some of the boys she used to turn up with – a different one every week. Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?" She heard Martha sighed,

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now – with a man." Suddenly, without warning, spikes shot out of the holes in the device,

"Whoa! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time." Donna frowned,

"But what's it hiding?" Before Jaime or the Doctor could reply an older woman came out of the house, seeing them with their heads together under the bonnet,

"I dunno, men and their cars! Sometimes I think if I was a car…" She noticed the Doctor, "Oh, it's you! Doctor – what was it?" The Doctor and Jaime waved their hands without looking,

"Yep, that's me. This is Jaime. Say hello to Sylvia, Jaime."

"Hello!" Jaime called, focusing on the spikes, Wilf sounded confused,

"Have you met him as well?"

"Dad, it's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up, it was a disaster!" Jaime had to step back as gas began to shoot out of the device,

"Get back!" The Doctor took out his sonic and used it on the car,

"That'll stop it!" The car sparked and the gas stopped, Sylvia pointed at him,

"I told you! He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?"

"Not now, mum!" Donna groaned.

"Oh, should I make an appointment!" She huffed before stalking off, Jaime sniffed the air,

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes. Some sort of gas. Artificial gas." Wilf bobbed up and down excitedly,

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?" Donna turned,

"But if it's poisonous... Then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth." Jaime turned and looked at every car on the street, all labelled with ATMOS stickers. Wilf shook his head,

"It's not safe. I'm gonna get it off the street." He got into the car and the doors automatically shut behind him and locked, the car started and thick exhaust fumes came out the tailpipe, Jaime looked around and up at the sky, before turning to the Doctor,

"We've isolated it!" She heard Donna call for them,

"There's gas inside the car! He's gonna choke! Doctor! Jaime!" The Doctor joined them by the door and tried to open it with the sonic,

"It wont's open." Jaime heard car alarms and saw all the other cars emitting gas, "It's the whole world!" Jaime got out her phone and began to dial; she held it to her ear,

"Owen!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…END OF EPSODE FIVE**_

**Dun, dun, daaaaaa! Epic stuff! ;] Woo! Martha, Donna AND the Doctor in one chapter! AND JAIME AND OWEN ARE NEGAGED! (Just in case you missed it!) I didn't do a chapter on it because I wouldn't have though Owen would do the whole, candles, flowers etc. ;]**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	8. The Poison Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**MissLizziebeth****: I'm quite enjoying jealous Owen too ;] **

**sashaxh****: wait until the end of this chappie ;]**

**ENJOY XD**

"_Jaime, what's wrong? Have you seen the smoke?_" Jaime let out a sigh of relief at his voice,

"Owen, listen to me, where are you?"

"_Love, you alright? I'm just in town, got some lunch._"

"Owen, just get inside, go to the hub and tell Jack, Yan, Tosh, Gwen and even Rhys if you have to! Just stay inside!"

"_Why? What's wrong with the smoke?_"

"It's not smoke! It's artificial gas!" She heard a smash of glass behind her and turned to see Sylvia had smashed the windscreen of the car to get Wilf out, "Owen, stay inside, please!"

"_Alright, alright, I will!_"

"Thank you got to go – saving the Earth and all that…" She heard Owen laugh,

"_Okay, E.T. Love you forever._"

"Jaime, come one!" Jaime smiled,

"Forever and ever." She hung up and ran to the cab, where Ross drove them back to the factory. They pulled up and the three got out, not before the Doctor turned to Ross,

"Ross, look after yourself, get inside the building." Ross nodded and spoke into his radio, while Jaime, Donna and the Doctor ran off. Donna began to cough,

"The air is disgusting!" Jaime turned to her,

"It's not so bad for us, get inside the TARDIS." The Doctor smiled and fished out a key,

"Oh, never given you a key! Keep that! Go on, that's yours! Quite a big moment really!" Donna took the key and nodded,

"Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death…" The Doctor nodded,

"Good idea." Jaime smiled at Donna,

"C'mon, I'll join you." She linked arms with her and waved goodbye to the Doctor as he rushed off to the UNIT field base, while they ran off to the TARDIS. Jaime opened the door and basked in the warm glow, "Hello, darling." Donna laughed at the interaction,

"Both of you, mad!" Jaime threw a grin in Donna's direction,

"We are rather, aren't we?" Jaime went and sat on her seat, "It seems like forever since I'd been in this ship…" Donna leant against the console,

"So, can you fly it?" Jaime scoffed,

"He, doesn't fly it properly, failed his test – took me eight tries…but still! It's not even meant to make the sound, but I just leave him to it." She winked, "Don't want to hurt his feelings." Donna's laugh was cut short by the TARDIS jolting around, Donna frowned and went over to the door, "Careful Donna, quietly!" Jaime got up and stood by the ramp to see if she could take a look but Donna shut it too quickly and gaped at her,

"It's the Sonitarans!" Jaime bit her lip,

"Sontarans." Donna nodded,

"Yeah, those things…" Jaime heard the screen beep and ran to it, Donna stood behind her as they watched the Doctor sitting on a chair in the UNIT base, "Doctor, I'm here, can you hear me?" Jaime shook her head,

"Shh, shh, let him talk…" They heard Staal's voice first,

"_Doctor, breathing your last?_"

"So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"_How dare you! Doctor, you impugn my honour!_"

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle 'cause then I'd have a field day." Jaime laughed, "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour? Or, are you lot planning something else? Cos this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

"_A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces._" Jaime saw the Doctor pull a face,

"Aah, the war's not going so well, then? Losing, are we?"

"_Such a suggestion is impossible._" Someone said something off screen; the Doctor looked at them before facing back,

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years. 50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?"

"_For victory, Sonta-ha!_" The other Sontarans began to chant but the Doctor cut it off for them, switching to a children's programme before turning it back on,

"Finished?"

"_You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!" He obviously gestured the TARDIS, "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS._" The Doctor sniffed,

"Well. As prizes go, that's... noble." Donna's eyes widened, "As they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem."

"That's me! I'm here!" Donna shouted at the screen.

"_All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor._"

"Did you never wonder about its design? It's phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate. You and I." He gestured the screen, as if looking right at Donna and Jaime, Jaime laughed and picked up Martha's phone, throwing it to Donna,

"We have a phone! Donna!"

"Big mistake though. Showing it to me. Cos I've got remote control." The Doctor continued, but Donna was confused,

"But who do I phone?"

"_Cease transmission._" Donna was still confused,

"Doctor, what number are you on?" The screen went black, "You haven't even got a number!" Jaime moved forwards,

"Perhaps if I…" She typed a few things in, "There!" The screen showed the Sontarans moving the TARDIS out of the room, "Oh, so much for spying…" Donna sat on the seat, phone in hand and Jaime threw an arm around her shoulder, "Phone home, I'm gonna get changed. Take as long as you need." Donna nodded and Jaime left for the wardrobe. She ran a hand through the racks of clothes, pulling out stuff at random, and putting them back with a shake of the head. She shrugged of her leather jacket and put on a midnight blue baseball jacket with white sleeves; she nodded and swapped her combat boots in favour of some converse of the same colour. She twirled in the mirror and grinned, heading back up to the console room to show Donna who grinned and shook her head slightly, "What? I like it, has he phoned yet?" Donna shook her head and threw the phone to her,

"Nope, you can try if-" Donna's sentence was cut short with the phone ringing, Jaime grinned and put it on speaker,

"Doctor!"

"_Jaime!_"

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"_Language…um, Wilson!_" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"What's happened, where are you?"

"_Still on Earth. But don't worry; I've got my secret weapons._" Donna frowned,

"What are they?"

"_You._" Donna pulled a face,

"Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?" Jaime shook her head.

"_Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. But I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS. I'm sorry, but you've got to go outside._" Donna's eyes widened as she looked at the door,

"But there are Sonterruns out there!"

"_Sontarans, but they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't walk around having coffee. I can talk you both through it._" Jaime frowned,

"What do you need us to do?"

"_The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to reopen the link._" Donna nodded,

"Wait, let me check outside…" She and Jaime went over to the door quietly and opened it to see a Sontaran standing a few feet away with his back to the TARDIS. Donna shut the door and they both went back to the phone, "There's a Sonterrun…Sontaran."

"He didn't see us though, got his back to us." Jaime added.

"_Right,_" The Doctor answered, "_Donna, listen, on the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic Vent. One blow to the Probic Vent knocks 'em out._" Donna frowned,

"But he could kill us." Jaime bit her lip.

"_I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry. But you've got to try._" Jaime bent down and picked up the Doctor's mallet for flying the TARDIS and gave it to Donna, taking the phone from her,

"Now hush you…" She said to him, following Donna quietly out of the ship towards the Sontaran. Donna swung the mallet back and hit him right in the vent, knocking him out,

"Back of the neck!" She whispered down the phone in triumph,

"_Now then, you gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport._" Jaime nodded,

"What will it look like?"

"_A circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or two Fs back to back._" Jaime nodded but Donna pointed at the door that was in front of them,

"But there's a door!"

"_There should be a switch at the side_" Donna nodded and they looked at the circular switch with a place for three fingers,

"Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers." Jaime frowned at Donna and placed her hand on the switch,

"Donna, we've got three fingers." The door slide open and Donna turned back to the phone,

"We're through…" Jaime heard him kiss the phone,

"Oh, you are brilliant, you two are." Donna shrugged,

"Shut up. Right. T with a line through it."

"_Got to go. Keep the line open!_" They began to walk down the corridor when they heard the footsteps of the Sontarans, and Jaime pushed Donna into a crevice and pulled out her gun, just in case. They passed without seeing them and the two women stood and quietly crept down, before finally coming across the panel, Jaime opened it,

"Ah, here we go!" Donna turned to her,

"Do you know what you are doing?" Jaime shrugged,

"Can't be too hard, there are all switches," She flicked the red switches up to blue, "Flip 'em the other way! Now call the Doctor." Donna did so and held the phone to her ear,

"Doctor…Blue switches down…Jaime knew what to do." Jaime held up her gun as the door slide open and the Sontarans marched in, "But they've found us!" There was a pause as both the Sontarans and Jaime held up their guns, before suddenly, the two were back in the factory. Jaime lowered her gun and put it away, Donna went to hug the Doctor, "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" The Doctor shrugged her off,

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down." He sonicked the teleport and the TARDIS was beamed back down, the Doctor turned to Martha, "Right, now. Martha, you coming?" Martha nodded and held up her phone,

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Jaime took the Doctor's coat and gave it to her to put on,

"Just keep pressing No, we want to keep those missiles on the ground." Donna finally saw the dead clone on the ground,

"But there's...two of them." Jaime nodded and looked at the Doctor,

"She did smell…" The four of the got into the teleport, "Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new team!" Donna motioned the teleport,

"We're not going back on that ship!" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to..." Jaime blinked and suddenly they were looking into Rattigan's lounge, "The Rattigan Academy, owned by…" Rattigan held up a gun,

"Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they..." The Doctor grabbed his gun,

"If I see one more gun…" He threw it behind him at Jaime, who caught it and tucked it into her shorts waistband. Donna turned to Martha,

"You know, that coat, sort of works." Martha giggled,

"I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes." Jaime winked at her,

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad you're definitely getting over him." Martha smacked her arm before Jaime ran to catch up with the Doctor in the laboratory, "So…" She sidled up to him, "What we making…" Jaime watched the parts he was assembling, "Oh, you're good…" He grinned at her before she went to get a metal casing to finish the 'pièce de résistance' and turned to the others, "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because, caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing." Martha nodded,

"Like set fire to the atmosphere?" Jaime nodded, pointing at her and tapping her nose,

"Exactly! They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?" Rattigan looked down,

"They promised me a new world." The Doctor looped a wire over his neck and hauled up the metal instrument,

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this! An atmospheric converter." He ran outside with the converter, with the others following behind and set it on the ground, Donna looked sadly over London,

"That's London, and you can't even see it. My family's in there…" Jaime began fiddling with the buttons,

"If I can get this on the right setting..." Martha frowned and looked at the two Gallifreyans,

"Hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite…" The Doctor held Jaime's hand and she put her thumb above the button,

"I did, didn't I?" She pressed down and a flame shot up into the sky and ignited it, they crossed their fingers and watched as the whole sky was burning before it dissipated to reveal a clear blue sky, Jaime cheered and Rattigan looked at the two,

"They're geniuses!" Martha grinned,

"Just brilliant!" The Doctor wasn't smiling and picked up the converter, running back into the building,

"Now we're in trouble!" They all ran back to the lounge where the Doctor stood in the teleport, "Right, so... Jaime, I can't thank you enough, giving me a something to fight for. Donna, thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh... so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life." Jaime frowned,

"You're saying goodbye…" The Doctor nodded,

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so..." Martha gasped,

"You're gonna ignite them…you'll kill yourself!" Donna looked at him,

"Just send that thing up on its own. I don't know... put it on a delay." Jaime walked up to him, grabbing his suit jacket,

"You can't, you need to give them a choice, don't you?" She closed her eyes, "You and your fucking mercy…" She let go and stepped back, leaving the Doctor in the pod,

"Language Wilson." He teleported away and Jaime buried her face in Martha's shoulder, pulling her close and hugging her. Rattigan shook his head and began to fiddle with the teleport, Jaime looked up,

"What are you doing?" He turned to her,

"Something clever." He pushed a key and teleported back to the Sontaran's, at the same time zapping the Doctor back to the Academy. He stood, looking confused before seating himself on the edge of the pod, dazed. Martha smiled and sat, nestled by his side, in the pod and Donna walked to him and smacked his arm for worrying them before grabbing his arm, relieved. The Doctor saw Jaime and stood up, walking to her, and she punched him in the stomach before hugging him tightly,

"I swear…do that again and the aim will be lower…" The Doctor laughed and lifted her off the ground in a tight hug.

DwTwDwTw

"How were they?" Martha asked a teary eyed Donna as she entered the TARDIS looking sad, but plastering on a fake smile.

"Oh same old stuff. So, Doctor, Cardiff is it? You sure you're not gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space." Jaime and Martha nodded,

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," She motioned her ring, "Someone needs me. Never mind the universe; I've got a great big world of my own now!" Jaime grinned,

"Just dropping us off, wanted you lot to meet a certain Doctor of mine, who will be waiting by the sculpture…and Martha's gonna get the train back!" The Doctor set the controls and they were soon off, less bumpy, considering it wasn't far away, and Jaime ran to the doors. She opened them to find Owen standing there; eyebrows raised as she ran out and hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Oh I missed you…" Owen nodded and kissed her lightly,

"So, E.T, you gonna show me this spaceship?" Jaime nodded and untangled herself from him, leading him into the large console room,

"This is the TARDIS, Owen." Owen's mouth dropped open,

"It's bigger on the inside!" Jaime nodded, laughing, before pointing out Donna and Martha,

"Martha Jones, Donna Noble, meet Owen Harper." They waved at him and he smiled, waving back. The Doctor walked over to the and held out his hand,

"The Doctor, hello." Owen shook his hand, looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze,

"Owen Harper." Jaime shook her head and unclasped their hands,

"Alright then, we're off! Bye Donna…" She went and hugged Donna, before turning to the Doctor, "And you, if you don't make my wedding…I want a great present!" The Doctor smiled and hugged her, before releasing her and letting Jaime, Owen and Martha walk towards the door. It suddenly shut and the TARDIS began to shake wildly as it set to flight, they all clung to different objects to hold their balance, the Doctor began flicking switches desperately,

"What? What?" Martha glared at him,

"Doctor, don't you dare!" The Doctor looked at Jaime, Owen and Martha,

"No, no, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!" Donna frowned,

"Where are we going?" The Doctor shrugged,

"I don't know, it's out of control!" Martha, Jaime and Owen shakily made their way over to the console, Martha glaring at the Doctor still,

"Doctor, just listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!" Jaime looked at Owen and grabbed his hand, grinning and he grinned back, placing a kiss on her ring.

_**END OF EPISODE SIX**_

**YAY! Owen's on the TARDIS! Only for the Doctor's Daughter though, back to Torchwood after that :D Gonna be exciting…Not sure if Owen's gonna get split up with Martha or if he'll stay with the others…**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	9. The Doctor's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime began to press a few buttons to try and stabilize the TARDIS while the Doctor tried to gain control, "Doctor! Why aren't the controls working?" She saw the Doctor shrug and try to flip a switch with his foot before falling to the floor, sparks flying everywhere,

"I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it!" Owen looked in the direction of the bubbling hand,

"Hey! Didn't Jack have that for years?" Jaime nodded,

"It's his; he cut it off and grew a new one…" Donna made a disgusted face,

"You are completely... impossible!" The Doctor grinned,

"Not impossible, just…unlikely!" Jaime shook her head and tried to reach for a switch just as the TARDIS made one last rebellious explosion and sparks flew, sending the five time-travellers backwards. Jaime looked at the Doctor before he ran to the door, she grabbed the back of his jacket and pushed him out of the way, yanking the door open and running outside. She looked around curiously, she was standing in some sort of underground tunnel, littered with junk and old equipment. The others rushed out behind her and she turned to the Doctor,

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" He shrugged and Martha turned excitedly to the other three as he began to walk around curiously,

"Oh, I love this bit…" Donna looked at her,

"I thought you wanted to go home." Martha shrugged,

"I know, but all the same…" Jaime grabbed Owen's hand excitedly, dragging him away from the others,

"Isn't this exciting?" Owen looked around,

"So I'm on a different planet?" Jaime nodded and he grinned, "Wicked." Jaime smiled and leaned in to kiss him when they heard a loud noise and looked over to the source, soldiers were coming. They pointed their guns at the TARDIS crew who held up their hands to show they were unarmed – well, Jaime did hide her guns in her shoe and trousers beforehand anyway,

"Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons!" The Doctor stepped forward,

"We're not armed! Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." One of the soldiers frowned at them,

"Look at their hands. They're clean." The older man, obviously the leader, pointed to a strange machine,

"Alright, process them! Him first!" The two soldiers who accompanied the leader moved towards the Doctor and dragged him to the machine, with Jaime stepping forward angrily,

"Oi! Leave him alone!" They ignored her, "I am talking to you!" The ignored her once again and forced the Doctor's hand in the machine and he yelled in pain as it whizzed away doing its job,

"Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure AAGGGH!" Donna stepped forward,

"What are you doing to him?" The older man shrugged,

"Everyone gets processed." The Doctor gasped,

"It's taken a tissue sample. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?" The machine released him and the Doctor moved back, examining his hand. The four companions ran to him and Owen examined his hand,

"Just a graze…" Jaime looked at the y-shaped graze and turned to the opening doors of the machine,

"What the hell? That's just…" A blonde woman stepped out of the machine, seemingly Martha's age and looked around curiously. The old man handed the woman a gun,

"Arm yourself!" She took I and handled it naturally, Martha frowned,

"Where did she come from?" The Doctor gulped and looked at Jaime,

"From me." He looked in total shock at the young woman while Donna just spluttered,

"From you? How? Who is she?" The Doctor frowned,

"Well…she's…well…she's my daughter!" Jaime smiled despite the situation as the woman looked at the Doctor with a smile,

"Hello dad!" The woman joined the soldiers while the Doctor and his companions watched from afar, the leader looked at her.

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" The woman smirked,

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." Donna turned to the Doctor,

"Did you say daughter?" She moved over to Jaime, "Did he say _daughter_?"

Jaime nodded, "Yeah, technically." Martha frowned,

"Technically how?"

Jaime sighed, "Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently." Owen wrapped an arm around her waist,

"I prefer it the good old fashion way…" He murmured in her ear, she giggled and was about to retort when the woman shouted,

"Something's coming!" Jaime raised her head to see a group of humanoids with purple and orange, fish-like skin and small head crests along the top of their heads running down the tunnel, shooting at the humans.

"It's the Hath!" The leader shouted, ordering his men to begin shooting back. They complied and the woman turned to the time travellers,

"Get down!" The leader turned to his soldiers,

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" Jaime pointed furiously at him,

"You're not detonating anything!" One of the Hath grabbed Martha and the woman kicked the other, picking up the detonator, "MARTHA!" Jaime shouted, while the Doctor pointed at the woman,

"No! Don't!" The woman pressed the button and Owen grabbed Jaime as the all ran for cover, just as the tunnel exploded. Jaime looked up at the now sealed off tunnel, with Martha on the other side, she turned angrily to the woman,

"You sealed it off! Why the fuck did you do that?" The Doctor didn't even bother to scold her language; he was staring hopelessly at the wall of debris. The woman looked at Jaime incredulously,

"They were trying to kill us!" The Doctor looked at her,

"But they've got my friend!" The woman shrugged,

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got those three, he lost both his men, and I'd say you came out ahead." Donna narrowed her eyes,

"Her name's Martha, and she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Jane?" The Doctor began to move forward,

"I'm gonna find her." The leader pointed his gun at them,

"You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you four. No guns," Jaime looked innocently at Owen, "No marks, no fight in you… I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move." He led them through the tunnels and Donna turned to the woman,

"I'm Donna, what's your name?" The woman shrugged,

"Don't know, it's not been assigned." Donna frowned,

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"

"How to fight." Donna looked confused,

"Nothing else?" The Doctor shook his head,

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly." Donna smiled slightly,

"Generated anomaly? Jenny-rated. Well what about that? Jenny!" Jaime smiled,

"I like that!" She put on a booming voice, "Jenny and Jaime save the day!" She laughed quietly to herself and Owen turned to the newly christened Jenny,

"Sorry about my fiancée, she thinks she's hilarious." Jaime smacked his shoulder playfully and turned to the Doctor,

"So, what do you think 'pops'?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Good as anything, I suppose." Donna laughed,

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" The Doctor scoffed,

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it; it's not what I call natural parentage." Donna laughed,

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her." The Doctor shook his head,

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident." Jaime snorted,

"Child Support Agency can…" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"Look, just because I share certain physiological traits with simian primates don't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" Jenny looked offended,

"I'm not a monkey! Or a child!" Jaime's laugh got cut off when they entered the human encampment, a huge underground room,

"So, where are we? What planet's this?" The young leader sniffed,

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." Donna looked around at the room,

"But, this is a theatre!" Owen smirked,

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon…" Jaime laughed and nudged his shoulder, but Donna still looked around in bewilderment,

"It's like a town, or a city, underground. But why?" Jaime saw the young leader finish up reporting to an old soldier, who walked over to them, Jaime held out a hand,

"General Cobb, right?" He ignored her,

"Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?" The Doctor nodded,

"Eastern Zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Donna." Jaime held up a hand,

"I'm Jaime and this is Doctor Owen Harper." Jenny smiled,

"And I'm Jenny." General Cobb didn't seem to acknowledge their names,

"Don't think you can infect us with your peace-making. We're committed to the fight, to the very end." The Doctor carried on smiling,

"Well, that's all right, I can't stay anyway. I've gotta go and find my friend." Cobb shook his head,

"That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war." Jaime frowned,

"Yes, we noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cos we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Hath?" Cobb's expression darkened,

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together." Owen nodded,

"So what happened?"

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival." Donna pointed at the windows,

"There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?" Cobb shrugged,

"The surface is too dangerous." Donna frowned,

"Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" She pointed to a number stamped on the wall, Cobb shrugged,

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings... lost in time." Jaime frowned,

"How long's this war gone on for?" Cobb sighed,

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead." Owen raised an eyebrow,

"What, fighting all this time?"

"Because we must." Jenny blurted out, "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die."

"I'd rather have inheritance _money_!" Owen whispered to Jaime, who giggled and shushed him. The Doctor asked to see a map of 'city' and Cobb brought up a holographic map,

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" Cobb nodded,

"Yes, why?" The Doctor sniffed,

"Well it'll help us find Martha."

Cline, the young leader, shook his head, "We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you four." Owen pulled a disgusted face,

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some bloody great big machine!" Jaime's eyes flickered to Jenny, before settling back on the map, geek glasses on,

"Sorry, he means no offence but, y'know…you're not, you're not really real." Jenny scoffed,

"You're no better than him! I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, and so how am I not real? What makes you better than me?" Jaime was about to retort when Cobb butted in,

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source." The Doctor turned his attention to Cobb, a huge grin spread across his face,

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" Cobb raised his chin,

"The Breath of Life." The Doctor frowned,

"And that would be…?"

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed." Jenny smiled,

"She? I like that." Jaime nudged her,

"So do I…right, so it's a creation myth." Cobb shook his head,

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet." Jaime grinned,

"Ah! I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…" She pulled out her sonic and used it on the map, causing more tunnels to appear on it. Donna frowned,

"What is it, what's it mean?" The Doctor clapped Jaime on the shoulder,

"See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight." Owen kissed her cheek and turned to the others,

"Did I ever mention my fiancée's brilliant?" Cobb nodded and look intently at the map,

"That must be the lost temple. The source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" He turned to Cline, "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, and then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last." The Doctor frowned,

"Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?" Cobb shook his head,

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" Owen narrowed his eyes,

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide!" Cobb shrugged,

"For us, that means the same thing." Jaime shook her head and poked him in the chest,

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of the Doctor there and the caption will read 'Over his dead body'!" Cobb smirked,

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cline turned and pointed his gun at Jaime, the Doctor, Owen and Donna, who exclaimed,

"Oi, oi, oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!" Cobb waved his hand,

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first." The Doctor shook his head, gesturing between him and Donna,

"No, we're, we're not a couple." He pointed at Jaime and Owen, "They're the couple, not us!" Donna pulled a face,

"I am not his woman!" The Doctor pointed at Cobb,

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that." Cobb laughed,

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?" The Doctor pointed at his head,

"This." Cline nudged Jaime with his gun,

"Come on. This way, move it!" Owen turned to Cline,

"You do not touch her again." He nearly growled, Jaime put a hand on his chest and pushed him away from Cline, towards her. Cobb looked to his soldier,

"Lock them up, and guard them." Cline nodded to Jenny,

"What about the new soldier?" Jenny stepped forward, but Cobb pushed her into the Doctor's arms,

"Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!" Cline led the group of five down into the lower part of the building, and into a cell. Donna looked up at more numbers on the wall,

"More numbers. They've gotta mean something." The Doctor shook his head,

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story." Jenny frowned,

"You mean it's not true?" Owen shook his head,

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it…Doctor?" Jaime shrugged,

"Yeah, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon." Donna laughed at the irony,

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" The Doctor nodded,

"Oh yes, that's why we need to get out of here, find Martha…" Jaime cut in,

"And stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." The Doctor looked up and noticed Jenny's inquisitive look,

"What, what are you, what are you…what are you staring at?" Jenny smiled,

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you two! Drawing up strategies like proper generals." The Doctor stood up,

"No, I'm trying to stop the fighting." Jenny waved her hands in the air,

"Isn't every soldier?" The Doctor looked stuck,

"Well. I suppose. But that's… that's… technically... I haven't got time for this! Jaime, give me your phone!" She handed him her phone and him checked the signal with his sonic, Jenny laughed,

"And now you've got a weapon!" The Doctor shook his head,

"It's not a weapon." Jaime grinned,

"These…" She took out her two guns and passed one to Owen, who loaded it, "Are weapons." The Doctor rolled his eyes and sent a glare to Jaime, while Jenny laughed,

"I'm gonna learn so much from you, you two are such soldiers!" The Doctor narrowed his eyes, before turning to Donna,

"Donna, will you tell her?" Donna shook her head, laughing,

"Oh, you are speechless, I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!" The Doctor dialled a number and held the phone to his ear; he waited only a second before grinning,

"Martha! You're alive!" Jaime clapped her hands, signalling him to say hi, "Jaime says hi…yeah and Donna and Owen, we're fine, what about you?"

"And Jenny! She's fine too!" Donna cut in; the Doctor rolled his eyes,

"And, and Jenny…That's the woman from the machine, the soldier, my daughter, except she isn't, she's, and she's... Anyway! Where are you? Ohhh... That was Jaime. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath…Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?" He stopped suddenly and looked at the phone in his hands, "Cut off…" Jaime opened her mouth to retort when cheers and chanting was heard,

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard." Jenny smirked,

"I can deal with him." The Doctor shook his head,

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere." Jenny frowned,

"What?" Jaime shrugged,

"You belong there, with them." Donna shook her head,

"She belongs with us." She pointed at the Doctor, "With you. She's your daughter!" He shook his head,

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!" Donna waved the answer away,

"Oh yes, I know that bit! Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on!" He handed her the stethoscope and motioned Jenny,

"It's all right. Just hold still." She placed it against Jenny's chest, first on the left, then on the right. She looked at the Doctor, "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs." She passed him the stethoscope and made him listen to the heartbeats; he stepped back and looked at Jenny,

"Two hearts." Donna nodded while Jenny looked confused,

"What's going on?" Donna looked at Jaime,

"Does that mean she's a...? What do you call a female Time Lord?" Jenny looked between the others,

"What's a Time Lord?"

"It's who we are." He gestured him and Jaime, "It's where we're from." Jenny smiled slightly,

"And I'm from you." Jaime shook her head, stepping in,

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering." She paused, tears in her eyes, "Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever." Jenny frowned,

"What happened?" Jaime shook her head and stepped into Owen's embrace, these were the only times he saw her vulnerable. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"There was a war." Jenny blinked,

"Like this one." The Doctor and even Jaime laughed slightly at the absurdity of the comparison,

"Bigger. Much bigger." Jenny looked at Jaime and the Doctor,

"And you fought? And killed?" Jaime shook her head and the Doctor nodded, darkly,

"Yes." Jenny shook her head,

"Then how are we different?" Jaime closed her eyes,

"It was different, for him." Jenny shrugged and made her way to the cell door to talk with Cline,

"Hey." He looked at her and smiled slightly,

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty." Jenny seemed to turn to flirt mode,

"I know. Guarding me. So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?" Cline smirked,

"Protecting from what?" Jenny shrugged half-heartedly,

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" She pulled him closer and kissed him, while Jaime jabbed her gun in his stomach, he broke away from Jenny in a bit of a daze and Jaime smirked at him,

"Oh, billions of years in the future, different planet, yet horny boys…will be boys…" She smiled sweetly; Jenny leaned in, millimetres from his lips,

"Keep quiet and open the door." He nodded and unlocked the cell; Jaime pushed him in and tied him up, before turning and following the other three. They walked down the stairs, but stopped when they noticed another guard. The Doctor pointed past him,

"That's the way out." Owen cocked his gun and moved forward, but the Doctor grabbed his arm, "Don't you dare!" Donna stepped between the two,

"Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." The Doctor let go of Owen and frowned at Donna,

"Let's...save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." He fished a wind up mouse out of his coat and used it to distract the guard, when the guard crouched down; Owen went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. The guard looked alarmed at first, but Owen swung his fist back and punched him, knocking him out. The Doctor ran up to him, "I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!" Owen shrugged,

"It worked, didn't it?" The Doctor sighed,

"They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone." As the Doctor searched the guard, Jaime sidled up to Owen,

"You alright?" Owen nodded,

"Ah, y'know me, darlin'. Never could resist hitting a guard." Jaime grinned to him and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the Doctor, who was walking along while looking at the map,

"Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel." He used his sonic screwdriver on the wall next to them. Jaime looked up at the wall and nudged Donna,

"It's another one of those numbers. You're right, they're everywhere. The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system." Donna nodded,

"You got a pen? Bit of paper? Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down." Jaime reached in her baseball jacket and pulled out a pad and paper, Owen looked at the jacket,

"What? It's from the wardrobe of the TARDIS…the pockets are bigger on the inside…" Donna smiled slightly and turned back to the numbers, showing them to Jaime,

"This one ends in 1-4; the prison cell said 1-6." Jaime nodded,

"Yeah, the one in the theatre was bigger, definitely." Jenny shook her head at the group,

"Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?" The Doctor looked at her,

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." Jenny raised an eyebrow,

"The Doctor? That's it?" Donna nodded,

"S'all he ever says. She," He pointed at Jaime, "Is probably the only person who knows who he is." Jenny frowned,

"So, do neither of you have names? Are you anomalies too?" Jaime shook her head,

"No." Owen snorted,

"Come off it! You two are the most anomalous people I've ever met, not including Jack of course." Jaime rolled her eyes and helped the Doctor get the cover of the control panel off,

"Here it is!" Jenny wouldn't give up,

"And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?" The Doctor looked at her, confused,

"'For'? They're not...They're not 'for' anything." Jenny frowned,

"So what do you do?" The Doctor turned back to the controls,

"I travel. Through time and space." Jaime laughed,

"And I work for the government, on Earth…but for him, it's not just travelling. He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs…a lot." Donna nodded empathetically,

"Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved." Jaime laughed and the Doctor pulled a switch, opening the door,

"Got it!" He cried in triumph, pausing when he heard Cobb's voice in the distance,

"Squad 5, with me!" The Doctor grinned at the group,

"Now, what were you saying about running?" Jaime laughed again as they ran through the corridors, but were soon stopped by red beams crossing a tunnel, blocking their way, Owen cringed,

"I gather that's not just mood lighting, is it?" The Doctor threw the clockwork mouse into the lights, which burst into sparks as soon as it touched the first beam,

"No, I don't think so…" Jaime saw a panel,

"Arming device." The Doctor ran to the panel's box and began to fiddle with it, while Donna looked up at more numbers,

"There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..." The Doctor yelled in frustration,

"Ahh! Come on!" Jaime pushed him out the way and began pulled switches and tugging on wires,

"Here we go!" Donna turned to Jaime,

"You better be quick!" Jaime turned to Jenny and the Doctor, watching them have a heated discussion before she ran off and he joined them, he said nothing and tried to look unbothered as they heard the first shots ring through the tunnel, "I told you. Nothing but a soldier." Jaime turned to the box and continued to fiddle with the controls, shouting in joy when the red lights flickered off,

"Jenny! Come on! Leave it! Let's go!" She shouted down the tunnel, as her, the Doctor, Owen and Donna ran to the other side, a good distance away from where the beams were. One more shot was heard before they saw Jenny run around the corner, the Doctor smiled,

"Jenny! Come on! That's it!" Just as she reached the mouth of the tunnel, the red beams appeared again." Jaime groaned, bunching her hair in her hands,

"No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" Donna frowned,

"Well, zap it back again!" Jaime shook her head,

"The controls are back there!" Jenny looked at the four of them,

"They're coming!" The Doctor closed his eyes,

"Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Jenny, we can't!" Jenny smirked,

"I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father!" She dropped her gun and began to flip, twist and turn her way through the red beams, never coming close to touching one, she grinned at her dad, while Donna looked shocked,

"No way! But that was impossible!" The Doctor shook his head, hugging Jenny proudly,

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" He looked at her, "Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!" Jenny smiled back,

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have killed him, but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice." The soldiers arrived at the end of the tunnel and the four ran off, the Doctor staying behind only for a second to talk to Cobb, the began a steady pace down another corridor and Jenny turned to Donna,

"So, you travel together, but you're not...'together'?" Donna shook her head,

"What? No, no! No way! No, no. We're friends. That's all. I mean, we're not even the same species, there's probably laws against it." Owen threw an arm around Jaime's shoulder,

"Hey! We resent that!" Jenny, Jaime and Donna laughed, and Jenny looked at Jaime,

"And you and the other girl used to travel with him?" Jaime nodded, "And what's it like, the travelling?" Jaime grinned,

"Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny - sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds." Jenny had a far-off look about her,

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds." Donna put a hand on her shoulder,

"You will. Won't she, Doctor?" He looked back at them,

"Hm?" Donna smiled,

"D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" The Doctor looked at Jenny with a little smile,

"I suppose so." Jenny beamed, hugging him tightly,

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on! Let's get a move on!" She turned away from them and ran ahead, the Doctor called after her,

"Careful, there might be traps!" Jaime shook her head,

"Kids! They never listen!" Owen looked at the Doctor, who wore a frown,

"Oh, even I know that look. See it a lot round Cardiff. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock." The Doctor looked at him,

"Dad-shock?" Donna nodded,

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Takes a bit of getting used to." The Doctor shook his head,

"No, it's not that." Donna laughed,

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?" Jaime winced a bit at the Doctor's next words,

"Donna, I've been a father before." Donna frowned,

"What?" Jaime rubbed his back, and he smiled gratefully,

"I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else." Donna looked down a bit,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything." The Doctor shrugged,

"I know. I'm just... When I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day."

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We both will." The Doctor shook his head,

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now." They heard shooting and Jenny came running back,

"They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?" Jaime grinned and gripped Owen's hand,

"Love the running." They ran off down corridors and more tunnels before coming to a dead end, Owen groaned,

"Great! We're trapped!" The Doctor shook his head,

"Can't be. This must be the temple." He touched a panel on the wall, "This is a door." Donna looked at the wall,

"And again! We're down to 1-2 now..." The Doctor began sonicking the wall,

"I've got it!" Jaime heard shooting, "Nearly done." Donna continued to look at the numbers,

"These can't be a cataloguing system." Owen nodded and looked at the numbers on the pad,

"Yeah, I can see it, they're too similar. Too familiar." The Doctor finally got the door open,

"Now! Got it!" They entered the 'Temple' and Jaime turned to the door, pushing some keys and the door slid close,

"Just in case…" Jenny laughed,

"Oh, that was close!" The Doctor grinned,

"No fun otherwise!" Jaime looked around the room,

"It's not what I'd call a temple...It looks more like…" She shared a smile with the Doctor,

"Fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship!" They chorused, grinning. Owen looked around,

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!" As they ran, they saw someone cutting through another door,

"It's the Hath! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out." Jenny told them, the Doctor didn't seem bothered and ran to a computer,

"Look, look, look, look, look! Ship's log!" He pressed a few buttons, "_'First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline._'" Owen nodded,

"So it is the original ship." Donna looked at the log,

"What happened?" The Doctor read off it,

"'_Phase one. Construction._' They used robot drones to build the city." Owen crossed his arms,

"But, does it mention the war?" Jaime budged the Doctor out of the way and scrolled down,

"Final entry... '_Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions._' That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!" Jenny looked worriedly back at the door,

"Two armies who are now both outside." Owen pointed at the screen,

"Donna, look." They looked at the set of numbers displayed on the screen,

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels." The Doctor breathed, but Donna shook her head,

"No, no, no, no, but listen...I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" Owen looked up, realisation dawned on him,

"No! No way!" Donna nodded,

"It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!" Jaime gaped,

"Ohhh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" Owen nodded,

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built." The Doctor grinned,

"Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!" Donna smiled,

"Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!" Jaime looked at the screen,

"07-24. No!" Jenny frowned,

"What does that mean?" The Doctor look wide-eyed,

"Seven days!" Donna clapped her hands,

"That's it! Seven days!" Jaime turned to her,

"Just seven days?" Jenny still looked confused,

"What d'you mean, seven days?"

"Seven days since war broke out." Owen told her and Donna laughed,

"This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!" Jenny shook her head,

"They said years!" Owen shook his head,

"No. They said generations." Donna nodded,

"And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines..." Jaime grinned,

"They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Ohhh! Donna, you're a genius!" Jenny frowned,

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"No they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" They started running but just as they turned the corner, Jaime ran into someone. She looked up and beamed when she saw Martha,

"Martha Jones!" They hugged each other tightly, "I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!" Martha noticed the others,

"Doctor, Donna, Owen!" She ran to them and hugged them; Donna looked at her muddy clothes,

"Oooh, you're filthy, what happened?" Martha smiled sheepishly,

"I, er, took the surface route." They all stopped when they heard the soldiers,

"That's the general! We haven't got much time." Donna looked at him,

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Martha sniffed,

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Jaime sniffed,

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" The began to run again and Jaime noticed the walls started going green, they stopped when they reached a place that looked like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship filled with palms and other exotic plants, "Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?" In the middle of the 'room' sat a glass sphere, sitting on a pedestal, containing shining orange gas. Donna gasped,

"Is that the Source?"

"It's beautiful." Jenny breathed, Martha frowned,

"What is it?" Jaime turned to the Doctor,

"Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!" He nodded and Owen looked around at the plants,

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" The Doctor grinned,

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." He was interrupted by the Hath and human soldiers appearing from opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they caught sight of each other, "Stop! Hold your fire!" Cobb scoffed,

"What is this? Some kind of trap?" The Doctor frowned,

"You said you wanted this war over." Cobb shook his head,

"I want this war won." Jaime stepped forward, hands stretched out,

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on." She pointed at the sphere, "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical." The Doctor nodded,

"It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing." He picked up the sphere, "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He threw the sphere on the ground, the glass ball shattering upon impact and the gas leaking out, shining in gold and green as it spread out in the air. Amazed by the sight, the soldiers from both sides put their guns to the floor; Jenny looked at the gas,

"What's happening?" Jaime smiled,

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." Owen looked up at the gas too,

"What does that mean?" The Doctor grinned,

"It means a new world." Jenny laughed in delight but stopped when she saw Cobb, Jaime looked where she was looking and saw him lift his gun to shoot the Doctor. It happened too fast for Jaime comprehend, one moment everyone was staring in amazement and happiness, the next, Cobb had fired, Jenny leaping in front of her father to receive the bullet. She collapsed into the Doctor arms and Owen rushed to her, checking over her. The soldiers held down Cobb and took away the gun, leaving the Doctor to cradle his daughter, "Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" He sat on the ground, with her in his lap and Owen shook his head,

"I can't, Doctor I'm sorry." Jenny looked at her dad,

"A new world. It's beautiful." Jaime knelt next to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes,

"Jenny? Be strong, now. You need to hold on. D'you hear me? Your dad needs you; you guys have got things to do, yeah, you and him. Hey? Hey? You can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose." Jenny sighed,

"That sounds good." The Doctor sniffed,

"You're my daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?" She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, submitting to the darkness. The Doctor kissed her forehead in despair, before finding one last straw to clutch onto for dear life, "Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait... If we just wait..." He looked at Jaime and Martha hopefully, but Jaime shook her head,

"There's no sign, Theta. There is no regeneration. She's like us, but...maybe not enough." The Doctor shook his head,

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me." He kissed her head one last time before setting her gently on the ground. Jaime couldn't stop him as he grabbed her gun and walked over to Cobb, panting in anger and despair, pointing the gun at his head. Owen, Donna and Martha stood in shook while Jaime knelt there in understanding, watching silently as he lowered the gun and crouched down to Cobb, "I never would. Have you got that? I never would!" He tossed the gun to Owen and stood up, addressing both fighting parties, "When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" He walked back to Jenny's body and put a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

TwDwTwDw

Jenny was laid out in the theatre room that used to be the human encampment and the Doctor, Donna, Jaime, Owen, Martha, Cline and a Hath were stood around her. Suddenly, beams of light came streaming through the windows. Martha looked up at it, "It's happening. The terraforming." Donna nodded and looked at Cline and the Hath,

"Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the top soil. And there it is." She paused, "And what about Jenny?" Cline looked at Jaime and the Doctor,

"Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please." The Doctor, still lost in his dark thoughts, just nodded. Jaime shook his hand,

"Thank you, we'll be off." She smiled slightly and led the group into the TARDIS. Jaime and Owen sat together on the seat while Donna and Martha stood around the console as the Doctor fiddled with the controls, setting the ship into flight,

"Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox." They all watched him in sympathy; the Doctor looked at Martha,

"Time to go home?" Martha nodded, the Doctor turned to the couple on the seat, "Back to Torchwood." Jaime and Owen nodded and the Doctor pulled some levers and controls, without his usual enthusiasm. They landed in Cardiff with a slight jolt and Owen helped Jaime up, turning to the other three,

"Thanks, for everything." He looked at the Doctor, "We expect you all at the wedding…" Donna smiled and nodded while Martha hugged him and then Jaime,

"You look after yourselves; maybe I'll pop into Torchwood one of these days." Jaime smiled brightly and winked,

"Maybe you should." She hugged Donna and looked at her, "You're brilliant you are, look after him." Donna nodded and Jaime made her way towards the mourning father. He pulled her into his arms,

"This s harder than the first time." He whispered, and she nodded,

"It'll get better, Theta, don't you worry." He let her go and he kissed her forehead,

"Be careful." She nodded again and squeezed his hand briefly before heading back to her fiancé, and out the door, she breathed in the Cardiff air and didn't even look back when she heard the familiar whirring of the TARDIS engines. Owen held her hands and looked at her,

"That was eventful." Jaime nodded, "Well, we're not exactly gonna be bored here though, are we?" Jaime laughed and they began walking back down to the hub. Jaime looked at Owen,

"You know…I've been thinking…" Owen raised an eyebrow, "Mini-skirts." Owen grinned roguishly,

"I do like mini-skirts…"

_**END OF EPISODE SEVEN**_

**Sorry it took so long! Been a busy couple of weeks, AND now I have exams! ARGHH! I'll try and update again, but I've actually been working on a Robin Hood BBC story, it will be Robin/OC. It'll be up in a couple of days probably or maybe after I've finished Torchwood series 2…**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	10. Adam

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime groaned as she woke and reached to Owen to poke him awake, only to find her bed empty. She smiled and stretched, getting out of bed and getting change into jeans, a Beatles t-shirt and a pair of black converse, she grabbed a croissant from the side and picked up her baseball jacket – containing all her necessities – and headed to the hub. Upon her arrival, she called, "Jack! Tosh! Yan! Owen! Gwen!" She heard someone next to her and smiled when she saw Gwen, "Y'alright Gwen, finally pry yourself from Rhys?" Gwen laughed and slapped her shoulder playfully, Jaime's smile dropped as soon as the others walked in the workstation area, something was wrong with them, she tested Owen, "Harper, why didn't you wake me up this morning, is it that hard to bang on my door?" Owen shook his head,

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry I was preoccupied…" He trailed off when he saw Tosh and Jaime discreetly took off her ring, stuffing it in her pocket and smiling,

"Just kidding Owen, I'm not that bothered." Jaime looked at the other man in the room, he was ordinary looking, a face you could easily forget, with ginger hair and blue eyes, Gwen noticed him too, but Jack looked at Gwen,

"You're late." Gwen smiled and turned to him, shrugging off her jacket,

"Yes, Paris was lovely, thank you!" Jaime looked at the man with narrowed eyes,

"All we want to know is, who the hell this is?" Jack's smile faded; Owen looked from the autopsy archway and Toshiko, who was wearing a tight green shirt unbuttoned to her cleavage and no glasses, looked worried. The man walked up to the two,

"Just because that's what I said to both of you on your first days..." He put a hand on their shoulders and Jaime felt a presence in her mind, she pushed it out, "Remember?" Gwen relaxed but the man looked at Jaime, noticing that is had no effect on her, Gwen smiled,

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Come here, you!" Jaime laughed and grabbed him in a hug as well, "Good to see you!" Adam pulled away from the hug first and Jaime turned to the others, who were back to smiling again,

"Well, I'm famished! Gonna get something from the kitchen!" She walked quickly out the room and heard Adam following her, she entered the kitchen and when she heard the door close she turned to look at him. She shoved him against the wall and put her arm to his neck, before he knew what was happening, he looked at her in confusion,

"Who are you?" Jaime laughed,

"'Who am I?' Who the fuck are you?" She pressed her arm tighter against his neck, "I felt that presence in my mind, and did you know it's against Galactic laws to enter a Time Lord's mind without permission?" He sneered at her,

"And how would you know that?" Jaime sneered back,

"Because I made the fucking law!" She heard footsteps heading in the kitchen's direction and let go of Adam, backing away and pulling out a Nutella jar before putting it back just as Ianto entered the room, "Yan! How are you?" She smiled at him, "Adam didn't succumb to my Nutella/Chicken temptation!" She and Ianto laughed, Adam joined in after only a slight hesitation. Ianto looked at Jaime,

"Jack actually wanted to know if you could have a look at a box that turned up." Jaime nodded,

"Sure." Ianto walked out and Jaime followed, turning back only to hiss to Adam, "This is not over!" Jaime sat on the sofa and looked over the box that had intricate patterns on the side, just as Adam came in; he sat at a computer and loaded up his personnel file, entering information. Tosh walked over,

"Adam?" He exited the file, "What are you doing with your personnel file?" He turned around and caught Jaime's eye, before looking up at Tosh,

"Nothing just finished updating details of rift activity." She pointed at the box in Jaime's hands,

"Any idea when that came through? It's got a low meson energy reading." He looked at the box and shrugged,

"No, I'll keep looking." He stood and touched her neck with familiarity, and kissed her passionately, "A year ago today." Tosh smiled,

"Our first kiss." Adam returned the smile,

"You remembered." Tosh just hummed and they continued to kiss, that was until Owen came into the workstation and set the tray down loudly, Tosh and Adam looked at Owen,

"You okay, Owen?" The look Owen was sending Tosh nearly broke Jaime's heart, seeing him look at her with longing that she had never seen before,

"Uh, yes, yes, yes. Don't worry about me. N-no, it's just, uh ... kissing in work... um, I wasn't expecting it." He removed his gloves and headed back down to the autopsy area. Adam turned back to Tosh,

"We'll celebrate tonight." He kisses her again and she smiled and walked away, Adam's smile faded when he looked at Jaime, "'Galactic Laws?'" He sneered, "What are you? You said Time Lord? Impossible." Jaime smirked,

"And doesn't that just terrify you?" She smiled normally when she saw Ianto and Gwen come and sit beside her; Gwen began to flip through a file while Ianto played with a device. Adam moved to another workstation and Tosh came back and sat at her desk,

"Just doing a quick check. We had rift activity two days ago, but nothing seems to have come through." Jaime watched as a stuffed rodent came out from behind Tosh's monitor,

"Apart from me!" Owen laughed as he squeezed the toy, making it squeak, waving it at Tosh,

"What's that?" She asked and Owen stuttered nervously,

"It's a screen-cleaner. I thought you might like it, um...Do you…do you like it?" Tosh pursed her lips and stood,

"Just what I need. A small rodent looking at me while I work." She stepped away from her station and called over her shoulder, "Think I'll call it Owen." She walked out of the workstation area and Owen sighed, clutching a folder to his chest and headed back to the autopsy area, Gwen chuckled,

"He's like a little puppy, bringing her sticks. When's he gonna realize he's got no chance?" Ianto smiled,

"Love's blind, apparently. He's idolized her for years now." Jaime sighed sadly, but Adam laughed,

"Oh, leave him alone. I think it's sweet. He's happy." Jaime stood up and walked to the cells,

"Yeah, he is…" She muttered, she sat in front of Janet's cell and watched the weevil, "I don't understand, Janet, who is he?" She placed her chin on the palm of her and leaned forward, "It was fine a couple of days ago, when me and Owen got back from Messaline…what's changed, he probably doesn't remember…" She sat there for what must have been hours, because when she went back up the stairs, she found Adam, Gwen and Owen in the autopsy area, "What's happened?" Adam looked at her,

"Oh, finally decided to grace us with your presence haven't seen you since this morning." Jaime glared at him,

"I was in the cells." Gwen looked at her,

"What happened now?" Jaime blinked and crossed her arms,

"What do you mean?" Owen nodded,

"Every time you're in the cells, something's happened. When you got back from your trip with 'the Doctor' you went down to the cells, when that space cow died you went down to the cells." Jaime shrugged,

"Nothing, just thinking about the Doctor, my family, home…" Gwen got up and placed an arm around her shoulder,

"Your parents are fine, remember, we went down to see them in London?" Jaime turned her head sharply to Adam,

"When?" Gwen sighed,

"Ooh, sorry, you wanted to forget about it, didn't you? I'm sorry…" Jaime shrugged, still looking at Adam,

"It's fine, what happened to you?" Gwen sighed,

"There was this man in my house, he said he was my boyfriend, but I just can't remember him!" Jaime frowned,

"You mean Rhys?" Gwen shrugged and Tosh called down to her,

"Gwen, we got a video link, you should watch it!" Jaime rubbed Gwen's back and sat her down in front of the monitor, before heading into the kitchen again. Adam found her sitting at the table and sat in front of her,

"So, I messed up a bit on the family?" He smirked at her and she sneered,

"My family is dead, my friends are dead, and my PLANET is destroyed!" She looked down at the table, "Who. Are. You?"

"Someone's worst nightmare." Jaime snorted,

"Really? Have you never met the Daleks, once you have, come back to me and then we can talk." She could hear the smirk in his voice and heard his chair scrape against the floor as he stood up,

"Well, this _has_ been eye-opening, but I must go. Goodbye Jaime." She heard him leave the room and waited a good few minutes before heading up to the conference room, where Ianto, Tosh and Owen were discussing the box, Tosh was reading through the test results,,

"So, according to the molecular breakdown, this potentially alien complex artefact is, in fact, made out of wood." Jaime nodded,

"Wood's very useful, y'know." Owen smiled at her slightly,

"Well, perhaps it fell in the crate by mistake. Picked up meson energy from the other stuff." Tosh scoffed at his idea,

"Yeah, right!" Ianto frowned,

"I think Jack brought it in." Tosh shook her head,

"No, I'm sure Adam found it on an excavation a few months back." Ianto shrugged,

"I'll have a look in the diary. I like to log the interesting stuff." Tosh looked amused,

"You write about artefacts in your diary?" Ianto smirked,

"Among other things…" He winked at the three before leaving the room. Jaime sat on a chair at the table and leaned her head back, Owen clapped his hands,

"So, we are done for tonight." Tosh nodded,

"I guess." Jaime looked at her,

"Everything alright?" Tosh shrugged,

"Yeah, just, Adam hasn't rung yet." Tosh went to pick up the box and Owen scratched the back of his head, something Jaime's Owen did when he was nervous,

"Ah. Sure he will. I know I would, if it was our anniversary. I wouldn't disappear. In fact, I would...uh...cherish you." Jaime stood up, she didn't want to hear this, she headed towards the door but paused at Owen's words,

"Yeah, no, no...um...really, really, I would. In fact, I wouldn't let you out of my sight, Tosh...because I love you." A tear slipped down Jaime's cheek, she knew she shouldn't let it get to her, none of this was real, but it still hurt all the same, "Yeah, there we are. I've said it. I ... I love you. Yes, I always have, actually, ever since we started working together, and in fact, I actually ache for you, you know, physically. When you're in the room, I when you're in the room I just want to reach out and touch you and..." Jaime choked back a sob, Tosh sounded uncomfortable,

"Owen!" But he continued,

"No, no, no, you know, I can't keep this secret anymore! My mum said to me, "Seize the day," and so I am seizing it, and you know I've got so much love to give you, Tosh, and, and you know, you won't know that unless I tell you. So here I am, telling you that I love you. You know I know there's Adam, okay, but you know, I think...In fact, I know that we would be amazing together, um...if you would only just give it a chance. Oh, God. Say something." Jaime put a hand to her mouth to stifle her cry and ran out of the room, she muffled her cries when she saw Ianto crying on the floor, rocking back and forth, Adam patted him on the head and walked away. She walked over to Ianto and sniffed,

"Yan? Yan? What's wrong?" She headed towards him but he pushed her away, she heard the siren of the cog door and turned to see Jack walking in, "Jack." She whispered and he walked over to her,

"Jaime," He noticed her obviously puffy and red eyes, "What's wrong?" She shook her head, waving the question away,

"Never mind, it's silly." She pointed at Ianto, "Something's wrong with Yan." He looked down at the quivering man on the floor,

"What's wrong Ianto?" Ianto sniffled,

"You'll have to put me in the vaults. Lock me up. I killed three girls. Strangled them." Jack frowned, Jaime leant nearer,

"Yan, stop kidding around!" Ianto shook his head,

"Jaime, you've gotta get away from me, please! I'm serious. I murdered them, in cold blood. I took their bodies, and…" He surged noisily to his feet, he looked around and Jack and Jaime watched him carefully, "You have to lock me away...before I turn on you. None of you are safe." Ianto started passed Jack, who grabbed him and looked at him,

"Hey, hey. Come here, come here. What's happened to you?" Jack held Ianto to him and Jaime stroked his hair, he closed his eyes and whispered,

"I'm a monster." Jack shook his head and directed Ianto and Jaime to his office. He brought out a machine with a green light and set it on his table, the green light pointed towards Ianto. It beeped,

"Best lie detector on the planet. If something's untrue, the light turns red." He flipped the switch, "Go." The green light began to flash and Ianto began,

"My...hands on her throat. And it felt so good. Squeezing the life out of her." Jaime looked worriedly at Jack, the machine continued to flash green, "It reads as truth." Jack shook his head,

"I don't believe it. Okay, tell me about the second girl." Ianto nodded,

"She tried to get away...but I was too quick. Pleading...and I...I didn't care. Something in me wants to kill." Jaime looked at the green light and shook her head,

"No Yan, this is not you! It's Adam!" She grabbed the light off the machine, which turned off, "Jack, I'm serious! The CCTV, watch it!" She led them up to the workstation and switched the CCTV on, she made the two watch as Adam attacked Ianto's mind, submitting to the fake memories, she switched the video to when Adam and Tosh were together, he grabbed her neck softly, telling her that she 'remembered'. She looked at Jack and turned on the tape of that morning with Gwen, Adam and Jaime, when he grabbed their shoulders, letting them 'remember' again. Jack glared at Adam's image on the video and ran down to the autopsy area,

"Where's Adam's blood sample?" Ianto frowned and looked at Adam's personnel file,

"Everything's in order here." Jaime nodded,

"But when was it last updated?"

"Twenty-four hours ago." The overhead light switched on and Ianto quickly changed the computer screen while Jack tugged Jaime towards him, pretending as though they were talking. They looked up as Owen stumbled in, carrying a large bouquet of flowers. Everyone stopped and stared at each other, Jaime turned back to Jack and closed her eyes sadly, Ianto and Owen began to shuffle around when they heard the doors open again, but Jack just stared at Jaime. Once everyone else was settled, Jack led Jaime to his office and they looked over the rest of the team,

"How did you know?" Jaime sighed,

"As a Time Lord, we have natural mind-shields, I felt his presence in my mind straight away. None of this is real, before this, me and Owen were engaged." Jack looked at her, shocked, "He's not a shy nerd, he's a womanizing drunk…and he was mine. That's why I was crying, he just confessed his false love to Tosh, and it hurt." Jack put his arm around her shoulders, "Everyone thinks I'm human, obviously not you apparently," He nodded, "But they think that my parents live in London, Jack. Adam has to go." Jack nodded and Jaime left the office, both of them cocked their guns and pointed them at Adam's head,

"Talk to me Adam, if that's even your name." Adam swivelled around, laughing, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Jaime,

"What?" Gwen chuckled nervously,

"What are you doing, Jack? Jaime?" Jaime shook her head,

"He's not who you think he is. He's been feeding himself into your memories, by touch." Tosh frowned,

"Is this some sort of joke?" Jack shook his head,

"He didn't exist until two days ago." Adam raised his hands above his head,

"Can somebody tell me what's going on, please?" Owen looked at the two holding guns,

"Jack, we've known him for years. He is part of the team." Jaime laughed,

"No. He just made you think that." Adam reached towards Jack,

"Come on Jack!" Jaime grabbed his wrist,

"No, no, Adam, you're not allowed to touch any one." Adam pulled back and looked at Jack again,

"Jack, you know me. You recruited me three years ago." Jack just scowled,

"All I know is that when I think of my team, I see you there, but I don't feel anything for you. No pride, no warmth...You, the one who I can confide in, the one who unburied the dead." Gwen stepped forward,

"Jack, maybe you've just forgotten him. Like I did with Rhys, yeah?" Jaime looked at Adam,

"No, that was him. The mind's not like a book, to be opened and closed and added to, it's a fickle thing. And this guy hasn't got very good experience or techniques." Adam pulled a confused face,

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him out of the chair,

"I'm taking him to the vaults!" Jaime pushed Adam in front of her and headed downstairs, she stopped abruptly when she felt the barrel of a gun on the back of her head,

"No!" She heard Tosh cry, Jaime swivelled around slowly,

"Toshiko…" Tosh held the gun shakily, "I know you don't want to do that, I'm your friend. He's playing mind games, this isn't real." Jaime's eyes flickered quickly to Ianto, who was slowly inching closer to her, "Tosh, please." Tosh shook her head,

"Let him go." Jaime shook her head,

"Tosh, I can't do that." She eyed Tosh carefully, "But I can't promise I won't hurt him." Ianto grabbed the gun from Tosh and wrestled it out of her hands; he threw the gun to the floor and held Tosh's wrists as she tried to fight him,

"Don't! Get off me! Adam!" Jack pushed Adam further forward,

"This is what you've done to us. Move!" Jaime and Jack kept their guns trained on him while leading him into a cell; Jaime pushed him harshly and closed the glass. Adam stood and slammed his hands against it, panting loudly,

"Don't kill me. I had to become part of your memories in order to survive. I didn't mean any harm." Jack shook her head,

"You've changed us." Adam smiled,

"For the better. You didn't remember who you were. I helped you. Look at Owen, all his cynicism gone. He's a different man now. Selfless, happier. And Toshiko, too - she's never been this confident." Jaime slammed her hand angrily on the glass,

"Owen and I were engaged!" Adam scoffed,

"If you're really a Time Lord, you would never have been happy with a mortal. He would've died and you'd be heart broken." Jaime shook her head,

"How did you come here? Why us?" Adam smiled grimly at Jack,

"All of you have such unique memories, especially you, Jack. All those extraordinary memories you hold - some hidden, some absent. Your singular mind. That's what drew me here. It's a shame I couldn't get to Jaime's, because that would have been a feast…" Jack rested his head against the glass,

"Good job. It's what we do best...wipe out aliens." Jack and Jaime began to leave, but Adam wouldn't stop,

"You can't shoot me. You made me live. And you always remember what you killed..." Jack turned his head slightly, "Don't you Jack?" Jack put a hand on Jaime's shoulder and steered her out of the room and into the conference room, the other members of the team followed. Jaime put on the CCTV of Adam in his cell,

"Our memories define us. Adam changed those memories ... changed who we are. Now I have to help you all go back, find a memory that defines you. Rediscover who you are. If I'm wrong, he'll still be here when we've done this." She changed the video to various soothing patterns and sat down at the table, she couldn't risk remembering the events that defined Adam, Jack dimmed the lights,

"Let me take you back to before we all met..." He said softly, "Feel around for anything that makes you what you are...the hidden and the forgotten. Tell me where you are." Everyone was silent, unmoving, staring out in front of them, looking at nothing in particular; Gwen was the first to speak,

"The college canteen...Rhys is sitting opposite me, telling stupid jokes." There was a pause, Gwen laughed.

"It's my birthday. I'm ten." That was Owen, "Mum spends the whole day screaming, "I love you because you're my son...but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Maths club. Something so reliable about maths...Always the right answer." Tosh.

"Meeting Lisa. Falling in love...never felt so alive." Ianto. Jaime guessed it was her turn,

"Watching Gallifrey burn, from the safety of my escape pod, turning human."

"I turn 16. She packs my bags. That is the nicest thing you've done for me in years, Mother." Owen again.

"My first flat. I don't have a flat-warming. There's no-one I want to invite." Tosh.

"Losing Lisa. Like the world had ended." Ianto.

"Me. Hidden inside a fobwatch. Meeting the Doctor again, him setting me free, taking me away from the nothingness I felt at home." Jaime spoke again.

"The way he looks at me sometimes...as if he's scared of what he feels for me, I...I love him." That was Gwen, out of the corner of her eyes Jaime saw her look at Jack, "But not in the way I love you." Jack gave her something,

"Take this."

"Knowing there has to be more to life than this." Tosh, "Knowing I'm special...waiting for someone to see it." Jack held out his hand to her,

"I saw it."

"You save one life, a hundred lives but it's – it's never enough. Who'll save me?" Jack repeated his actions,

"I will."

"Coming here... gave me meaning again. You." Ianto was talking about Jack, who gave him something and stood next to Jaime,

"We're the only two left, who'll live forever with me if he dies." Jaime's voice cracked at the end and Jack handed her a white pill,

"We'll stick together." He went back to the head of the table,

"You each have a short-tern amnesia pill. It'll make you forget Adam. We have to wipe out the last 48 hours from our memories, go back to who we were." Jaime was the first to take her pill a swallowed it, she lay her head on the table and the last thing she saw before her eyes dropped heavily was everyone, bar Tosh, doing the same."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime woke up with a start. She blinked a few times and shook her head, coming to grips with her surroundings, she was in the conference room, she looked around and saw that she wasn't the only one in there, the rest of the table were either slumped against their seat or had their heads on the table. Owen, Ianto and Gwen were the next to awake, with Tosh sitting up a few minutes after, Jaime had to bite her lip at Owen's outfit, he was dressed in a sweater vest and plain dress trousers. He frowned at her, "What?" She nodded to his outfit; he looked down and looked everyone in the eye, "We do not mention this again." Jaime grinned and nodded, sliding up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"It's…It's…um, not bad?" He looked at her straight-face, un-amused, and she buried her face in his neck, laughing, "I'm sorry, but it's awful…dreadful!" He led her out of the room after the others and Jaime frowned, "Any reason why we woke up in the conference room?" Gwen, Ianto and Owen shrugged, while Tosh looked at her computer,

"That's odd." Gwen stood next to her, and turned when Jack walked in,

"Jack? How have we lost two days?" Jack frowned,

"What d'you mean?" Jaime shrugged,

"The last 48 hours. None of us can remember a thing." Tosh nodded,

"The system's blank, the CCTV's been wiped. What's been going on? What've we been doing?" Jack paused, thinking about it,

"I don't know." Owen rolled his eyes,

"Great. That's two days of my life that I'll never get back!" Jaime patted his cheek,

"I doubt you missed much," She told him, condescendingly, "Mr Grumpy-in-a-sweater-vest." She added, giggling. Jack motioned the flowers on Tosh's desk,

"Looks like Toshiko got herself a secret admirer, though." Owen helped Jaime into her jacket,

"Oh yeah?" Tosh picked up the card,

"To Tosh, love and apologies, Owen." She smiled at him, "They're from you!" Owen snorted,

"In your dreams, Tosh. I think someone's winding you up, darling...No, I don't do flowers…" He took the card and read it, "And I definitely don't do apologies." Jaime saw Tosh's face fall when he handed back the card with a small smile,

"Aww, you're not though, you're a big softy really!" She pinched her fiancé's cheek mockingly and he pouted, "And you are very tempting when you do that…" Owen raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" Jaime nodded and before she knew it, Owen had literally swept her off her feet, carrying her out the door, calling back to the others, "See ya! We'll back in a couple of hours!" Jaime's giggles were heard until they were way out of the door, heading to their flat.

_**END OF EPISODE SEVEN**_

**Quick update! Yay! Three exams down, a billion more to go *rolls eyes* I thought it would be nice to show Jaime's influence over Gallifrey/Galactic laws? ;)**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	11. Interlude 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Sashaxh****: My twentieth review! Thank you! It took me a while to think of what she would say, I was thinking of her mentioning her love for Owen, but that might of distracted/confused him :/ **

**Jaime's Dress: **

** . /-**** miF6lZbQf6U/ TupbLlWWvTI/ AAAAAAAAC9c/ Xbdu-vjgbgA/ s1600/ article-0-090DD836000005DC-124_306x628%255B1% **

**(Without Spaces)**

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime was laying in the bed her and Owen shared, playing with his hand that was around her waist, he looked at her and kissed her hair, "Jaime…" Jaime frowned, he sounded slightly nervous,

"Yes Owen." She looked up at him and he kissed her softly,

"Let's get married." Jaime giggled, holding up her hand,

"That's what this is for, stupid!" Owen rolled his eyes,

"I mean now, tomorrow." Jaime sat up, turning to face him,

"What? Why?" Owen nodded,

"Tomorrow, noon. Jaime, only a few weeks ago we lost two days of our lives, I don't want to waste another not being married to you." Jaime blushed and nodded, before scowling and tackling him onto the floor, straddling him,

"So you're telling me I have ONE DAY to plan our wedding and get a dress?" Owen nodded, smiling cheekily, "I bloody hate you." Owen winked,

"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be marrying me." Jaime shrugged,

"I guess that's true…" She climbed off him and picked up her phone, dialling Ianto's number,

"Hello, Jaime? You're not usually up until two on Saturdays, what's happened?" Jaime laughed,

"The git in bed next to me…Ahh!" Owen had grabbed her and pulled her back onto the floor, "Sorry Yan, anyway, we have decided to get married!"

"But I thought that was the point of getting engaged…?" She could hear the confusion in the Welshman's voice, she rolled her eyes,

"Yes, silly, but we decided to get married tomorrow!" There was silence, "Yan, Yan! Ianto!"

"Tomorrow?" Jaime grinned, not that he could see,

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes Ianto, tomorrow…"

"Tomo-" Jaime growled,

"Yes Ianto, we've established that fact!" Owen laughed at her agitation, to which she replied by punching him in the gut.

"Meet me on the Plass in half an hour, the dress shop opens at 9 O'clock and it's half eleven. I'll call Tosh, Jack and Gwen, you just tell Owen to meet Jack somewhere to get a suit and they can go to the pub or something, I'll call the chapel and the priest, whatever." Jaime beamed,

"N'aww, Yan! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, you owe me!" Was Ianto's reply before he hung up, Jaime turned to her fiancé,

"Get dressed, we're going to meet Ianto and the others on the Plass in half an hour!" Owen groaned but Jaime just threw a pillow at him, "C'mon, lazy!" Jaime gave up on him and preceded to change into casual ripped jeans, a t-shirt and some tatty white converse, she grabbed her sonic, keys, phone and manipulator before checking back in on Owen's progress; he had a toothbrush dangling out of his mouth while trying to pull some jeans on, she looked at her watch, "C'mon Owen!" He looked up at her, startled, before collapsing onto the floor from imbalance. She made her way over to the wardrobe laughing and picked out a t-shirt for him, he shoved it over his head and put his trainers on, dashing out of the room to collect his valuable possessions,

"C'mon, slowpoke, we're gonna be late!" Jaime poked her head out of the bedroom door and saw Owen putting on his coat, standing expectantly next to the open front door. She rolled her eyes and hurried into the lift after him,

"Bastard." She muttered, but he just wrapped an arm around her waist, describing her true love for him all the way to the Plass, where the others were waiting for them. After splitting into the two groups and telling Owen that the colours had to have blue in it, Jaime, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh headed for the wedding dress shop. Jaime stopped off at an ATM and checked to see if anyone was watching before discretely taking out her screwdriver, at the others' frowns she shrugged, "Owen can pay for his suit and all the men stuff, but I'd rather not spend all of my savings on a dress…" Ianto raised an eyebrow as she sonicked the ATM and collected the large wad of money, "It's not stealing…more like…compensation for my duties...to Earth?" She winked at the three and led the group back towards the shop. Upon entering, an elderly lady bustled up to them,

"Which one of you is the bride?" She had a happy-go-lucky voice and attitude that Jaime couldn't help smiling at,

"That's me, hello I'm Jaime." The old woman nearly burst with excitement, grabbing Jaime's hands and looked at her,

"Aren't you a pretty thing, when's the wedding?" Jaime blushed slightly,

"Um, tomorrow." The elderly lady's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets,

"T-Tomorrow! You don't give us much time!" Ianto raised his hand,

"My thoughts exactly." The elderly lady laughed and turned to the others,

"Oh, dear me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Sandra, this is my shop." Jaime shook her hand, grinning enthusiastically,

"Pleasure to meet you." Sandra took the hand and dragged her towards the racks of dresses,

"Let's get started!" She dropped Jaime's hand and ran her own fondly over the dresses; she turned sharply to Jaime, "Style? Neckline? Length? Fabric?" Jaime paused,

"Um…I'm not too sure really, maybe just a simple one..." She paused, a smile lit up her face, "How about a Grace Kelly style, like the one in To Catch a Thief!" Sandra nodded,

"Okay dearie, now, bridesmaid dresses, colours?" Jaime grinned,

"Blue, like a really blue blue." Sandra laughed,

"Very specific, aren't you?" Jaime nodded. "Well, if you'd bear with me, I think I have the perfect dress in mind for you and the bridesmaids." Jaime nodded excitedly and bounced up and down when she left the room, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh shared fond smiles at their friend's childish behaviour,

"Oh my Gallifrey! This is brilliant!" Ianto grabbed her before she did the shop of herself any damage and sat her down, just as Sandra came back in holding three dress covers, she unzipped two – the bridesmaid dresses – and motioned for Tosh and Gwen to try them on. They went behind a curtain and Jaime could feel her hearts pounding in her chest, she heard Gwen squeal uncharacteristically before the curtain was pulled back. The dresses were a perfect blue – the colour of the TARDIS – and had a silver band around the waist; they were Grecian style but ended just below the knee. Jaime grinned in delight, "Wow! They're gorgeous!" Gwen and Tosh twirled around,

"Aren't they just!" Sandra clapped happily,

"Now then, Miss Bride-To-Be, time for your dress!" Jaime nearly ran into the changing room in her rush to try on her dress, Sandra passed it through to her and she quickly stripped and opened the bag, she pulled out the flowing white material and slipped it on. It was practically a replica of the Grace Kelly's original, sweetheart neckline with fabric moulding together at the top; it went outwards slightly at the waist and layered in white fabric, ending at the floor. She stepped out of the dressing room and out to where Gwen and Tosh (back in their normal clothes), Ianto and Sandra were waiting, the three ladies gasped when she entered while Ianto turned to Sandra,

"How much would it cost to fix if it was ripped?" Sandra frowned and Jaime shook her head,

"Yan, it's not ripped?" Ianto raised an eyebrow,

"It will be, ten pounds says Owen will rip it off you when he gets you alone!" Jaime laughed and slapped him on the arm,

"You're on! But Yan, please, I don't need you of all people thinking that!" She twirled, "How do I look?" Ianto smiled and kissed her cheek,

"You look bloody gorgeous." Jaime smiled and turned to her female co-workers, who rolled their eyes,

"You look brilliant!" Jaime laughed, and looked at her watch,

"It is one o'clock, how about meeting up with Owen and Jack for some lunch?" She got changed; Sandra packed up the dresses, and told Jaime to pick it up in the morning.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime woke up alone for the first time in weeks; she had slept on Gwen and Rhys' couch that night while Owen had the flat – she had stopped renting her apartment when they got engaged. She looked at her watch, _10:40am_, "Shit!" She sat up, "Shit! GWEN!" She hurriedly began to throw clothes on, reaching for her phone, _two missed calls: Ianto_, "Fuck! Gwen! It's twenty to eleven!" She heard a thump for the bedroom and ran in, Gwen was pulling on clothes and Rhys was picking himself up from the floor, "Rhys! Get dressed!" She ran out the room before opening the door once again, screaming, "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" She left with a huge grin on her face and picked up her valuables and calling Ianto,

"Jaime! Where the hell are you and Gwen?" Jaime panted,

"She's getting dressed, give us ten minutes!" She hung up and pulled on her blue converse, Gwen came out of her room fully dressed, and looking as though she had been up for hours, "How?" Gwen just grinned, motioning the door, "Yep, let's go." They were at Sandra's in no time, Ianto was dressed in a black suit with a white tie, and Tosh was already in her dress. Sandra clasped Jaime's hands in her own,

"C'mon Dear, let's get you ready." Jaime smiled back at the lady and closed the curtain of the changing room, slipping on her beautiful wedding dress and heading out towards the others; she brushed her hair so it lay straight down her back and flashed her converse at Ianto, who rolled his eyes. They had an hour before they had to be at the chapel and Ianto made a phone-call to Owen and Jack to make sure they were up, getting his phone out made Jaime remember something, or someone,

"Doctor!" Gwen and Tosh looked at her, "I forgot to invite the Doctor!" She scrabbled to get her phone from her bag, dialling his number, "Doctor! I'm getting married!"

"_Um, Jaime, not now,_" She heard him grunt, "_Kinda busy, saving the world, y'know!_" Jaime huffed,

"Really, you're too busy? It's my wedding! I'm inviting you to my wedding and you say, 'I'm kinda busy'? Where's Donna?" There was a pause, "Doctor? Doctor, where's Donna?" He let out an agitated sigh,

"_Jaime, look, I-I don't know! Alright! It's the Vashta Nerada! There was a message, and…_" Jaime gasped,

"She didn't…"

"_NO! No, she's alive, I know that much! It's jus-_"

"_Doctor, who is that?_" Jaime frowned,

"Am I on speaker phone, did you put me on speaker? Who is that?" She heard him sigh,

"_River, Jaime, Jaime, River! Now_ -"

"_Jaime, Jaime Harper?_" Jaime frowned,

"Yeah, in an hour I will be, who are you?"

"_Jaime…_" The Doctor groaned, "_I'm busy!_" Jaime snorted,

"I don't think so TimeBoy, who is she? If she knows me, I should know her!"

"_Her name is River Song; she knows us in the future!_" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Well that makes sense! Anyway, what was the message?" The Doctor paused,

"_Just before The Library went into shut down the message said, '4022 people saved. No survivors.'_" Jaime frowned, that sounded odd, 4022 people saved n-

"_Doctor…_" That was a new voice, an American girl buy the sound of it, "_Sorry to interrupt, but I could use a little hope, when we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. My life so far... I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me._" Jaime's eyes widened,

"Safe…"

"_What?_" The Doctor asked, Jaime was shuffled into the SUV,

"Safe, you don't say saved, nobody says saved, you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say? '4022 people saved. No survivors. Nobody says saved, nutters say saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant... it literally meant... saved! The Library, biggest library in the universe! One massive date core, hard-drive right in the middle!" She could hear the grin in the Doctor's voice, he was typing,

"_See, there it is, right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm; the computer tries to teleport everyone out._ _Succeeded, pulled 'em all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library, Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4,022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?_" Jaime grinned,

"It saved them!"

"_Jaime, you are brilliant! You're getting the best wedding present!_" Jaime grumbled,

"Yeah, I better! Saving your skinny arse…again!" She hung up on him just as she was being 'escorted' out towards the chapel, Ianto opened the front doors and told her to wait with Tosh and Gwen just so he could make sure the others were ready but Jaime grabbed his hand, "Yan, will you give away?" Ianto beamed and kissed her cheek, nodding,

"Of course Jaime, now let me make sure those twats are ready." Jaime let him go and he left through a side door so Owen wouldn't catch a glimpse of her, she turned to Tosh and Gwen, grinning,

"I'm getting married!" Tosh shook her head at her friend's excitement while Gwen laughed,

"I still can't believe you're getting married before me!" Jaime pouted at the Welshwoman, about to retort when Ianto appeared,

"Girls, get ready to go in, Jaime," He walked up to her right side and linked arms with her, "You ready?" Jaime bit her lip, watching her bridesmaids enter before her, and nodded,

"Yeah, Yan, I am." Ianto smiled at her and opened the doors. Jaime ignored the butterflies in her stomach and let him lead her down the aisle; she looked up at Owen and saw his face breaking into a blissful grin. The walk down the aisle seemed to slow for Jaime and she felt Ianto's hand on her arm, stopping her from running the rest of the way, she saw Jack standing beside Owen trying to control the smile on his face, he winked at her and she turned her attention to the priest and Owen as she came to a halt in front of them. The priest turned to Ianto,

""Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" Ianto responded with a simple,

"I do." Ianto, with his right hand, took Jaime's right hand from his left arm and placed it in the Owen's left hand, effectively handing her over, and they both turned to face the priest,

""Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jaime Wilson and Owen Harper in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife." He smiled gently at the couple, ""No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to take. Both of you come to this day with the deep realization that the contract of marriage is sacred as are all of its obligations and responsibilities. Now, do you Owen, take Jaime to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Owen smiled,

"I do." He leaned to Jaime, "Death won't stop me." Jaime winked at him before turning her attention to the priest,

"Do you Jaime, take Owen to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." The priest smiled,

"The rings?" Gwen handed Jaime the simple gold band while Owen reached into his pocket, he held Jaime's left hand,

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped the gold band on her finger and she took his own in her hand,

"With this ring, I thee wed." She repeated his actions and held his hand, turning back to the priest,

"By the power vested in me by the City of Cardiff, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Owen placed his hands softly on Jaime's neck, cupping her head before kissing her softly, amiss the cat-calls and cheering of their friends, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you for the first time Mr and Mrs Owen Harper." Jaime and Owen walked forward and signed the marriage contract after the priest, before handing it over to Jack, who tucked in his pocket and turned to the priest,

"Mr Priest, who about some water, you did a lot of speaking!" The priest nodded,

"Why, thank you!" He took the bottle of water and took a large drink from it, before swaying slightly, "W-what?" Jack smiled, leading the elderly man to the back room,

"Retcon, while a bit of sleeping pill, we can't have anyone remembering this." He came back out a few minutes later and grinned at the newlywed couple, "Congrats!" Owen smiled crookedly at Jaime,

"Now, wife, let's go." Jaime grinned and grabbed his hand, letting her be dragged out of the chapel,

"Buy guys! See you tonight – maybe! If we do make it back, pizza for all!" Was all she could call back before Owen had dragged her out of the door and out to the SUV. On the way to their apartment, she was sure he broke at least four driving laws but by the time she had gotten back to the flat, Owen carrying her bridal style and Owen had shut the door behind him, she just didn't care. This day was prefect, apart from that she owed Ianto ten pounds and had to call Sandra the next day…

**Sorry it took so long! I found this one quite hard to write plus it's been a busy couple of weeks! I'll try and update again**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	12. Reset

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Jaime's Dress: **

** . blogspot - miF6lZbQf6U/ TupbLlWWvTI/ AAAAAAAAC9c/ Xbdu-vjgbgA/ s1600/ article-0-090DD836000005DC-124_306x628%255B1% **

**(Without spaces)**

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime Harper was waiting patiently at her husband's workstation on his office chair for said husband's return to the hub. She heard the familiar sirens of the cog door opening and turned to see Owen and Toshiko entering the hub, looking mildly confused, and Owen gave Jaime a quick kiss before following Tosh into Jack's office. A little while later, Jaime was standing in front of a dead body with a driver's license in her hand, "Documents on the body identify the victim as one Meredith Roberts." The dead man's eyes were still open while Owen looked at it,

"No obvious signs of violence…" He was just about to examine the body when Gwen interrupted him from the other side of the table,

"Are we saying it wasn't a Weevil?" Owen looked at her pointedly,

"Give me a chance Miss Cooper, I've only just started!" Gwen looked as though she was about to say something when Ianto's voice from the speakers cut in,

"Jack, your VIP visitor is here." Jack ran out and Jaime and the rest of the team followed closely,

"Oi! Who's our VIP?" Jack grinned at her,

"Patience is a virtue Mrs Harper!" Jaime glared at him,

"Jack…" She warned, watching as the doors opened, and Jack crossed his arms,

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." The door rolled open and a familiar face peeked in, "Miss Martha Jones." Martha practically ignored Jack, focusing on her friend, they both squealed, running towards each other and hugging tightly,

"Martha!" Jaime yelled, "It's great to see you!" Martha laughed, pulling back and looking at Jaime,

"Aww!" She looked at Owen as well, "Honeymoon period still! Sorry I couldn't make it, UNIT and all!" Jaime shook her head a pulled her into a brief hug,

"No worries." She let Martha go long enough for Jack to sweep her away and give her a hug,

"Oh, it's good to see you, Jack." He just laughed and turned to introduce everyone,

"Toshiko, Gwen, Ianto…Meet Martha. Martha, you already know Owen." Owen nodded,

"Uh, just a casual visit, or…?" Martha smirked,

"I'm here to complete your post-mortem." She walked past with her kit and bag and Owen and the others looked confused, Jaime patted his cheek,

"Dr Jones is from UNIT." Gwen frowned, following the others towards the autopsy area, Owen standing next to the body,

"Oh, um, sorry, sorry, I get a bit confused. Which one's UNIT?" Jaime smiled at Gwen, ready to reply but Jack beat her to it,

"Intelligence, military, cute red caps - the acceptable face of intelligence-gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc." He turned to Martha, "But better looking." Martha rolled her eyes and put on her gloves and lab coat,

"I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths. Toxic shock. Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales." Jack grinned,

"Come on, Martha, be honest. You just came all this way to see me." Jaime smiled,

"Bless you, still trying to conquer your shyness Jack?" Jack just laughed. Owen folded his arms,

"So what about this pattern, then, Dr Jones?" Martha smiled,

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents." She checked the body's right eye, "Look. Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle. You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide." Owen nodded uncertainly,

"Yeah. Bloodstream. That was the thing I was going to do next." Jaime stifled a laugh when Martha turned to him again,

"Have you checked his medical records?" Owen frowned,

"Uh, no. I was just about to." Martha smiled again,

"Well, let's give it a go. You never know, Owen, you might learn something." Jaime let out a snort which she quickly turned into a cough, Owen glared at her playfully. The team made their way back up to the workstations, where Tosh brought up the man's medical records,

"One Meredith Roberts, age 45." Tosh began to type, muttering, "I know there's been a major crash on the NHS system. Wiped a shed load of files." Martha pursed her lips,

"Including all the victims I flagged up from the UNIT data." Jaime looked at the screen, _SUBJECT: __**ROBERTS, MEREDITH**__ DATA: __**IRRETRIEVABLE**_, "And now yours…" Jaime shook her head,

"A computer crash wouldn't delete data so cleanly. This is deliberate. Tosh, can you look into it." Tosh nodded and Jack, Martha and Jaime went into his office, Jack put his feet up on his desk,

"So, how's the family?" Martha shrugged,

"Getting better. They send their love." Jack nodded,

"Give them mine." Jaime smiled,

"And mine!" Jaime sat on Jack's desk, "So…End of the World Survivors Club…We should t-shirts." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "That's actually a really good idea…" Martha collapsed into the chair in front of the desk,

"Oh God I've missed you too!" Jaime winked at her while Jack settled for a cheeky grin,

"See, you did come all this way just to see me. It's the jaw line. Once seen, always yearned for." They all laughed and Jack smiled sadly at Martha, "D'ya miss him?"

"No. I made my choice." Jaime raised her eyebrows at her doubtfully, "Maybe sometimes." Jack and Jaime laughed, "Tiny bit. Tiny, tiny. Then I come to my senses again. Anyway, I've got plenty to occupy me." Jack rolled his eyes,

"Oh, yeah, Miss Highfalutin'. What is it? Medical officer?" Martha sat back and smirked,

"Oh, yes." Jack grinned,

"So do I have to call you ma'am?" Jaime giggled at Martha's thoughtful expression,

"No. Just follow my orders to the letter." Jack stood up and sat next to Jaime on his desk,

"You should have called me if you were looking for a job." Martha shook her head,

"I wasn't. This woman from UNIT rang out of the blue, said I was just what they needed, that I'd come highly recommended by an impeccable source." Jack pointed upwards,

"You mean…?" Jaime slapped his arm,

"Honestly Jack, who else could have done it?! He must have thought he owed you a favour. Guess we all do." The three stood and Jack wrapped an arm around Martha's shoulders,

"So, do you think you could get me one of those red caps for personal use? I'm thinking Ianto might look good in it." Martha backed away from him, shaking her head,

"You want uniforms, get your own. Now, am I going to get the guided tour?" Jaime and Jack looked at each other before standing to attention and saluting her,

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say, ma'am! Huah!" Martha rolled her eyes and the two,

"Leave it!" Jack and Gwen led Martha on a tour of the hub while Jaime went and sat on her husband's lap as he sat at his workstation,

"Owen…" He grunted in acknowledgement and continued to type a report, "Are you angry?" She pouted when Owen looked at her, he closed his eyes,

"No, but it's hard to finishes a report when my beautiful wife is sitting on me." Jaime shrugged, a sly smirk tugging at her lips,

"Okay…" She stood, "I guess I'll just…" She trailed off, about to walk away when Owen grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap,

"Now, now, I didn't say I wanted you to go…" Jaime smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek, "You know I love you…" Jaime closed her eyes,

"Love you forever." Owen smirked, kissing her lightly,

"Forever and ever." Jaime kissed him thoroughly, groaning in annoyance when a smooth American voice interrupted them,

"Woah, guys, keep it PG!" Jaime stood up and glared at Jack,

"Shut it, Harkness!" Martha chuckled at the two before picking up an alien gadget on one of the tables. She looked at it, frowning slightly,

"You've got some well weird kit. What's this?" Jaime and Owen stood, walking over to her. Jaime smiled,

"Ahh, that's is a surgical instrument. Well, we think so." She gestured herself and Owen, rolling her eyes, "The others are doubtful…honestly, they should have more faith in their resident alien!" Martha raised her eyebrows, looking at the gadget,

"Really?" Jack shook his head,

"They're guessing!" He pointed at Owen, "Typical medic!" Owen scowled and took the gadget from Martha, turning it on, it admitted a hum,

"Hmm. Okay, right. Well, I call it a 'singularity scalpel'. See, what it does is it concentrates energy on a tiny fixed point without damaging anything on the way. It's brilliant." Jaime smiled proudly,

"It's amazing, but Owen, do you remember the last time you…?" Owen huffed,

"Yes, yes. Right, now, all we're going to do is, we're going to vaporize this paper without even scorching the cup." He put a paper cup on the table and scrunched a paper into a ball, putting it inside the paper cup. Jack winced,

"This is gonna end in tears…" He guided Jaime and Martha away from the cup, as Owen aimed the singularity scalpel at the paper cup and turned the knob to adjust it. On the screen Jaime could see the image of the cup. Owen turned the various knobs, until the image was focused on the paper inside the cup. Jaime turned her head to see Ianto walk near the stairs just as Owen fired,

"IANTO!" The pulse rebounded off the table, hitting the machinery right near Ianto, barely missing him. He yelled, throwing the tray he was holding into the air,

"Aagh!" Ianto looked at the scorched machinery behind him and Jaime had to stifled a laugh at the death glare he sent in Owen's direction, Owen suddenly looked a bit sheepish,

"Uh, haven't quite got the calibration right yet." Jaime walked up to him, patting off imaginary dust, mimicking him,

"Haven't quite got the calibration right yet?" Owen shrugged a bit,

"I'm working on it!" Jaime kissed him quickly,

"Aww, bless." She turned back to Ianto, "What was it Yan?"

"There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman, aged 27. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others." Jack nodded,

"Owen, Gwen and Martha, get to the hospital. Blood samples and see if she remembers anything."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime stood near Martha and Owen, watching them working together, chucking the occasional squeeze bottle at them. She hopped of a desk and passed them a Petri dish as Owen shook his bottle and muttered something to Martha that made her laugh. Owen added orange drops to his bottle and Jaime looked at the transparency film, "And this is a… three four." Martha nodded and held out a slide, to which Owen added a couple of drops from the mixture and took the slide over to the computer, muttering as he typed. Jaime watched as, after some time, a moving blue splotch appeared on the screen, Jaime hopped up onto the table Martha was leaning against and Owen settled next to the,

"So," He turned to Martha, "You, Jack and Jaime go back a long way?" Martha nodded,

"Forward and back, really." Owen looked at the two,

"I never really asked," He looked at his wife, "What brought you all together?" Jaime smirked,

"We were all... under the same doctor." She winked at Owen, who rolled his eyes,

"All right, all right I get it." He turned back to the screen, "What I desperately want to know is...Why these killers are injecting the victims with ammonium hydroxide? It's gross! It's like injecting with bleach." Martha shrugged,

"Unless the objective isn't just killing..." Owen looked at her, wide-eyed,

"It's destroying something in the victim's bloodstream!" They stepped towards the screen as they thought. Jaime rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air,

"Oh for fuck's sake! It's getting rid of evidence!" She blurted, smiling sheepishly when the two doctors looked at her, "I thought you both had gathered that?"

DwTwDwTw

The Torchwood team plus Martha stood in front of a board displaying Marie's info and picture, Jack clapped his hands together, "Locally, we've got a murder victim and a survivor. Both attacked withhypodermics, both with their medical records wiped." Martha nodded,

"And more cases across the UK. We think the point of the attacks is to destroy evidence of their medical condition." Jack stepped in front of them all,

"Gwen, Ianto, pursue the criminal investigation." The two nodded, "Martha, Owen, Jaime, you guys follow up with the medical side." Jaime nodded and turned to Tosh,

"Tosh, any luck in retrieving those medical records?" Tosh shook her head,

"Not yet. I'm gonna have to dig down into the system memories, see if I can find any remnants of deleted or temporary files. Completely illegally, of course." The two women shared a quick grin, Jack shrugged,

"Do what you have to. We're not dealing with a freak with some needle fetish. This is a conspiracy." They all set about their jobs, Gwen and Ianto went to see the body of a student while Owen and Jaime looked closer at Marie's blood. Martha was talking to Gwen somewhere when Ianto called Owen, Martha and herself,

"Call from the hospital, Marie's had some sort of seizure." Martha, Jaime and Owen hurried to the hospital, Owen had a handset that showed Marie's blood,

"My money's on this stuff, this caused her to collapse." Jaime looked over his shoulder at the DNA double helix on the screen, "S'from Marie's blood, it's a new one on me." Martha nodded in agreement and Jaime shrugged,

"Same, although I have a theory, have you run an isoenzyme analysis on it?" Owen frowned,

"No, not yet. What are you thinking, parasitic infection?" Martha looked thoughtful,

"It could be." Owen jabbed a finger at the double helix on the screen,

"It's got to be down to this stuff, cause otherwise I haven't got a clue what's wrong with her!" Martha nodded,

"Yeah - no infections, no deficiencies in organ function, perfect cholesterol levels, ideal blood pressure." Jaime sighed,

"Exactly," She threw a worried glance towards the others, "She's so normal, she's abnormal." They entered Marie's hospital room where she was lying on the bed, groaning. The three put on their surgical gloves and hung their masks around their necks, Martha tried to check Marie's eye with a penlight, but she kept tossing her head around,

"Marie? Marie, can you hear me?" Marie nodded slightly,

"Mmm, yeah." Owen tried to hold her still,

"Okay, you've got something in your blood that we don't recognize, all right? We think it's behind your current illness." Jaime nodded,

"Marie, we need to know what's been happening to you so we can help you." Marie groaned again,

"Well, you're the doctors, you tell me." Jaime's comm buzzed while the two doctors checked her monitors, "Ianto?"

"_Jaime, something you need to know. Barry Leonard is said to have recovered from diabetes._" Jaime shook her head,

"Yan, that's impossible. Diabetes won't be cured until at least the twenty-fifth century!"

"_Well, apparently that's what happened._" Jaime sighed,

"Yeah, okay thanks Yan." She switched off the comm and turned to Marie, "Right. Listen, Marie, you're gonna have to level with us. This could be a matter of life and death. Have you ever had a serious medical condition?" Marie huffed bitterly,

"Too good to be true." Martha frowned,

"What do you mean." Marie closed her eyes,

"I had HIV." Jaime shook her head,

"You're perfectly clear of antibodies, we checked. That's no medically possible." Marie shrugged.

"That's the Reset." Jaime looked at the other two, confusion clear in her eyes,

"Right, Reset. I have no idea what that is! Is it some sort of drug?!" Owen shook his head,

"I'm not familiar with Reset. Is there a chemical name?" Marie started to laughing at the absurdity of his question before coughing a bit, "Where'd you get it from Marie?" Marie tossed uncomfortably,

"I got it from the Pharm." Martha frowned,

"The farm, what farm? Marie!" Marie's breath turned shaky,

"No! P-H-A-R-M, the Pharm. It's a medical research place, all right?" Jaime sputtered,

"No, not all right! Far from all right! How did you get it from there?"

"They gave it to me. They paid me a lot of money. They said I should keep quiet about it cos it was part of the contract." Jaime stood, shocked, she couldn't believe her ears,

"Are you saying you were a clinical trial subject?!" Before Marie could reply, she slammed backwards from her sitting position on the hospital bed and started shaking and writhing. The monitor alarm started to sound. Martha tried to get a response,

"Marie? Marie!" Owen readied a syringe,

"Convulsing." Jaime held down Marie's hands as she continued to thrash, "I'll give her another ten mil." Jaime tried to hold her down with Martha's help while Owen exposed her thigh and injected the needle. She stopped convulsing abruptly and the monitor flat-lined, Martha turned to the other two,

"She's dead." The three of them stood there, looking at the young girl's body, and Jaime stepped forward,

"Hang on." She muttered, watching the girl's slightly opened mouth as one by one, a swarm of bugs began to fly out. Jaime backed away, taking Martha and Owen's hands, "No!" The swarm headed towards them, Martha screamed and ducked her head down, copying Jaime and Owen as she pulled on her surgical mask. Owen pressed a button and joined the huddle on the floor,

"Emergency! Biohazard! Clear the area!" As soon as it had started, it was over, the swarm fluttered around a bit before stopping, every single one of them falling slowly to the ground. Jaime leaned forward and looked at one of the tiny insects on the tip of her finger.

DwTwDwTw

The image of the bug was up on the screen in front Owen, Jaime and Martha. Martha pointed at it, "It's an alien larva, incubating in human bodies." Jaime nodded,

"Never seen anything like it. It left Marie's body when she died, presumably looking for another host for it's next stage of development." Martha gestured the three of them,

"Which could have been us." Owen nodded,

"Fortunately, when they didn't find one they died." A meeting was called and the three stood next to the screen, which showed the traces of the drug in Marie's blood. Jaime pointed at it,

"This, you lot, is a molecular model of the drug that we found in Marie's blood."

"She called it Reset." Martha added. Ianto frowned,

"So, what does it do?" Jaime put on a thoughtful expression,

"Well, think about when you run, you know, a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it." Owen stepped in,

"That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings." Martha sighed,

"It's the ultimate magic bullet. Supersedes anything and everything in the pharmacological armoury." Gwen's eyes widened,

"But that would be the greatest medical discovery in history." Jaime nodded,

"Exactly, except it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite." The image of the alien insect came up on screen and Jack winced,

"Ah, not so good a discovery." Martha nodded,

"The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated. So the parasite egg incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings." Jack folded his arms across his chest,

"Reset. Neato. So, who runs the Pharm." Ianto looked at his notes,

"Well, the public image is innocent enough. Private-public partnership between the government and a consortium of the pharmaceutical companies. Researching and developing cutting-edge biotechnology." Jaime pulled a face,

"Yeah but their IT systems are way more cutting-edge than they need to be." Tosh nodded,

"Plus, they've got seemingly unrestricted security clearance." Martha caught on,

"Meaning, they'd have the capability to erase medical records if they wanted to." Jack frowned,

"Who runs this outfit?" Gwen looked at her pad,

"Institute director is a Dr Aaron Copley." The screen brought up his information and Owen nodded,

"Yeah, I know his work. He's one of the most respected research scientists in his field." Ianto pulled a face,

"Harvard graduate. Did research at Cambridge. Last job, Harvard Professor of Molecular Pharmacology. Came to the UK to set up the Pharm." Jack nodded, looking at the picture,

"Hmm, he's kinda handsome too. D'ya think he'll like visitors?"

DwTwDwTw

When Jack and Owen returned from their visit to Copley's, Ianto showed them a list of volunteer adverts for the Pharm. Jaime leaned over Tosh to look at the list, "Yan, that's brilliant! They're in the market for volunteers." Jack nodded,

"That's understandable, given their wastage rate." Gwen looked around at the group,

"Then one of us goes in undercover." Jaime shrugged,

"Well, it won't be me. Too much of a risk if they got my blood." Jack shook his head sternly,

"No, we don't know enough about the workings of that place. Too many things could go wrong." Martha raised an eyebrow,

"Unless you were to put a medic in there, someone who knew what to look for." Owen sighed,

"Yeah, but I can't do it. They know me now, don't they." Jaime put her hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it slightly,

"I know it's hard to believe, _darling_, but I don't think she was thinking of you." Martha looked at Jack, who frowned,

"No way." Jaime scoffed,

"Oh, c'mon Harkness! She's been in worse places and you know it." Martha nodded, looking at him,

"Exactly!" Jack sighed and nodded reluctantly,

"Okay." Jaime led Martha down to the autopsy area while Ianto handed her files,

"Okay, these are the plans for the Pharm's buildings." He took out the building plan, "From what Jack and Owen saw, they reckon that the main house contains Copley's office, medical research suites and the accommodation for the clinical trials subjects." Martha pointed at a spot on the map,

"What about the buildings at the rear?" Ianto sniffed,

"Restricted area, fenced off, armed security. Jack and Jaime think that's where the readings of alien life forms came from." Martha smiled,

"Cool." Jaime rolled her eyes at her friend,

"But, you don't need to go anywhere near there." Martha pouted,

"Spoilsport." Jaime just stuck out her tongue, Ianto cleared his throat,

"The first thing you need to do is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials subject." Martha nodded, "Don't try too hard, don't draw too much attention to yourself." Jaime and Martha shared and amused smile,

"Be invisible, I can do that." Jaime turned serious,

"Once you're in, we need you to gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close down the system firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're really up to." Martha pulled a face,

"Industrial espionage. Very civilised." Jaime placed a hand on Martha's shoulder,

"Once you've done that, get out. I know you, don't take any unnecessary risks." Martha nodded,

"Understood." Ianto smiled,

"Good." Martha turned to the Welshman, smirking,

"So, Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear." Ianto blushed slightly,

"Did he? Well, red is my colour." He took his files and headed back up the stairs, stopping midway at Martha's next question,

"So am I right in thinking that you and he..?" Ianto shrugged,

"We...dabble." Jaime snorted,

"Yeah, that's _all_ it is..." She winked at Ianto and brushed past him on the stairs, waiting at Owen's workstation for the two to emerge. When they came up, Jaime handed her an ID, "Fake ID." Ianto nodded,

"First name Samantha. We thought Jones would be safe." Martha frowned,

"And how do I stay in touch?" Tosh stepped in,

"Communication's very tricky. The whole place could be wired. We don't want you chattering away to us and being overheard." Jack nodded,

"But I want to monitor you at all times." Martha looked at the four,

"So?" Jaime held out a case with contact lenses inside, "I don't need contact lenses." Jaime smirked,

"You need these." Jaime set up her computer while Martha put the contacts in and brought up a screen when Martha blinked, she saw the screen showing her vision, she looked around the room and so did the screen's image,

"Oh!" Martha cried, "I'm a camera." Jack laughed,

"As Chris Isherwood once said to me when we were cruising the Kurfurstendamm." Owen just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jaime turned back to the screen and began typing,

"And we...can...text." On the bottom of the screen and presumably in Martha's view text appeared: _U LOOK WE C_. Martha smiled,

"Wow!" Jaime nodded,

"Power comes from body heat, so they only work when you're wearing them." Owen smirked,

"Yeah, so you have to where them everywhere." Jaime slapped his arm,

"Oh hush you." Martha raised an eyebrow,

"Well, I'll be doing things with my eyes shut, then."

"In case of an emergency, we can speak directly to you." Jaime nodded,

"The lens will communicate with your sensory neuroreceptors. Bypasses the auditory system." Martha bit her lip,

"But can't these signals be intercepted?" Ianto shook his head,

"Alien technology, which exploits a solution to the EPR paradox." Martha waved her hand dismissively,

"Oh, quantum entanglement of remote particles. Okay, cool." Jaime wiped an imaginary tear away,

"Oh I have taught you well Martha Jones." Martha looked at Jaime,

"So where did these come from?" Jack smirked,

"A distant moon in a distant galaxy." Jaime snorted,

"Yeah, but they were shit! I added lip-reading software (but we won't need it today), the ability to text, the ability to replicate the image of an iris and I can link it to detect the wearer's heartbeat making it activate at a certain rate. Also, for special occasions like this one, I've boosted the signal slightly so we can hear what you're saying." Martha rolled her eyes,

"You always were too smart for your own good." Jaime flashed her a cheeky grin, not unlike a certain Doctor's.

DwTwDwTw

The Torchwood team watched as Plummer, Copley's assistant, drew some of Martha's blood, "_It's standard procedure to take two blood tests. One of them will be analysed overnight._" She removed a vial and put it in the bag held by a nurse nearby. "_Thank you nurse. So, tell us the places you've been to, Samantha._"

"_Well, I had a great time in North America, France and Germany. Australia..._" Jaime rolled her eyes at the girl and typed an '!'.

"_What about the Third World? Africa. Latin America?_"

"_No._" Martha had obviously seen the symbol, "_But I'm sure I'll get round to it._" Plummer picked up a clipboard and sat back down,

"_Travel off the beaten track can be a bit of a problem for us. If you had some exotic tropical disease, there could be unexpected side effects, and volunteers welfare is our absolute priority._"

"_Oh I don't think there'll be any problem with that. And of course I'm very conscious of health issues._"Jaime groaned, typing in another warning signal. The door opened before Martha could say anything and Copley walked in, so Martha just looked at Plummer, "_My mum's a nurse._" Jaime turned to Tosh,

"Tosh, her mum's now a nurse!" Tosh nodded, sorting out minor details in Martha's fake life. Jaime turned back to the screen.

"_This is Professor Copley, Samantha. Institute Director._" Copley smiled at Martha,

"_Hi, Sam. Nice to meet you._" Jack sat behind Jaime,

"Tell her to get close to Copley." Jaime nodded, typing: _GET CLOSE TO COPLEY._

"_Hello._"

"_I see you're a postgraduate student at the moment. What are you studying?_"

"_Creative Writing._" Copley and Plummer exchange looks, "_So I really need the cash._" Plummer stood,

"_Well I'm sure you understand, Samantha, that we have a lot of applicants._" Copley began to leave,

"_We'll let you know in due course._" Jaime scowled, typing: _MARTHA, DON'T LOSE HIM._

"_Actually, there's something I should have told you._" Copley turned around,

"_Oh, yes?_"

"_It'll show up in the test results anyway..._" Jack clucked his tongue,

"What the hell is she doing?" Jaime grinned at her friend: _HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW BRILLIANT YOU ARE?_

"_I did have a hepatitis infection._" Jaime turned and grinned at the others, and Owen laughed,

"No, no, no, she's bullshitting. It's her way in."

"_I mean I'm fine now, but it stays in the blood. Strictly speaking it's incurable, right?_" Copley smiled ever so slightly,

"_Well, that puts a different complexion on things. We could us a subject with hepatitis, are you available to start right now?_"

"_Well sure, I've brought my overnight things._" Copley gave a 'reassuring' smile,

"_Then all we need is your signature on this confidentiality._" Martha walked over to the documents and signed the forms, Owen sighed in relief,

"That's it, she's in." Jack shrugged,

"As Chris Isherwood also said; it's not the getting in, it's the getting out." Jaime turned back to the screen.

"_So what sort of drugs will you want me to take?_"

"_We have got various products at the clinical trials stage. You'll be given a full briefing once we've finalized the program, and of course we won't proceed unless we have your informed consent._" Plummer motions Martha to leave and she headed out the door, passing another marked ADMINISTRATION.

"Come on, Martha." Jack muttered and Owen put a hand on Jaime's shoulder,

"Let her settle in, it's gonna be a long night." Jaime leaned back and nodded, turning in her chair and watching everyone leave to do their own things, she stood and let Owen have his chair before placing herself on his lap,

"I'm worried." She sighed, "I mean, she's been in worse situations...but this is different, these aren't aliens you can infiltrate and try and compromise with. These are humans!" Owen chuckled lightly,

"All the more reason to let her do her thing." Jaime groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder,

"I know, I know! I feel like an over-protective mother. It's just, I forget that it's not her _and_ the Doctor, she's on her own now." Owen placed a kiss on her neck,

"I think you need to relaxed, I'm meant to be the uptight one!" Jaime looked at him,

"You calling me uptight?!" Owen's eyes widened,

"No! I'm just saying that...you...um-" He was saved from replying by Tosh, who came in with two mugs of coffee,

"Here you go, Owen. You sure you didn't want one, Jaime?" Jaime shook her head,

"No thanks Tosh." Tosh nodded and sat at her station,

"So, who did you and Martha actually meet. You know her very well." Jaime laughed,

"I was in the hospital." Tosh nodded,

"Ahh yes, she's a doctor." Jaime nodded,

"She was a medical student back then, I had to get my arm put in a new cast, I had broken it falling off a climbing frame." Tosh raised an eyebrow,

"How old were you?" Jaime blushed,

"I was a different person back then, it was before I opened my fobwatch, so I was human." Owen laughed,

"Jaime, how old were you?" Jaime's cheeks turned a shade darker,

"Twenty-three." Owen laughed loudly, she slapped his arm and turned to Tosh who was giggling, "Oi! Stop it! Anyway, I was in the hospital for a few days, met Martha a couple of times and one day, I met the Doctor." She smiled slightly, "It was a crazy day. The hospital got transported to the moon so it was up to the three of us. Long story short, we brought the hospital back and later that night (at Martha's brother's party) the Doctor offered us a trip in the TARDIS. One trip, however, turned into loads!" Tosh smiled slightly,

"Wow, you're really close then?" Jaime nodded, and turned to her husband,

"What do you think of Martha, Owen?" Owen gulped,

"Well, she's nice, and..." Tosh smirked,

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Owen tightened his arms around a giggling Jaime's waist,

"Is she?" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Oh, Owen, you know she is!" Owen huffed,

"Yeah, but she's only interested in work..." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"And..." Owen chuckled,

"And I'm only interested in my wife." Jaime laughed,

"Yes you are." Owen looked at Tosh,

"Plus if I tried anything, she'll have my kneecaps." Tosh laughed and Jaime slapped his arm,

"Shut it, c'mon, let's see what Miss Martha's up to." Owen turned them both around and Tosh scooted over to them, watching as she made her way through the hallways, _BE CAREFUL_ Owen typed. She went down some stairs and continued through the hallways until she get through the door marked ADMINISTRATION, only to find it locked, with a security pad on the wall, "Tosh..." Tosh nodded and went back to her desk,

"Easy peasy, she just needs to get the lenses to within the EPR field." Jaime nodded, _LOOK CLOSER_. Tosh ran the program and as the combination appeared, Martha punched in a 4, but before she could do anymore, she looked to the side where the light from a torch appeared, a guard was making his way down the stairs. She punched in three more numbers, 1-0-4, and turned to the torch light, which was nearing the end of the hallway. She finally punched in the last number, 0, and quickly entered the room closing the door quietly. She sat at the desk and turned on the computer, where a log in for Pharm appeared, Owen turned to Tosh,

"Can you help her blag her way into the computer system?" Tosh shrugged,

"It'll take time to talk her through it." Jack shook his head,

"No, we don't have time. I want her out of that office." Jaime huffed,

"Right, that's it." _BUFFALO, TYPE BUFFALO INTO THE LOG IN. _"Buffalo is the override password, the Doctor set it up a while back." Martha typed it in a got access _NETWORK, FIREWALL, PROXY CONNECTIONS._ Martha did that and the computer beeped, "Tosh, you have control." _WE HAVE CONTROL_. Martha released the mouse and Tosh began to search, images of the mayfly appeared on the monitor,

"_The life cycle of the parasite. They call it the Mayfly._" Gwen whistled,

"Wow. We've never seen a species like that before." Jaime nodded,

"It's beautiful." Owen snorted,

"It's lethal." Jack sighed,

"But what is Copley doing with them? Tosh?" Tosh nodded, "All right Jaime, get her out."_ GET OUT OF THERE!_ Martha stood and opened the door, walking into the hallway. Gwen turned to Tosh,

"Do you have that code-breaker software?" Tosh nodded,

"I'm sending the patch through now." Jaime turned to the monitor and watch Martha make her way up the stairs, she looked out the window, alarms blare,

"_BREAK OUT IN ZONE A. All patrols to Zone A Immediately! PROCEED CAREFULLY! The escaped creature is extremely dangerous._" Martha continued to look through the window where she saw guards rushing past, splitting into two groups and heading off in different directions. _GET TO SAFETY._ Midway to the stairs, she stopped and climbed out a nearby window, Jaime wasn't focusing on Jack or Gwen, muttering,

"What the fuck is she doing?" Martha climbed down a drainpipe and hurried along a path to the side of the building, she stopped in front of a wire gate and key pad lock. She heard something and ducked behind a nearby bush. A group of security guards approached the gate and opened it with a card. They hurried inside and before it swung shut, Martha followed them._ MARTHA, GET OUT!_ "What is she doing? If the Pharm has their own hit man, God knows what their capable of." Jack sighed,

"And I put her in there." Martha ran around the gated complex, she stopped at nearby trash bins but turned around suddenly. There was a blinding white light and then nothing,

"Shit!" Owen yelled. Tosh looked at Jaime,

"What was that?" Jaime bit her lip,

"Radiation surge. We've lost her signal." Jaime jumped off her husband's lap and began to type furiously into the keyboard, "Urgh! I can't get her back!" Owen turned to Jack,

"We have to get her out of there!" Tosh shook her head,

"That place is swamped with security. If we try and steam in, we'll be putting her at risk!" Owen frowned,

"We can't just leave her there, can we?!" Jaime ran a hand through her hair,

"Look, if I can't get her signal back in thirty, then we think of alternatives." Owen sighed,

"Anything could be happening to her in there." Jaime let out a small scream of frustration, turning angrily to the medic,

"Don't you think I know that!" Jack stepped in,

"Besides, Martha can handle herself, she's been in worse situations than this." Owen raised an eyebrow,

"Sure about that?"

DwTwDwTw

Billy Davis, the Pharm's hit man, was strapped to a chair in the cells corridor, he groaned, "Agh! I got terrible guts, dunno what it is!" Jaime, who had left Tosh to work on the signal, scoffed,

"Bad conscience, Billy. Try confessing." Billy sneered,

"Get stuffed." Owen smirked,

"Okay, let's do it the hard way."

"Ianto!" Jack called, Jaime watched as the door opened and Ianto entered the room, along with a chained weevil. The weevil growled and headed towards Billy, who began screaming,

"Merciful Christ! What the..." The weevil ran towards Billy, fortunately running out of chain mere inches from Billy's face, it growled and bared it's teeth, Jack smirked,

"This is Janet, she has a tendency to...act up." He looked at Billy's panic stricken face, "Something to say, Billy?" The man nodded,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, just get it away from me! Get it off me!" Ianto used the weevil spray and led the weevil back to it's cell, closing the door, Owen looked at the hit man,

"Okay, Billy, you've been on a killing spree, why?"

"I work for the Pharm! They'd been giving people this Reset drug. But there were these side effects - parasites or something. They were gonna die anyway, so I had to get rid of them before any weird symptoms showed up...in public." Jack leaned on the chair's armrests,

"Okay, Billy, we're going into the Pharm and you're going to front it for us." He nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay...My stomach! My stomach!" He tilted his head back and gasped for breath, Jack stepped back, "Agh! Agh!" Blood began to spurt out of Billy's mouth, Jaime's eyes widened,

"Whoa!" Owen nodded,

"Yep." Billy began to convulse and Jack head his head to steady him,

"Owen, we need him alive." Jaime helped Jack with Billy's head while Owen turned to the tray of instruments,

"Yeah, all right! I'm flying blind here Jack!" Jaime struggled to keep Billy still,

"Do something!" Owen grabbed the singularity scalpel, Jaime shook her head, "Not that, you twat!" Owen raised his eyebrows,

"Let's start with this!" Billy began to gag, choking on his own blood, Owen powered up the scalpel and aimed it at Billy's stomach, "Okay. I think – I think I've got it, okay?" Jaime looked at him incredulously,

"You THINK?!" Owen nodded,

"I've got the calibrations right, I can get it out of him." The scalpel powered up and suddenly the mayfly inside Billy burst out of his chest, blood and guts spatter on Owen and even on Ianto standing far behind him. Jaime looked at the two men and turned around, throwing up continuously in the corner, she heard Jack groan,

"That's disgusting, Owen...Deal with it." He walked up behind Jaime who was now heaving and rubbed her back, "Y'alright?" Jaime nodded slightly, before shaking her head again and heaving some more,

"No, I've been feeling like this for a while." Jack nodded and guided her back up the stairs towards the kitchen, pouring her some water. She gulped it down before giving him a thumbs up, "Let's go get Martha." After Owen and Ianto had cleaned up, they followed an idea from Tosh and piled low into the back of Billy's truck, passing through the security gate with ease. Tosh stopped the car and the Torchwood team jumped out. Jack turned to them,

"Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, check out Zone A." He turned to Owen and Jaime, "We're going after Martha." Jaime nodded and the group split up, Owen, Jack and herself ran into the main building, where they found Martha strapped the a surgical table and Copley around her. The burst in, guns raised, "Hands above your head!" Copley did as instructed while Owen ran over to Martha, Jaime looked at her friend, gasping and moaning,

"What have you done to her?!" She noticed the drip, "Tell me that's not Reset!" She pointed her gun at Copley, "Tell me that's not fucking Reset!" Copley smiled slightly,

"She's survived the larval stage, the only subject ever to do so." Owen checked Martha's pulse, "Fascinating. Turns out these bugs practice sibling cannibalism. Only the strongest individual is left now. God knows what happens next." Owen turned frantically to Copley,

"Put a stop to this!" Copley shrugged,

"I can't!" Jack raised his gun, "I don't know how." Jaime turned and rushed over to her friend, tears in her eyes, she brushed away some hair on her forehead, Owen turned to Jack,

"Jack, this thing's killing her. I don't know what to do." Jack kept his eyes half on Copley, half on Jaime,

"Owen, stay calm, there has got to be something." Jack's comm buzzed and he paused, "Understood, Ianto. Tell Tosh to go for total shutdown." He turned to Copley, "This place is a torture chamber." Copley sneered,

"I don't to debate medical ethics with you." Jaime walked over to him angrily, causing the professor to step back,

"No, Copley, you can debate with me. I want to know why you _human_ scientists think you have the right to experiment a creature to near death, pour chemicals into it but keep it hanging onto just that _little_ strand of life and then declare that it was '_all in the name of science_' people like you disgust me. You were murdering people, once it failed one time, you should have stopped, not carried on." Copley shrugged,

"They were going to die anyway. We're on the edge of the greatest discovery in history! It's gotta be worth a few sacrifices! You must understand that, you're involved in alien research." Jaime growled,

"I am an alien! You stupid ape!" She turned furiously to Jack,

"We're closing this place down." Copley didn't look bothered,

"In your dreams. This is a state of the art, official facility." Jaime laughed spitefully,

"Oh, I'm not going to do it by sending a memo, we're in control of your IT system. As we speak, we're crashing your data banks, wiping your records!" Copley turned furious,

"That's cyber terrorism!" Jaime smirked,

"Did I say I was finished, that's just for starters. We're going to trip the systems of your fire, radiation and biohazard safety networks. The power will cut, sprinklers will be activated, and a large part of this facility will be sealed and flooded with inert gases." Copley shook his head,

"The aliens will die." Jaime narrowed her eyes,

"They're already dying! This way they'll be put out of their misery." Copley looked at Jack,

"For God's sake, we're on the same side!" Jack shook his head,

"No. Combating hostile aliens is one thing, but this is slavery, exploitation, a war crime!"

"Jaime, Jack, I need your help!" Jaime turned and rushed over to Martha, helping Jack hold her still, she looked at Owen and saw him holding the singularity scalpel,

"What the hell are you doing to her?!" Owen fiddled with the buttons,

"This is the only way we'll save Martha. I think I understand how it works."

"You better be sure cos-" Jaime cut Jack off,

"Owen, are you sure it's safe?" Owen didn't answer her, "Owen, tell me you're sure! You could kill her!" Owen frowned in concentration, "We're losing her!" Owen zapped and Martha surged upwards, gasping, she falls back onto the bed and the monitor flat-lined. Jack looked at Owen,

"What have you done?" Martha coughed, drawing every-one's attention, Owen closed his eyes in relief,

"Oh, bloody hell! It worked, thank God for that." As Jack helped Martha up, Jaime ran to Owen and place a chaste kiss on his lips,

"I hate you sometimes." Owen grinned,

"Our relationship would be boring otherwise." Jack, Martha, Owen and Jaime all made their way outside towards the truck where Tosh was working on her laptop and Gwen had her gun on Plummer. Jaime and Owen had Martha's arms on their shoulders, "I am prescribing rest and recuperation for you madam, and a few days in bed, preferably under my supervision. Maybe Jaime's too." He winked at his wife who rolled her eyes,

"My husband, the comedian." Martha laughed lightly,

"Owen, I have a boyfriend." Owen grimaced,

"Alright, I am not into that." Tosh locked down the facility and Owen and Jaime removed their arms from Martha. Jack clapped his hands,

"Okay, let's go." As every-one began to move, a voice was heard from behind them,

"Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away?" Copley was standing there, gun aimed at Martha, Owen closed the vehicle door and stepped in front of Martha and Jaime, "You've ruined everything I've worked for." Owen stepped forward,

"Now, let's not be stupid, okay?" Jaime turned to see Jack and Gwen with their guns out, "We're both rational me, scientists." He slowly moved closer to Copley, "I know you don't want to shoot."

BANG!

Copley pulled the trigger and Jaime turned and watched her husband fall hard to the ground, gasping from breath. Jaime felt her world slow down, she registered herself running, falling to her knees in front of Owen, calling his name, begging him to stay awake. She faintly heard a second shot, Copley falling to the ground but she was too focused on the man bleeding in front of her, she cried to Martha, tears streaming down her face, "Martha! Help me! Please!" She had his blood on her hand, trying to apply pressure to his wound, "Owen? Owen? Please, stay with me, please look at me, Owen! Remember our vows, love? Death wouldn't stop you, you promised me you'd stay. Owen!" Owen smiled slightly,

"I'm sorry." His breath was harsh, "I love you forever, you know that?" Jaime nodded tearfully,

"Forever and ever." He weakly picked up one of her blood-soaked hands and kissed her two rings, before his breathing subsided, blinking a couple more times before becoming still. Jaime sat there, waiting, "Owen?" He didn't stir, Martha checked his pulse before looking sadly at her distraught friend,

"Jaime, I'm so sorry." Jaime nodded, leaning over him and placing one last kiss on his unmoving lips,

"Owen..." She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back into Jack warm embrace, so different from her husband's.

_He's gone. He's really gone. My doctor, my partner, My Owen._

_**END OF EPISODE EIGHT**_

**Wow. That was really hard to write that last scene, I had a bit of a lump in my throat x_x. I know he's coming back, but still...**

**Reviews really appreciated, feel like I've lost a few readers...**


	13. Dead Man Walking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime awoke alone for the first time since she had stumbled drunkenly up to her apartment when Jack had given her a 'welcome to Cardiff' drink, which turned into more than one, the night she and Owen first got together and had from that night, never slept apart - not including the night before the wedding.

Owen.

Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him. Just three hours ago she had since his body splayed on the ground, lying in his own blood. Jack had sent her home after they had packed the body up, telling her Ianto would pick her up later. Jaime blinked wearily, wiping away the fresh tear-tracks that marred her face as she had slept, she dragged herself out of the bed that smelt so much like Owen and towards the buzzing door, opening it with sigh and looked up at Ianto's sympathetic face. He knew all about the loss of the one you loved, but it didn't make any difference to Jaime, she had experienced so much pain in her lifetime of losing everyone dear to her. She didn't see the reason why she couldn't have had this _one_ happiness only to have it cruelly ripped away from her, right when she needed love the most.

She held up a finger to Ianto, silently telling him she would be with him soon, before making her way back into the bedroom. She went to the wardrobe and pulled on one of Owen's faded t-shirts, grabbing her own skinny jeans with it. Tying her thick black hair in a messy ponytail and shoving her feet in old converse, she grabbed Owen's leather jacket and her manipulator, sonic and phone before making her way to the patiently waiting Ianto by her front door. She absent-mindedly let him lead her down to the SUV parked outside the block of flats. The trip went surprisingly quick for Jaime, occasionally nodding to things Ianto was saying or making non-committal noises to contribute to the conversation. The next thing she registered was looking down from the balustrades of the workstation's raised platform at her husband's pale body, a gaping fleshy wound where a bullet had impaled him.

Martha adjusted the microphone above her head, casting a fleeting concerned glance at Jaime as she did so. Never sympathetic. Never one of those '_oh you poor thing_' looks. No. Jaime had the highest respect for Martha in that regards, she knew Jaime was a strong person, who hated sympathy to the fault. Even when her brother died, her only remaining family, she had not allowed one look of sympathy to be given in her direction. Martha was only ever concerned about Jaime when something bad had happened, she didn't want her to sink so deep into herself that she would never be the same. Martha cleared her throat slightly,

"The time is 2330. This is Doctor Martha Jones." Jaime sat, leaning on the railings and buried herself further into _his_ leather jacket, "Autopsy on Owen Harper, Caucasian, age 27. Torchwood Officer 565. Time of death witnessed at approximately 2030." Jaime swallowed an increasingly growing lump in her throat, "Autopsy begins." Martha puled on her surgical mask and picked up the biggest knife on the instrument tray and placed in on Owen's chest, preparing to make the first cut. Jaime closed her eyes briefly before they flew open with a start at a sudden breeze coming from the swiftly opened curtains behind her. She turned to see Jack standing half in the medical bay, half out,

"STOP! Nobody touches him till I get back, is that clear?" He ran out as fast as he came, leaving his shocked team behind, Martha still holding the knife. She put it onto the tray and Jaime made her way to the body, she pushed a strand of her husband's hair out of his eyes and looked at his face, set in a calm expression. She licked her dry lips before looking up at her friends,

"I'm gonna give him a proper funeral." She told them, but Gwen just shook her head sadly,

"Jaime, you know the rules, all Torchwood officers are put in the morgue." Jaime sighed,

"This isn't a Torchwood Officer, though. This is my husband." She blinked, "I'm finally gonna give someone I love a real funeral, Jack can't stop me." Martha put a hand over Jaime's,

"Are you... Y'know… gonna leave here, go find the Doctor?" Jaime shrugged,

"I dunno, probably not." The other's left her in the medical bay, going up to the workstation to wait for Jack. Jaime turned to the body, "I'm sorry, you know." She whispered, holding his cold lifeless hand, "I should have stepped in front of Martha, you shouldn't have had to do that, if I was shot I would just regenerate…I know what you'd say, 'but I wouldn't see you as _you_ again.' But we both knew when we got married that was gonna happen at some point," She laughed wetly, a couple of tears rolling down her face, "I still didn't tell you everything, you knew nothing about me really." She breathed in, choking slightly on her next words, "Oh God, I lied to you so much! I knew everything about your life, about Katie, but you knew _nothing_ about mine…" She sniffed and wiped her face, getting rid of the tears when she heard the alarm of the cog door opening.

"Jack…?" She heard Gwen ask, before people were rushing and ran up to his office, watching them crowd around a box, "Jack, what have you got?" He reached into the box and pulled out a silver, metal glove, fit for the left hand. Tosh gasped,

"Oh my God." Gwen shook her head,

"You can't use that. Not after Suzie." Jack raised the glove,

"I'm using the glove." He looked straight at Jaime, "I'm bringing Owen back." He rushed passed them and into the autopsy area, Jaime led the group after him,

"Jack, is that a resurrection Gauntlet?" The others nodded, "Where did you get that?" He ignored her and Gwen shook her head,

"Are you really going to use that after what happened last time? Jack, the gloves are dangerous. At best it'll give us two minutes. At worst…who knows what will happen?" Jack shrugged off his overcoat,

"It's not up for discussion." Gwen frowned,

"I thought the glove didn't work for you." The monitors hooked to Owen beeped, the constant drone of flat-line echoed in Jaime's head, Jack put the gloved on his left hand,

"Different glove, different circumstances. This time, it has to work for me. I'm not going to give it any choice." He looked again at Jaime, "Okay, if you've all got anything to say to Owen, now's your chance." He cradled Owen's head in his gloved hand; he closed his eyes in concentration, while electricity crackled around him. "Owen…it's Jack. Can you hear me?" He paused. "Owen! Hear my voice! Get a hold of it, let it draw you out, pull you out." Ianto watched the monitor,

"I'm not getting any vital signs." Jack scrunched up his eyes,

"Owen, it's me, Jack." He opened his eyes, "He's coming, he's coming!" Loud electric pulses sounded around them until suddenly Owen's eyes opened. He screamed, long and loud,

"AAH!" Martha stepped back,

"Oh my god!" Owen looked around frantically and Jaime stepped forward,

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, God I'm shot, he shot me!" Jaime gripped his hand and Jack tried to calm him,

"Owen, listen to me, we don't have long." Owen's eyes darted around,

"Where am I? This isn't the hospital, this is the autopsy room! What am I doing here?" He looked up slightly and saw the glove, "Jack, oh no! What's that? What is that?" Jaime shushed him,

"Shh, shh, shh, it's the resurrection glove. We lost you, but Jack brought you back." Owen tightened his grip on her hand,

"How long have I got?" Ianto looked at his stopwatch,

"We're at thirty seconds and counting." Owen closed his eyes,

"Oh, no. Jesus. Really?" Jack nodded,

"Okay team, say your goodbyes." He looked at Gwen, "Gwen." She just stood there, unresponsive, Owen grunted,

"Gwen, no offense, but I've only got two minutes to live!" Jack turned to Tosh,

"Tosh!" She appeared at his bedside,

"I'm gonna miss you." She leaned in closer and whispered something to him, and Jack looked at Jaime,

"Owen, I need the code for the alien morgue, you're the only one you knows it." Owen's eyes widened, "Owen!" Owen gulped,

"It's 231165." Jack turned to Jaime, nodding, she looked at Owen,

"I don't wanna say goodbye." He mumbled, and Jaime shook her head,

"You're the best thing that happened to me. You taught me that I don't have to be alone." She sniffed and Ianto looked at them,

"One minute forty five." Jaime kissed his forehead and bent to his ear, whispering the two words that would change their lives,

"I'm pregnant." Owen looked at her smiling, and she nodded, tears in her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Ianto sniffed,

"One minute fifty-five." Owen laid his head back and Jaime gripped his hand with both of hers,

"Be brave." Owen nodded,

"Love you forever." Jaime smiled through her tears,

"Forever and ever…" Jack released his hold on Owen's head and the monitor flat-lined." Jaime rested her head on his arm; the flat-line was the only sound in the room.

"I'm really gonna need my hands back." Jaime looked up and saw Owen staring at her, still lying down,

"Owen?" Jack back away from him, showing them his gloved hand,

"Look, I'm not using the glove!" Ianto frowned,

"Two minutes twenty." Owen shrugged,

"But I'm still here." Ianto rolled his eyes,

"Oh here we go again." Jack shuddered and removed the glove, throwing it near Gwen's feet, she backed away from it. Owen sat up, panting slightly,

"Maybe I cheated it somehow. Maybe…" He looked at Jaime, "I wasn't meant to die so I'm being kept alive. He looked at the sheet covering his legs, "Ah, somebody pass me my pants please." Jaime tilted her head,

"I don't mind." Owen sent her a flirty wink,

"Yeah I bet you don't." Jaime's mouth tilted in a slight smile, Owen looked at the wound in his chest, "Woah…ugh." Jack and Ianto passed Owen his clothes and as his did up the jeans he looked at Jaime, "Are you really…you know…?" Jaime nodded, grinning,

"Yeah." Owen grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her, pouring all of his desperation and happiness into one lip-bruising kiss. He pulled back and touched his mouth,

"Can still feel that…" Jaime winked,

"Oh that's just me…" Owen smirked and grabbed his shirt and a stethoscope, making his way towards the workstations, trying to listen to his own heart,

"My God. No heartbeat. There's no pulse."

"Owen." Martha cried, "You can't lead the investigation!" Owen frowned,

"Why not?" Martha looked at him wide-eyed,

"Because you are the subject of it and because…you're dead!" Owen raised an eyebrow,

"You sure about that?" Martha nodded,

"Yes, I'm sure." Owen pointed at the computer monitor and Gwen backed away slightly,

"Well, I'm okay. Look, there's electrical activity in my brain." Martha frowned,

"That shouldn't be possible." Owen shrugged,

"Well I'm still here and actually," Jaime swore he looked at her stomach, "I feel amazing!" Jaime blushed slightly and Martha put her hands on her hips,

"So, where's the power coming from?" Gwen pursed her lips,

"Suzie survived because she was draining energy from me. Owen could be doing the same thing to Jack." They all turned and looked at said Captain, who held up his hands,

"I feel fine." Martha would have none of it, seating Jack on the autopsy table and Jaime scanned him with her manipulator,

"The Philemon filter detects biochemical energy," She turned to Tosh, "That's how you did it before, yah?" Tosh nodded and Martha looked expectantly at her,

"And?" Jaime shook her head,

"Nothing. There's no connection between them. It's not Jack." Jack shrugged,

"I told you, I feel fine." Owen frowned,

"So what's keeping me ticking? The energy in my brain must be coming from somewhere." Ianto brought the glove in the medical bay and Gwen flinched as it passed her,

"This glove's different to the other one. Maybe different gloves do different things?" Martha hummed,

"How many are there?" Ianto raised an eyebrow,

"Two. Well, they do tend to come in pairs." Jaime let out a snort of laughter, "We fished the first one out of the harbour last year." Martha rolled her eyes,

"But where did it originally come from?" Jack pointed at her,

"Good question. No idea." Jaime smiled,

"The legend of the Resurrection Gloves are woven throughout Time and Space, there's at least one person on each planet who has heard of them, however, since they've never been found, the Shadow Proclamation can't make a law on them, whoever finds them are allowed to use them." She glared at Jack, "Though they're advised not to." Jack winked and passed the glove to Tosh,

"Tosh, do an analysis on the glove, see what you can find out." He turned to Owen, "Owen, I don't need to tell you that you're under quarantine." Owen sighed,

"You don't and yet you still do." Everyone left the autopsy room bar Owen and Jaime, she sat on the table and Owen stood between her legs, looking at her stomach, "How did you know? Why didn't you tell me before?" Jaime sighed,

"I'm only, what, a month along?" She fiddled with the collar of his shirt, "I was gonna go out for dinner with you, wait for you to get subtle hints that something was wrong - which probably would have taken a while knowing you - and tell you." Owen smiled up at her,

"Boy or girl?" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"I don't know!" Before they could continue their conversation, Martha entered the room looking very serious. Owen grinned cheekily,

"You're kind of cute when you frown." Jaime slapped him,

"Owen…" She warned and he looked up at her,

"Hmm, so are you." Martha rolled her eyes,

"The energy from the glove is spreading out through your body, changing it composition. If you keep this on," She secured a small monitor on his wrist, "we should be able to monitor changes as they happen." Jaime looked at the two,

"You two aren't playfully flirting anymore?" Owen shrugged,

"S'alright, I wouldn't want to flirt with me in my condition either…but…" He turned to Jaime, "uh is it still necrophilia is I'm conscious?" Jaime laughed and Martha looked questionably at Owen,

"What was it like? To die?" Owen frowned,

"I don't think I should say."

"Why not?" Martha asked, Owen shook his head,

"I'm not sure the living should know…It might change the way you live your life." Martha sat down,

"You tell me right now, Owen." Owen sighed,

"It's hard to describe, there aren't words for it. It's like, er…" Martha and Jaime were listening intently, "There was a light. And I was rushing towards it, like down a corridor. Then it glowed brighter…then suddenly there were these gates…these big pearly gates…" Jaime and Martha rolled their eyes and stood up, "And there was an old geezer and he said, 'Owen, you've been a very naughty boy, I saw what you and Jaime did in the toilets…' He chuckled and Martha wrote on a clipboard, while Jaime slapped his arm,

"Twat." She mumbled, Owen shrugged,

"There was nothing, well, not that I can remember. Suzie said it was different." Jaime frowned,

"What did she see?"

"She said there was something beyond life, something in the darkness, something moving."

"Waiting." Jaime whispered, she looked at Owen who nodded, before wobbling and losing his balance, Jaime tried to help him as he hit the tray behind him, but he wouldn't get up.

"Jaime!" He yelled, eyes still closed, "Martha! Ja-a-aime!" He screamed as his eyes opened and Jaime and Martha helped him to his feet. He grabbed onto the autopsy table, clutching on for dear life, Jaime was shocked,

"Jack!" She screamed, "Help! I need help now!" Jack rushed in and Owen screamed,

"Don't let me die!" Jack helped Jaime hold him still,

"What's happening?" Martha shrugged,

"He just collapsed. Owen! Owen, can you hear me? Calm down!" He stopped struggling and just clutched Jaime's arm,

"I was in the darkness. There was something, something…" Jaime stroked his hair,

"What, what did you see?" He shuddered,

"I dunno. Jaime, you were right, it was waiting for me." He buried his head into Jaime's chest and she held him as he shook and sobbed, she rubbed his back and helped him stand,

"Come on." She led him to the conference room while Jack called everyone for the meeting. He calmed down in the short distance from the medical bay to the meeting and kissed Jaime's head,

"I'm okay." They sat and listened to Martha,

"Owen's body is under-going some kind of transformation. His cells aren't decaying, they're changing." Jack frowned,

"Into what?" Martha shrugged,

"Any energy I can't identify. But it's growing, all the time. He's about forty percent something else." Owen cleared his throat,

"I don't feel any different." Jaime looked at the team,

"We need to find out where this energy's coming from."

"Presumably it's the same place as the glove, which, judging from its atomic makeup isn't anywhere local." Tosh told them, Gwen nodded,

"Owen said he went somewhere when her collapsed. Could the energy and the glove come from the same place?" Jack pulled a face,

"What are we talking about? Another dimension? Parallel universe?" Owen raised his hand,

"Yeah, guys, I'm still here." Jaime patted his hand,

"Sorry, you said I was right, there's something in the darkness, waiting for you." Owen nodded,

"Yeah. I felt it; I didn't see it." Jack frowned,

"Where do you think you went?" Owen shook his head,

"I Dunno." Jack dismissed everyone back to the workstations, Owen walked off somewhere and Tosh followed him while Jaime sat on a chair in Jack's office with Jack,

"Wow." Jack nodded,

"Yep, tough day for you." Jaime smile slightly,

"But I got him back." Jack leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the desk,

"So… How far along are you?" Jaime's eyes widened,

"W-wh…" She cleared her throat, "What are you talking about?" Jack winked,

"Jaime I know you. How far along are you?" Jaime pursed her lips,

"Six weeks." Jack smirked,

"I'm not gonna tell you you're not allowed to go on field work, because you would anyway. However, when I do say go home or you're not going to catch a weevil, I mean it." Jack grinned,

"You do know me too well." Before Jack could reply, Martha ran into the room with Owen's monitor,

"Have you seen Owen?" Jaime shook her head,

"He was with Tosh." Jack nodded,

"Why?" Martha held out the monitor,

"The energy in him just went off the scales." Jack and Jaime jumped up and rushed out of the office, Jack looked around,

"Owen?!" Tosh pointed up the stairs,

"He said he needed the loo." Martha shook her head,

"Owen's digestive system has shut down. He can't eat or drink – so he certainly doesn't need to pee." Ianto held out Jack's coat as he put it on and Jaime tried to call him,

"He's not answering and his coat's gone." Gwen nodded, looking at the computer,

"Well, he's not in the hub." Martha's eyebrows shot up,

"So he's out there?" Jaime shrugged,

"Guys, it _is_ Owen. It's not like he's dangerous." The monitor Martha was holding beeped,

"You sure about that?" Jack turned around,

"What do you mean?" He walked over to the cog door.

"You had the power to bring people back to life and you never told UNIT. Why?" Martha asked him, and he turned,

"They would have wanted to use it." Martha sighed,

"I'm on your side, Jack, but Owen's just had a surge of energy that we can't begin to understand. The cells in his body are being transformed into something else. He's about 50% human. And that 50% is dead. We need to stop thinking about him as Owen." Jaime shook her head and turned to Jack,

"Find him." Jack nodded and left.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime made her way to the police station once Tosh had gathered reports of a bar disturbance, she sighed and walked up to the police officer, flashing her physic paper at him, "Hello, Special Agent Smith, I'm here to bail out two men, Jack Harkness and Owen Harper?" The officer nodded and led here down to the cells, just as she heard Jack calling out his authorization,

"Enough of that, Harkness." The officer told him, opening the door, "You've been bailed out." He left and Jaime looked at the two,

"Really. Bar disturbance, you're like little kids I've gotta look after." She sighed, "Alright, c'mon Harry Potter and Voldemort." Jack and Owen looked at her in confusion, "You know, cos, Jack's the _boy-who-lived_ and Owen, you're…" She chuckled weakly, "Oh forget it, just c'mon!" Jack and Owen followed her out onto the street and Jaime grabbed Owen's hand, "You had me worried for a bit." Owen ran his free hand over his face,

"I know, I know." Jaime opened her mouth to reply when a weevil appeared between two parked cars and growled, the three stopped walking and the weevil looked at them. Jaime turned her head and saw more weevils approaching from behind them, growling. Jack looked at the crowding figures,

"There's too many of them. They're after me. I stole the glove from them." He motioned Jaime and Owen, "Go! GO!" They took off running, Owen's hand tightened around Jaime's and he looked back, to see Jack following behind them. They ran down a small alleyway but a weevil stepped in front of them, making them stop.

"Whoa!" Owen yelled, Jack started to run, "They must be really pissed off with you." Jaime rolled her eyes and pulled at his arm, dragging him along with her behind Jack. They ran to a car park building and ran across the concrete plain, before another weevil stepped in front of them and growled. Jaime groaned and pulled the two men up the stairs, on the next floor they saw no weevils in sight and Jaime bent over, hands on her knees, gasping,

"I…fucking love…running!" She looked up and grinned at the other two, "Best…part!" Jack patted Owen's chest and nodded to Jaime,

"Stay here." he ran off to the other side of the car park floor in search of more weevils and Owen stood straighter, tensing. Jaime looked at him,

"Y'alright?" Owen nodded stiffly, lips slightly parted as he turned on the spot,

"Yeah…" Jaime frowned at his odd behaviour and got ready to run as she heard heavy footsteps,

"Owen! Jaime!" Owen grabbed her hand and they ran up the ramp towards the next level of the car park. And the next. And the next. Jaime turned her head to see weevils still chasing them even after they arrived on the roof. The three stopped at the edge and turned around, "Jaime, Owen, get behind me." Jaime glared at him as he pulled out his gun,

"Jack, I swear to God. If I die today, I'm gonna kill you! Then when you come back, I'm gonna kill you again!" Owen pulled them both behind Jack and hugged Jaime tightly, the watched the two dozen weevils fill the car park roof; they stopped and growled but didn't advance. Jaime felt Owen's hands fall from her shoulder and once she saw the weevils kneel submissively before them she looked up at him. His eyes were black pools of darkness,

"Melkurian abatha! Duroc minas mill khabaal!" He looked at Jaime and she backed away, wide-eyed. Owen stumbled back slightly and his eyes turned back to their normal colour, Jack grabbed his and Jaime's arms and led them through the bowing weevils, making their way slowly back to the hub.

DwTwDwTw

Owen stood in front of the weevil's cell window, Jaime and the rest of the team standing behind him. The weevil growled as it inched itself toward Owen and the window. It looked at Owen, its nose twitching. Owen stuck his fingers in the air holes and the weevil got close enough to smell his fingers before immediately backing away, moaning." Jaime looked at the others and gently placed a hand on Owen's shoulder,

"So you're the King of the Weevils." She watched the weevil huddle in the far corner, kneeling with its head bend and Owen shrugged,

"Maybe even Weevil Messiah, but whichever way you look at it, it ain't good." Gwen stepped forward with a folder in her hands,

"No, it isn't, and I think it's happened before." She hand Jack some picture, "I found it in an article about Black Death and what you're looking at are the first images of the Grim Reaper. 'I shall walk the earth and my hunger shall know no bounds.' In legend the person who said that was Death himself." Martha frowned,

"But there's no such thing." Owen nodded,

"Yeah, I'm dead. I'm not Death. There's a difference." Jaime gulped,

"Does He know that?"

DwTwDwTw

Gwen put the pictures of the wood carvings on the conference room table and stood in front of the team, "Right, those wood-carvings date back to the 15th century, to a small parish called St. James. When they heard about the plague, they built a wall around the town. Unfortunately, that didn't prevent a little girl from dying. So the legend goes, the priest performs a miracle, brings her back to life, but she doesn't come back alone, she brought Death with her, and he walked amongst them." Tosh looked at them,

"Are we seriously going to act on something she's googled?" Jack ignored her and looked at Gwen,

"What was the name of the priest's church?" Gwen looked it up,

"St Mary's." Jack nodded,

"That's where I found the glove, which makes the parish of St. James…" Jaime laughed slightly,

"The town which five hundred years later would turn into a city called Cardiff!" Owen frowned,

"What happened to the town when Death walked amongst them?"

"People died." Gwen answered, "Twelve people. Death need thirteen souls before it had a permanent hold on the Earth."

"How did they stop it at twelve?" Jaime asked and Gwen just shrugged,

"It just says Faith."

"Owen's changing. Who knows what that energy is? What if it's making him a host, a gateway?" Owen sighed,

"I've been thinking there's something in the darkness, waiting for me to finally pass over, but I've got it wrong, okay, it's the other way around. It's trying to get here through me." Owen's wrist band beeped rapidly, he held up his hand, "What's this reading now?" Martha looked at her monitor,

"Um…Eighty percent." Owen looked at the table,

"What happens when it completes? You know, we fight monsters – what happens when we turn out to be the monsters, when I do?" Jack turned to him,

"Even if we have to fight you, you're already dead." Owen looked up sharply,

"What do we do with the dead?" No-one wanted to answer him, "Come on, what do we do?!" He shouted, "You embalm them. If we inject a formaldehyde solution into my veins, it'll petrify my neural pathways and freeze dry my brain. It's the only way to be sure."

DwTwDwTw

While the rest of the team were preparing down in the autopsy area, Jaime was helping Owen get ready up in the conference room. She put his clothes in a box and turned to him, slightly angry, "I never thought I'd actually have to see you die twice." Owen closed his eyes,

"Jaime don't." Jaime shook her head,

"No! Don't say 'Jaime don't'! I have to sit there and watch your brain fry and it's not fair! I love you and you can't stay with me!" Owen pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry on his shoulder while he had no tear to shed,

"Jaime I am so sorry but I'm not the same. I came back different, hollow…like I'm missing something." Jaime looked up at him,

"But when you go I'll be missing something…you." She kissed him fiercely, "I…Are you sure about this?" Owen leaned his forehead against hers,

"The formaldehyde might irritate, but the ethanol should prevent me feeling its effect. It's a raging carcinogen, but I, uh, don't think I need to worry about that." Jaime sighed,

"Owen, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I can't sleep, I can't drink and I can't shag, and they are three of my favourite things." Jaime laughed wetly, "I can't be a proper husband to you or dad to our baby." He placed his hand on Jaime's stomach before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room towards the main area where Ianto was waiting, he walked with them down to the autopsy area. Martha checked her monitor,

"Owen's at ninety-five percent." Owen let go of Jaime's hand and sat on the chair, Martha and Jack started to set up the straps,

"Then let's not waste any more time. No goodbyes." Jack the final strap down and looked at Owen,

"Are you ready for the first injection?" Owen looked at Jaime and nodded, as Martha turned to get the first needle she screamed, Jack smirked, "Someone really doesn't like needles."

Suddenly the glove flew off the tray towards Martha; she screamed again and grabs it as she fell backwards onto the floor. Ianto held Jaime to make sure she didn't run down to help and Jack grabbed onto the glove which was inches from Martha's face and ripped it away from her, throwing it across the room. The glove hit the floor, its fingers still moving wildly, it righted itself up and used its fingers to move across the floor, heading straight towards Martha. She screamed and backed away from it, hitting her back against the storage cabinets. Jaime saw Owen tried to get out of the straps and looked down at Martha, reaching her head to her,

"Martha, grab my hand!" She turned and took hold of the outstretched hand; Gwen helped Jaime pull her up,

"Watch your feet, watch your feet." They pulled her up onto the raised platform and Jack stepped up onto the stairs,

"Owen, Owen don't move." Owen stopped struggling. "Everyone spread out." Gwen looked around the room franticly,

"Where did it go?" Martha pointed at the cabinets,

"I think it went under there." Jaime looked at her friend,

"You alright?" Martha nodded,

"Yeah, I think so." Jaime was the first to hear the light sound of metal clicking along concrete and motioned everyone to be quiet,

"It's there." Everyone went quiet and still. Martha peered over the railing before Jaime could stop her and suddenly the glove jumped up, clamping onto her face, she started to scream and Jaime tried to get it off her, "Jack!" He hurried over and Gwen and Tosh held her. Jack grunted and wretched the glove away from Martha throwing it to the other side of the room, the moment it touched the floor Owen landed on it, free from the straps, and pinned it down with his foot, he held his hand out to Tosh,

"Gun!" The glove was struggling and Tosh looked torn,

"If you destroy it, the connection can be lost." Owen turned to Jaime,

"Jaime!" She hesitated, biting her lip, "Please! NOW!" She sighed and took out her gun, throwing it Owen. He took his foot off the glove and shot it, causing it to explode in a whit flash. Everyone sighed in relief until they heard Gwen's voice,

"Oh my God. Martha?" Jaime turned to her friend kneeling next to her, grabbing a now wrinkled hand, she looked up at her face, Martha's hair had turned white and she looked eighty years old, Jaime shook her head sadly,

"Oh, Martha, what happened to you?" Jack put a hand on Jaime's shoulder,

"It's the glove, it did this to her. Owen, help me with her." Owen didn't answer and the monitor beeped, "Owen!" Jaime looked at him, the scan on the wall showed him at one-hundred percent. Owen turned around, dropping the gun, his eyes once again black pools of darkness. His voice was distorted,

"I will walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds. AGH-HH-HH!" Owen's mouth opened and a black gas came streaming out of him, from a dark shapeless form above him. Owen screamed, echoing behind his own yell was a more monster-like growling, the figure reached out and skeletal hands came towards Jack, killing him before escaping from the hub in smoke.

DwTwDwTw

Martha was on a gurney being pushed by Gwen, Ianto and Tosh, Jaime ran beside it and Owen was catching up behind them, "Police Officer! I need a medic now!" Gwen shouted and two nurses ran forward to help while a doctor waited at the end of the hallway, treating Martha before giving her a free bed in a nearby room, Jaime and Jack went in while the others spoke to the doctor outside. Jaime held up a compact mirror to Martha so she could see her reflection,

"It must be Death, because it's stolen my life." Jaime took the mirror from her and held her hand, while Jack brought the others in,

"Martha Jones, I promise you we'll find a way to reverse this." Owen came over and was looking at Martha when Jack walked over to him,

"Owen, I want you back at the hub – you're not safe." Owen shook his head,

"Jack I'm free of it, I promise you, and I'm useful here. When it came through me, I felt it. I know what it is, I know what it wants, _duroc_."

"And what is that?"

"Hunger." Jaime piped up, "In Tosh's translation, duroc meant hunger." Jack moved over to the window and Gwen turned to them,

"Where do we look for it? Where do we even start to look for it?" Jack moved the curtains aside and Owen looked around the room,

"We won't have to go far. It's here." Gwen frowned,

"Why would it follow us here?" Jack shook his head,

"I'm not sure it did. Maybe it senses the near-dead." Jaime nodded,

"If you were death, and a hungry death, wouldn't you target a hospital?" Jack and Gwen ran out of the room and Jaime placed a quick kiss on Martha's cheek and then Owen's, "Always the hospital we end up saving, eh Martha?" She winked and hurried out the room, helping to evacuate the hospital, she ran towards the children ward and starting helping the children get out of bed. She picked up one of the young boys who had a broken leg and grabbed a girl with an IV stand's hand, gently leading her out of the hospital, to where all the other patients and staff were waiting, she pressed her comm,

"Jack, body count?" She asked as she made her way back into the hospital.

"Six of them, Tosh, Owen, Jaime, we're on the sixth floor." Jaime nodded and hurried up the stairs,

"I'm hearing of a fatality during a routine operation." Came Gwen's voice and Jaime nodded, looking at the sign that said fourth floor,

"Let's count that as seven then. That leaves six to go." She stopped suddenly on the staircase toward the sixth floor, "Shit."

"What?" Came the other's voices.

Jaime continued up the stairs, "There's six of us." Jaime ran past the sixth floor when she heard banging on the door,

"Help!" Cried a child's voice. Owen came up behind Jaime and opened the door Jaime saw a small boy huddled on the floor,

"Come on!" She held out her hands and Owen stepped between them and Death. The boy grabbed Jaime's hands and she hauled him up, picking him up and running down the corridor with Owen, away from Death. They ran down the stairs until they reached the lobby, Owen looked around,

"I think we lost it." He reached for the glass doors and found them locked, "Maybe not." Jaime got out her sonic screwdriver and began beeping it along the crack separating the two doors,

"If I can access the right frequency…"

"What's your name?" She heard Owen ask the boy,

"Jamie Burton." Owen laughed slightly,

"Same name as my wife." Jaime looked over her shoulder and winked at the boy,

"Hiya!" She turned back to the doors and Owen continued the introductions,

"I'm Owen, that's Jaime. We're going to get you out here, mate. What are you in for?"

"Leukaemia." Jamie replied and Jaime looked over her shoulder again,

"Jamie, you're gonna be fine. I'll have this door open in a sec." Owen looked at the boy,

"Jaime, they, uh, got you in for a round of chemo, have they?" Jamie shook his head,

"Had that. Didn't work. They're trying to make me have it again. It didn't work, though. The cancer just comes back. It just makes my hair fall out. I'm gonna die. I might as well do it with eyebrows."

"Ianto." Jamie and Owen heard Jack over the comm, "What have we got?"

"Back in 1479, the priest discovered that Death needed thirteen souls to walk the earth for eternity."

"Yeah, he stopped Death at twelve…" Jack said.

"No, it was Faith." Ianto told them and Jaime slapped her palm against her head,

"Of course," She hurried with the screwdriver, "We're idiots! Don't you see Jack, the little girl who was brought back to life! Her name was Faith! She stopped it!"

"Well, Ianto, how?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't say." Jaime heard Owen mutter before kneeling in front of Jamie,

"Jamie. Jamie, you're scared - of course, you are. The last lot of chemo didn't work and you can't bear the thought of going through all that pain again, and I understand that, mate, I really do. But let me tell you that not everyone dies of this disease, and the ones with the best chance of making it are the ones who believe that they can beat death. And sometimes, just sometimes, you can. So watch and learn, Jamie Burton."

"Watch what?" Jamie asked, Jaime didn't hear Owen's reply as the doors beeped and opened, she jumped around,

"YES!" Owen and Jamie ran out of the doors,

"Come on, Jamie." He handed the boy to his wife, "Take him. Okay." He turned and headed back inside, but Jaime grabbed his sleeve,

"Owen, I'm not leaving you to face that thing on your own!" Owen smiled slightly,

"I know what to do." Jaime shook her head,

"You don't know what we're dealing with!" Owen just grabbed her and kissed her, he reached down and stepped back,

"You're so gonna hate me for this." Jaime frowned and the doors closed between them, on the other side of the glass, Owen held up Jaime's screwdriver. Jaime shook her head and pounder on the glass doors,

"Owen! Owen, no! Open the door!" She watched him drop the screwdriver as Death's smoky figure entered the lobby, standing on the stairs, "What the hell are you doing?! OWEN!" He began to talk to Death, but Jaime couldn't hear through the glass, until he shouted,

"There's nothing here for you!" He stopped at the stairs and waited, Jaime started screaming,

"NO! Owen! Please!" Little Jamie joined in, pounding his little fist on the glass,

"Owen!" Jaime pressed her comm,

"Jack! Jack!" She saw him reach the glass doors at the side of the lobby with Gwen and Tosh. Owen grabbed Death's bony wrist and the two began to struggle, Jaime was weakly trying to call out for him as he taunted Death and forced it on its knees. Owen yelled and Death started to dissipate – its bones emulsified in a bright light and white smoke, the black around it vanishing. It vanished. Jack, Gwen and Tosh were the first to reached Owen, but as soon as the doors beeped, Jaime ran to him, kneeling next to him and embracing him tightly, "You're an arse." Owen looked at her, eyebrow raised, "But that was so hot what you just did." They smiled at each other and Jaime grabbed onto him tightly.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was sitting on Owen's chair while Tosh was at her station when Jack came up to them, "Di he really beat death?" Tosh asked and Jack shrugged,

"Oh, you can never really beat death, never escape it – it's always in the shadows, waiting." Tosh looked at the two,

"So what do we do now?" Before Jack could answer her, Owen stepped out of the autopsy area. Jaime stood up and walked over to him,

"Come on, you're taking me home. You can't sleep: I don't _need_ to." Owen smiled slightly at her and held out his arm, Jaime took it and they said their goodbyes before heading home.

_**END OF EPISODE SEVEN**_

**Next episode is mostly Owen, so I might write from his prospective. Just so you know: Owen **_**will**_** be in Children of Earth and Miracle Day! ;D**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	14. A Day in the Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Owen was sitting on the edge of a building with a blonde woman, side-by-side, "So, are you ready to jump?" The woman groaned,

"Would you just piss off? Get off my roof."

"You roof?"

"I'm going to jump, so just leave me alone." Owen sighed,

"Look, darlin', you know, I'm not here to stop you. Seriously." He unzipped his jacket, "You think you've got problems?" He scoffed, "What, did your man dump you?"

"Sorry, love, are you talking to me? It's just, you know, I'm a bit busy right now. I'm not really interested in listen-" She faltered when she saw the bullet wound on his chest, "What is that?"

"I got shot." Owen replied shortly, the woman snorted,

"Yeah, right." He looked at her, smirked and nodded. She tentatively stuck her finger in his wound, she got off the edge and backed away, freaked out, "Oh my God!" She tried to put distance between them, "What the hell are you?" Owen climbed down from his perch walking towards her,

"I'm dead." The blonde shook her head,

"That's not...Look, you can't be dead, you're – you're standing here. You're talking. You're moving. You're – you're not dead. Wha-? You're…You're dead?!" Owen nodded,

"Yeah, I was brought back ... like Jesus really, but without the beard, you know. Shit, I'm never gonna have a beard. Not that I wanted one you understand, but you know, one day I..." The woman tried to calm herself,

"Yeah. Okay. Okay. You're dead and that's ... that's clearly a bit shit and I'm sorry and everything but, if you are dead, then w-why are you here? You can't want to jump. You can't die twice."

"Sorry, are you an expert?"

"Sorry, are you an idiot?" She retorted, Owen nodded,

"Yeah. I'm a dead idiot." The blonde lit a cigarette,

"So, come on then, what's it like? Being dead. What delights have I got to look forward to?" Owen frowned,

"Darkness. Nothing." She snorted,

"Cheery, thanks. Look, why are you here?"

~#~#~#~

"_Dr Owen Harper, Torchwood Officer 565, I'm relieving you of your position." Owen slammed his hand on the desk where Jack was sitting; Jaime and Ianto were standing at the doorway,_

"_Bollocks! I'm sorry, Jack, this is bollocks!" Jack remained calm,_

"_Hand in your weapon and your security pass." Owen looked at Jaime and Ianto before turning to Jack,_

"_But why? I'm fine." Jack sighed,_

"_Three days ago, you died. We need to examine you. We need to find out what you are. We need to be certain you're okay." Owen rolled his eyes,_

"_Yeah, well it almost sounds as if you care, well done."_

"_Until I'm confident you're fit for duty, Martha Jones will replace you as Torchwood's new medical officer." Owen rolled his eyes,_

"_She's doing all right out of this, isn't she?" Jack stood up,_

"_She's worked out a series of tests and examinations." Owen glared at him,_

"_And what if I refuse?"_

"_You'll be confined to the cells," Jack told him, "The tests will be done, and if the results show that you're a danger to the team, appropriate steps will be taken." Ianto stepped closer, Jaime stayed where she was; Jack also stepped closer, "I'm asking you, Owen. Please, let us help you. Let us make sure you're safe." Owen didn't look at him, opting to look at Jaime,_

"_And what do you think of this?" Jaime glared at Jack,_

"_I don't agree with it at all, but what can I do?" She looked at Owen, "It seems to always be me and you against the world." She winked at him and Ianto held out his hand,_

"_I'm gonna need your gun." Owen looked at Ianto, reluctantly handing him his gun, "And your security pass. Please…" Owen glanced at Martha, who was in the workstations, before giving Ianto his pass,_

"_And how long are Dr Jones' tests going to take?" Jack shrugged,_

"_As long as they need to?" Owen narrowed his eyes,_

"_And what the hell am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Jack smirked slightly,_

"_We always need someone to make coffee." Owen pulled a face,_

"_Oh no…"_

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen sat in a chair as he watched Ianto make a coffee, "Voila. Fresh and Strong." He smelled it, "Mmmm." Owen got up and Ianto stepped aside, passing the cup to Owen,_

"_And, uh – we couldn't just have a jar of instant, no?" Ianto raised an eyebrow,_

"_I though you like your coffee." Owen looked at him,_

"_Have you seen what happens when I drink these days?" Ianto took the cup from Owen,_

"_Yeah. Thank you, Owen. Do you want a go?" Owen stepped up with false excitement,_

"_Ooh, please." He grabbed the handle of the machine, the cups rattled as he tried to get it to work, "Come on. What's wrong with this?" He ignored Ianto and grabbed both handles, shaking it, cups and dishes rattling loudly. Owen turned and saw Jack and Martha on the stairs watching, he rested his chin on the machine in humiliation._

"_You okay?" Ianto asked quietly, Owen sighed and turned around,_

"_What do you think? I bet you love this, don't you? It's like you've finally won." Ianto stopped,_

"_I didn't realize we were in competition." Owen grimaced,_

"_Oh, come on! Even Tosh had more of a life than you used to. And now you're always out on missions, you're shagging Jack and I'm stuck here making the coffee." Ianto turned back to the machine,_

"_It's not like that. Me and Jack." Owen snorted,_

"_Yeah, yeah ... You and Jack. Gwen's getting married. Martha's got her bloke. God, even Tosh had Tommy. Whereas me being dead…It's breaking Jaime's heart every day! She doesn't say it, but I know! This is really shit!" Ianto turned to him,_

"_We've all gone through shit. I've seen you dissect alien corpses. I've seen you save so many lives. Are you really going to let this beat you?" He turned around and left. Martha motioned him to follow her._

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen was on a treadmill, while Martha tested him, the monitor beeped and Owen stopped, smiling. He picked up some barbells and began to lift them as Martha checked the treadmill readings, "You really don't need to worry, you know, I don't want your job." She looked at the computer, "There is no sign of any muscle decay. You're in great shape, as ever." Owen smirked,_

"_Hmm, no use coming onto me, Jones. I'm a married man." Martha rolled her eyes,_

"_And…um, no stiffening anywhere?" Owen raised an eyebrow,_

"_Does Jaime know you're asking me this questions Dr Jones?" _

"_Answer the question, Owen." _

"_No, no signs of rigor mortis." Owen put the barbells down, "So, if I keep up the exercise, I won't atrophy?" Martha nodded, and scanned him with the hand-held monitor,_

"_Yep. And bonus, definitely looks like you're not going to age either. That's good for you and Jaime. There's no further sign of cell mutation. You're a hundred percent human. A hundred percent Owen." Owen nodded, smiling slightly. The intercom beeped, Gwen's voice sounded from it,_

"_Hi, Martha. Meeting in the boardroom. Can you come down?" Owen's smile turned false,_

"_You better go…Doctor." Martha looked at him,_

"_What about you?" _

"_Cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles." Owen replied, Martha smiled, confused,_

"_What?"_

"_That's what you drink, isn't it?" Martha nodded and left. Owen's smile faded and he went to make the coffee._

_DwTwDwTw_

_The door to the conference room opened and Owen walked in with a tray of drinks, Jack was talking about Henry Parker, "Your basic millionaire collector of alien hoo-hah." Owen set Jack's coffee down,_

"_Didn't we file him as 'mostly harmless'?" He muttered, setting Ianto's cup down in front of him, Martha nodded in thanks as he gave her drink to her,_

"_So, what's the problem?" Owen kept walking around, giving Tosh her drink as she spoke,_

"_I detected this at 5:17 this morning. Parker's house. There's an energy spike coming from it. I've never seen anything like it before." He passed Jaime her orange juice and she kissed him on the cheek,_

"_Okay. So, the big question is, what's our Mr Parker gone and found this time?" Owen wiped his tray at the back of the room as he listened to Martha,_

"_Why? Do you think he's a threat?" Gwen shook her head,_

"_Well, he hasn't been up until now. He's a bit Howard Hughes. We know he's there, we know he's not a threat. But as the story goes, he hasn't left the house since his wife died. Nobody's seen him since 1986." _

"_We've been monitoring Parker for ages." Owen blurted out, "There's nothing to be scared of is there?" Owen sat at the table next to Jaime and pretended not to notice the awkwardness of him being there._

"_Unlike, say, Tintin?" Jaime muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, they all laughed slightly. Owen pinched her cheek lightly,_

"_Okay! I never liked Tintin. What? He's weird. He's got a funny face and his hair is just – he's horrible." Ianto smirked slightly,_

"_I always loved Tintin." Owen chuckled,_

"_Yeah, well you would. And he never had a girlfriend did he, just the dog. Yeah, so I reckon he was actually shagging the dog." Jaime slapped him lightly and laughed, Gwen cleared her throat,_

"_Okay, meanwhile, back at Torchwood. Alien energy pulse." She turned to Jack, "We've got to check this Parker out, okay?" Jack nodded and Gwen stood, "Tosh, Jaime, can you get me a complete schematic of the house? Ianto, find out exactly what he's got. Get me an inventory of everything that he's bought over the last ten years. Martha, can you get a hold of his medical history?" Everyone nodded and stood, leaving Owen in the room, Gwen and Jack making small talk and Jaime looked back at Owen, smiling apologetically._

"Worldwide, nearly a million people kill themselves each year.

~#~#~#~

That's almost three times the population of Cardiff. Makes you think." Owen told the woman on the roof, who looked at him,

"What are you? Some sort of suicide geek?" Owen shook his head.

"No, just a doctor. In fact, I'm not _just_ a Doctor. I'm a bloody brilliant doctor."

~#~#~#~

"_I know you are." Martha told Owen, as he sat on the table in the autopsy area absent-mindedly playing with a scalpel, flipping and catching it while Martha worked on the computer,_

"_So why are you doing my job?" Martha looked at him,_

"_Because Gwen asked me to." Owen huffed,_

"_That's not what I mean." Martha folded her arms across her chest,_

"_Because you died. And because you need help. That's not a bad thing. Well, it's a bad thing that you died obviously, but it's not bad that you need help. If you know what I mean." Owen pointed the scalpel at her, briefly before continuing his catching game, _

"_You're kinda cute when you babble." Martha raised her eyebrows, "But Jaime's cuter." Martha frowned, looking at the scalpel,_

"_And you're kinda cute when you're not chucking a scalpel about." Owen sighed,_

"_But I'm making the sodding coffee! I mean, come on, won't your bloke be missing you? How about Jack! Has he seen Jack? They always get jealous when they meet Jack. Except me, she knew Jack before she knew me but the point still stands!" Martha threw her hands up in irritation,_

"_Owen, I don't want your job. I just want to do mine." Owen shrugged,_

"_Okay, I'm dead, but I am one hundred percent human. I'm fine." Martha nodded to his hand,_

"_You've sliced your palm open." He dropped the scalpel abruptly, staring at his bleeding hand._

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen sat on the table as Martha stitched up his hand, "The wound's not going to heal, so, you're going to have to re-stitch it every week or so. At least you don't need anaesthetic." Owen shrugged,_

"_Yeah, can't feel anything. I can't feel the needle or thread. I can't feel your hands on mine. I can kinda feel Jaime, probably so Time Lady Thing. Yet, I can touch things. I can hold 'em, I know they're there. But I just ... can't feel anything. I'm numb." Martha looked at him,_

"_Do you see why Jack's worried? Bruises won't heal. Bones won't mend. You're…fragile." Owen took a breath,_

"_Yeah, well, I'd better get used to doing things myself." He took the needle from her to stitch up his hand._

"So she offers to help you and you push her away? Charming."

~#~#~#~

The stranger who Owen was telling his story to took out another cigarette and lit it; Owen cleared his throat, climbing onto the wall to sit next to her, "Yeah, hole in the chest. Sorry if I don't follow social niceties anymore." She laughed slightly,

"You mean you did before?" Owen grimaced,

"God, you're a pain in the arse, aren't you? Is that why your man dumped you?" She looked at him, "Ooh, I hit a nerve? What, did you get your heart broken?" The woman tensed,

"No, actually. He died." Owen looked sheepish,

"I'm sorry." She shook her head,

"No you're not." She nodded at his wedding ring, "You wife got you back. You couldn't care less about me and I don't care about you. Just because we're both planning on jumping, it doesn't mean we have some sort of special connection."

~#~#~#~

_Owen put a cup down in front of Gwen, she looked at his bandaged arm and he ignored her, walking into Jack's office, "Give me something to do." Jack shook his head,_

"_You know I can't. Rules and regulations." Owen put Jack's cup down,_

"_Fine. I might as well go home then." Jack nodded and Owen turned towards the door before turning back, "What exactly do I do when I get there?" Jack looked up,_

"_Watch TV…chill." Owen laughed slightly,_

"_Jack, I'm dead. I'm permanently chilled. You know, you get to live forever. I get to die forever. It's funny that." Owen turned and left, bumping into Jaime, "I'm going home." He told her, she nodded,_

"_Oh okay, I'll pop over at lunch or something?" Owen just nodded and kissed her cheek, lingering slightly at the touch before walking out the door._

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen switched the sound off on the TV; he sat on the sofa for a moment, put the remote down and rubbed his eyes. He got up and looked at the flat he and Jaime shared, he grabbed a black bin-bag and turned on his iPod. He opened the refrigerator, clearing out all the alcohol (Jaime wouldn't be drinking for another eight months, Time-Lord or not) and all his favourite food that Jaime didn't eat. He made his way towards the bathroom and opened the cabinet, ignoring Jaime's products and shoved all his shaving and grooming products into the bag. He looked at the half empty cabinet and shut it; he went back into the kitchen and shut the fridge, throwing the bag into the bin. He went back to sofa and sat down; he closed his eyes in boredom so it took him a while to realize his door had opened,_

"_Owen, love? It's Jaime?" He got up and greeted her, she had a box of pizza in her hand, "Hope you don't mind if I eat," She shrugged, "Cravings." She walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool, opening the pizza box. Owen sat opposite her,_

"_No, help yourself. So, Jack asked you to come round did he? 'Talk to Owen. Get him to open up, goddamn it.'" Jaime rolled her eyes at him,_

"_You haven't changed, have you? It's all about Owen." She teased and opened a bottle of orange juice, "I've had a hell of a morning, you know. Already been sick four times! Jack calls me in to help Tosh with this energy spike and Gwen asked me to be her Maid of Honour! Did I tell you? I mean, it's great but I'm gonna be around four months pregnant and showing! Wow, four months, that's…" Owen blocked her out as she continued to talk._

"I gather that's your wife then? Definitely sound like an old married couple."

~#~#~#~

The woman smiled slightly, "Brian used to say I talked too much." Owen nudged her lightly,

"Tell me about him." she sniffed,

"Today's my wedding anniversary…My perfect day…" She whispered the last bit, "There was a crash. It was an accident. I was picking confetti out of my hair when it happened. We'd been married less than an hour." Owen ran a hand across his face,

"Shit. I'm…"

"Sorry." The blonde interrupted, "Yeah, I know." Owen frowned,

"You've waited until your wedding anniversary to kill yourself? Why? Why have you waited?"

"Because I believe people. I-I believe them when they said it would get better. So, what do you think, Doctor? Do you – do you really think it's going to get any better?" They fell into silence.

_~#~#~#~_

"_Why are you here, Jaime?" Jaime frowned at him,_

"_I want to help you." He nodded,_

"_And how are you going to do that? How are you going to help me? I mean, am I going to be a new special project?" Jaime's shoulders dropped,_

"_Owen, we are married. I'd help you even if it wasn't within my power to do so." Owen shook his head,_

"_That's not why you're here, __your heart broke when I died and now it's different. Because I'm safe now, aren't I? I can't age and it's all cozy and it's romantic and isn't it beautiful?" Jaime pursed her lips,_

"_You can say what you like, I'm not leaving you." Owen put his head in his hands,_

"_Of course you won't, you're pregnant, and we're married. You'd never leave, unless of course the Doctor comes along and asked you to come with him. You'd be off in a flash." _

"_Stop it! What's wrong with you?!" Jaime shouted at him, standing up and abandoning her lunch._

"_I'm broken, Jaime!" He yelled, "I don't work. I've got no heartbeat, no feelings, and no tears!_

_I have got nothing to give you! I...Do you understand that? Maybe that's what you want!_

_Maybe you want somebody who's as screwed up as you! Who's twisted and screwed up like you are!" He held up his bandaged left hand. "You want to see broken?" He grabbed his pinky finger. "Do you want to see broken, Jaime?" Jaime started to cry at his words, she grabbed her hair in frustration,_

"_Owen! Stop it! What are you doing?!" He bend his finger backwards until the bones cracked, he bent it all the way back. He looked at Jaime, her eyes were red and full of tears, he couldn't look at her; it hurt too much, "Get out, Owen." He looked at her face and couldn't take it, he ran out of their apartment, slamming the door behind him. He ran, across green grass, past people watching him, running as fast as he could. He ran down the wooden pier, running towards the end and jumping into the water. He closed his eyes and all the bubbles cleared, he opened his eyes and drifted in the water._

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen reached a hand up onto the wooden pier and hauled himself up, resting for a moment before Jack stepped up to him and checked his wrist strap, "Thirty-six minutes. Not bad." Owen looked at him,_

"_You were watching?" Jack smirked,_

"_Skinny guy in tight jeans runs into water? I was taking pictures." He started to walk away and Owen quickly got up, dripping wet. Jack turned around, "Jaime came back half an hour ago, crying, and hasn't moved from the kitchen. How long's this going to go on for, Owen?"_

_DwTwDwTw_

_It turned out that Jaime had moved from the kitchen. Up to the conference room from a meeting. She wouldn't look at Owen and he kept his distance, he couldn't help eavesdropping on the meeting, and opening the door when he heard Jaime asked, "So, how do we get past them?" Owen threw the towel for his still damp hair around his neck and walked in,_

"_Sounds like you need a dead man." They all turned to look at him; he noticed Jaime was looking at his bandaged left hand, "Someone with no body heat. What have you got to lose?" He looked at Jack, who was sizing him up, and he motioned to Ianto. Ianto offered Owen his gun back and Jack nodded. Everyone got up and left the room, Owen grabbed Jaime's arm on her way out, "Jaime, please…" Jaime leaned up and whispered in his ear,_

"_The Doctor would have to have one hell of a reason to drag me away from you, you arse." She handed him his set of keys, "I turned off the telly and locked up." She took her arm from his grasp and walked off._

"That's it, that's all she did?

~#~#~#~

"You screamed at her, said all the things to your pregnant wife, and that's it?" Owen nodded,

"That's Jaime, always the professional. She knows how hot I think she looks when she's cold towards me like that." He bit his lip, nodding. The woman hopped off the ledge onto the roof,

"I don't care. I'm not interested in you, in old men or, or alien meteors. I came here because my husband died. I just want to jump." Owen looked at her and nodded. Suddenly he grabbed her and rushed towards the edge of the roof,

"Let's get on with it, then!" The blonde was struggling,

"Get off me!" He let her go,

"You, you're too scared." She frowned at him,

"Aren't you?" Owen didn't answer her, "How did…How did you get from that to here?" Sirens wailed below them, "What happened?"

~#~#~#~

_Owen, Jaime, Martha and Jack were standing outside the Parker residence, Owen was wearing a black jacket with the hood over his head; Martha and Jaime were looking at him serious while Jack stood to the side. Martha frowned at him, "If you hurt yourself, you will not recover. Like I said – any bruises you get, they're not going to heal. Do not engage in physical combat – one punch you're gone. Be careful." Owen nodded,_

"_I understand, I'm made of glass." He turned to head out but Jaime stopped him,_

"_Owen?" He looked at her, she pulled his head down and gave him a soft kiss, "Take care, you idiot." He nodded and looked at Jack, who tossed him a white cloth,_

"_Jaime decided you'll need this." Owen took it and nodded, before turning and running down the path along the bushes. He stopped outside the gate to the back garden and pressed his back against the stone wall._

"_Owen?" He heard Tosh over the comm, he pressed it,_

"_Yep."_

"_Okay, the power in the house is supplied from one private electrical generator. There's a backup unit but take the main one down and you've got one minute, twenty of blackout time." A security guard walked past the gate,_

"_Can you get rid of one of the blokes her?" Ianto's voice came from the comm,_

"_Jaime thinks it'll look suspicious if there were two phone calls." Owen nodded,_

"_Try and make it the big one, okay?" Owen took little checks when he heard a phone ring; he looked into the garden to see the smaller guard answer his phone, "Arse." He muttered, watching the guard scurry towards the gate, he pressed his back against the wall and the guard passed him without noticing. Owen ran quietly through the gate, passing the pool quickly and ran up the lawn; he ran past the greenhouses and reached the main lawn, stopping for a moment before continuing to the electrical box. He pressed his comm as he opened the box, "Okay guys, I'm here."_

"_Move away from there." Owen turned around slowly to see a guard walking up to him, he grabbed Owen, "I said!" Owen kicked him, making the guard fall to the ground, he took out the white cloth Jack gave him and unfolded it; it was a t-shirt with Tintin and his dog on it,_

"_Ha ha Jaime, hilarious." He groaned, wrapping the shirt around his hand and looked at the guard who was starting to wake up, Owen took out his gun with his unwrapped hand and the guard stopped trying to get up, "No, no, no. Do you wanna see what I can do?" The guard frowned,_

"_What?" Owen turned to the box and stuck his hand in it shorting out the electricity, the lights on the house flashed but Owen grinned at the guard, "Woo!" He pulled out the main cable and the power went out completely, "I'm already dead, mate."_

"_Webb?" Came a voice from the guards radio, "Dave, are you there?" Before the guard could answer, Owen kicked him and knocked him out._

"_One minute twenty until the back-up generator comes online." Jaime told him over the comm and Owen turned and ran up to the main house, he reached the front door and heard the voice on the radio announce that the back-up generator would be on in forty-five seconds, "Sorry Owen, they've obviously had some work done." He pushed the front doors open and stepped cautiously into the house; he noticed green sensor lights on the floor,_

"_Heat sensors." He waved his arm across the sensor, nothing happened, "I'm literally too cool for school…" He smiled slightly and turned on his torch, looking around and making his way through the house, "Right, I'm in."_

"_Okay, the energy reading seems to be coming from the first floor. A room at the back of the house." Tosh told him and Owen crept through a room that looked like the kitchen,_

"_Can you give me anything else?" _

"_No, Jaime's trying but the energy source is playing havoc with the system, sorry." Owen sighed,_

"_No worries, I'm used to being kept in the dark." Suddenly the power switched on and the lights powered up, Owen ran up the nearest stairs, stopping when he saw a security guard appear,_

"_Hold it there!" Owen pushed his hood back and looked at the security guard,_

"_Evenin'. Nice place you've got here." He started to walk slowly up the stairs, "Love what you've done with the pictures." The security guard noticed nothing was happening when Owen passed the sensors, _

"_Who are you? Why aren't the sensors picking you up?" Owen continued to walk up the stairs, "Okay, stop! Stop or I'll shoot." Owen shook his head,_

"_No, you won't. You're a security guard. Come on, that gun's just for show, innit?_ _Do you know what a bullet does to a living person? It's not like a knife through butter, no, no, no, no. It rotates, tears into the flesh and the gooey stuff behind ... it rips into the organs, and, ooh, it's not nice. But anyway, I haven't got any body heat. You must know what that means? You can't kill a dead man." The security guard was visibly nervous,_

"_What are you?"_

"_I'm wrong." Owen told him, he held up his bandaged left hand, "I'm broken. I'm Dr Owen Harper." He grabbed the gun from the security guard, "And I'm having one hell of a day." He smashed the gun into the guard's face, knocking him out. Owen stepped over the fallen guard, dropping the man's gun and took his own gun out, walking down the hallway, gun in front of him._

"_I'm just gonna go out and say it." He heard Jaime over the comm, "Owen Harper…That was hot." Owen smirked but didn't reply; he knew she didn't expect him to. He opened a door to the room at the end of the hallway and entered the room, there was a shelf with various items on display, and the energy source wasn't there. He lifted his gun and walked to the door at the back of the room, opening it and finding it to be Henry Parker's bedroom, a large mosquito net-covered bed in the middle of the room with lots of medical equipment and monitors around it, he walked up to the bed, Henry was asleep, Owen turned to look at the items on the shelf._

"_Yes?" Came a small voice from the bed, Owen turned quickly, seeing Henry lying calming on the bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily, Owen walked up the bed,_

"_It's okay mate. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a doctor." Henry nodded,_

"_You're a very violent doctor, I've been watching you. The woman's very sweet on you." Owen smiled a bit,_

"_Yeah. Henry Parker, right?" Henry nodded,_

"_You're Torchwood, yes?" Owen nodded, "Did the American send you?" Owen nodded again,_

"_Yeah, he sent me. How do you know so much about us?" Henry huffed,_

"_They could've sent that Japanese girl, I like her." Owen smiled fondly at the man,_

"_Yeah, well, you got me, sorry." Henry nodded at Owen's ear,_

"_Is she ... uh ... on your phone thing? That earpiece?" Owen nodded and moved closer, "Hello! Just to say you've got very lovely legs. You should show them off more!" Henry stopped, coughing. Owen sat on a chair next to the bed,_

"_What's wrong with you?" Henry coughed once more,_

"_Three heart attacks and a failed bypass. But I'm fine, because I have this." Henry reached beneath his bed covers and pulled out an obviously alien device, it looked like a large shell, it glowed pulsing with a light and emitted a hollow sound, "It's called the Pulse." Owen took off his backpack and opened it, scanning it,_

"_You know what it is?" Henry shook his head,_

"_I named it. It's keeping me alive." He saw Owen take his readings, "No! You're not taking it." Owen put away the scanner,_

"_It could be dangerous. We've been detecting massive energy readings." Henry held tightly onto the shell,_

"_I don't care. All I know is, it works." Owen frowned,_

"_Well, I'm sorry, it doesn't." At Henry's questioning look he sighed, "The energy isn't going into you. The power's just building up inside that thing, that's what we've been detecting but ... it isn't actually doing anything for you." Henry shook his head,_

"_You're wrong. I can feel it. No, no. I'm not going to die." Owen ran a hand through his hair,_

"_Listen, please. Listen to me. There are loads of people's lives at risk. If that explodes, then we don't know what the fallout will be." Henry sighed,_

"_You're young. You don't understand what dying feels like." Owen nodded,_

"_Believe me, I do. I really do."_

"_There's nothing there! On the other side, nothing. I'm dying. Take away my Pulse and I'm gone, my body decomposing. It'll be dark and I'll be alone!" Owen looked sadly at the old man,_

"_Where are you now? It's dark and you're all alone, so what's the difference?" Henry shrugged,_

"_I don't understand what's keeping me here." He coughed and the monitor alarm beeped, Owen put an oxygen mask on Henry and let him breathe in deep, when he calmed down and the monitor stopped beeping Owen removed it,_

"_It's hope. That thing ... it's just hope. Do you really think all this is better than death? You're just scared of the darkness. Join the club. Trust me. I know how shit everything can be." Henry shook his head,_

"_Eh ... Don't you sit there pontificating, you're just a boy. You have that young woman! What do you know about anything? I've travelled the world. I fought in the war. Started my own business. I made a fortune. Married. Widowed. My collection, all of it. I've done so much and this is where I ended up. Alone. Lying in my own piss and do you know what I want?"_

"_Clean sheets?" Owen guessed._

"_I want a steak. Medium rare. Black pepper sauce. Look at me! Fed through a tube. I might as well be dead already." The pulse keened, "I might as well be dead. Why don't you take it?" He lifted the pulse and offered it to Owen, "Take it." Owen took it and put it in his bag, "Oh, Christ, it's dark, I'm alone, and I'm so alone." Owen took hold of his hand,_

"_It's all right, I'm here with you._ _You know what? I'm going to come back. You and me. We're going to face all of this together. I'm going to help you." Henry smiled,_

"_Torchwood, if you come back, you can tell me all about it. Tell me what it's like. I want to hear about the aliens and everything! I need ... I need to know that there's more out there. That this isn't all there is." He saw Owen's hesitant look, "Oh, come on! I'm dying, who am I going to tell, the Angel Gabriel? If you come back, I won't tell that woman of yours that you're still holding my hand." Owen smiled,_

"_Well, maybe." Henry smiled before coughing and the heart monitor flat-lined. Owen turned and reached for the oxygen mask, he put it on Henry's face, "Deep breath." He turned and pressed buttons on the machine, "Mr Parker?" The heart monitor continued to flat-line, "Henry?" Owen took off the mask and removed the pillow from behind Henry's head, he started chest compressions and leaned in to give him mouth to mouth when he stopped. No breath. He had no breath. He tried to breathe on his hand. He hit the bed in frustration, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

"I couldn't save him.

~#~#~#~

"He needed to give him air but I couldn't. I've got no breath! Everything I've seen, everything that's out there and it was an old man dying of a heart attack. It was just another person dying because of me." Owen climbed onto the edge and stood up, "Everything that's happened and that was the final straw. Because at that moment I just wanted it all to end. But I couldn't…I had Jaime to look after."

~#~#~#~

"_Owen." Came Jaime's voice from the comm, "Owen, can you hear me?" Owen's head was on Henry's chest, he wasn't listening, "Owen!" He stood, mumbling_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm here." He heard Jaime's sigh in relief, Tosh took over,_

"_The device? Is it doing anything?" Owen glanced at it; it was glowing dangerously, "Because the energy levels coming from it are ... Owen? It's going off the screen. It's going to explode!" Owen reached for the Pulse, calmly,_

"_It's okay. I'm going to hold it."_

"_Owen, what are you doing?" Jack asked and Owen sniffed,_

"_See if I can absorb it."_

"_Owen, the energy reading's off the scale. You won't survive." Jaime sounded frantic, Owen shrugged,_

"_It's okay. These things happen."_

"_There must be something we can do!" Martha said over the comm, Owen smiled,_

"_Martha, Martha. If it destroys me, they're going to need a new doctor. You've got all the credentials: medical skills, a cracking arse. Sorry, Jaime, love, it had to be said. Jack? If you even attempt to bring me back again. Gwen, Ianto, it was fun. Honestly, thank you. Tosh, I'm sorry. Jaime? Jaime come on, love, answer me." He heard her sniff,_

"_Owen, please not now…" Owen gulped,_

"_I'm sorry. I love you. Look after our baby. Love you forever." Jaime laughed slightly,_

"_Great way to announce it Owen…I'm going to miss you so much, I can't do it alone…"_

"_Jaime please, say it." Owen begged._

"_I love you Owen Harper, forever and ever, but you are not going to die and when you walk out of that building I won't know whether to slap you or kiss you." Owen laughed and cradled the shell in the crook of his arm, waves of coloured light floated out of it; Owen closed his eyes and held onto it._

_~#~#~#~_

"What happened?" The woman asked.

"She slapped me, and then kissed me. It was pretty great." She huffed,

"What happened?"

"We all assume life's going to be shit, don't we? That it's all just darkness. But you know what? Sometimes, it's not." He jumped off the edge and back onto the roof, the blonde copied, he reached into his bag and pulled out the Pulse, bursts of ribbons of light continue to fluctuate out of the device, he turned and showed it to her. She looked at it, enraptured by it,

"What is it?"

"Jaime worked it out; do you remember in the '70s, NASA sent messages into space? A map of our  
solar system, pictures of what we look like. It had images and voices, music. Even a bit of Chuck Berry. Well, this is a reply, not that we know who from." She looked at it wide-eyed,

"What does it do?" Owen held it up to her,

"It sang to me." A ribbon of light reached out from the device, floating and waving back and forth between them, "It's a glimmer of light in the darkness. See? Sometimes it does get better."

~#~#~#~

_Jack, Owen, Jaime, Martha, Gwen and Ianto were standing on the plaza, saying their goodbyes to Martha. "Well, I'm sorry, Dr Jones." Owen told her, "No vacancies in Cardiff just yet." Martha smiled,_

"_That's okay. I reckon you're ... I was going to say 'fine', but you're a hell of a lot more than that." She nodded at Jaime, Owen smiled at her,_

"_Thank you. For everything." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug, she pulled back and nodded,_

"_That's what I'm here for." She walked over to Gwen, who hugged her,_

"_You take care." Martha nodded,_

"_Okay." She gave Ianto a kiss on the cheek and turned to Jaime, hugging her fiercely,_

"_Oh, I'm gonna miss you!" Jaime laughed,_

"_It's been great seeing you again," She pulled away, "I suppose I can forgive you for not coming to my wedding…" Martha grinned,_

"_And I suppose I can forgive you for not telling me about you Time-Lord junior!" Owen saw the glare aimed in his direction. Martha hugged Jaime once more before turning to Jack, Owen snaked his arm around Jaime's waist, Martha smiled at Jack, "Well, it's been ... interesting." Jack laughed,_

"_Oh, it's been fun. You know it has." Martha surprised them all by kissing Jack shortly, she laughed once she had backed away,_

"_Well, everyone else has had a go." Jaime crossed her arms,_

"_I haven't!" She protested and Owen's grip on her tighten,_

"_And you're not gonna. Ever." He looked at Jack, "So don't even think about it, Harkness." Jack held up his hands in surrender,_

"_Wasn't going to." He turned to Martha, "You can come back anytime." Martha nodded,_

"_Well, maybe I will. One day." She turned to Jaime and tapped her fingers on her forehead in salute, Jaime copied and winked at her friend, they shared a grin and Martha picked up her bag and case, walking across the plaza and into the night._

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen was sitting on the sofa in the hub with his arms around Jaime's stomach, her legs on top of his; Jaime looked up at him, "Promise me something." Owen raised an eyebrow,_

"_What's that?" Jaime placed a hand on his chest,_

"_No more locking it all away. You tell me when it's bad. Share it with me. Okay?" Owen nodded,_

"_Okay. Jaime, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I close my eyes I'll get trapped, in the darkness." Jaime sat up and rested her forehead against his,_

"_I'm here." Owen nodded and kissed her, full of longing, his fingers ran through her hair while his left hand lingered on her stomach, she pulled away slightly, her lips touching every time they moved, "Forever and ever."_

_DwTwDwTw_

_Owen was walking along the sidewalk, Jaime had cravings for some gherkins and they were all out, as he walked back from the shops with is backpack, something fluttered to the ground right in front of him. He picked it up and founds that it was a folded photo of a man and a woman. He looked up to see a young woman on the edge of the rooftop. Jaime could wait a few minutes couldn't she?_

"And that's when I saw you."

~#~#~#~

The woman looked at him, "I thought you came here to jump?" Owen shook his head; he pulled out a jar of gherkins briefly and the folded picture from his pocket,

"No, I came out for gherkins and I came up here to help." He returned the picture to her and she touched the man in the picture's face fondly,

"What do I do now?" Owen shrugged,

"You've got a choice. If you think that the darkness is too much, then go for it. But if there is a chance, just some hope. It could be having a cigarette or that first sip of hot tea on a cold morning, or it could be your mates, if there's even a tiny glimmer of light then don't you think that's worth taking a chance?" The woman was quiet, "What's your name?"

"Maggie. Maggie Hopley." With his free hand, Owen held her hand. He was still holding the Pulse which was still blossoming ribbons of light,

"Well, Maggie, Maggie Hopley, it's up to you. Your choice." He looked at the Pulse, "Do you still want to jump?"

_**END OF EPISODE ELEVEN (Last chapter was meant to be Ten, chapter before Nine and the one before that Eight SORRY…)**_

**Felt weird not writing from Jaime's POV…*shudders* Two updates in one day! You lucky readers, you! Bit of a time skip next chapter, Jaime's gonna be five/four months pregnant…Oh yeah! Forgot to mention last a/n JAIME'S PREGNANT! OMG! I love the fact that it took Gwen and Rhys at least a year before she got pregnant but with my Jaime and Owen, only the night of the wedding! LOL!**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	15. Something Borrowed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

At eighteen weeks pregnant a baby is about 12cm long from crown to rump and weighs about 190g. Their chest moves up and down to mimic breathing. Their blood vessels are visible through their thin skin, and their ears are now in their final position, although they're still standing out from the head a bit. They can hear sounds and may be startled by loud noises. For a Time-Lord baby _both_ hearts are fully developed and have been beating since around the sixth week.

Jaime thought she looked huge. No matter how many times Owen would tell her she's 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' or even 'sexy' he'd end up having a shoe thrown at him – not that it stopped his compliments of course. Jaime had tried on Gwen's Maid of Honour dress and she had to say, it did fit her nicely. Jaime was excited for Gwen's wedding; however she just kept on wondering if having two Torchwood weddings go off without a hitch might be pushing their luck. She made her way towards Gwen's house with her husband, wearing a snug hoodie and jeans with comfy converse, to see why Gwen was calling for them. Once they were buzzed in Jaime used the spare key to let themselves into Gwen and Rhys' flat.

"Gwen?" She called, looking around the house. Gwen called shakily from her bedroom,

"In here!" The two made their way to the bedroom and Jaime gasped when she saw an at least eight months pregnant Gwen in front of the mirror,

"What?!" Gwen shrugged,

"I don't know!" Owen got her to sit on the bed and placed a stethoscope on her very protruding belly,

"Gwen?" Gwen nodded,

"Hm?"

"You're pregnant. Almost full term." Gwen looked at Jaime with worry,

"Pregnant?" Jaime nodded, "That's not possible." They heard the front door slam shut and Jack appeared in the bedroom doorway,

"How you doing Gwen?"

"Jack, will you tell me what's going on? Owen says I'm pregnant." Owen put away the stethoscope and Jaime got out her sonic screwdriver, scanning Gwen. Jack raised his eyebrow at the Welshwoman,

"Oh, you think?"

"Jesus Christ! What with?" Jaime stuffed her screwdriver back into her pocket,

"It's an exo-biological insemination." Owen held up Gwen's bandaged arm,

"The alien last night." Gwen pushed Owen away from her, standing up,

"Oh, get off!" She got to her feet and walked out past Jack and out the bedroom door, "It bit me! That's all!" The others looked at each other before following, she was in the kitchen with a glass of water, and Jaime shrugged,

"Passed the eggs on in the bite. Some species do that. A kind of sneaky way of keeping the bloodline going." Jack laughed slightly,

"Boy, would Darwin have a field day if he'd made it to space." Gwen wasn't really listening,

"Mmm. Yeah. Great." Owen tried to reassure her,

"Listen, Gwen, you are going to be fine, I promise, okay? If there was any biological incompatibility you would be dead." Gwen opened the refrigerator and reached for something to eat while Owen took out his scanner. "Now, according to this scan you're carrying a non-sentient blastopheric mass." Gwen paused,

"A what?!" Jaime slapped Owen on the shoulder,

"It's a kind of alien egg. But don't worry, Owen's gonna look after you." Gwen opened a jar of gherkins and Jaime grinned, "Gherkins!" She sat on a stool and the two pregnant women enjoyed their cravings while Owen explained what would happen,

"I'm going to look after you, I promise. We've got procedures for this situation." Gwen stopped eating,

"You mean this has happened before?" Jaime shrugged,

"You've heard of immaculate conception, haven't you? Well..." Owen nodded,

"Right, we take you back to the hub. You lie back, I run a bio-xenic microtron, a couple of days off your feet, and you'll be right as rain." Gwen put up a hand to stop him,

"Whoa, a "couple of days"? In five hours I'm walking down the aisle, Owen!" Jack shook his head,

"No you're not." Owen looked down slightly,

"Gwen, I hate to say this, but you're going to have to postpone the wedding." Gwen gaped,

"No! N-no way. Have you _any_ idea how much a wedding costs?" Owen made a thoughtful face but Jack pointed at Gwen's stomach,

"Listen, Gwen, you are not carrying the baby Jesus in there." Gwen threw her hands in the air,

"I don't care! All right? I can't put Rhys through this. He's had to put up with enough as it is, okay? So I'm not postponing the wedding." Jack held up his hands in surrender,

"You are not thinking straight."

"Do not bring bloody hormones into this, Mr Jack Harkness!" Shouted Jaime and Gwen in unison, pointing angrily at Jack, who took a step back,

"Okay, calm down." Gwen looked at Owen,

"Owen has said if this wasn't safe, I would know about it by now, right?" Owen nodded,

"As far as I know, yeah…" Gwen smiled slightly,

"Okay, so I am good until after the wedding. And then I'll do whatever I have to do. Once I'm Mrs Williams. Not before." Jack nodded in defeat, "Now I'm gonna call Rhys and you lot are going to have to leave." She turned to Jaime, "I'll see you at the venue." Jaime nodded and put away the gherkins before taking her husband's hand and making their way back to the hub with Jack.

DwTwDwTw

"How is she?" Tosh asked from her workstation when Owen, Jack and Jaime entered the hub.

"She's going ahead with the wedding." Owen told her, while Jack shrugged,

"Which is fine, as long as she doesn't go into labour at the altar. Rhys might forgive her going down the aisle pregnant, but not giving birth to a razor-toothed monster that eats half his family." Ianto frowned slightly,

"Could that happen?" Jaime shrugged,

"Well, look, the pregnancy is advanced and I'm not familiar with the species." Jack pointed at Owen,

"Which is why you, Owen, need to open up the guy with the teeth and make sure there's no surprises." Owen nodded and made his way to the autopsy, Jack turned his attention to Jaime and Tosh,

"You two have early passes to the wedding, keep an eye on Gwen. Ianto?" He called over to the Welshman, "Gwen's going to need a new wedding dress. Bigger."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime walked onto the medical bay platform and did a little twirl for her husband, she was wearing the deep red scoop neckline dress that Gwen had given her for the wedding, it was slightly looser than the other bridesmaids on account of her baby bump and was slightly lighter. Owen wolf-whistled when he saw her, "Look at you." Jaime smiled down at him,

"You like it?" Owen winked,

"Not as much as your wedding dress, but you look drop-dead gorgeous, and I think I speak with some authority." Jaime laughed a little at his joke,

"You are coming, right?" Owen raised an eyebrow at her,

"Love, have you ever seen a dead man dance?" Jaime pouted,

"Actually I have, it was in one of those retro bars in the Penuchila Galaxy, they were doing a dead night." Jaime pouted at her husband, "Please come, Owen! I don't want people to ask where the child's father is!" Owen rolled his eyes,

"Oh, all right, I'll...dig out my dancing shoes." Jaime grinned, tongue between teeth, "Great, I'll see you there, mister!" She pointed a finger bossily at him, before turning on her heel and making her way up to the car where Tosh was waiting, Gwen's new dress in the back.

DwTwDwTw

Tosh insisted on carrying the box in, due to Jaime's 'condition', and Jaime rolled her eyes as she struggled through the door, "Tosh, I could've helped!" Tosh gave Jaime a look from the side of the box,

"Leave it, Ja-" She was interrupted by a blonde man appearing at their side,

"Woah. All right, love? You've got a big box. Do you want a hand with that?" Jaime looked at him,

"Mate, I've offered, she assured me it was fine." She helped directed Tosh to the front desk, but the Welshman wasn't giving up,

"Are you going to the wedding?" Jaime gestured her dress,

"Bridesmaid." Tosh nodded,

"I'm a friend of Gwen's." The man nodded distractedly,

"Well, I'm Banana. I suppose you can tell why." Jaime could see Tosh was bothered as she set down the box on the desk so she poked him, an inquisitive look on her face,

"You come up in spots and go soft quickly?" 'Banana' frowned at Jaime before turning his attention back to Tosh,

"I'm actually the best man."

"Evolution is full of surprises." Jaime muttered slightly to Tosh, who's lips quirked up into an amused smile.

"I get to check everything personally, right. Uh, the disco, cake, flowers, seating." Tosh ignored 'Banana' and turned to the receptionist,

"Bridal suite?"

"First floor on your left." The receptionist told her and she picked up the box.

"So do you fancy a little drink later?" Banana asked, Tosh shook her head and the two girls made their way towards the stair,

"Sorry, I'm intolerant to vasoactive amines." They began to walk up the stairs and heard Banana ask,

"Huh?" Jaime laughed and called over her shoulder,

"Banana's make her vomit!" Jaime knocked on the bridal suite door and it swung open to reveal Gwen, in her casual clothes, smiling slightly,

"Hi." Jaime grinned at her,

"Hiya!" She gave Gwen a quick hug before moving into the room to let Tosh set down the box on the floor, Tosh sat on a chair nearby while Jaime and Gwen sat on the floor next to the box and watched Gwen open it, she smiled and touched the dress fondly,

"It's beautiful." Jaime grinned at her and Tosh smiled softly,

"And, I don't blame you for telling Jack and Owen to stick a postponement. I think it's wonderful you're getting married, whatever." Jaime nodded,

"Same, nothing would've dragged me away from my wedding!" Gwen smiled at them both,

"Thank you." Tosh looked around the place,

"Very lucky." She looked down sadly and Gwen nodded,

"Yes. You know, Tosh, it'll happen for you, one day." Tosh shook her head,

"Oh I don't think so…" She stood and made her way to the door, "Um, I'll let you get on. If you need me, I'll be downstairs. Good luck." Gwen nodded,

"Thank you." Tosh headed out and Gwen turned back to the dress, "Ianto has great taste." Jaime nodded; about to reply when her phone started to ring, she took it out of her little bag and walked over to the window, Gwen, pointed to the door, mouthing 'my mother' before walking out,

"Hello." Owen's voice sounded nervous,

"_Do you wanna guess what our little friend was hiding, very big, black stickiness…oh I think you'd like this one…_" Jaime smiled slightly, despite the situation, "_And now you're smiling, aren't you?_"

"Let me guess…" She lowered her voice slightly, "I've had an inkling about the creature, Owen, tell me. Is it a proteus gland?" Owen groaned,

"_How do you figure it out without even seeing it?!_" Jaime let out a quiet laugh,

"It's a talent…so, Nostrovite?" Owen sighed,

"_Yep, trouble._" He raised his voice, obviously calling to Jack, "_You owe me a tenner, Jack, she got it in one!_" Jaime gasped playfully,

"He doubted my talent?" She turned serious once more, "Owen, you've got to get here as soon as you can, Nostrovite's aren't good."

"_Yeah, I know, we're on our way now._"

"Just hurry, Love you." She hung up and turned around as Gwen entered the suite with her mother,

"Mam, this is Jaime Harper, I work with her and her husband." Jaime beamed at Mary Cooper and shook her hand,

"Brilliant to meet you Mrs Cooper, just fab." Mary smiled,

"Mary, please dear." She looked at Jaime's stomach, "You're expecting too? How wonderful!" She turned back to her daughter, "Now, let's get you into your dress."

DwTwDwTw

"You look like an angel." Mary told her daughter as they stood in front of the mirror admiring Gwen's reflection, she turned to her mother,

"Mum, I'm so sorry about this." Mary shook her head,

"Gwen, it's a baby. It's God's blessing." She hugged her, "You will be a good wife, and a wonderful mother. And me and your dad, we'll always be there for you, and for our grandchild." She kissed Gwen's cheek, "I'll see you downstairs. I love you." She turned to leave but Gwen called to her,

"Mum? I love you too." Mary smiled at her and nodded to Jaime, she turned to the bathroom door,

"Hurry up, Geraint. And make sure you don't leave a wet patch!" She left and the toilet flushed a moment later, Gwen looked at Jaime, her hand resting on her stomach, tears in her eyes,

"Jaime…I-I…" Jaime smiled softly at her, she patted her shoulder,

"Tell them. It'll be fine." Geraint stepped out of the bathroom and saw Gwen crying,

"Gwen? What is it?" Gwen smiled slightly at Jaime before turning to her dad,

"I can't do this. I can't. I can't lie to you and Mum, Dad. Dad, this baby isn't Rhys's." Geraint looked shocked for a minute,

"If there's another man, if you don't want to go through with the wedding, it's-it's all right. We'll sort things out." Gwen shook her head,

"There isn't another man." Geraint frowned,

"But you said." Gwen grabbed his hand,

"Please listen. Cardiff is in the middle of a space-time rift." Geraint was still frowning,

"A what?" Jaime stepped forward,

"It's basically a fracture in space and time in which objects or people can sometimes pass through, there's one in Cardiff." Gwen nodded,

"Jaime and I work for an organization that controls what comes through it."

"Comes from where, though?" Geraint asked, Gwen knelt in front of him as he sat on a chair,

"Other planets. Other dimensions. Aliens, Dad. I'm talking about aliens. That's what I do, Torchwood. We're called Torchwood. We hunt down aliens that come through the rift." Geraint gasped,

"Oh, my God." Gwen showed him her bandaged arm,

"Look, one bit me last night, don't ask me to explain, I can't. I'm pregnant. Rhys isn't the father. It's an alien." Jaime pointed at Gwen's stomach,

"It's an alien." Geraint raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh! Mine's not, no." Jaime patted Gwen's shoulder and told her,

"You should get ready to go, listen Gwen, I'm gonna wait for the others, start without me if you need to." Gwen stood and Jaime hugged her briefly, "Go get married." She beamed at her, nodded at Geraint before walking out of the suite and downstairs. She stood outside and grinned when she saw the black SUV pull up only minutes later, she heard the organ from inside and Jack ran up to her,

"Have they started yet?" Jaime nodded,

"Jack, don't you dare make a scene." Jack ignored her and ran off, Jaime grabbed Owen's arm,

"Owen, Ianto, I haven't heard from Tosh, I think something's happened." Ianto nodded, they began to hurry into the reception area, "Ianto, get a fix on Tosh's comm." Ianto nodded and took out the scanner, typing in Tosh's number, it began to beep and he led them up the stairs and down a hallway. Owen looked at Jaime,

"You're in no position to run, not in heels." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Owen, I don't wear heels often." She lifted up the hem of her dress to show him her red converse, "They come in many colours." Owen rolled his eyes and cocked his gun, the started to move towards a room, the beeping increasing, Ianto kicked the door in and they rushed into the room to see Tosh and 'Banana' tied together on the bed in what looked like a web basket of black goo. Jaime and Owen headed towards them,

"Tosh! Are you okay?" Tosh glared at them,

"Just get me out of here!" Ianto checked the rest of the room, Banana turned to Owen,

"All right, mate? I'm Banana."

"More like a gooseberry."

"Owen." Ianto beckoned him over and Jaime saw two feet sticking out from next to the bed, Owen saw the body,

"Oh, Jesus. That's disgusting." Jaime edged closer but Owen pushed her back towards Tosh and Banana, shaking his head. He and Ianto swapped places and Ianto smiled slightly at Tosh,

"I'll get you out of here." Jaime pulled out her sonic screwdriver and began to run it along the edges of the 'basket'. It took her a couple of minutes before Tosh and Banana were free of the goo; they were sitting on the bed when one of Gwen's bridesmaids, Carrie, came into the room,

"Merv-OH MY GOD!" She screamed once she saw what remained of the man on the floor. Owen frowned,

"That's all we need." She ran out of the room and Jack rushed in,

"Ianto, after the girl. I need this contained." Gwen and Rhys rushed into the room; Rhys saw the body and panicked,

"Oh, God! I want Gwen out of here now, Jack!" Tosh looked at Jack,

"Jack, I've seen the shape-shifter. It's a woman. She's in black." Jack nodded and pressed his comm, listening to Ianto before turning to the whole room,

"Okay, Ianto, get to the SUV, jam the phone lines. The last thing we need is someone calling the police. Tosh, Jaime, you're with me. We'll find that woman in black. Gwen, Owen needs to operate, now." Rhys pointed angrily at Jack,

"I want Gwen safe Jack, now!" Jack nodded,

"I want her safe, too, Rhys. So we do what I say!" Gwen placed a hand on Rhys' arm,

"Rhys, Jack knows what he's doing, darling, okay?" Jaime hushed them all,

"Look, if we run, the Nostrovite will be waiting for us. And we're running out of time." Owen held up his backpack,

"I've got an idea." Rhys nodded,

"Then I'm staying here, okay?"

"Fine! Tosh, Jaime, with me." Jack ordered, before rushing out the room with Tosh, Jaime turned and gave Owen a kiss,

"I'll be fine." Owen nodded and Jaime ran out after Jack and Tosh, they burst through the doors of the chapel, Jack had his gun out,

"Move! I need everyone to stay calm and do exactly as I tell you."

"And who the hell are you?" A man shouted, Jack answered simply,

"Torchwood."

"Gwen's Torchwood?" Geraint asked, "You mean you're real?!" Jaime looked at him,

"Obviously." Tosh yelled out, pointing her gun at a woman in black,

"Jack! There she is!"

"Everyone down!" Jack yelled, turning his gun onto the female Nostrovite, who stood and turned - eyes red and teeth bared. Everyone screamed and ran to get out of the way. Tosh and Jack began to shoot the Nostrovite but she turned and jumped through the window, shattering the glass and landed on the gravel. Jack jumped out the window after her and began to chase her, Jaime and Tosh following. They ran though the gardens, coming to a stop once they lost sight of her; Jaime placed a hand on her stomach and breathed heavily,

"Damn, that thing's fast!" Jack looked worriedly at Jaime,

"You alright?" Jaime nodded,

"Yeah, come on. It won't have gone far. Not without what it came for." They began to head back into the hotel, Jaime's comm beeped, "Owen?"

"_Jaime, everything okay?_"

"It got away; we're heading back in now. How's the patient?"

"_Rhys and his mum are with her._" Jaime looked at the other two,

"Gwen's alright, Rhys and his…mum…" She trailed off, looking at Rhys' mum talking to Mary, "Jack! That's Rhys' mum there! Owen!"

"_On it._" She pressed her comm again and followed Jack and Tosh back up to the bridal suite, Jack burst into the room, gun aimed at Rhys' mum as well as Ianto's, Owen's and Tosh's.

"Get back, you ugly bitch!" Rhys glared at Jack,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's my mother!" Jack shook his head,

"No. It's the alien." Rhys' mother looked confused,

"I'm not an alien!" Jack smirked slightly,

"Oh, you're good, I'll give you that."

"But I'm not!" Jaime sniffed the air, frowning,

"Jack…" Gwen also frowned,

"Jaime, does the shape-shifter copy smell too?" Jaime shook her head,

"Just physical. Jack…" Gwen nodded,

"Well, I'd recognize that bloody awful perfume anywhere. It's Brenda, Jack. It's...it's Brenda." Jack's gaped, they all put their guns down and Rhys stepped forward, punching Jack in the jaw,

"That's for calling my mother an ugly bitch!" Jack rubbed his jaw and Jaime gasped,

"If that's Rhys's mum, then who's that outside?" They all turned and ran out of the room, leaving Brenda behind. They ran into the garden and Jack shouted,

"Move!" Everyone parted and Jack pointed his gun at 'Brenda'. The Nostrovite shrieked – her eyes turned red, teeth blackened and sharpened, her hands turned into claws – Mary didn't noticed until the Nostrovite grabbed her by the neck. Gwen ran forward, standing in the middle,

"Mum!" She was still clutching her bouquet and whispered, "That's my mum, Jack…" The Nostrovite smirked,

"The bond between mother and child is a wonderful thing." Mary gulped slightly and Gwen pleaded,

"Let her go, okay?"

"Your mother for my child." The Nostrovite tightened her grip and Jack shook his head,

"No deal." The Nostrovite scoffed,

"You don't have a say." Mary gulped again,

"Don't listen to it, Gwen." Gwen shook her head,

"It's okay, Mum; I'll make sure you're safe. It won't kill you, you'll be okay." Rhys grabbed her arm,

"You can't do this."

"It's my mum, Rhys." Jaime put a hand on Rhys' shoulder and pulled him back slightly, Gwen stepped calmly towards her mother and the Nostrovite, dressed in her wedding dress and holding her bouquet, "Okay, Mum…you're going to be okay. It's okay, Mum. Stay calm, still." The Nostrovite smiled manically,

"Come to momma!" She pushed Mary away from her and turned to bare her claws at Gwen. Multiple gunshots rang out of the bouquet, hitting the Nostrovite squarely in the chest, pushing her backwards. It screeched, turning and running back into the building, Owen turned to Jaime,

"That's the kind of daughter every mother must dream of. Cool as ice, packing an automatic." Jaime raised an eyebrow at him, "Or…being five months pregnant, packing a sonic screwdriver and still chasing aliens." Jaime winked at him and patted his cheek,

"Aww…that was a bit rubbish, love." Owen pouted slightly, and Jack turned to him,

"It'll be back. Owen, get Gwen ready. I want that thing dealt with now."

DwTwDwTw

Jack and Jaime ran into the bridal suite once they heard the gunshots and saw black blood on the bed and Owen changing clips and snapping it into his gun, "Whoa!" Ianto and Tosh entered the room and Jaime frowned at the blood on the bed,

"Owen, what happened?" Owen shrugged,

"It thought I had gone off." Tosh looked at the empty room,

"Where are Gwen and Rhys?"

"They've done a runner. Listen, I emptied a clip into that thing, as did Gwen. But some mother instinct or something's making that cow unstoppable. Our guns don't work." Jaime smirked at them,

"Then I guess we're going to need a bigger gun." Jaime led Ianto and Jack down to the SUV and opened the boot, "I'm glad we never took this out, never knew when we would need it…" She opened two cases and handed the parts of a gun to Jack to fix together. They got it made up in a matter of minutes and Jack and Jaime headed towards the barn, Jack entered quietly and shot the Nostrovite with the big gun, causing black guts to splatter all over Rhys and Gwen, Jack smirked,

"How's that for a shape shift?" Jaime rushed over to Gwen and hugged her before letting Jack carry her over to Rhys, "And…" He clasped their hands together, "The hero always gets the girl." Jack grabbed Jaime's hand and they walked out of the barn, letting the couple have their moment.

DwTwDwTw

"I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, ahem," She looked at her co-workers seated in the front row, "Gwen...Elizabeth...Cooper…"

"Do take thee, Rhys Alun Williams, to be my lawful wedded husband." The registrar recited, Gwen copied,

"Do take thee, Rhys Alun Williams, to be my lawful wedded husband." She put the ring that matched hers onto his finger and grabbed him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was sitting at one of the tables along with Jack, Tosh and Ianto, with her feet up and her converse off. She sighed in content and was about to close her eyes when a bandaged hand appeared in her view, "Ah, you ready to see that dead man dance, Mrs. Harper?" He grabbed her hand and helped her up, ignoring her lack of shoes, "Come on." Jaime let him lead her to the dance floor, near to Gwen and Rhys, and placed his free hand on her waist, Jaime smiled up at him and placed her other hand on the back of his neck,

"Y'know, we never really did this." He winked at her as they swayed slightly to the music,

"We didn't have a reception; we were too busy making a baby." Jaime rolled her eyes at him, letting him pull her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder, she looked over to see Ianto and Jack dancing sweetly together while Gwen and Rhys were sitting back at the table with Tosh, laughing about something. She heard Owen hum slightly to the last part of the song before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back to their co-workers at the table. Jaime looked around as she sat down; everyone was sitting at their tables and not really moving. She smiled softly at the couple when they noticed the guests, Rhys snorted slightly,

"You'd never think a couple of hours ago they all nearly got torn apart by some alien psycho-bitch." Gwen laughed,

"It's all been a bit too much for my mum and Brenda." Another song began to play and Gwen looked around, finally noticing that everyone had actually fallen asleep, the microphone screeched before the music stopped and the deejay slummed over the player, asleep, "Jack, what's going on?" Jack and Jaime smirked at each other,

"Strange thing, when you mix Level Six retcon with champagne…" Jaime began.

"Really makes the party go with a schwing, then you fall asleep." Jack finished, grinning broadly, Gwen frowned slightly,

"You retconned out families?" Jack mock gasped and smiled. "It's probably for the best. I don't want my mum remembering what happened to her today." Jaime pushed to filled champagne glasses towards them,

"Maybe the happy couple shouldn't either?" Gwen shook her head, smiling,

"No, thank you. There'll be no secrets in this marriage." Jaime yawned and Owen helped her stand,

"Time for bed, I think. You've been quite tired, Mrs. Baby-Momma." Jaime glared at him,

"Yeah, well you try carrying a half human half Time-Lord baby in your stomach for nine months…" Owen kissed her cheek. "And anyway, I'm helping you lot." Everyone else stood and Rhys looked at them all,

"We'll see you after the honeymoon. Stay out of trouble." Jaime hugged Rhys tightly as Gwen said her goodbyes before hugging the bride as well,

"Have fun, you!" Gwen laughed slightly,

"I will, I'll see you soon." Gwen pulled back and Jaime grinned at her. The couple left the reception and Tosh sighed,

"Something tells me our bedtime is a long way off." Jack nodded,

"That's right, guys, it's been a busy day, but we are not finished yet. We've got a lot to do. We've got a major mop-up operation. And I want your best work. Remember, it's Gwen's wedding." Everyone went off to do their own jobs, Ianto frowned,

"That's what I love about Torchwood. By day you're chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight, you're the Wedding Fairy." Jaime sat down on a chair and put her feet up, laughing at Owen using the broom, calling out to him,

"Go on, love. Brush! Brush!" Owen glared at her, pushing the dirty broom near her face,

"And why aren't you helping." Jaime pointed to her stomach,

"Pregnant." Jack threw a plastic bin bag at her,

"And you, Jaime." Jaime glared at him before making her way around the tables clearing everything up.

_**END OF EPISODE TWELVE**_

**HELLO! Bit long, sorryyyyy! Started my GCSE year, lotta work to do! Next up is From Out Of The Rain! Then maybe a bit of DW instead of Adrift (Owen's only got a couple of lines, let's pretend he wasn't there…)! **

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	16. From Out of the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

Gwen had been back from her honeymoon for just over a week when Ianto decided to treat them to a trip to the cinema. Owen tagged along as well, which he regretted as soon as it started to pour with rain, "A nice trip to the cinema, you said." He had no hood on his jacket so he was trying to cover his head as best he could. Jaime looked to the left and saw the figure of Ianto nodding,

"Yeah, that's right." They were walking down the street and Owen grumbled,

"Ianto, nothing down here, mate." Jaime nudged him,

"Oh come on, Owen!" Owen wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they turned the corner,

"You shouldn't be out when it's raining this much, you might get sick!" Jaime rolled her eyes at his protectiveness,

"I'm fine!" She gestured her hood, "I'm more covered than you lot are." Owen was about to reply when Ianto stopped, looking up at a small cinema, lighted brightly and beckoning,

"It's more than a cinema! It's the Electro!"

"Oh wow!" Gwen's voice was muffled slightly by the rain but Jaime nodded in agreement, the cinema doors were wide open and they hurried inside. Owen nodded at the man dressed in an usher uniform,

"Hello." The man smiled at him,

"Welcome to the Electro." Owen, Gwen, Jaime and Ianto began to look around before the movie started, Ianto stopped in front of an old film projector out on display,

"I love this place. I used to come here with my dad. They showed kids' films on Saturday morning." Gwen laughed slightly,

"Mm-hmm. So where are the popcorn and the ice cream?" Jaime rubbed her arms to get some warmth,

"Gwen I think you've missed out. It's educational." Jaime grinned at them and Owen groaned,

"How can you be excited about an educational film?!" Jaime laughed,

"Oh c'mon! I love a bit of education me!" She grabbed Owen's hand and dragged him into the theatre, getting them seats near the back. The usher from before stepped onstage with his wife, off to the side was a pianist,

"As proud owners of the Electro museum, it is our privilege to be able to show you how the cinema and Hope Street looked in days gone by. And if you watch carefully, who knows? You may even see long-dead members of your family waiting in the cinema queue." Gwen giggled slightly and Jaime nudged her, a small smile on her face. "Bernard!" The lights dimmed and the pianist started to play the accompanying piece to the film, it was black and white and showed various footage of the city as it was in the old days. Owen glanced at Jaime as she smiled taking in the pictures, she looked at him and whispered,

"I was there." She pointed at the current footage of a street, "Great day that was." Owen winked at her,

"Well, can't say this is what I usually do in the back of cinemas…actually watching the movie." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Oh you were _such_ a womanizer…" Owen stuck his tongue out but grabbed her hand, turning back to the movie. After the city footage was shown, some short clips of a circus was playing – a clown, a weightlifter and other acts. Jaime turned to Gwen, "Do you recognize any of your long-lost relatives, Gwen?" Gwen stifled a laugh, Owen pointed at the screen when a woman in a black swimsuit was hula-hooping,

"There's Aunty Peggy. She's been on the gin again." Gwen and Jaime laughed, causing Ianto to look at them,

"Can you be quiet?" Jaime flashed an apologetic look at Ianto, but did nothing to stifle her laughs. Jaime looked back to the screen and frowned,

"Where's Hope Street gone?" The circus group waved at the camera in a big group, the picture switched to one of a woman standing in front of a tank of water and then to a man – the ringmaster – standing on a platform, looking out and beckoning with a motion of his hand. The film continued to scroll through the same circus acts again, Gwen sighed,

"It's the same pictures over and over again." Owen nodded, he stood when the ringmaster appeared again,

"Right, c'mon. Let's go." Gwen nodded and stood, Ianto and Jaime continued to stare at the film, Owen tugged on her hand, Jaime frowned when new footage of a high-wire walker appeared, before switching to a clip of Jack holding a gun to his temple and then to his chin, Ianto obviously saw it too,

"Wait!" Gwen and Owen looked at the two, Ianto pointed at the screen, "I just saw Jack." Gwen frowned,

"Where?" Jaime nodded,

"In the film." Owen and Gwen sat back down, watching the film go through all the clips again, the jugglers, the clowns…but no Jack. Owen looked at Jaime,

"What are you talking about?" Jaime held up a finger to him, eyes flitting across the screen for the image of Jack to appear,

"Wait…just wait." The ringmaster appeared back on the screen beckoning them, before the footage sputtered and died. The pianist stopped playing and the audience broke out into murmurs, Owen pulled Jaime up with him,

"Come on. Let's go." The walked up the aisle and Gwen turned to Ianto,

"Ianto, you coming?" He got up slowly, following the others out. Jaime saw him turn back for a second before doing a double-take, stopping a bit longer. He shook his head and left the Electro towards Jaime. He stopped outside and took out his phone,

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna call Jack." Jaime nodded, standing next to him,

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait for him as well." Owen shrugged and kissed Jaime before he and Gwen walked back to the hub.

DwTwDwTw

"When the film stopped, these shadows went past me." Jaime, Jack and Ianto were standing in the aisle of the theatre, staring at the screen, Jack frowned,

"What kind of shadows?" Ianto shrugged,

"Don't know. Wasn't clear. Something else. You were up there on the screen. Large as life."

"Was I? What was I doing?" Jaime nodded,

"You were on some sort of stage ... outside a big tent. You seemed to be part of a travelling show." Jack chuckled,

"I heard it. Heard its music. Just a snatch of it." Jaime sighed,

"That film was beautiful. All those acts performing for us, part of history, trapped on film forever." Ianto nodded in agreement and Jack turned around,

"Their days were numbered. Cinema may have saved their images, but it finished off the traveling shows. Killed them." Jack walked out of the theatre, Jaime and Ianto following close behind and up to the projection room, where the owner's son, Jonathan, was. Jaime flashed her psychic paper,

"Health and Safety…Film department." Jonathan nodded. "So, the projector went haywire?" Jonathan nodded,

"Yeah, even with the main switched off, it still kept running, playing those film clips. It's like it had a mind of its own." Ianto flicked the switch on the projector, letting the film play for a second before switching it off again, he looked at Jonathan,

"Working now." Jack nudged the canisters of film with his foot,

"So where'd you get these?" Jonathan shrugged,

"From the basement here. There were stacks of cans. See, I've been compiling old footage of Hope Street and the Electro for the opening night, but the circus clips weren't on it. I swear." Jaime nodded,

"So, the film that was shown wasn't meant to be here?" Jonathan shook his head frantically,

"No, and that's what's so scary. I mean, it kind of played itself. It's like it wanted to be seen." Jaime raised her eyebrow,

"Like something tried to get through?" Jonathan frowned,

"Yeah. And there was a sound, like ... uh ... old-fashioned music? Played on an organ or something. And there was a face looking out at me. And there was a smell, like ... uh ... like bromine. Or iodine." Ianto looked at the canisters,

"Like film itself." Jonathan nodded and Jack pointed at the film in the projector,

"And this is the film?" Jonathan nodded again and Jack stepped to the side to talk to Tosh for a second. Jaime took the film from the projector and smiled at Jonathan,

"We'll be taking this, thank you Jonathan." She stepped outside and waited for Jack and Ianto to follow before they made their way down to the SUV. Jack drove them to the hub, picking up Gwen and Owen before driving to Chain Lane, Jaime called Tosh,

"Tosh, we're on our way. Tell the police we're dealing with it." She stepped out of the SUV with a little difficulty, it was a bit of a jump now, and walked up with the others to the bus stop, where a girl in her early twenties sat, her eyes were open, staring blankly ahead of her. There was dry wrinkled skin around her mouth; Owen checked her vital signs while Jack overlooked them,

"Epileptic maybe? Could be wearing a tag." Owen shook his head,

"She isn't." Jaime scanned her with her sonic while Gwen checked her bag, Jaime gasped,

"Oh." Jack looked at her,

"What is it?"

"She's got a heartbeat, but she isn't breathing. Shouldn't really be alive." Owen nodded,

"Look at her mouth. She's got no saliva. Look, her lips are cracked. Dry as a bone. We need to get her to hospital."

DwTwDwTw

Jack and Jaime looked sadly at the girl on the hospital bed; Owen patted her hand once more before walking over to them, "Her name's Nettie Williams. Her parents are outside. Apparently, she was visiting a friend." Jaime frowned,

"Have any witnesses come forward?" Owen shook his head. "Anyone been able to communicate with her?"

"No. No change in her condition." Jack crossed his arms,

"Motor response?" Owen shook his head,

"Non-existent. They're treating it as a coma." Jaime scoffed, Jack turned to her,

"And they're wrong?" Jaime nodded,

"Totally. There's no sign of cerebral dysfunctions, no symptoms of hypoxia, and her body is dehydrated. You know when a spider sucks the liquid out of its victims? Well, this is a bit like that, except they've left her partly alive." Owen sighed,

"She couldn't cry about it even if she wanted to, poor kid. She's got no tears." The doors burst open without warning and Ianto and Gwen entered the room in front of another bed being rolled in,

"There's been another one." A woman in a café uniform was on the bed, Owen helped them roll the bed into the room, and Jack turned to the nurse,

"Who is she?" The nurse shrugged,

"We don't know. The paramedics found her. It freaked them. She was lying in an open doorway. Looking like this." Jaime bit her lip,

"Where was this?"

"The corner of Hope Street." Owen was checking her vitals, he put his face close to her nose and mouth, trying to hear or feel a breath,

"The same. Heartbeat but no breath." He pointed at her dry mouth, "Her mouth's been drained of moisture." The five of them stepped out of the room and into the hallway, Owen rubbed his head, "This makes no sense, they're almost dehydrated and possibly brain-dead, and yet, somehow they're still with us." Jaime shrugged,

"Part of them has been taken elsewhere?" Owen shook his head,

"Well, that's impossible." Jaime raised an eyebrow at him,

"Owen, your alien wife is having your alien baby, you work for a secret alien-hunting organisation…yeah, and this…this is impossible." Owen grumbled a bit and Jaime sniffed, "Anyway, for the body to be alive, there must be a life force somewhere. Yet they've separated it, and stolen it." Ianto frowned,

"Who has the power to do that?" Jack huffed,

"I don't know. But we need to find out fast. Two people chosen at random. Who's next?" Gwen bit her lip,

"Whatever's doing it has the whole city to choose from." They walked out the hospital and Jaime sighed,

"Or the world."

DwTwDwTw

The film projector was on Jack's desk, everyone was sitting down watching the silent film of the various circus acts. Two clowns appeared on screen and Jack chuckled, "I knew those two. They argued day and night." The screen changed to the high-wire act before Jack appeared on screen, pointing a gun at his own temple, Owen raised him eyebrows in shock,

"That is you." Tosh rewound the film of Jack. "All right. Now I've seen everything!" Jaime nudged him,

"Told you so." Gwen smirked at Jack,

"You did stand-up?" Jack shook his head,

"I never did stand-up." Jaime giggled,

"Okay, then." She put on an American accent. "A song and dance." Jack laughed,

"I was sensational!" Tosh shook her head in disbelief,

"I don't believe this, Jack. What were you doing there?" Owen nodded at the screen,

"He was part of the freak show." Jack sighed wistfully,

"Ah, some things never change."

"Are you being rude about me? Look at the state of them." He pointed at the screen where a muscular man in a leotard was lifting weights, Jaime sighed,

"I do love his leotard." Owen raised an eyebrow at her in challenge,

"Really?" Jaime nodded, winking at him slightly, she bit her lip,

"It's rather dashing." Owen leaned into her-

"Oi! You two! Keep it clean!" Jaime turned and glared at Jack, he ignored her, nodding towards the waving group of travellers,

"The Night Travellers." Jaime gasped,

"They exist?!" Jack nodded,

"Evidently." Tosh looked at him,

"Did you work with these people?" Jack shook his head,

"I didn't work with them, I never knew anyone who did. They only performed in the dead of night. Anyway, it was just a tale that was around at that time – a ghost story. "They came from out of the rain." That's how people described them." He left the office without another word, a quick glance at each other, Owen and Gwen followed. Jaime sat back and looked at the film, frowning,

"Tosh, can you run this frame by frame?" Tosh nodded,

"Sure. What are you looking for?" Ianto looked at Jaime,

"Something's wrong, missing…" Tosh played the film frame by frame and the three studied the clips. Jaime made Tosh stop and rewind a few times when she found it,

"JACK!" She called and the other three came rushing in, Owen helped Jaime stand and she motioned them all to sit, before getting Tosh to start the film from the beginning, "This film. It's not the same one we saw at the cinema." Gwen frowned,

"Of course it's the same one." Jaime shook her head,

"No things are different…" Ianto nodded,

"It's easy to miss at first, but after watching it a few times we noticed…" Tosh paused the film and Jaime pointed at the tank of water that stood there,

"Just there. There was a woman in front of that water tank." Owen nodded,

"Yeah, yeah I remember, wearing almost nothing…" Tosh flicked to the next frame and there was an empty platform, where the ringmaster was meant to have stood, Gwen pointed at it,

"And there was a man in like a top hat, a sort of MC." Owen frowned,

"That's right. He was reaching down to the audience." Gwen looked at Jaime,

"Are you sure you brought the right can of film back?" Jaime nodded,

"Positive." Tosh looked confused,

"So what are we saying? That two people from a piece of film have decided to go AWOL?" Jack crossed his arms,

"Yeah. Like you said - trapped in film forever. When they opened the cinema, it gave them a chance. When that kid ran the film, he let them loose." Ianto looked between Jack and Jaime,

"So they've become physical? They've escaped the film?" Jaime bit her lip,

"We need to find out more about the havoc they caused in the past. We need evidence. Possible witnesses." Owen pulled a face,

"Well, after all that time it'll be tricky. What...um...town and parish records?"

"Sure, we can do that." Gwen told them, "How far back do you want us to go?" Jaime shrugged,

"As far back as we can. We don't sleep till we find them. Tosh, keep checking for sightings. There's got to be a way of tracing them." Jack pointed at Ianto,

"Ianto, with me, I need your local knowledge." They walked out and Jaime heard Owen mutter,

"Oh, is that what you're calling it these days?" Gwen laughed slightly and Owen raised his voice to call after Jaime,

"Oi! Jaime! I might need your local knowledge too!"

DwTwDwTw

"I'm registering the sea!" Jaime rushed over to Tosh, who was sitting at her station, along with Owen and Gwen, Jaime ran her screwdriver across the screen, looking at the readings, and her eyebrows rose slightly,

"Yep, definitely the sea…" Tosh continued to drill down the sighting. "The sea…inland? Running through the centre of town?" As Tosh was drilling down the image, Jack and Ianto returned,

"What is it, Tosh?" Gwen frowned,

"She was picking up the sea."

"In the middle of town." Owen added, Jaime nodded,

"It was definitely the sea…gone now though…" Tosh was trying to retrieve the data, she turned to them,

"I was getting the sound of waves. Seagulls." The computer failed at seventy-two per cent. "I could almost smell the ozone." Jack pulled a face,

"Any other sightings?" Jaime shook her head,

"No. What the hell are they up to?" Jack's phone buzzed and he flipped the screen up,

"We're on our way." Was all he said before he hung up, he pointed at Ianto and Jaime before motioning to the door. Jaime sat in the front seat of the SUV and clutched to her seatbelt as Jack sped down the road,

"Jesus Jack! Are you trying to force me to regenerate?!" Jack just ignored her and swerved the car into a parking spot in the hospital car park, a nurse led them to a ward where she told them,

"Found in a car with their parents, near Hope Street." Jaime walked in the room with the others and immediately gasped, holding her stomach slightly,

"Oh, no." Lying in the bed were two children, a little boy and a little girl, hooked up to heart monitors, their eyes wide open and dry. Jaime turned to the nurse, "What happened to the parents?"

"They're in the same cataleptic state." She went to check on the girl and Jack placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder, whispering,

"They came from out of the rain." The nurse turned around, startled,

"What did you say?" Jack looked away from the children, looking at her,

"Nothing. Why?" The nurse pursed her lips slightly,

"Those words, 'From out of the rain.' I'm sure I've heard them before." She paused, thinking, "Oh, I remember, it was Christina. She was a patient." Jaime frowned,

"Here?" The nurse shook her head,

"No, at Providence Park; it's a psychiatric hospital. I used to work there. She was a full-time patient, been there since she was a child. She was a strange one. Whenever anything, any kind of entertainment show was laid on, she became scared. She'd run away and hide." Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Did she say why?" The nurse nodded,

"Yes. She said they were coming to steal her last breath." She sighed, "Poor love."

DwTwDwTw

Ianto was pushing Christina's wheelchair as they went along the path in the gardens of Providence Park, Jaime and Jack asked her about the Night Travelers and she was nodding, "They came from out of the rain. At night. Came to the village." Ianto looked at her,

"And how old were you at the time?"

"Oh, just a child. Five, I think, or six. Are you visiting someone?" Jack sat down on one of the covered porch seats and touched her hand,

"Christina, we've come to see you." Christina smiled at him,

"No-one comes to see me." She peered into his eyes, "Your eyes are older than your face." She turned to Jaime, "As are yours, even older." Jaime smiled softly,

"Is that a bad thing?" Christina nodded,

"Yes. It means you don't belong. It means you're from nowhere." Jaime patted the elderly woman's hand,

"Christina, tell us about them. The people who came out of the rain." Christina sighed,

"There was music – hurdy-gurdy music, acrobats, and a man with fire in his hands." Ianto nodded,

"Who else was there?"

"A man in dark clothes and a woman. A beautiful young woman in a silvery costume. She seemed to glisten." She turned to Ianto, "They touched you, I can sense it. They touched you as they passed you by."

"Tell us about the man, Christina." Ianto told her.

"Oh. Uh, he spoke to me. He asked if I would like to join the traveling show. He took a kind of flask out of his pocket. It was polished like silver. I asked him his name. Oh, I shall never forget it. I never shall. He said he was the Ghostmaker. He wanted to ... take my breath and put it in his flask. He said I could travel with his circus; I would be in his audience forever. I turned and ran away as fast as I could. People went missing from the village that night. My mother, my father..." Ianto reached out and held her hand.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Jack, Tosh and Ianto were sitting in the conference while Gwen and Owen shared their findings; Gwen had an article on the monitor from the 'Church Stretton Crier' dated August 11th 1901, the headline read 'Number of Missing Rises to Eight',

"Here we go. Church Stretton, 1901. People went missing when a traveling show visited the town. And there was one earlier on, 1898. A small village called Wellsfield." She handed them all photocopies, "These disappearances - there's a lot of old wives' tales attached to them through the years. People still alive but being deprived of breath, children being told to hold their breath while the traveling show passes by." Owen nodded,

"Yeah, this local paper, didn't take it seriously. Uh ... Hunstanton Chronicle, March 1911." He read an article from the paper, "'Police and doctors were left both amused and baffled when Mr. Alfred Mace insisted that his dead wife could be brought back to life providing a certain flask could be found.' He reckoned that his wife's last breath had been taken and put in a flask." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"A silver flask." Ianto looked up,

"And the last breathe of each victim." Jack nodded,

"So that's how he makes his ghosts." Owen looked more confident,

"So if we find the flask…" Jaime grinned,

"We can save them."

DwTwDwTw

After a distressed call from Jonathan, Jaime, Jack and Ianto were heading towards his flat with said distressed man, guns out, Jaime turned slightly toward Jonathan, "Who's in there?"

"A woman, lying under water. I thought she'd drowned." He replied, shaking slightly.

Ianto looked at him as well, "Anyone else?" Jonathan shook his head as they reached the open door, Jack motioned for them to stop before entering the flat, followed by Jaime and the others. She looked around the messy flat and made her way into the bathroom that Jonathan was pointing at, Jack kicked the door open and they rushed in, only to find an empty, overflowing bath tub. The four made their way back into Jonathan's workroom and Jaime sat on the free chair,

"I'm sure they can't leave the area, probably need to be near the Electro." Jonathan kicked one of the film-cans,

"All my old film cans have been opened." Jack looked at him,

"What was on them?" Jonathan shrugged,

"Clips from circus sideshows." Jaime sighed,

"They're bringing more through." Jack knelt in front of the film clippings on the floor,

"Then we need to stop them." He pressed his comm, "Gwen, Owen. Meet us at the Electro." Jonathan frowned,

"Look, what's going on? I've got to find my mum and dad. If anything's happened to them..." Jaime held up a film camera while Jonathan sniffed, "Hey, there's that smell again. Like chemicals." Ianto nodded,

"Yeah, I can smell it. Like when you develop a film." Jonathan frowned,

"That woman. She grabbed me. But her hand, it was different. It wasn't like a hand. It wasn't like flesh. It was…it was like touching a piece of plastic, a piece of celluloid." Jaime stood up and looked between the camera and the filmstrips, a small smile playing on her lips,

"They were on this film for eighty years. Became part of it. What if we filmed them?" Ianto raised an eyebrow,

"A film of a film?" Jaime nodded,

"Yeah. Then they'd be trapped." She turned to Jonathan, "Is this thing loaded?" Jonathan loaded the camera and shut the door behind them as they made their way out, Jack pointed at the camera in Jaime's hands,

"If they were trapped on film before..." Ianto smiled slightly,

"They can be got rid of the same way." Jaime nodded, grinning,

"Let's suppose they're made of camphor and nitrate, made of shadows, made of light. Just enough light."

Ianto took over, "We film them. Capture them in that..." Jack smiled,

"...then expose the film to as much light as possible." Ianto's eyes widened,

"Of course. We'd blank them out, we'd lose them." Jaime frowned,

"Let's hope so." Jack pressed his comm as it buzzed,

"Yeah?" Jaime could only hear the mumbling of Gwen before Jack hung up and turned to them,

"Let's go."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Ianto, Jack and Jonathan hurried towards the front doors of the Electro where Gwen and Owen were waiting. Gwen pointed inside and motioned them to be quiet, "Do you hear that?" Jonathan tried to look through the window,

"Maybe it's my mam and dad." Gwen frowned,

"Would they lock themselves in?" Jonathan shook his head, reaching into his pockets for the keys, unlocking the door,

"Please let them be okay. Please." He rushed into the lobby of the cinema. "Mam?! Dad?!" The others rushed in after him and Owen grabbed him,

"Hey, easy…easy." They made their way into the theatre, where they saw Dave and Faith sitting in the seat, facing the front and unmoving. Jonathan crouched next to his mother,

"Mum! Dad! What's happened? Please! Don't die, please! Speak to me!" Gwen reached for Jonathan, but he yanked his arm away, "Leave me alone!" Ianto sighed,

"They've been frozen in place, a circus needs an audience." Piano music began to play and the curtains opened, Jack pointed at Jonathan,

"Get him out of here." Jaime pulled Jonathan up with the help of Gwen and Owen,

"Jonathan c'mon." Jonathan shook his head, trying to get away,

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" Jack called to them,

"Jaime, Owen, find out who's upstairs." He looked at Jaime, "Be careful, Preggers." Jaime ignored him and left the theatre, Gwen stayed with Jonathan while Owen and Jaime started to walk up the stairs, guns out. Jaime yanked open the first door and briefly checked it before closing it again; Owen pressed his ear against the second door and heard the familiar whirring of the projector before motioning Jaime to stand on the other side of him just in case, he banged on the door with the butt of his gun,

"Open up!" He banged on the door once again before it suddenly opened; Jaime stepped back and pressed her back against the wall, remaining silent as she heard Owen struggling as well as a man's voice,

"What are you? There's not a breath in your poor, sad body. You're no use to me." She heard footsteps retreat downstairs and she rushed over to Owen,

"Owen? Oh my Gallifrey! Are you alright?" Owen nodded, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her down the stairs. He was unsteady on his feet, panting and Jaime was half-supporting him as he clutched onto the rail, Jack turned to him as they entered the lobby,

"Owen, look after the family." He looked at Jaime and Gwen, "Come on." They raced after Ianto, Jaime trailing slightly behind on account of her stomach and as they reached the side of the warehouse where Jonathan lived, watching the Ghostmaker climb the stairs out of their reach. Jack began to film and Jaime stood next to him while the Ghostmaker took out a silver flask, he reached to uncap it and Jaime yelled,

"NO! Please!" He ignored her and uncapped the flask, tossing it into the air. A small cloud of white wispy air escaped out of it, "If their breaths escape the flask, all the victims will die." Jaime moved to position herself where it would fall as Jack ripped the film out of the camera, Jaime vaguely saw a light burn out the Ghostmaker but kept her eyes on the flask, Jack called out to her,

"Quick! We could lose them forever!" Jaime jumped upwards and caught the flask with one hand, placing her other over the top like a lid; she held it to her ear,

"One. I think we saved one. I can hear it." Gwen came over to her and capped it. "Oh Jack, I heard it, something inside calling out to me." She took the flask back from Gwen and traced the patterns engraved softly, "We managed to save one." She looked up at them. "But which one?"

DwTwDwTw

"There was nothing we could do. They all died so suddenly. Except this poor little soul." The nurse pushed opened the door and Jack, Ianto and Jaime hurried in, "I suppose he'll be next to go." Jaime looked at the bed and saw the little boy lying there, in the same state they left him. Jaime stepped up to the bed and checked the boy's pulse and signs of breathing. "What are you doing?" Jaime sat on the bed and cradled the boy in her lap,

"I need your help." She pulled out the flask and the nurse frowned,

"What is that thing?" Jaime looked at her,

"Trust me." The nurse nodded,

"Careful." Jaime held the flask up and uncapped it, holding her thumb over the top to stop the last breath from escaping. The nurse looked wary,

"What's in there?" Jaime smiled up at here and held the open flask near the little boy's mouth,

"Something that belongs to him. His last breath...his life." A small white wisp of breath escaped out of the flask and into the boy's mouth, his eyes began to blink and he started to gasp for breath, coughing. The nurse looked around alarmed,

"What have done to him?" Jaime looked at Jack and Ianto, who were standing at the back of the room, before smiling softly at the little boy,

"Welcome back." The little boy smiled and hugged her stomach.

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was lying on the bed eating ice-cream after a long day, her head was in Owen's lap and his hand was on her stomach, "…And then, just as Good Queen Bess was gonna force him to say 'I do' he ran! Just ran for it! He grabbed me and Martha and fled to the TARDIS!" They were both laughing and Jaime patted his chest, "That's not the best part! Just as I was about to close the doors, I wondered why she would have been angry at me, so I pulled down my trousers and mooned her! I mooned the queen!" Her laugh was cut short when she heard the familiar grinding of engines, causing her to sit up slightly, "Owen…" Owen nodded,

"I heard it." Jaime turned to smile at him; he got off the bed and helped her up just as they heard voices outside the door,

"Doctor, you can't just barge in there! That's the bedroom!"

"So?"

"Doctor…" The door swung open to reveal the Doctor's grinning face which fell when he saw Jaime's stomach,

"What?!"

_**END OF EPISODE THIRTEEN**_

**Midnight next! WOOOOOOO!**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	17. Midnight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Bold writing = sky talking at the same time**

_**Italic writing **_**= sky talking first**

**ENJOY XD**

"_I said no!_" Jaime rolled her eyes, taking the phone off the Doctor,

"Sapphire waterfall - it's a waterfall made of sapphires! This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge - they fall 100,000 feet into a crystal ravine. C'mon Donna! It's my 'honeymoon'; the Doctor will feel like a third wheel! Oh, come on! They're boarding now! Four hours, that's all it takes." Donna snorted,

"_No, that's four hours there and four hours back, it's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing._" Jaime turned back to the Doctor and Owen,

"She'd rather go sunbathing…" The Doctor took the phone back,

"You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight." Donna said something to him and the Doctor sighed, "All right, I give up. I'll be back for dinner; we'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs." Jaime leaned in to hear Donna's reply,

"_That's a date. Well, not a date. Oh, you know what I mean. Oh get off!_" Jaime laughed,

"See you later, Donna."

"_Oi, you three be careful!_" Jaime scoffed,

"Nah. Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight - what could possibly go wrong?" The Doctor grinned at her and hung up,

"Right. All aboard for Mr and Mrs Harper's honeymoon." Jaime rolled her eyes at him and thought back to his initial reaction…

"_What?!" Jaime smiled at him,_

"_Surprise! You're gonna be an uncle!" The Doctor's eyes widened,_

"_How long since the wedding?" Jaime pulled a face,_

"_Five months, three days and…" She looked at her watch, "Twelve hours?" The Doctor pointed at her stomach,_

"_And…?" Jaime smirked at Owen,_

"_Five months, three days, eleven hours and fifty-five minutes. And then again at eleven hours and five minutes…" The Doctor grimaced,_

"_Oh." He scratch the back of his head, "Anyway…Honeymoon! That's what we came for!" Jaime winked at him before dragging Owen past Donna and into the TARDIS._

They boarded the shuttle, sitting down together and watching the other passengers board. A hostess came towards them with a trolley, "That's the headphones for Channels 1 to 36; modem link for 3D vidgames; complimentary earplugs; complimentary slippers; complimentary juice pack; and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." She handed three sets of items to them as she named them and the Doctor grinned at the last comment,

"That'll be the peanuts." The hostess smiled only slightly,

"Enjoy your trip." The Doctor beamed at her,

"Oh, we can't wait! Allons-y!" The hostess looked confused,

"I'm sorry?" Jaime leaned forward,

"It's French, for let's go!" The hostess didn't look impressed,

"Fascinating." Jaime heard her speaking to the people behind them and turned to Owen,

"Isn't this exciting?!" Owen smiled at her,

"Yeah! Wow, I'm in a futuristic shuttle on an alien planet!" Jaime grabbed his hand and he looked at the bandage on it, whispering, "Are you gonna tell him?" Jaime sighed,

"He'll work it out soon enough…" Owen gripped her hand and lifted it to his lips,

"At least he can't moan about us being together." He winked at her and they turned around with the Doctor to speak to the people behind them, the old man held his hand out to the Doctor, who shook it,

"Hobbes! Professor Winfold Hobbes!" The Doctor smiled,

"I'm the Doctor, hello!" Owen shook the professor's hand,

"Doctor Owen Harper." Jaime slapped his shoulder playfully before smiling at the old man,

"I'm Jaime Harper." Hobbes smiled,

"It's my fourteenth time!" Jaime's eyes widened,

"Oh! Our first!" She gestured herself and Owen, "S'our belated honeymoon!" Hobbes' assistant waved slightly,

"I'm Dee-Dee, Dee-Dee Blasco." Hobbes scoffed at his assistant,

"Now don't bother the people! Where's my water bottle?"

After handing out the last trinkets to the passengers, the hostess walked to the front of the shuttle, "Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors!" The doors closed automatically with a hiss, "Shields down!" The shields descended in front of the windows, "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder, Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it...you first." She laughed slightly, "Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe." The intercom buzzed and a man's voice rang out,

"Driver Joe at the wheel! There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map." A map was shown on the screen, "The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast, and duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll!" The shuttle began to move and the hostess stepped up again,

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics." She pushed a key on her remote and screens appeared in front of them, showing a 70s singer performing on Top of the Pops. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein." A hologram began to play. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat - the Animation Archives." She turned on a projector that began to play 'Betty Boop'. "Four hours of fun time! Enjoy!" Everything began to play simultaneously and Jaime cringed at the awful cacophony of noise. She discretely took out her sonic screwdriver and saw the Doctor do the same, she winked at him and they both pressed the buttons, causing the projections and songs to cut off. Jaime smiled at Owen and rubbed her stomach,

"That's better, isn't it baby?" Jaime grinned at Owen and he let out a huge breath,

"That's a mercy!" The hostess stormed up to the front of the shuttle, pressing buttons on her remote,

"I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon. We seem to have had a failure of the Entertainment System..." A woman at the back looked annoyed,

"But what do we do?!" Her husband nodded,

"We've got four hours of this! Four hours of just... sitting here?" Owen sat up on his knees and gasped mockingly,

"Tell you what! We'll have to talk to each other instead!" The Doctor helped Jaime copy his actions and the three sat facing the passengers, grinning.

_**98 KLIKS LATER...**_

Jaime and Owen were sitting cross-legged on the floor, the Doctor sat on his knees on the chair, while Dee-Dee and Hobbes sat in their seats facing Val and Biff, who were telling a funny story, "So Biff said, 'I'm going swimming'." Biff laughed,

"Oh, I was already, trunks and everything! Nose plug!" Val giggled,

"He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him."

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads? And I said, where's the pool? And he said..."

"'The pool is abstract!'" He and Val said in sync, causing Jaime's mouth to drop open,

"No!" Val nodded, giggling,

"It wasn't a real pool!" Biff let out a belly-laugh,

"It was a concept!" The Doctor laughed,

"And you wore a nose plug!" Biff nodded,

"I was like this!" He pinched his nose, "Mmm...Where's the pool?" Everybody started to laugh again, except Jethro, their son, who looked mortified.

_**150 KLIKS LATER...**_

The Doctor had gone to get a drink with Dee-Dee in the galley and Jaime and Owen sat near Biff and Val, who were asking them some questions, "So how long have you two been together?" Owen smiled down at Jaime,

"About nine months. Married for five months." Val smiled,

"How did you meet?" Jaime and Owen looked at each other,

"Work." Jaime winked, "He fancied me, badly." Owen tapped her nose,

"Come off it, you fancied me from the moment you saw me." Jaime smiled and turned to the other couple,

"What about you two?" Val and Biff smiled at each other,

"We've been together for twenty seven years…" Jaime smiled softly,

"How sweet."

_**251 KLIKS LATER...**_

So, this is Midnight, d'you see?" Hobbes was standing at the front of the shuttle, giving a presentation to all the passengers, "Bombarded by the sun! Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee-Dee, next slide!" She switched to the next slide, "It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because you see...the history is fascinating, because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system, there couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no-one had come here in all eternity. No living thing." Jethro spoke up,

"But how d'you know? I mean, if no-one can go outside..." Val rolled her eyes,

"Oh, his imagination! Here we go!" The Doctor pointed at Jethro,

"He's got a point, though." Hobbes looked excited,

"Exactly! We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it." He paused as the engines rattled before coming to a halt, Val frowned,

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Biff looked at the hostess,

"Are we there?" Hobbes shook his head,

"We can't be it's too soon. They don't stop, Crusader vehicles never stop." The hostess looked confused and walked up to the cabin door,

"If you could just...return to your seats, it's...just a small delay." Biff shrugged,

"Maybe just a pit stop." Hobbes shook his head,

"There's no pit to stop in, I've been on this expedition 14 times, and they never stop." The woman at the front, Sky, turned around,

"Well evidently, we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it." Jethro laughed,

"We've broken down!"

"Thanks Jethro." Val scolded, but Jethro just grinned,

"In the middle of nowhere!" Biff frowned at him,

"That's enough, now stop it!" The hostess turned back to the passengers,

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short... delay, the driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats..." The Doctor nodded at Jaime and Owen and the three got up and made their way to the cabin door. "No, I'm sorry sirs, madam, I...could you please..." The Doctor and Jaime flashed their psychic paper at her,

"There you go, engine expert! Two ticks!" Jaime nodded in Owen's direction,

"Honeymoon. That doesn't stop me working." The three entered the cockpit and the door closed behind them, one of the men turned to them,

"Sorry, if you could return to your seat..." The Doctor flashed his paper again,

"Company insurance; let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?" Joe shrugged,

"We're stabilising the engine feeds, won't take long." Jaime shook her head,

"Um, no, cos that's the engine feed, that light there, and its fine, and it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilising doesn't really make sense, does it? Sorry! I'm Jaime, I'm very clever. So, what's wrong?" The other man sighed,

"We just stopped, look, all systems fine and everything's working, but we're not moving." The Doctor nodded, checking with his sonic,

"Yeah you're right. No faults. And who are you?" The man waved slightly,

"Claude, I'm the mechanic. Trainee." The Doctor smiled at him,

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, that's Jaime and Owen." Joe sighed,

"I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed." Owen frowned,

"How long till they get here?" Joe shrugged,

"About an hour." Owen smiled mischievously,

"Well, since we're waiting...shall we take a look outside? Just...lift the screens a bit?" Joe shook his head,

"It's 100% Xtonic out there, we'd be vaporised." The Doctor grinned,

"No, those windows are Finitoglass; they'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on! Live a little!" Joe looked torn but nodded, raising the shields. The landscape was beautiful, covered in diamonds as far as Jaime could see; Owen gripped her hand smiling in awe,

"Ohhh, that is beautiful..." Claude gasped,

"Look at all those diamonds! Poisoned by the sun. No-one can ever touch them." The Doctor looked at Joe,

"Joe, you said we took a detour?" Joe nodded,

"Just about 40 kliks to the west." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"Is that a recognised path?" Joe shook his head,

"No, it's a new one; the computer worked it out, on automatic." Owen whistled,

"So we're the first? This piece of ground. No-one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history." Jaime turned and grinned at the Doctor, who beamed back. Claude jumped slightly, pointing out the window,

"Did you just...? No, sorry, it's...nothing." The Doctor frowned,

"What did you see?" Claude pointed out the window again,

"Just there. That ridge. Like... like a shadow. Just, just for a second." Jaime looked at him,

"What sort of shadow?" They were cut off when an alarm began, Joe began to press some buttons,

"Xtonic rising! Shields down." As the shields were descending, Claude jumped again,

"Look, look, there it is, there it is, look, there!" The Doctor tried to see it but the shields had gone down,

"Where?! What was it?" Claude frowned,

"Like, just, something... shifting, something sort of... dark. Like it was...running." Owen gripped Jaime's hand,

"Oh God, which way was it running?" Claude was visibly shaking,

"Towards us…" Owen groaned quietly and Joe waved them away,

"Right, Doctor, back to your seat and not a word, rescue's on its way. If you could close the door, thank you." The three nodded and went back to the passenger's cabin. Sky stood when she saw them,

"What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it, what's wrong?" Jaime just pulled a face,

"Oh, just stabilising, happens all the time." Sky huffed,

"I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!" The hostess walked past them towards the cockpit,

"Back to your seats, thank you." She went to speak to Claude and Joe while Sky, Owen, Jaime and the Doctor sat back down. Dee-Dee leaned over their chairs,

"Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?" Hobbes shushed her,

"Now, don't bother the man." Dee-Dee ignored him,

"My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise, what does 'stabilise' mean?" The Doctor just waved his hand,

"Well. Bit of flim-flam. Don't worry, they're sorting it out." Hobbes frowned,

"So it's not the engines?" Owen shook his head,

"It's just a little pause, that's all."

"How much air have we got?" Hobbes asked.

"What did he say? Are we running out of air?" Val called from the back, causing Jaime to sigh,

"No!" Hobbes shrugged,

"I was just speculating..." The hostess returned from the cabin and Biff called out,

"Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?" Val nodded,

"Is that what the Captain said?" The hostess shook her head,

"If you could all just remain calm..."

"How much air have we got?" Val demanded, Jethro sighed,

"Mum, stop it!" The hostess tried to take control,

"I assure you, everything is under control." Biff scoffed,

"Well, doesn't look like it to me!" Val nodded, pointing at Hobbes,

"Well, he said it." Dee-Dee tried to speak,

"It's fine, the air is on a circular filter..." Val ignored her,

"He started it!" Everyone began to talk at once, shouting and panicking, Jaime rolled her eyes, reaching into the Doctor's pockets and pulling out a wooden football rattle and twisting it,

"Oi! Shut up!" Everyone went silent and the Doctor nodded at Jaime,

"Thank you. Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee-Dee..." Dee-Dee bit her lip,

"Oh! Um... it's just that... well, the air's on a circular filter so... we could stay breathing for ten years." The Doctor smiled,

"There you go! And I've spoken to the Captain, I can guarantee you, everything's fine." Jaime breathed a sigh of relief that was cut short by two loud knocks of the shuttle wall,

"What was that?" Hobbes shrugged,

"It must be the metal. We're cooling down, it's just settling..." Dee-Dee nodded,

"Rocks. Could be rocks falling." Biff huffed,

"What I want to know is how long we have to sit here." Two knocks were heard again on a different part of the shuttle wall, Sky looked terrified,

"What is that?" Val looked around,

"Is someone out there?" Hobbes scoffed,

"Now, don't be ridiculous!" Dee-Dee frowned,

"Like I said, it could be rocks…" The hostess shook her head,

"We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides." Two loud knocks sounded again, Owen put his arm around Jaime,

"Knock knock." Jethro smiled slightly,

"Who's there?" Sky looked towards where the knocking was coming from,

"Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?" Two more knocks. "What the hell is making that noise?" Hobbes sighed slightly,

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing, in a split-second. It is impossible for someone to be outside." Two more knocks. Sky looked around,

"Well, what the hell is that, then?!" The Doctor took out his stethoscope and placed it against the wall where the last knocks were, the hostess stamped her foot,

"Sir! You really should get back to your seat." The Doctor stood still,

"Hello?" Two more knocks echoed from the door at the end of the cabin, Jethro looked at the door,

"It's moving…" The door began to rattle, like something was trying to open it, Val nearly screamed,

"It's trying the door!" Hobbes sighed,

"There is no 'it', there's nothing out there. Can't be." Whatever was outside tried the door again, then the knocks began to go around the shuttle – always two knocks – until it got to the side door, Val pointed at the door,

"That's the entrance. Can it get in?" Dee-Dee shook her head,

"No, that door's on two hundred weight of hydraulics." Hobbes looked sharply at his assistant,

"Stop it. Don't encourage them." Dee-Dee looked at him,

"What do you think it is?" Biff went over to the door; Val tried to stop him,

"Biff, don't…" Jaime stepped forward slightly,

"Mr Cane, better not."

"Nah, its cast iron, that door..." Biff knocked on the door three times; there was a moment of silence before the thing outside repeated with three knocks. Val gasped,

"Three times! Did you hear that, it did it three times?!" Jethro's eyes widened,

"It answered!" The Doctor held up his hands,

"All right, all right, all right, everyone, calm down." Sky shook her head,

"No, but it answered, it... answered, don't tell me that thing's not alive, it answered him!" There were three knocks again and the hostess took a deep breath,

"I really must insist, you get back to your seats!" Sky turned to her, angrily,

"No! Don't just stand there telling us the rules! You're the hostess, you're supposed to do something!" Jaime walked up to the door and knocked four times, the thing repeated. Sky stepped away from them all, panicking,

"What is it, what the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it, make it stop, somebody make it stop!" She retreated to the other side of the cabin, "Don't just stand there looking at me, it's not my fault, he started it with his stories..." Dee-Dee held out her hands,

"Calm down!" Sky shook her head, looking at Jaime,

"...why couldn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me! Just tell me what the hell it is!" The knocking became continuous, towards Sky, "It's coming for me, ohhh it's coming for me, it's coming for me... It's coming for me! It's coming for me!" She started to scream and crouched in the corner, the Doctor ran forward,

"Get out of there!" Suddenly the whole shuttle began to shake, Owen held onto Jaime trying to stay in the same position as the shuttle rocked from side to side, the other passengers screamed and fell. The rocking stopped and the lights had gone out, Jaime could hear people groaning, she stood and helped Owen up,

"Argh... Arms. Legs. Neck. Head. Nose. I'm fine...Owen?" Owen nodded, standing,

"Yep, no bruises." Jaime kissed him quickly,

"Good. Doctor?" She saw him stand quickly,

"Argh... Arms. Legs. Neck. Head. Nose. I'm fine... Everyone else?" Jaime grinned at him as he copied her words and turned to everyone, "How are we, everyone alright?" Hobbes nodded, sitting up,

"Earthquake; must be..." Dee-Dee seemed doubtful,

"But that's impossible, the ground is fixed, it's solid." Light came from the back and the hostess held a torch,

"We've got torches, everyone, take a torch, they're in the back of the seats." Everyone took one from their seats and Val turned to her son,

"Oh, Jethro, sweetheart, come here..." Jethro shook his head, pointing his torch towards the other end of the cabin,

"Never mind me, what about her?" Everyone pointed their torches in the same direction and saw Sky sitting motionless amongst ruined seats, her back to everyone, Val frowned,

"What happened to the seats? They've been ripped up." The Doctor stepped forward, his voice soothing,

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right, it's over. We're still alive... Look, the wall's still intact. D'you see?" He pointed his torch at the wall near Sky, it was dented but unbroken, the hostess went over to the intercom,

"Joe, Claude? Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response, the intercom must be down." She opened the cockpit door and a bright light blinded everyone momentarily, the hostess closed the door and Val let out a shaky breath,

"What happened? What was that?" Biff frowned at the hostess,

"Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?" The hostess looked shocked,

"The cabin's gone." Hobbes scoffed,

"Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone, how can it be gone?" Dee-Dee looked annoyed at her boss,

"Well, but you saw it!" The hostess nodded,

"There was nothing there, like it was ripped away." The Doctor crouched down near the wall,

"Jaime!" Jaime nodded and sat next to him, flashing her torch on the black panel he was trying to open, someone else shined their torch on the panel,

"What are you doing?" Jaime turned to look at Biff, who was holding the torch,

"That's better, bit of light, thank you. Molto Bene!" The Doctor looked at her,

"Oi!" Jaime just smiled sweetly.

"D'you know what you're doing?" Val asked and Biff nodded,

"The cabin's gone; you'd better leave that wall alone." Hobbes sighed,

"The cabin can't be gone!" The Doctor shook his head,

"No, it's safe, any rupture would automatically seal itself..." Jaime helped him take off the panel, looking inside to see the wires ripped off, "But something sliced it off. You're right. The cabin's gone." The hostess looked as though she might cry,

"But if it gets separated…" The Doctor nodded,

"It loses integrity. I'm sorry; they've been reduced to dust. The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives! We're gonna get out of here, I promise. We're still alive, and they're gonna find us." Owen pointed his torch at Sky,

"Doctor, Jaime, look at her…" Jaime turned to watch Sky, who hadn't moved, still facing the wall. "Have we got a medical kit?" Jethro frowned,

"Why won't she turn around?" The Doctor turned to the hostess,

"What's her name?"

"Silvestry. Mrs Sky Silvestry." The Doctor crouched down near her,

"Sky? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Can you move, Sky? Just look at me." Jethro looked around at the walls,

"That noise, from the outside... It's stopped." Val smiled slightly,

"Well, thank God for that." Jethro shook his head,

"But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside? It was heading for her." He nodded to Sky and the Doctor looked at her,

"Sky...it's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me." Slowly, she began to turn, staring at the Doctor with wide, blue eyes. "Sky?"

"Sky?" She repeated, looking at him. The Doctor frowned at her,

"Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Are you hurt?" The Doctor shook his head,

"You don't have to talk."

"You don't have to talk." The Doctor smiled slightly,

"I'm trying to help. My name's the Doctor."

"I'm trying to help. My name's the Doctor." The Doctor frowned,

"Okay, can you stop?" Sky copied,

"Okay can you stop?" Hobbes frowned,

"Why's she doing that?" Sky looked at him,

"Why's she doing that?" Biff pointed at her,

"She's gone mad." Sky looked at him,

"She's gone mad."

"Stop it!" Val yelled, Sky looked at her,

"Stop it!"

"I said stop it!"

"I said stop it!" Dee-Dee shook her head,

"I don't think she can." Sky looked at her,

"I don't think she can." Hobbes shook his finger,

"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny." Sky looked at him,

"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny." Jaime put her hand up,

"Shh, shh, shh, all of you." Sky looked at her,

"Shh, shh, shh, all of you." Jethro smiled,

"My name's Jethro." Sky looked at him,

"My name's Jethro." Owen turned to him,

"Jethro, leave it, just shut up!" Sky looked at him,

"Jethro, leave it, just shut up!" The Doctor leaned in to her slightly,

"Why are you repeating?"

"Why are you repeating?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

"What is that, learning? Copying? Absorbing?"

"What is that, learning? Copying? Absorbing?" Jaime stepped forward,

"The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748…"

"The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748…"

"…3341. Wow!"

"…3341. Wow!" Hobbes' eyes widened,

"But that's impossible."

"But that's impossible." Dee-Dee shook her head,

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"Tell her to stop!" Val demanded.

"Tell her to stop!"

"She's driving me mad."

"She's driving me mad."

"Just make her stop!" They started to talk all at once, but Sky still repeated every single word she heard, copying also tone and rhythm.

"...stop her staring at me, shut her up..." Val looked as though she would cry.

"...stop her staring at me, shut her up..." The hostess shook her head,

"…a trick…"

"…a trick…" Dee-Dee frowned,

"…that's impossible…"

"…that's impossible…" Hobbes backed away,

"...her eyes, what's wrong with her eyes?"

"...her eyes, what's wrong with her eyes?" Jethro frowned,

"…copy anything…"

"…copy anything…" Val turned to Biff,

"...Biff don't just stand her, do something, make her stop..."

"...Biff don't just stand her, do something, make her stop..." Biff looked at Sky,

"...you're scaring my wife..."

"...you're scaring my wife..." Jethro looked at her,

"Six, six, six."

"Six, six, six." There was a high-pitched noise as the lights came back on and everyone stopped, the hostess smiled slightly,

"Well then, that's the back-up system." Val looked at her,

"What about the rescue, how long's it gonna take?"

"About 60 minutes, that's all." Hobbes nodded,

"Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of...**self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone.**" Jaime looked at the Doctor, Owen and Jethro, who noticed the same thing. Sky was talking at the same time as Hobbes. "**Doctor, now step back, I think you should leave her... Alone.**" He noticed her as well, "**What's she doing?**" Val frowned,

"**How can she do that? She's talking with you... and with me! Oh, my God! Biff, what's she doing?**" Jethro's eyebrows rose,

"**She's repeating... At exactly the same time.**" Dee-Dee shook her head,

"**That's impossible!**" Hobbes shook his head,

"**There's not even a delay.**" Jethro smiled slightly,

"**Ohhh man, that's weird.**" The Doctor shushed them all,

"**I think you should all be very, very quiet, have you got that?**" Val ignored him,

"**How's she doing that?**" Jaime looked at her,

"**Mrs Cane, please, be quiet.**" Val ignored Jaime too,

"**But how can she do that? She's got my voice, she's got my words!**" Biff touched her arm,

"**Sweetheart, be quiet, just... hush now. Hush. She's doing it to me!**" The Doctor held up a hand,

"**Just stop it, all of you. Stop it. Please.**" Owen put a hand on Jaime's shoulder and held her to him as the Doctor crouched in front of Sky,

"**Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that?**" He paused. "**Roast beef! Bananas! The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Jaime Wilson Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble TARDIS! Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome.**" Jaime rolled her eyes. "**Yes I am thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O...**" He stood up. "**First she repeats. Then she catches up. What's the next stage?**" Dee-Dee frowned,

"**Next stage of what?**" Jethro looked a bit confused,

"**But that's not her, is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry anymore.**" The Doctor nodded,

"**I don't think so, no. I think... the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case... maybe not. Let's just... move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can.**" He led them all to the galley and Val sniffed,

"**Doctor, make her stop.**" The Doctor looked at her,

"**Val, come on, come to the back, stop looking at her, come on, Jethro, you too. Everyone, come on... 50 minutes. That's all we need. 50 minutes till the rescue arrives. And she's not exactly strong, look at her; all she's got is our voices.**" Val shook her head,

"**I can't look at her. It's those eyes.**"

"'**We must not look at goblin men.'**" Dee-Dee whispered, Biff frowned,

"**What's that supposed to mean?**" Jaime looked at him,

"**It's a poem. Christina Rossetti.**" Dee-Dee nodded,

"'**We must not look at goblin men,**

**We must not buy their fruits,**

**Who knows upon what soil they fed,**

**Their hungry, thirsty roots?'**" The Doctor pulled a face,

"**Actually, I don't think that's helping.**" Hobbes sighed,

"**She's not a goblin, or a monster, she's just a very sick woman.**" Jethro nodded,

"**Maybe that's why it went for her. Think about it though. That knocking, it went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared, out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in.**" Hobbes sighed, exasperated,

"**For the last time! Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight.**" Jaime stepped forward angrily,

"**Professor, I'm glad you've got an abso-fucking-lute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own, mmm? Now trust me, I've got previous! I think there might well be some...consciousness inside Mrs Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her.**" The Doctor nodded,

"**Exactly.**" Biff shook his head,

"**Well, you two can help her, I'm not going near.**" The Doctor shook his head,

"**No, we've got to stay back. If she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me or Jaime, or things could get a lot worse.**" Val scoffed,

"**Oh, like you two are so special.**"

"**As it happens, yes we are. So that's decided. We stay back, and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital.**"

"**We should throw her out.**" Whispered the hostess, harshly. Hobbes turned to her,

"**I beg your pardon?**" Val looked at the hostess,

"**Can we do that?**" The Doctor scoffed,

"**That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet.**" Jaime looked incredulous,

"**She can't even move!**" The hostess glared at Jaime,

"**Look at her, look at her eyes! She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next.**" Biff frowned, walking towards Sky,

"**She's still doing it. Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!**" Val called to him,

"**Biff, don't, sweetheart!**" He walked back to the group,

"**But she won't stop! We can't throw her out though, we can't even open the doors.**" The Doctor gripped his hair in frustration,

"**No-one's getting thrown out!**" Dee-Dee nodded,

"**Yes, we can. Cos there's an air pressure seal.**" She turned to the hostess, "**Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds, cos it takes the pressure-wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out.**" Jaime scoffed,

"**Thanks, Dee-Dee, just what we needed.**" Val frowned,

"**What it kill her, outside?**" Dee-Dee shrugged,

"**I don't know, but she's got a body now, it would certainly kill the physical form.**" Jaime felt like screaming,

"**No-one is killing anyone!**" The hostess ignored her,

"**I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one.**" She pointed at the door behind them, "**All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out.**"

"**Now, listen, all of you. For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, than what's it found?**" The Doctor asked, "**This little bunch of humans, what d'you amount to? A murder? Cos this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?**" They all paused, looking at each other.

"**I'd do it.**" Said the hostess, Biff nodded,

"**So would I.**"

"**And me.**" Val agreed, Dee-Dee shrugged,

"**I think we would. I want her out.**" The Doctor frowned,

"**You can't say that.**" Dee-Dee nodded,

"**I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor, she is growing in strength.**" The Doctor shook his head,

"**That's not what I said!**" Dee-Dee sighed,

"**I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe.**" The Doctor nodded,

"**You'll be safe, any minute now, the rescue truck is on its way.**" The hostess scoffed,

"**But what happens then, Doctor? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilisation, what if it spreads?**" The Doctor shook his head,

"**No, when we get back to the base, I'll be there to contain it.**" Val frowned,

"**You haven't done much so far!**" Biff nodded, pointing at him,

"**You're just standing in the back with the rest of us!**" The hostess sighed,

"**She's dangerous. It's my job to see this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her.**" Hobbes put up is hands,

"**Now hang on, I think, perhaps we're all going a little bit too far.**" The Doctor threw up his hands,

"**At last! Thank you!**" The hostess stamped her foot,

"**Two people are dead!**" Jaime glared at her,

"**Don't make it a third! Jethro, what d'you say?**" Jethro shook his head,

"**I'm not killing anyone.**" Val scoffed,

"**He's just a boy!**" Jethro glowered at his mother,

"**What, so I don't get a vote?**" The Doctor shook his head,

"**There isn't a vote, it's not happening! Ever. If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first.**" For a moment they just stared at him, the hostess nodded,

"**Okay.**" Biff agreed,

"**Fine by me.**" Jaime scoffed,

"**Ohhh, now you're being stupid. Just think about it! Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?**" Biff narrowed his eyes at her,

"**Calling me a coward?**" Val pursed her lips,

"**Who put you two in charge, anyway?**" Hobbes frowned, turning to the Doctor and Owen,

"**I'm sorry, but…you're Doctors of what, exactly?**" Owen smirked,

"Medicine." Val looked at him,

"**Wait…she's…no she hasn't stopped, why she not doing it to you?**" Owen frowned and turned to Jaime,

"I guess she realised she couldn't really become me…" Jaime smiled slightly at him, the hostess scoffed,

"**They weren't even booked in. Rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue.**" Val raised her eyebrows,

"**Where from?**" The Doctor looked uncomfortable,

"**I'm just... travelling, I'm a traveller, that's all.**" Val looked smug,

"**Like an immigrant?!**" The hostess narrowed her eyes,

"**Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you two were talking to someone, who was that?**" Jaime sighed,

"**Just Donna, just our friend!**" Biff looked at them,

"**And what were you saying to her?**" Val nodded,

"**He hasn't even told us his name.**" Jethro frowned,

"**The thing is, Doctor, Jaime, you two have loved this.**" The Doctor groaned,

"**Oh, Jethro, not you too.**"

"**No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it.**" Hobbes nodded,

"**It has to be said, both of you do seem to have a certain... glee.**" Jaime sighed,

"**Alright! We're interested! Can't help it! I'm sorry but, that thing, whatever's inside her! It's brand new, and that's fascinating!**" Val glared at her,

"**You wanted this to happen!**" Jaime laughed,

"**Of course not, you daft cow! I'm pregnant! Why would I want some insane dangerous thing to happen to me?!**" Owen looked at her."**Oh, shut it you.**"

Biff pointed at the Doctor, "**And you were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble, right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman, the two of you together, I saw you.**" The Doctor pulled a face,

"**I was just talking!**" Jethro frowned,

"**You called us humans like you're not one of us! Both of you!**" Val nodded,

"**He did! That's what he said!**" Dee-Dee nodded,

"**And the wiring, they went into that panel and opened up the wiring.**" The Doctor frowned,

"**That was after!**" Biff narrowed his eyes at them,

"**But how did you know what to do?**"

"**Because we're clever!**" Jaime and the Doctor chorused, causing everyone to fall silent. Hobbes huffed,

"**I see. Well. That makes things clear.**" Biff grimaced,

"**What does that make us, then? Idiots?**" Jaime stepped forward dangerously, causing Owen to hold her back,

"**Do you want me to answer that?**" Dee-Dee frowned,

"**If you're clever then what are we?**" Val sneered at them,

"**You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in!**" The hostess nodded,

"**Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered.**" Owen frowned,

"Oh come on! Listen to yourselves!" Biff turned to the hostess,

"**You mean we throw him out as well?**" The hostess shrugged,

"**Or him.**" She looked at Owen, "**If we have to.**" The Doctor ran a hand through his hair,

"**Look, just...Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just...I know, you're scared, and so am I, look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think.**" Hobbes looked at him,

"**Perhaps you could tell us your name.**"

"**John Smith.**" He told them, causing them to scoff, Hobbes frowned at him,

"**Your real name!**" Biff nodded,

"**He's lying, look at his face!**" Val pointed at the two Time-Lords,

"**Their eyes are the same as hers!**" They all began to hurl accusations all at once, the Doctor held up his hands,

"**Now listen to me. Listen to me right now! Because you need me, all of you, if we're gonna get out of this, then you need me.**" Hobbes shook his head,

"So you keep saying! You've been repeating yourself more than her." Val nodded,

"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor, he's the expert!" Jaime turned to the Doctor,

"Doctor…she's stopped…" They all turned to Sky, who was sitting motionless. The Doctor frowned,

"**When did she…? No, she hasn't, she's still doing it.**" Val pursed her lips,

"She looks the same to me... No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking, and she's not!" Biff stepped forward,

"What about me, is she...? Look! Look at that! She's not doing me, she's let me go!"

"Mrs Silvestry?" The hostess tried, "Nor me! Nothing!" The Doctor looked at Sky,

"**Sky? What are you doing?**" Dee-Dee pointed at him,

"She's still doing him!" Hobbes nodded,

"Doctor, it's you. She's only copying you." Val's mouth opened,

"D'you see?! I said so, she's with him. They're together!" He crouched next to Sky. "Look at the two of them!" The Doctor looked into her eyes,

"**Mrs Silvestry. I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech, what for? What d'you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? Cos I'm the only one who can help? Ohhh, I'd love that to be true. But your eyes. They're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if its life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So what d'you think?**"

"_**Do we have a deal?**_" Sky started.

"Do we have a deal?" The Doctor repeated, much to the shock of everyone, Dee-Dee gasped,

"Hold on, did she...?" Jethro nodded,

"She spoke first." Jaime stepped forward,

"No. Theta, no!" Sky smiled,

"_**Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you.**_"

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." Hobbes pointed at them both,

"Did you see? She spoke before he did! Definitely! He's copying her." Hobbes looked at the Doctor, motionless in his crouching position, "Doctor, what's happening?"

"_**I think it's moved.**_"

"I think it's moved."

"_**I think it's letting me go.**_"

"I think it's letting me go." Dee-Dee frowned,

"What do you mean? Letting you go from what?" Biff pointed at the Doctor,

"But he's repeating now, he's the one doing it! It's him!" Jethro nodded slightly,

"They're separating." Hobbes turned to Sky,

"Mrs Silvestry? Is that you?" Sky nodded,

"_**Yes, yes, it's me.**_"

"Yes, yes, it's me." Jaime back away slightly, she grimaced every time the Doctor repeated.

"_**I'm coming back, listen…It's me!**_"

"I'm coming back, listen…It's me!" Sky slowly started to stand; Jethro looked between the two,

"Like it's passed into the Doctor. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him." Jaime shook her head angrily,

"No! That's not what happened!" Val pointed at Sky,

"But look at her!"

"_**Look at me; I can move…I can feel again…**_"

"Look at me; I can move…I can feel again…"

"_**I'm coming back to life!**_" She turned to the frozen Doctor,

"I'm coming back to life!"

"_**And look at him, he can't move.**_"

"And look at him, he can't move."

"_**Help me.**_"

"Help me."

"_**Professor?**_" She reached her hands out to him.

"Professor?"

"_**Get me away from him…Please**_"

"Get me away from him…Please" Hobbes moved, cautiously avoiding the Doctor, and grabbed Sky's outstretched hands, leading her back to the others, causing Jaime to step further back.

"_**Ohhh, thank you.**_"

"Ohhh, thank you." Jethro nodded,

"They've completely separated." Biff nodded triumphantly,

"It's in him, d'you see? I said it was him all the time." Val beamed,

"She's free! She's been saved!" Sky looked at Jaime, who narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, Sky put on a scared face,

"_**Oh, it was so cold.**_"

"Oh, it was so cold."

"_**I couldn't breathe.**_"

"I couldn't breathe."

"_**I'm sorry.**_"

"I'm sorry."

"_**I must've scared you so much.**_"

"I must've scared you so much." Jaime clutched her head in her hands,

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Val moved to hug Sky. "I wouldn't touch her!" Biff shook his head,

"But it's gone, she's clean, it passed into him." Dee-Dee looked at Jaime,

"Jaime's right, that's not what happened." Hobbes turned to his assistant, irritated,

"Thank you for your opinion, Dee, but clearly, Mrs Silvestry has been released." Jaime glared,

"No! That is not what happened!" Val pursed her lips,

"Just leave her alone! She's safe, isn't she? Jethro? It's let her go, hasn't it?" Jethro nodded slightly,

"Think so, yeah. Looks like it. Professor?" Hobbes stumbled slightly on his words,

"I'd say, from observation... the Doctor can't move, and when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so..." Owen scoffed,

"That's the most pathetic observation I've ever heard!" Biff ignored him,

"Well, there we are then! Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor." Sky looked at them all,

"_**It's inside his head.**_"

"It's inside his head."

"_**It killed the driver.**_"

"It killed the driver."

"_**And the mechanic.**_"

"And the mechanic."

"_**And now it wants us.**_"

"And now it wants us." Val backed away into Biff,

"I said so!"

"_**He's waited so long.**_"

"He's waited so long."

"_**In the dark. And the cold.**_"

"In the dark. And the cold."

"_**And the diamonds.**_"

"And the diamonds."

"_**Until you came.**_"

"Until you came."

"_**Bodies so hot.**_"

"Bodies so hot."

"_**With blood.**_"

"With blood."

"_**And pain.**_"

"And pain." Val looked as though she would cry,

"Stop, oh, my God, make him stop, someone make him stop!" Jaime glared at Sky,

"But she's saying it!" Val narrowed her eyes at Jaime,

"And you can shut up!" Jaime stepped forward only slightly, keeping her distance from everyone,

"But it's not him, it's her, he's just repeating!"

"But that's what the thing does, it repeats!" Biff told her, patronisingly, the hostess turned to him,

"Just let her talk!"

"What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!" Dee-Dee bit her lip,

"Let her explain, I think…I mean, from what I've seen…it repeats, then it synchronises, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Doctor and Jaime said would happen!" Biff glared at her,

"What, and you're on his side?" Dee-Dee shook her head,

"No!" Jaime nodded,

"Yes! The voice is the thing! And she's the voice! She stole it! Look at her! It's not possessing him, it's draining him!"

"She's got his voice…" The hostess muttered, but Val scoffed,

"But that's not true, cos it can't be, because I saw it pass into him, I saw it with my own eyes!" Biff nodded in agreement,

"So did I!" Owen shook his head,

"You didn't!" Val nodded,

"It went from her, to him. You saw it, didn't you?" Jethro shrugged,

"I-I don't know."

"Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro, of course you did!" Jethro caved in,

"I suppose... he was right next to her." Biff pointed at them all,

"Everyone saw it, everyone!" Dee-Dee shook her head,

"You didn't, you're just making it up! I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice." Val pointed at Jaime,

"She's as bad as her and him! Someone shut her up!" Hobbes turned to Dee-Dee,

"I think you should be quiet, Dee." Dee-Dee shrugged,

"Well, I'm only saying-"

"And that's an order!" Hobbes cut her off, "You're making a fool of yourself! Pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average, at best! Now shut up!" Sky smiled slightly,

"_**That's how he does it.**_"

"That's how he does it."

"_**He makes you fight.**_"

"He makes you fight."

"_**Creeps into your head, and whispers...Listen.**_"

"Creeps into your head, and whispers…Listen."

"_**Just listen.**_"

"Just listen."

"_**That's him, inside.**_"

"That's him, inside." Val cried,

"Throw him out! Get him out of my head!" Biff nodded,

"Yeah, we should throw him out!" Jaime ran up to the front of the shuttle, looking into the Doctor's eyes, seeing his fear and his fight against the possession.

"_**Yes!**_"

"Yes!" Owen grabbed Jaime and brought her to the back of the shuttle, holding her as they watched Biff grab hold of the Doctor,

"_**Throw him out! Get rid of him!**_"

"Throw him out! Get rid of him!"

"_**Now!**_"

"Now!" Biff began to drag the Doctor down the aisle, Dee-Dee called out,

"Don't!" Val turned to her,

"It'll be you next!" The hostess shook her head,

"Don't think we should do this!" Biff sneered at her,

"It was your idea! Professor, help me." Hobbes stuttered a bit. "What sort of a man are you? Come on!" Val stood near the seats,

"Throw him out! Just do it! Throw him out!" Biff turned to Hobbes,

"Help! Professor, help me! Grab hold of him!" Hobbes awkwardly grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Not like that! Are you stupid?!" Biff looked at Owen, "C'mon!" Owen sneered at him and stayed where he was.

"_**Cast him out!**_"

"Cast him out!"

"_**Into the sun!**_"

"Into the sun!"

"_**And the night!**_"

"And the night!"

"Get him out!" Val cried.

"_**Do it! Do it now! Faster! That's the-**_"

"Do it! Do it now! Faster! That's the-" They were cut off when Jaime cocked her gun and placed it to the back of Biff's head,

"Put…Him…Down." She demanded, in shaky breaths. Owen placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Jaime, c'mon-" Jaime shook her head,

"NO! We are the l-last two left and I will NOT…let you throw him out!" Val screamed,

"She mad!" Sky smiled,

"_**Throw her out! You can do it! Molto Bene!**_"

"Throw her out! You can do it! Molto Bene!" Jaime had tears running down her face,

"Stop!"

"_**Allons-y!**_"

"Allons-y!" Biff took a few steps back, Jaime copied, not pulling the trigger but not letting him move to far,

"Stop." The hostess' eyes widened,

"That's his voice! She's taken his voice!"

"_**The emptiness!**_"

"The emptiness!"

"_**The Midnight sky!**_"

"The Midnight sky!" The hostess shook her head,

"It's her. She's taken his voice!" The hostess grabbed Sky, pulling her back and pushing the fire exit button. The door opened and a bright light entered, causing everyone to stop, the hostess stood at the door with Sky, "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six." As the pressure wall collapsed, Sky and the hostess were sucked outside and the door slid close. The men dropped the Doctor and back away, Owen took the gun from Jaime as she sat by the Doctor's side, stroking his hair as he gasped,

"It's gone, it's gone...It's gone, it's gone, it's gone...It's gone. It's gone...It's gone, it's gone, it's gone...It's gone, it's gone, it's gone..." Jaime let out a watery laugh as he leant against the seats and he gave her a weak smile before she pulled him into a tight hug,

"You are never organising our holidays again!" Owen laughed and sat near them, shaking his head,

"Never." The three sat, leaning against the seats and looking at the other passengers, realisation on their faces as they thought about what they were about to do. Val looked at the Doctor,

"I said it was her." Jaime gave her a dark look,

"I would slap you, but I'm not going to waste my energy." Owen pulled her into him slightly and she placed a hand on her stomach.

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**_

They were all still in the same position, lost in their own dark thoughts, when a voice over the intercom rang out, "_Repeat, Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes, door-seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding, repeat, prepare for boarding._" The Doctor looked up suddenly,

"The Hostess…What was her name?" Everyone looked away, ashamed, but it was Hobbes who answered for all of them,

"I don't know…"

DwTwDwTw

The Doctor, Jaime, Owen and Donna were all sitting in the leisure palace by the pool, Donna looked at the Doctor, "What d'you think it was?" The Doctor shrugged,

"No idea."

"D'you think it's still out there?" The Doctor didn't answer. "Well, you'd better tell 'em. This lot." Jaime nodded,

"Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning, round an Xtonic star. In silence." Donna smiled slightly at the Doctor,

"Can't imagine you, without a voice." The Doctor gave her a weak smile,

"Molto Bene." Donna nodded,

"Molto Bene!" The Doctor frowned, shaking his head,

"No, don't do that. Don't. Don't…"

DwTwDwTw

When they were back in the TARDIS, ready to go home, the Doctor turned to the two Harpers, "Don't think I forgot, Owen Harper. There's something…off about you." Owen scratched the back of his head,

"Well…" Donna rolled her eyes,

"Come on! Out with it!" Owen looked at Jaime for support, she just held up her hands, he sighed,

"I'm dead." The Doctor pulled a face,

"What?!" Owen nodded,

"I got shot." He lifted up his t-shirt to show his bullet wound. "Jack used the resurrection gauntlet and it 'woke me up'…permanently." Donna shook her head,

"No, but you can't be dead, cause you're walking! You're talking!" Owen held up his bandaged hand,

"This can't heal…ever. I'm dead. I won't age, I won't die again." He smiled at Jaime. "We can be together."

_**END OF EPISODE FOURTEEN**_

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! You lucky readers!**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	18. FragmentsExit Wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

A month after her and Owen's belated honeymoon, Jaime woke up in bed and reached to the side for Owen, only to feel a piece of paper on the sheets. She unfolded it with a frown, _Jaime, got called in early. Something about a warehouse, this is the first time you've slept for a while so I didn't wake you. Owen x_

Jaime sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, glaring and her large stomach – three months to go. She pulled on a loose jumper with a pair of jeans and shoved her feet into a pair of black converse, she picked up her phone, screwdriver and fixed her manipulator onto her wrist before taking out her phone and dialling Owen's number. It rang once before static emitted from it, Jaime frowned and tried to call Gwen,

"_Hello?_" Jaime smiled slightly,

"Gwen! Where are you?" She heard Gwen sigh,

"_Just leaving the flat, woke up late…D'ya want me to pick you up?_"

"Please." Jaime only had to wait outside for a few minutes before Rhys and Gwen's car pulled up. She drove them quickly to a warehouse just out of Cardiff, Jaime nearly screamed when she saw the different areas that seemed to have been blown up. They rushed out of the car as quickly as they could before splitting up, Rhys and Gwen one way while Jaime ran off to find Owen.

She ran as fast as she could with a large stomach through rubble covered hallways before coming to a halt when she saw Owen lying on a pile of rubble, only a few heavy looking pieces on his body, "Owen!" She ran over to him and climbed over some of the bricks, he looked at her,

"How are the others? You shouldn't be here, darlin'" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"They're fine, I think." She picked up a piece of brick on his leg and he nodded slightly upwards,

"Careful, I that thing falls…" Jaime looked up and saw a huge glass shard from the window hanging precariously on its edge,

"Ok, it's not going to fall." She winced when she looked back to it and saw it fall slightly further down the frame, "Ok." She moved a bit more rubble and freed one of Owen's arms,

"Just be very careful. Look, if you do it very, very gently..." She moved some more of the rocks and smiled reassuringly,

"OK. It isn't going to drop on you." As soon as the words left her mouth the glass slid a bit more, "I should really stop saying that…" Owen gulped,

"Jaime, I don't want to rush you, but…" Jaime nodded, moving another piece of debris,

"Okay, Owe, grab my hands." Owen frowned,

"What?!" Jaime looked at him,

"Just do it!" He grabbed her hands and she pulled him up quickly, narrowly avoided the glass as it fell and shattered upon impact. Jaime looked at him and kissed him quickly before they carefully made their way out of the warehouse via the back door, they met up with Gwen, Rhys, Ianto, Tosh and Jack, the latter who was glaring at her,

"You are on maternity leave!" Jaime scoffed,

"Oh, Jack, I am terribly sorry that I came and saved my husband from being crushed by a flipping huge glass shard!" She turned to Tosh, "Tosh, you okay?" The Asian woman nodded,

"Broken arm, bruised ribs, about an inch away from being crushed by a girder." Owen blinked,

"You were lucky." Ianto nodded,

"We all were." Gwen turned to Jack,

"Jack, who's done this?" Ianto looked around,

"And where's the SUV?" Before Jack could reply, his wrist strap beeped. "Oh, no." Gwen narrowed her eyes,

"What does he want?" Jack pressed a button and a hologram of Captain John Hart appeared,

"Oh, deja vu! Or did I say that already? Hey, team. Course; there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh! Say hi to the family." A second hologram appeared of a young man, Jack shook his head,

"No…It can't be."

"Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack. OK, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll wanna spend some time with me." The hologram ended and Jack looked grim. They made their way toward Rhys' car, Ianto and Tosh were tracking the SUV with the scanner, Owen grumbled,

"Bastard John's taken our SUV." Ianto nodded,

"Looks like He's driven it back to Torchwood." Tosh frowned,

"I'm getting readings of rift activity all over the city. Major rift flares at St Helen's Hospital, the Police Headquarters and the Central IT Server Station." Gwen's phone rang and she looked at it before answering,

"Hey, Andy?" She paused as Andy answered, "OK, I'm on my way, all right?" She hung up and turned back to the others, "This is him, isn't it? This Captain John or whatever he likes to call himself." Jack nodded, stopping and turning to his team,

"Rhys, drop Owen and Jaime at the hospital. Tosh, Ianto cover the central server building. Gwen, the police station. Then take me to Torchwood." Rhys pointed at his car,

"You think we're all gonna fit in here?" Jack shrugged,

"Yeah, we're gonna have to…" Tosh looked at him,

"Jack, these are traps."

"So be careful. You know what he's capable of." Gwen frowned,

"What about you?" Jack raised an eyebrow,

"I'm gonna go reason with him!" Owen shot him a dark look,

"He just tried to kill us." Jack nodded,

"I was the only one who could ever control him. That's why the Time Agency partnered us." Rhys stopped in his tracks,

"Did you just say Time Agency? Don't tell me that's based in Cardiff too?!"

DwTwDwTw

"_Owen, Jaime, do you have anything to report?_" Jaime pressed her comm as she, Owen and Doctor Connolly were in the lower levels,

"We've got some activity in the basement." Connolly looked at the two,

"Coming back from a fag break, saw the door open and there it is! Chewing through the cables. So I locked it in." Jaime tapped her fingers on the door, she heard some metallic rattling before a humanoid weevil-like creature jumped up near the window, Owen and Connolly jumped back in shock while Jaime laughed, Connolly looked at them,

"What the hell is it?" Owen frowned,

"Short answer? It's an alien." Connolly shook her head,

"Alien?!" Jaime nodded, still laughing slightly,

"Yeah. One of the least intelligent ones. It's called a Hoix, it lives to eat, doesn't matter what. He," She motioned Owen, "caught one in Barry last year in a kebab shop, it went through seven doner sticks in 20 minutes. Now, have you got the keys?" Connelly looked at the pack Owen had retrieved from his jacket,

"What's that?" Owen prepared the syringe,

"All species sedative. Now, food. You got anything it can eat?" Connolly shrugged, pulling out a pack of cigarettes,

"Only these." Owen took them,

"Right, perfect. Wish me luck." He turned to Jaime, "You stay out here." Jaime rolled her eyes but nodded. He slid through the open door, syringe in hand,

"Hoixie, where are you? Come on, porkie. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Jaime looked through the glass and saw the Hoix come slightly closer as Owen began to throw cigarettes down near it. He threw the packet to the ground and as the Hoix bent to pick them up, he stabbed the sedative into the back of its neck, he turned to Jaime and raised his eyebrows slightly. Jaime entered the room and sat down near the body, before she could do anything, a voice came through on the comms,

"_Attention...Torchwood employees! Evening all! Now, stop what you're doing._" Jaime heard Gwen's voice,

"_Jack, what's going on, are you okay?_"

"_Jack can't come to the comms right now. But if you leave a message, I'll be sure and pass it along._"

"_What have you done to him?_" Neither spoke as they listened to Hart,

"_No, no, wrong question. You should be asking, what am I about to do to you?_" Jaime heard Ianto demand,

"_Put Jack on right now!_"

"_Eye Candy! That was so masterful, so bossy, so basically powerless. Get up to the roofs of your buildings. Quickly now, spit spot._" Jaime and Owen looked at each other before rushing out of the basement and up the stairs, Owen helped Jaime a bit as he spoke,

"Why?"

"_Cos if you don't, you'll miss all the fun. Hold on a minute, do I mean fun or do I mean carnage? I get them confused. Are you running yet? No dawdling now!_" Jaime and Owen made it up onto the roof and stood, looking around,

"_Now...Cardiff! Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it twinkle so? Take a good look. Remember this... because it all goes so quick._" An explosion rang out and Owen held Jaime in his arms, huge explosions ripped across Cardiff in a shower of fire and debris, an explosion close to the hospital made the two shake slightly, they looked across the cityscape and heard the wail of fire engines. Jaime looked up at Owen,

"He's destroyed the city!" Owen nodded and placed a kiss on her head, she heard Gwen call out over the comms,

"_Jack? Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Are you there? Jack!_" She heard Tosh,

"_I'm tracking a huge rift flare over at the castle. It's been generated by the rift manipulator at Torchwood._" Gwen sighed,

"_Tosh, Ianto, Jaime, Owen...are you, er, are you OK?_"

"_Yeah, we're fine._" That was Tosh.

"_Still here._" That was Ianto and Jaime nodded, Owen sniffed,

"Us too, Jaime's a bit shaken." Gwen sounded relieved,

"_Good, OK, good. Tosh, do we have the scale of the damage on the city?_" Jaime and Owen made their way back into the hospital, the lights were down and everyone was panicking.

"_Fifteen major explosions, at strategic points across the city. There's currently a surge in traffic trying to leave the city but the explosions have cut off all major routes in and out. Landlines, mobile phones and IT networks all down, TV and radio off air. He's completely crippled us Gwen._"

"Shit." Jaime whispered, Ianto cleared his throat,

"_Not wanting to be the harbinger of doom but the systems which serve the Turnmill nuclear plant have all gone off-line._" Gwen sighed,

"_Right, Tosh, Ianto, you have to stabilise the nuclear power station, make that a priority. Owen, Jaime, what's it like at the hospital?_" Owen shook his head,

"Lost all power. The backup generators gave out in the blast. Every single machine in this hospital is down. It's a disaster." Jaime gritted her teeth,

"OK, all of you, listen to me. We're gonna fix this, we're gonna put this city back together, we're gonna find Jack and we're gonna punish John. Now, I need you to be careful. OK?"

DwTwDwTw

"_Jaime, meet me at the hub._"

The cog door rolled open and Jaime had her sonic screwdriver out, while Gwen had her gun. Gwen checked all different angles while Jaime scanned the place, they stepped out slowly along the walkway. Jaime heard Hart from behind her,

"You took your time." Jaime and Gwen swung around, Gwen pointing her gun,

"Get on your knees!" Hart rolled his eyes,

"Honestly, it's just sex, sex, sex with you people!" Gwen cocked her gun,

"Now!" Hart raised an eyebrow and complied, casual and slow, "Hands behind your head! I'm gonna need a really good reason not to shoot you within the next 20 seconds." Jaime scoffed,

"I don't need a reason." She swung her fist back and punched him hard in the nose, he placed his hand on it to stop the bleeding, glaring at her,

"Ow! Watch it you mad, pregnant woman! What did I do to you?!" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"You stabbed me you twat!" Hart frowned,

"When?" Jaime nearly growled,

"The last time you were here! I'm the one you stuck in the weevil cell!" Hart raised his eyebrows,

"You look different." Jaime sneered,

"I'm a Time-Lady; I point and laugh at Time-Agents!" Hart smiled slightly,

"Alright then ladies, I have a brilliant reason why you shouldn't shoot me, I know where Jack is." Gwen narrowed her eyes,

"You're lying." Hart shook his head,

"He's buried alive, somewhere beneath this city. I came back to help you." Jaime scoffed,

"You bombed this city!" Hart raised his voice,

"Listen to me! You have to believe me. It's Gray, Jack's brother, that's been doing all this." Jaime bit her lip, Gwen frowned,

"Don't talk rubbish."

"He placed a bomb on me, molecularly bonded the detonator to my skin," He waved his right arm a bit, "I had to do what he wanted." He stood and walked towards them, holding out the vortex manipulator welded to his skin, "Look! He forced me to bury Jack and then he freed me, he told me I could go anywhere I wanted. I could've run, but I chose to come back here." He put his arm down and Jaime sighed,

"Why should we trust you?" He looked down and took two deep breaths,

"They were separated as children. Gray was abducted. When I found him he was chained to the ruins of a city on the Bedlam Outlands... surrounded by corpses. He was the only one left. The creatures had long since gone. Dunno how long he'd been there. He thought I was the rescuing hero." He paused, "So, it took me too long to realise he'd learned terrible things watching those creatures. He let me trust him..." He stopped, screaming in pain, before stopping, "Argh! The molecules are unbonding. Just like he promised." He started to undo his wrist strap. It came off, so did quite a lot of skin." He laughed, "Aargh! Oh, God." He pulled it free, "See? Free man. Apparently. I didn't have to come back here. I could've run." Gwen stepped forward slightly,

"You find Jack, I'll let you live. But you'd better be quick." Hart nodded,

"Fine." He turned to Jaime, "I need you to run a trace for an etheric particle signal NME transmitting at 200 betacycles." Jaime shook her head, scanning quickly with her sonic,

"No signals even vaguely resembling that." Hart frowned,

"Uh, no, there must be. That transmitter was guaranteed for five millennia through three ecological permalayers - it has to still be transmitting. If not, we'll never find him. He'll be buried...forever." A piercing tone interrupted them, causing Gwen and Hart to flinch and cover their ears in pain,

"What is that?" She looked up at Jaime, who was unaffected. Jaime ran up to the computers and looked at the security cameras, showing thousands of weevils escaping, and the ones in the holding cells leaving too, the noise stopped and Jaime turned to them,

"Oh, there are weevils loose in the lower corridors." Hart and Gwen stood next to her, "Oh, my God, what's going on, how did they get out?" Hart sighed,

"It's Gray. He must be here in the city, he said he was gonna take Jack's life; destroy it from the inside out. A weevil wake-up call could be just the beginning." Ianto voice came from over the comm,

"_Jaime, Owen, Gwen, can you hear me? The streets are flooded with weevils, they came out of nowhere. There's no chance we'll get to the nuclear power station in time._" Owen laughed slightly,

"_Ianto, leave it to me. I can get there._" Gwen frowned,

"How?"

"_King of the Weevils, remember?_" Jaime sighed,

"Owen, be careful."

"_Course I will, love._" Jaime turned to the others,

"I'm going with him." Gwen frowned,

"How?" Jaime held up her wrist-strap,

"You really think the Doctor could stop me." She tapped in the co-ordinates for the nuclear power station, "Wish me luck." She winked at them and teleported out. She appeared in a hallway near the control room and run to where Owen and one of the workers were, the worker was glaring at him,

"Yeah? What d'you know about nuclear containment structure?" Jaime walked casually into the room,

"I'm pretty sure I know a bit, I'm presuming if you've run out of power, then the containment structure iss over pressurised. The containment spray and cooling systems aren't working so the fuel probably can't be cooled down, it's overheating. So sooner rather than later there'll be a meltdown and radioactive material will be released into the atmosphere. Yeah? Roughly?" The worker nodded at her,

"Roughly." Owen turned to her,

"Jaime, get out of here." Jaime shook her head,

"I'm not going anywhere." She turned to the woman,

"Right, you need to go. Be careful, there are creatures out there on the loose. Take this; it's a kind of mace." She handed her a tube and the woman left after saying her thanks. Jaime tapped her comm, "Tosh, I'm gonna need your help, it'll take ages to shut it down my way, so…what you got?" Tosh sighed,

"_OK, I don't want you to panic, but the reactor's already hit the critical point._" Owen frowned,

"You're telling me it's going into meltdown, aren't you? And we're at the eye of the storm."

"_Yeah._" Owen looked at Jaime,

"Jaime, can you help her fix it?" Jaime nodded,

"Course I can. Remember, me and Tosh, we're brilliant!"

"_I'm gonna try and divert power from the auxiliary source back to Turnmill. If that works, I can talk you through restoring the coolant system. Right. Now..._" There was a muffled bang and Tosh gasped, Jaime stopped,

"Tosh!" She stepped up to the controls and began to sonic it, diverting the power manually, suddenly, the lights came on, Owen smiled,

"Here we go. Right, you've done it Tosh, you've got power! Are you OK?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine._" Jaime frowned,

"Tosh are you hurt?"

"_Who, me? No, I'm fine! Just my arm. I'm sorting out another painkiller._" She paused, "_Oh no._" Jaime turned to the controls,

"Shit." Owen looked at her,

"What? What's the matter?"

"_There's no way to stop the melt down. It's gone too far._" Owen sighed,

"Ok, that's not good, is it? But, come on, Tosh, there's gotta be something, Jaime?!" Jaime frowned,

"The only way is to vent to vent the flow channels internally." Owen shook his head,

"Vent them where?" Jaime looked down. "Vent them where?!"

"_The area you're in is the containment building._" Jaime looked up,

"Tosh, I can set up a time-delay programme, channel the fuel into the bunker and instigate permanent lockdown. Seal the building and the meltdown will be contained within."

"_And, obviously, remember to get out._" Owen,

"I think I can remember that bit." He turned to Jaime, "Get out." Jaime shook her head,

"I am not leaving you, your body wouldn't survive this!" Owen gripped her arms,

"You have to leave! You could kill our baby!" Jaime shook her head,

"You're the one who needs me! I can help!"

"_I'll open the system protocol, you just need to enter the timeframe and authorise, OK?_"

Owen nodded at Jaime, "Okay. Tosh, thank you."

"_That's what I'm here for._" Jaime turned to the controls and began to type in the codes, Owen entered the timeframe and grinned,

"Yes! Rock and roll!" Jaime's smile faded as the computer started to beep.

"_Oh no…Owen, get out of there! There's a power surge in the system! When that hits, it'll trigger an emergency lockdown!_" Red lights began to flash and they ran to the door, it began to close and shut, just as they reached it, Owen threw his hands up,

"No! No! Tosh! Toshiko! I can't get out! Not like this. Not like this! I'm not going yet." He turned to Jaime, "I promised you forever! TOSH! Get us out of here, Tosh! Get us out of here! I've died once, I'm not doing it again! Where's Jack? Where's Gwen, Ianto, John? You want to watch the dead man die again?" Jaime sobbed,

"Owen! Stop!" Owen shook his head,

"Oh Why should I do that? Where's the fun in that? I'm gonna rage my way to oblivion." He started to shout, Jaime grabbed his arm,

"Owen! Stop, please!" Owen turned to her,

"Why? Give me one good bloody reason why - one good reason why I shouldn't keep screaming." Jaime clutched his jacket,

"Because you're breaking my heart!" Owen stopped and hugged her tightly, kissing her head,

"I'm sorry, oh, Jaime, I am so sorry." Jaime shook her head,

"No. I'm getting us out of here." She untangled herself from him and made her way towards the door, "I can teleport us out, the radiation is too high, but…" She unwired a part of the manipulator and connected it the door's keypad, "If I connect this to this…It may burn out my screwdriver but…" She shoved her sonic into the wirings of the door and the whole thing sparked, the door opened only slightly and she grabbed it, pushing it to the left, opening a gap large enough for her and Owen to squeeze through, "Owen!" Owen looked over at her and she pushed him through the door, she went back to the control panel and typed in a code, flipping a switch before following him out the gap, "The power surge is now counting down." She put her hand through the gap and yanked her sonic and manipulator out of the wiring, causing the door to seal shut again, bringing her arm out just in time. She turned to Owen and threw herself into his arms, he stroked her hair,

"We're safe. We're safe! Oh God. We're safe!" Jaime grinned up at him and kissed him hard; he pulled back and kissed her forehead before pressing the comms, leading her out of the building, "Tosh? Toshiko? We did it! Jack? Ianto, Gwen?" Jaime typed in the hub's co-ordinates, they appeared in the workstations and the first thing Jaime saw was a trail of blood,

"Tosh?!" She ran towards the medical bay where she saw Tosh laying in Jack's arm's, he abdomen bleeding still, even in death. She ran down the stairs, "Tosh?!" She pushed past Ianto and Hart, crouched down next to her still body, opposite Gwen, tears fell from her face, "Oh, Tosh…" Jack looked up at her,

"Owen?" Jaime nodded,

"We're fine. We're both fine." Owen slowly walked down the stairs, coming to a stop and looking down at his friend,

"Oh, Tosh…why didn't you say."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was lying on the sofa in the hub with Owen whose hand was placed protectively on her stomach, watching silently as Ianto updated her personnel records, Jack put away Tosh's stuff into a metal suitcase and Gwen cleared her desk. Gwen was placing Tosh's glasses in a box when a video popped up onto the screen; it was Tosh, wearing her glasses,

"OK. So…if you're seeing this, I guess it means I'm... well, dead. Hope it was impressive! Not crossing the road or an incident with a toaster. I just wanted to say... it's OK. It really is. Jack, you saved me. You showed me all the wonders of the universe and...All those possibilities. And I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you. And Owen, you never knew. I love you. All of you. And... I hope I did well." Tosh reached forward and pressed a key, ending the video and fading away. Jaime stood and went over to Gwen, hugging her,

"Now, we carry on." Gwen shook her head,

"I don't think I can, not after this." Jack shook his head,

"You can." He looked at all of them individually, "We all can. The end is where we start from."

_**END OF EPISODE FIFTEEN**_

**Emotional…Well, there we have it! That's how Owen survived! I always knew he'd survive… I kept the last two episodes as one chapter because Jaime can't really be getting exploded when she's six months pregnant – Time-Lady or not.**

**Next up is an interlude: Baby Names (Wonder what that's about XD) and then it's…The Stolen Earth! I am actually so excited for it!**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	19. Interlude 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**All the names either Jaime or Owen don't like doesn't mean I don't like them!**

**ENJOY XD**

Jaime was lying on the sofa in her and Owen's apartment balancing a baby book on her stomach. It was two months since Tosh's death, two months since Jack's brother Gray had nearly destroyed Cardiff and only one month to go until Jaime gave birth. Owen was in the kitchen making tea and laughing at some of her suggestions, Jaime glared at him,

"Oi! What's wrong with Kenneth?!" Owen shook his head, placing her tea on the table and picking up her legs, resting them on his lap as he sat down,

"Nothing! Nothin', it's just a bit…I dunno…just no." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Fine. How about Brandon." Owen shook his head,

"Too American." Jaime turned a page,

"What about Paisley for a girl?" Owen made a thoughtful face,

"Perhaps a middle name, but I'm still dead certain it's a boy." Jaime huffed,

"It could be a girl!" Owen put up his hands,

"I'm just saying! How about Riley." Jaime shook her head,

"No. Had a boyfriend called Riley when I was younger…what about Matthew?" Owen shook his head,

"I had a bully called Matthew at school." Jaime grinned,

"You were bullied?!" Owen glared at her,

"Stop it…" Jaime winked and turned back to the book,

"What about…Max?" They looked at each other, "Nah…" Owen looked at the book,

"Tom…no…James…no…" He looked at Jaime, grinning, "What about Owen?" Jaime looked at him,

"Owen…I am not calling our baby after you! There will be no Owen Juniors!" Owen pouted slightly,

"Why not?" Jaime looked at him,

"No." Owen sighed,

"Fine. How about Finn?" Jaime shook her head,

"No." Owen frowned,

"Why not?" Jaime shrugged,

"Just 'cause." She smiled slightly, "How about…Ianto?" Owen glared at her,

"We are not naming him after the tea-boy!" She opened her mouth but her cut her off, "Or Jack! We've already agreed, Martha's Godmother and Jack's Godfather, so we do not need to name our son or daughter after either of them!" Jaime shrugged,

"Alright, what about Gwen for a girl and Rhys for a boy." She started laughing at Owen's stern face, "Okay, okay, we won't name our baby after anyone we know!" Owen nodded,

"Good. What about…Michael?" Jaime pursed her lips,

"Maybe…it's a bit…y'know…Michael." Owen shook his head, chuckling,

"No. I don't know!" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Whatever, it could be a girl…" Owen nodded,

"Fine, how about Rose for a girl?" Jaime shook her head,

"Doctor would have a heart-attack." Owen nodded,

"Okay, Sarah?" Jaime shook her head,

"Another companion." Owen sighed,

"Which name wasn't a companion to him?!" Jaime frowned,

"I'm not too sure…" Owen laughed at her,

"Okay, what about Sam?" Jaime looked at him,

"Boy or girl?" Owen shrugged,

"Either?" Jaime nodded,

"Quite nice…" She turned the page in the book, "How about Celine for a girl, it means star?" Owen smiled,

"I like that. It's nice." Jaime winked,

"So Celine for a girl then?" Owen nodded, sticking out his hand,

"Celine for a girl." Jaime shook it before turning back to the book,

"Back to boys…What about Arthur?" Owen pulled a faced,

"Umm…more of middle name, me thinks…" Jaime nodded,

"Oh, Owen…are you agreeing with me on two names?!" Owen slapped her leg playfully,

"Oi, watch it." Jaime giggled,

"Oh but honey, you're just too easy to wind up…" Owen glared at her,

"It's only you who winds me up, _sweetie_…" Jaime patted his hand,

"It's a gift…" Owen took the book from her grasp,

"Alright then, Mrs Harper, back to the book…Jacob? Noah? Ethan? Dylan?" Jaime shook her head,

"Nope, no, maybe, no." Owen smirked at her,

"Picky, aren't you?" Jaime nodded,

"Very." Owen rolled his eyes,

"Okay, how about Winston?" Jaime sighed,

"Churchill would have a field day…" Owen smiled slightly,

"That's a no then…what about Zack?" Jaime frowned,

"No." Owen raised his eyebrows, but moved on,

"Um…Joshua?" Jaime shrugged,

"Perhaps…" Owen beamed at the book,

"Rory. Rory, that's our baby's name." Jaime grinned,

"I like Rory." Owen raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, Jaime…Are you agreeing with me?" Jaime bit her lip, frowning,

"I seem to be, Mr Harper." Owen grinned,

"Good. Because I like the name Rory." Jaime nodded,

"Me too," She placed a hand on her stomach, "Hello, Rory Arthur Harper, or Celine Harper." Owen raised an eyebrow,

"Rory _Arthur Harper_? Jaime, it nearly rhymes!" Jaime smiled,

"I know! It's so cute!" Owen shook his head,

"Okay then, Rory Arthur Harper it is, or Celine Harper." Jaime nodded, beaming; Owen took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, "What am I going to do with you, Mrs Harper?"

**HEY! Another chapter! Quite short, but it's only an interlude…**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	20. The Stolen Earth

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**Bit of a Time Leap…**

**ENJOY XD**

It was seven months since Tosh's death, seven months since Jack's brother Gray nearly destroyed Cardiff and four months since the birth of Rory Arthur Harper.

Jaime and Owen could not stop smiling and doting on their new baby, Jaime had him in the hub and the birth certificate was kept in lockdown in the Torchwood Archives. They always brought him to the hub, as per Gwen and Jack's orders, and he spent most of his time there. One morning, Owen, Jaime and baby Rory walked into the hub and Jaime sat on the sofa with Rory while Owen took a look at some files that had been sent to him that morning. Jack walked in and kissed his godson on the head before making his way into his office, Ianto sat down next to Jaime,

"Y'alright, Jay?" Jaime nodded,

"Yeah, Yan, I'm brilliant." Gwen came in late again and snuck towards her station, winking at her three co-workers, making a shh-ing motion, Jaime's laugh was cut off by a sudden earthquake hitting the hub, Ianto fell from the sofa and Jaime clutched Rory to her, metal stands fell, coffee cups, files and plants all fell, there was even some rubble on the floor. It stopped as quickly as it started and Jaime stood shakily from the sofa, holding a now crying Rory, "Whoa! What happened?! Owen? Gwen? Jack? Ianto?!" Jack stumbled from his office and Jaime saw Owen, Gwen and Ianto in an untidy pile on the floor, Ianto looked at her,

"No broken bones... slight loss of dignity. No change there, then." Jaime laughed in relief and helped Owen to his feet, passing Rory to him, Gwen stood, shocked,

"The whole city must've felt that! The whole of South Wales!" Jack nodded, shrugging on his coat,

"I'm gonna take a look outside..." As the cog door rolled shut behind him, Jaime sniffed,

"Can anyone smell that?" She sniffed again, "That's not right." Ianto pointed at his computer screen,

"Uh, Gwen, little bit bigger than South Wales…" Jaime rushed over to the computer and pressed a couple of buttons to access the CCTV, her eyes widened,

"No…That's impossible!" Jack came rushing back inside,

"Have you seen…?" Jaime nodded, turning back to the computer, looking through the news channels; the AMNN's headline read 'Worldwide Emergency, Planets Appear in Skies',

"_The United Nations has issued an edict asking the citizens of the world not to panic. So far, there has been no explanation of the twenty-six planets which have appeared in the sky._" Ianto changed the channel and Richard Dawkins appeared,

"_But it's an empirical fact: the planets didn't come to us, we came to them. Just look at the stars - we are in a completely different region of space. We've travelled._" Ianto changed it again, Paul O'Grady came on,

"_Do you know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things - have you seem them? Did you see them?_" Shouts of agreements came from the audience, "_I thought, what was I drinking last night? Furniture polish?_" Ianto burst out laughing and Jaime giggled, causing Jack to turn to them,

"Ianto! Jaime! There's a time and a place." Ianto nodded, turning of the screen, chuckling slightly,

"He is funny though." Jaime walked over to Owen, she wiggled one of Rory's little fingers,

"How is he?" Owen rocked him slightly,

"He's better, probably felt like he was in the wrong place…" Owen looked at her, "He's gonna be brilliant, just like his mum." Jaime gave him a small smile,

"Oh, Owen, you're alright yourself." He shook his head at her before bending slightly and giving her a lingering kiss,

"I love you E.T, forever." Jaime nodded,

"Forever and ever, Owe." They made their way back to the others, who were standing in front of a screen displaying the planets, Jaime budged passed Ianto and sonicked the screen, causing a 3-D image to appear, Jack looked at the readings,

"Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell keeping the air and holding in the heat." Ianto shrugged,

"Whoever's done this wants the human race alive. That's a plus…Twenty-seven planets, including the Earth." There was a flashing red spot of light visible amongst the planets, Gwen pointed at it,

"No, but what's that? That's not a planet!" Jaime looked at the red dot, dread filling inside her,

"Someone tried to move the Earth before…" She zoomed in on the spot and the red spots turned into spaceships, Gwen ran towards another computer,

"Three-thousand miles and closing. But who are they?!" Jaime's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID; Martha Jones. She flipped it up quickly,

"Martha Jones! Oh am I glad to hear your voice!"

"_Jaime! Have you heard from the Doctor?_" Jaime sighed,

"Not a word. Where are you?"

"_New York._" Jaime huffed,

"Lucky for some."

"_I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo._" Jaime scoffed,

"Did you get that thing working?" Confusion was evident in Martha's voice,

"_Indigo's top secret. No-one's supposed to know about it._" Jaime laughed,

"Martha, please, don't insult my intelligence. UNIT really needs to sort out their easy accessible passwords, please, I got the Indigo one in less than ten seconds!" Gwen turned to them,

"Fifteen-hundred miles, and accelerating. They're almost here." Jaime opened her mouth to tell Martha when a voice cut across from the computer,

"_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_" Jaime shook her head,

"No! Oh, God, no!" She and Jack looked at each other, hopelessly, Gwen stared at them both,

"Jaime? What is it? Who are they? Do you know them, Jack?" Jaime had tears down her cheeks and she pulled Rory and Owen close to her,

"Oh my baby, my poor baby…"

"_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_" Jaime shook her head at Gwen and Ianto, who Jack had taken into his arms,

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, but we're dead."

"_DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF EARTH! DALEKS ARE MASTERS OF EARTH!_" Jaime rushed to a computer as an alarm sounded, voices filtered through the speakers,

"_The shields are down! There's so many of them! Abandon ship!_" Jaime turned to Jack in horror,

"The Valiant's down!" Ianto turned to them from another computer,

"Airforce retreating over North Africa! Daleks landing in Japan." Owen was typing frantically at his station, having placed Rory in his Moses Basket,

"We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane." Gwen looked at Jaime,

"Jaime! Manhattan!" Jaime grabbed her phone,

"Martha! Get out of there!"

"_I can't do that, Jaime, I have a job to do._"

"They're targeting military bases, and you're next on the list." Jaime pleaded, she heard a stern voice,

"_Doctor Jones - you will come with me. Project Indigo is being activated. Quick march._" She heard them move.

"_But we can't use Project Indigo. It hasn't been tested, sir, we don't even know if it works!_"

"_Put it on. Fast as you can._" Jaime shouted desperately down the phone,

"Martha, I'm telling you! Don't use project Indigo, it's not safe!" She heard the same stern voice,

"_You take your orders from UNIT, Doctor Jones, not from Torchwood._" Jaime narrowed her eyes,

"I'm not Torchwood! Martha! Please, don't do it! I'm begging you! MARTHA!" She heard her small voice,

"_Bye Jaime._"

"MARTHA!" The line went dead, Jaime stared at the phone in shock before turning to the station near her and sweeping the contents onto the floor in rage, she kicked the desk, "Why?! Why do they survive?! Why do they always fucking SURVIVE?!" She sunk to the floor, Ianto turned to Jack,

"What's project Indigo?" Owen sat next to Jaime and wrapped an arm around her as Jack explained,

"Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans. But they haven't got co-ordinates or stabilisation!" Gwen looked at them,

"Where is she?" Jaime glared at the ground,

"Scattered into atoms…" Gwen gasped. "Martha's down." They sat there in silence until one of the computer screens began to fuzz and a straining voice called out,

"_Can anyone hear me? The subwave network is open, you should be able to hear my voice...Is there anyone there?_" Gwen jumped to her feet, "_This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?_" Gwen began to type,

"Someone's trying to get in touch." Jack scoffed quietly from his seat near the sofa,

"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it." The voice took a sterner tone,

"_Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you!_" Jaime stood with Rory in her arms and Owen copied, the image on the screen cleared slowly, getting more coloured, "_Now, stand to attention, sir!_" Jaime rushed to the computer,

"What?! Who is that?" The image cleared completely, revealing Harriet Jones sitting in her house, flashing her ID card at the screen,

"_Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister._" Jaime's mouth fell open,

"No way! Aw, this is brilliant." She turned slightly to Owen, "I was just saying last week how fab it would be to meet Harriet Jones." She turned back to the screen, "I was just saying! Britain's Golden Age, although…" She narrowed her eyes and leaned in slightly, "Sycorax. Jaime was not impressed…" Harriet smiled slightly.

"_Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?_" She paused, "_Good. Now, let's see if we can talk to each other._" Jaime nodded,

"I can help." She typed in a code with her free hand, causing the screen to split into four squares, Harriet in the first, Torchwood in the second, Sarah Jane and a young boy in the third and the fourth was still flaring. Harriet frowned slightly,

"_The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. Let me just boost the signal…_" She pressed a few buttons and Martha's face appeared in the fourth box,

"_Hello?_" The Torchwood hub was filled with laughs of relief, Jaime shook her head,

"Martha Jones. You are completely impossible!" Martha smiled,

"_I learnt from the best._" Jack stepped next to Jaime,

"Martha, where are you?" Martha shrugged slightly,

"_I guess Project Indigo was cleverer than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second…Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be._" Francine appeared on screen,

"_You came home. At the end of the world, you came back to me._" They smiled at one another before Martha turned back,

"_But all of a sudden, it's like…the laptop turned itself on?_" Harriet nodded,

"_That was me._" She flashed her ID, "_Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister._" Martha nodded,

"_Yes, I know who you are._"

"_I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood - this is Sarah Jane Smith._" Jaime nodded,

"Sarah Jane, great to meet you! Been following your work, I have. Nice work with the Slitheen…" Sarah Jane smiled,

"_Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns._" Jaime shrugged,

"Didn't stop me." She held up Rory slightly so the others could see, "Whoops?" Jack laughed and nodded to Sarah Jane,

"All the same... might I say, looking good, ma'am." Sarah Jane blushed,

"_Really? Ohhh!_" Harriet sighed,

"_Not now, Captain._" She paused, "_Jaime Harper, former companion to the Doctor and all-round genius…_" Jaime waved her hand,

"Stop it!" Harriet just smiled,

"_And also, Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor._" Martha frowned,

"_But, how did you find me?_" Harriet smiled,

"_A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor._" Martha looked nervous,

"_What if the Daleks can hear us?_" Jaime shook her head,

"No! No way! That's fantastic! That's the beauty of the subwave. It's undetectable. Oh, Harriet Jones, you wonderful woman!" Sarah Jane looked impressed,

"_And you invented it?_" Harriet shook her head,

"_I developed it._ _It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation._" Jack shook his head,

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon." He looked at Martha, "Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?" Martha held it up,

"_The Osterhagen Key._" Jaime shook her head,

"That key is not to be used, Martha Jones. Not under any circumstances. I forbid it." Jack looked at her,

"Jaime, what is it?" Jaime glared at him,

"Forget about the key!" Harriet nodded,

"_All we need is the Doctor._" Sarah looked confused,

"_Oh, excuse me, Harriet, but well, the thing is... if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?_" Harriet sighed,

"_He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew - I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen._" Jaime shook her head,

"Harriet, either way, this would have happened." She held up her phone, "But I've been trying to find him. The Doctor's got Martha's phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through. Martha, same problem?" Martha nodded. Harriet smiled,

"_That's why we need the subwave – to bring us all together. Combined forces. The Doctor's secret army!_" Jaime and Jack looked at each other, grinning, Jack turned to the computer,

"Wait a minute. We boost the signal - that's it!" Jaime nodded,

"We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift..." The young boy with Sarah Jane nodded,

"_And we've got Mr Smith!_" Jaime shared an amused look with Owen. "_He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth._ _He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out, all at once!_" Jaime grinned at the teenager,

"Oh! You are stellar! Who are you?" Sarah Jane beamed proudly,

"_That's my son, Luke._" Ianto cleared his throat, shuffling in front of the camera,

"Excuse me. Sorry. Sorry. Hello. Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then the subwave network is going to become... visible. I mean, to the... Daleks." Harriet Jones nodded,

"_Yes, and they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth._" Jaime and Jack saluted her,

"Ma'am." Harriet gave them a small smile,

"_Thank you Captain, Mrs Harper. But there are people out there, dying. On the streets. Now, enough of words. Let's begin._" Jaime put Rory in his basket and dashed to a computer,

"Rift power activated." Gwen nodded,

"All terminals co-ordinated." Owen helped Ianto fix a bunch of wires into the rift machine, Owen nodded,

"National Grid online - giving you everything we've got!" Ianto pulled one of the levers down, Luke's voice came from the subwave,

"_All telephone networks combined._" Martha's voice came through,

"_Sending you the number…now!_" Jaime ran to the computer, taking out her sonic screwdriver and holding it in front of the screen,

"Wait…there. Quicker boost." Harriet nodded to her,

"_Opening subwave to maximum._" Sarah Jane and Luke stepped back,

"_Mr Smith…Make that call._" Jack ran to the machine and pulled the final lever,

"And…sending!" Rings of electric blue light circled out of the column, echoing three beats. Equipment began to explode and sparks began to fly, Jaime ran to one of the computers,

"Harriet, a source has locked onto your location. They've found you."

"_I know. I'm using the network to mask your transmission. Keep going!_" Jaime heard a blast, she flinched but continued typing, "_Captain, I'm transferring the subwave network to Torchwood. You're in charge, now. And tell the Doctor from me: he chose his companions well._" Jack nodded. "_It's been an honour._" Jaime turned away when she heard the familiar sound of someone dying at the hand of a Dalek. The screen went fuzzy once again before clearing, revealing the Doctor and Donna, Jaime ran up to the screen,

"Doctor!" He grinned at her. "Where the fuck have you been?!" The Doctor's smile dropped. "Doctor, it's the Daleks!" They crowd around the screen, Owen holding Rory and Gwen's eyebrows rose,

"Ooh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older." Ianto smirked,

"He's not that young." Sarah Jane and Martha began to talk over each other, the Doctor smiling fondly,

"_Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people!_" Donna pointed at the camera,

"_That's Martha! And Jaime! And Owen!_" She smiled slightly, "_And who's…he?_" The Doctor pointed a finger at her warningly,

"_Captain Jack. Don't…Just don't!_" He smiled, Donna grinned,

"_It's like an outer-space Facebook!_" The Doctor's smile fell ever so slightly,

"_Everyone except Rose…_" Jaime took Rory from Owen,

"Doctor! This is Rory, your 'nephew'!" The Doctor looked as though he was about to reply when the screen went fuzzy again, Jaime held Rory in one arm, typing frantically with the other hand, "Doctor! Doctor!" A voice came from the computer,

"_Your voice is different, and yet, its arrogance is unchanged._" Jaime gritted her teeth,

"No! It can't be…"

"_Welcome…to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race._" Jaime shook her head,

"No! He died!"

"_Have you nothing to say?_" They couldn't hear the Doctor's reply, Jaime shook her head,

"He flew into the jaws of the Nightmare Child! He can't still be alive…"

"_But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself. Emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself._" Jaime frowned, muttering,

"The Time-Lock?

"_And yet, he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine - a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?_" He paused, obviously listening to the Doctor's reply. "_I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body. New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have now?_" Davros was abruptly cut off, Jack began to race around, picking up various bits and pieces, holding his phone to his ear,

"Martha, open that Indigo device! Now, listen to me: lift the central panel. There's a string of numbers that keep changing." Ianto turned to Gwen,

"Gwen! Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us." They switched terminals and Jaime turned to Jack, who was still talking to Martha,

"But the fourth number keeps oscillating between two different digits. Tell me what they are." He paused, "That's a teleport base-code, and that's all I need to get this thing working again." Ianto helped him into his jacket and he adjusted his manipulator. "Oscillating four... and nine. Thank you, Martha Jones." Jaime turned to Owen, handing him Rory and kissing them both quickly,

"I have to find him." Gwen handed Jack a gun and Jack nodded to them all,

"I've gotta go. I've got to find the Doctor." Jaime stood next to him,

"Same." The three looked at them, "We're coming back." Jack looked at them,

"We're coming back!" Gwen shrugged,

"Don't worry about us, just go." Ianto nodded,

"We'll be fine." Owen smiled at Jaime,

"Love you forever." Jaime nodded,

"Forever and ever." They teleported out. Rumble fell from the ceiling, Owen looked up, silent, listening.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The three looked at each other,

"They're here."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime and Jack appeared in a flash, just in time to see the Doctor be struck down by a Dalek's laser, skimming his chest, he fell to the ground and Jack blasted the Dalek, blowing its top casing off. Jaime ran towards the Doctor as a blonde cradled his head in her arms, she knelt next to her as she whispered to him,

"I've got you. It missed you. Look! It's me, Doctor." He smiled slightly through his pain,

"Rose. Long-time no see." Rose nodded slightly,

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." The Doctor began to convulse, "Don't die…Oh please, oh God, don't die!" Jaime stroked his cheek,

"C'mon." She stood pulling Rose up with her, "Get him into the TARDIS, quick! Move!" She and Rose helped carry him to the TARDIS as Jack picked up Rose's gun."

DwTwDwTw

Gwen emerged from the armoury with three guns, she gave one to Ianto and one to Owen once he had put Rory safely into the medical bay, underneath the table. Gwen kept one for herself and they loaded them, but Ianto still turned to her,

"But, they don't work against Daleks." Gwen shrugged,

"Yeah? Well, I'm going out fighting. Just like Tosh. How about you two?" Owen nodded,

"Like Tosh." They heard the Dalek cry,

"EXTERMINATE!" Ianto nodded,

"Yes, ma'am."

DwTwDwTw

Jaime and Rose lay the Doctor down on the grilled floor as he twitched and moaned in pain. Rose continued to cradle him, tears spilling from her eyes. Donna looked at Jaime, distressed, "What – What do we do? There must be some medicine or something!" Jaime shook her head,

"Just step back." Jack tried to get Rose up, "Rose! Do as I say! Get back!" Rose didn't even look away from him. "He's dying Rose, you know what happens next!" Jack made his way back to Donna, who was confused,

"What do you mean?"

"But you can't...not now, I came all this way." Rose whispered, Jaime grabbed her,

"Rose, he'll be alive, that's all that matters!" Donna looked at Jack,

"What do you mean? What happens next?" The Doctor held the hand near Jaime out in front of him, it glowed with an orange glow,

"It's starting." Rose stepped away and Jaime held his hand, planting a quick kiss on it. He smiled at her slightly and she stepped away, standing with the other three.

DwTwDwTw

The Dalek broke into the hub where Gwen, Ianto and Owen were waiting with their guns, the door rolled open and a Dalek appeared,

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" They began to fire, Owen and Gwen shouting with rage as they did so.

DwTwDwTw

The Doctor struggled to his feet as the orange glow overtook his whole body, the four stepped back, Jack put an arm around Donna and Rose, while Jaime stood slightly nearer,

"Good luck, Theta." Donna still sounded confused,

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Rose tried to explain to her,

"When he's dying, his – his body, it – it repairs itself, it changes." She sobbed. "But you can't!" The Doctor looked at Jaime,

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I'm regenerating!" He threw his head backwards, his arms flung wide – an orange energy exploded from his skin, erupting through the neck and sleeves of his suit. Donna, Jack and Rose were forced to avert their eyes at the light intensity. Jaime squinted through the blaze to watch as he regenerated, desperate to see what would come next.

_**END OF EPISODE SIXTEEN**_

**THREE UPDATES!**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


	21. Journey's End

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, only Jaime. Anything you recognize belongs to BBC. **

**ENJOY XD**

The orange regenerative energy was exploding from the Doctor's skin. Suddenly, Jaime rushed forward, directing his hands at his hand in a jar that once belonged to Jack; it began to bubble and glow, the energy flowing into it. The Doctor stopped glowing and stumbled backwards, breathless - the same man. Jaime grinned at him as he beamed,

"Now, then. Where were we?" Jaime threw her arms around his neck,

"Oh, I am brilliant!" He smiled at her when she let go and began to dart around the console, pushing and pulling at random things.

DwTwDwTw

In the Torchwood hub, Gwen, Owen and Ianto were firing incessantly at the Dalek, before they stopped suddenly. Owen stepped forward, he noticed something odd about the bullets, he looked at them in confusion – they had stopped. In mid-air. Gwen stepped next to him and went to touch one, but the air rippled out from her finger as though there was an invisible way, Ianto frowned,

"What?"

DwTwDwTw

Jaime was crouching with the Doctor next to the jar, which was still bubbling and glowing, the Doctor smiled, "There, now." He blew gently onto the jar and it calmed down, he stood and turned to the other three, Jaime copying, "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as that was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?" Jaime winked at him,

"Look at him! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I made him siphon off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle–" The Doctor took over,

"Namely, my hand. My hand, there. My handy spare hand." He turned to Rose, "Remember? Christmas Day? Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand!" Rose looked slowly between him and the hand. "What do you think?" Rose edged towards him,

"And…you're still you?" The Doctor nodded,

"I'm still me." Rose stepped up and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. Their eyes were squeezed shut in a moment of bliss, Jack grinned at Jaime and Donna looked up at him,

"You can hug me, if you want…" Jack laughed and Donna turned serious, "No, really, you can hug me."

DwTwDwTw

Owen was looking at one of the computers, he laughed, "It's a time-lock. The ultimate defence program. Tosh was working on it." Ianto looked at him,

"I thought she never finished it?" Owen nodded,

"She didn't completely finish it, guess who tweaked it…" He nodded, "Correct. Jaime Harper! The Hub's sealed in a time-bubble. Nothing can get in." Gwen frowned,

"But that means we can't get out." Owen shook his head,

"Nope. Not without unlocking that Dalek. We're trapped inside. It's all up to Jack and Jaime, now."

DwTwDwTw

Rose turned to Jaime, "Jaime, right?! It's great to see you!" Jaime frowned,

"Rose, don't you mean meet? I've never met you before." Rose waved her hand, about to reply when the power cut off, the Doctor shuffled around the console,

"They've got us. Power's gone... some kind of chronon loop!" The TARDIS surged to the side and Jaime fell onto the yellow seat. Jack sighed as the TARDIS was teleported to the Crucible,

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Donna turned to the Doctor,

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" The Doctor suddenly remembered something, he turned to Rose,

"Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe - you've seen the future, what was it?" Rose shrugged slightly,

"It's the darkness." Donna nodded,

"The stars were going out." Rose frowned,

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this um... this travel machine, this... uh... Dimension Cannon, so I could... well, so I could..." The Doctor looked at her, eyebrows raised,

"What?" Rose looked at him,

"So I could come back." The Doctor grinned at her, letting out a boyish giggle. "Shut up...! Anyway, suddenly, it started to work. And the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world - not just in yours - but the whole of reality, even the Void was dead. Something is... destroying everything." Donna looked at Rose,

"In that parallel world…you side something about me." Rose nodded,

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... it's weird, Donna, but they all seem to converge on you." Donna looked genuinely bemused,

"But why me? I mean... what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick!" The computer bleeped and Jaime sighed,

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard..." A Dalek's voice came from outside,

"_DOCTOR! YOU WILL STEP FORTH OR DIE!_" The Doctor looked at the door,

"We'll have to go out. 'Cos if we don't, they'll get in." Rose looked at him,

"You told me nothing could get through those doors…" Jack nodded,

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jaime shook her head,

"But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire... at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood." Jack turned to Rose,

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Rose shook her head,

"It needs another twenty minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving." The Doctor turned to Jaime and Jack,

"What about your teleports?" Jaime shook her head,

"Went down with the power-loss." The Doctor nodded,

"Right then. All of us together…" He trailed off, looking at Donna, "Donna?" Donna didn't react, he stepped near her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Donna." She blinked,

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled sadly at her,

"I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do." Donna nodded,

"No, I know." Rose turned to them,

"So, Daleks." She laughed nervously. "Heh!" Jack nodded,

"Oh, God!" He laughed to, they turned to the Doctor, who smiled,

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us…all of it…everything we did…" He turned to Donna, "You were brilliant." He turned to Jack, "And you were brilliant." He turned to Rose, "And you were brilliant." Finally, he looked at Jaime, "You…you were fantastic!" Jaime grinned,

"Blimey…" The Doctor, Rose and Jack made their way to the door, Jaime stepped back and looked at Donna,

"You alright?" Donna nodded slightly,

"Yeah…just a bit…" Jaime nodded,

"Crazy?" Donna nodded, Jaime ignored the Daleks' cries outside and frowned at Donna, "Donna, are you sure you're okay?" Donna was about to reply when the TARDIS doors slammed shut, the two women ran up to them,

"Doctor?!" Donna banged on the door, "What've you done?" Jaime heard the Doctor through the door,

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!" Jaime banged on the door,

"Oi! We're not staying inside!" She continued to bang on the door, "DOCTOR?!" Donna and Jaime suddenly felt the TARDIS shake, she stumbled back up to the console and held on as glass began to explode from the outside, fires began to start and Donna gripped the railings for support,

"Doctor?!" All the lights around the console smashed, causing Jaime to scream as little cuts littered he face, she put her head down and clung to the console. She saw Donna curl up on the other side of the console and moved to reach her, smoke filled the room and the TARDIS gave a shake that sent Jaime crashing onto the yellow seats, Donna was now on her hands and knees, coughing and panting. She and Jaime both stopped when they saw the hand, a strange glow was emitting from it, she reached out and touched the jar, Jaime shook her head,

"Donna!" The orange energy surrounded her, she gasped, shaking violently and the jar smashed, the hand fell onto the grilled floor and Donna and Jaime watched as the fingers began to twitch, a body began to form out of the light before it was completed, the body sat up suddenly, eyes wide, before Jaime realized it was an exact replica of the Doctor – except he was naked. Stark naked. Donna looked amazed,

"It's you!" The 'Doctor' nodded,

"Oh yes." Jaime saw Donna's head move downwards slightly before looking up again,

"You're naked." The 'Doctor' nodded again,

"Oh, yes." Jaime's eyes widened slightly before she covered them with her hands. She peeked through them to see the 'Doctor' press a button on the console from his position on the floor with gritted teeth and wild eyes. The TARDIS began to materialise and Jaime sighed in relief.

DwTwDwTw

The 'Doctor' jumped off the railings and stood near the yellow seat next to the console, he pulled on his old blue suit jacket over a burgundy t-shirt, "All repaired! Lovely." He put a finger to his lips, "Shh! No-one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when they can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner." He stopped rambling and looked at the two women, "I like blue, what do you think?" Donna threw up her hands,

"You – Are – Bonkers!" The 'Doctor' looked at his blue suit,

"Why?! What's wrong with blue?" Donna grimaced and looked between him and Jaime,

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!" Jaime shook her head,

"No, Donna…" The 'Doctor' grinned,

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm unique. Never been another like me! Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand – look at my hand, I love that hand..." He wiggled his fingers, "But then you touched it – WHAM!" Jaime and Donna jumped, "Shh...Instantaneous biological meta-crisis. I grew...out of you." He sniffed, "Still, could be worse." Donna glared at him,

"Oi! Watch it, spaceman."

"Oi! Watch it, Earth-girl." The 'Doctor' replied, quick as a shot, before his mouth dropped open, "I sound like you! I sound all... all sort of, rough."

"Oi!"

"Oi!" Jaime shushed them,

"Spanner, shh!" The 'Doctor' looked at her and then back at Donna,

"Must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No. Oh! You are kidding me, no WAY. One heart...I've only got one heart! This body…has only one heart!" Jaime laughed in triumph,

"Ha!" He looked at her. "You have one heart! You're like…human!" The 'Doctor' shook his head, appalled,

"No…" Jaime nodded, grinning,

"Oh yeah!" The 'Doctor' grimaced,

"Oh, that's disgusting!" Donna frowned,

"Oi!"

"Oi!" Donna crossed her arms,

"Stop it!" Jaime shook her head,

"Wait, you…" She looked at the 'Doctor', "You're…part Time-Lord, part human…" The 'Doctor' looked at Donna,

"Well isn't that wizard?" Donna ignored his remark and frowned,

"I kept hearing that noise... that heartbeat." The 'Doctor' nodded,

"Oh, that was me. My single heart." He walked over to the console, waving a hand dismissively, "'Cos I'm a complicated event in time and space, must've rippled back. Converging on you." Donna still looked confused,

"But why me?" Jaime smiled at her,

"Because you're special." Donna sighed,

"I keep telling you: I am not special." The 'Doctor' shook his head,

"No, but you are, you…" He looked at her in realisation, "Oh...you really don't believe that, do you?" He tapped his head, "I can see, Donna...what you're thinking. All that attitude, all that lip, 'cos all this time...you think you're not worth it." Donna shook her head, visibly upset,

"Stop it."

"Shouting at the world because no-one's listening. Well, why should they?"

"Doctor? Stop it." The 'Doctor' ignored her,

"But look at what you did...no. It's more than that, it's like..." He paused. "We were always heading for this…You came to the TARDIS…And you found me again...Your grand-dad…Your Car! Donna, your car! You parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land, that's not coincidence at all!" He spun on the spot, fingers to his temples, "We've been blind! Something's been drawing us together for such a long time." Jaime raised an eyebrow,

"But you're talking like…destiny." Donna nodded,

"But there's no such thing…is there?" The 'Doctor' frowned,

"It's still not finished. It's like…the pattern's not complete. The strands are still joining together. But heading for what?"

DwTwDwTw

Jaime, Donna and the 'Doctor' were watching on the TARDIS screen as the prisoners of the Daleks were vaporised using a Reality Bomb. Donna turned to the two, "What is it? Jaime? Doctor? What did it do?" Jaime opened and closed her mouth a few time, she had no words, she just shook her head. The 'Doctor' began to rush around with Donna to try to find something to use against the Daleks while Jaime carried on watching the screen, it faded out before Martha's face appeared,

"Oh, Martha Jones…" She smiled slightly, a smile which faded when she held something up,

"_This is Martha Jones representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce on behalf of the Human Race. Can you hear me?...This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat: Can you hear me?_" She paused, obviously listening to a reply Jaime just couldn't hear, "_Doctor! I'm sorry. I had to…_" She gestured the key in her hand, "_I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone, or I'll use it…There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart…The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the Human Race is so great, so without hope...that this becomes the final option._" The Doctor said something. "_Don't argue with me, Doctor._ _'Cos there's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven planets for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it? Who's that? Oh my God…he found you._" A split screen occurred, and Jack, Sarah-Jane and two others were in that one,

"_Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off._ _I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe._ _I break the shell... the entire Crucible goes up…_" There was a pause before Sarah-Jane raised her hand,

"_From me. We had no choice, we saw what happened to the prisoners. Davros._" She ended in a whisper. "_That's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?_ _And I've learned how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star - it gets opened!_" Jack grabbed the necklace,

"_I'll do it…Don't imagine I wouldn't._" Suddenly both transmissions cut out, but not before Jaime saw Martha and the other four vanish through teleportation.

DwTwDwTw

As the TARDIS landed, the 'Doctor' stepped towards the doors with the home-made device, he ran out towards Davros before being thrown backwards by the electricity from Davros' finger. He fell to the floor, winded. A holding cell appeared around him, shimmering blue, Donna ran out before Jaime could stop her,

"Doctor!" She picked up the device, "I've got it! But I don't know what to do!" Davros sent her flying backwards with the same electricity, Jaime stepped towards the doors just as a Dalek shot a beam at the device, destroying it. She stepped out,

"Oh, guess I don't get a turn then." She pouted, before pointing to Davros, "Now, now, Davros. You're not gonna shoot me, cause you're pretty interested in who I am, aren't you?" She smirked, "Well, we have twenty-five seconds…so you can wait." She looked at the Doctor before turning back to Davros slightly, "Stay!" She turned to the Doctor again, "Theta! Good to see you…As you can see, I'm not dead." She smiled and looked at Martha. "Martha, Martha, Martha. I'm not too happy with you…the Osterhagen Key? I told you not to even think about using it! Plus, okay, I'm a mother now, that key could've blown up my baby, and there's no force in this entire Universe that would stop me saving him." She smiled at her and turned to Jack. "And you…Captain Jack Harkness, really? Blow up the crucible with all my mates on it? Plus leaving me bossless, and Rory, Godfatherless? Yeah, yeah…" She put on a bad American accent, "'But I can't die!' I don't care! Because I would've killed you again." She smiled again and turned to Davros, "Right, where were we?"

"Who are you?" Davros asked, and Jaime nodded,

"Oh, yeah. I heard this, once before from the Daleks, and I deem it appropriate now. I am the Sister Child of War. Which war you ask? The Time War." She winked at him and smirked. Caan's voice echoed through the vault,

"The Sister Child of War, whose child will be lost, multiple times…" He giggled, "But can she save them all now?" Jaime sneered at him,

"You know what? I had no real reason to talk to you all, because I was the distraction since…" She held a finger up to silence them to hear the Supreme Dalek continue the countdown,

"_FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE…_" Just as the countdown hit one, the bomb powered down and the screen went dead. Jaime turned around and pointed to Donna, who was standing near the controls,

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" She flicked a switch, "That button there." Jaime clapped her hands,

"Donna Noble, everyone!" The Doctor laughed slightly,

"Donna, you can't even change a plug!" Donna grinned and Jaime ran over to help her,

"You wanna bet, Time-Boy?" Davros pointed to the two,

"You will suffer for this!" Jaime and Donna looked at each other, shaking their heads, they both flicked a switch simultaneously, electrocuting Davros' arm, Jaime smiled,

"Oh...! Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion. Good one, Donna!" Davros sounded furious,

"Exterminate her!" The Daleks began surrounding them,

"_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_" Donna pressed a few of the buttons while Jaime flicked some switches, Jaime looked at Donna, pointing at one of the switches, Donna nodded and Jaime flicked it. The Daleks' weapons powered down.

"_WEAPONS NON-FUNCTIONAL!_" Donna pulled a face,

"What? Macro-transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?" The Doctor looked amazed,

"How did you work that out? You…" The 'Doctor' nodded,

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord." Donna grinned,

"Part Human! Oh, yes! That was a two-way biological meta-crisis. Half Doctor…Half Donna!" The Doctor looked at her in realisation,

"The Doctor-Donna... just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor-Donna." Jaime smiled at the two before flicking two of the switches up,

"Holding cells deactivated." The blue lights shimmering around Rose, the Doctor and the other Doctor faded, "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits - get to work!" Both of the Doctors ran over to the control panel to help the two women. Davros pointed at them,

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls!" The Daleks advanced again but Donna spun a disk,

"And…Spin." The Daleks did just that…they spun,

"_HELP ME. HELP ME._" Jack and Jaime started to laugh as they spun uncontrollably, Donna spun the disk again,

"And…the other way!" Jaime laughed, and the Doctor's looked at Donna,

"What did you do?" Donna grinned,

"Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator." Jaime beamed at her,

"That's stellar!" The Doctors looked at each other,

"Why did we never think of that?" Donna laughed,

"Because you two... were just Time Lords! You dumbos. Lacking that little bit of Human, that gut instinct that goes hand-in-hand with planet Earth. The only reason Jaime's nearly as good is because she's really gotten into living on Earth! I could think of ideas that you two couldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you-" She gestured herself, "Best temp in Chiswick?" She wiggled her fingers, "A hundred words per minute!" Jaime patted the amused Doctors on the shoulders,

"If you'll excuse me!" She left the control panel and pushed a Dalek out of her way,

"Move it!" She ran up to Jack and jumped, hugging him with all her might, "Oh Jack! This is brilliant!" Jack chuckled in her ear before letting her go, dragging her into the TARDIS and handing her one of the guns, they left the TARDIS and Jaime threw the gun to Mickey Smith, "Mickey!" He caught it and she went to join the Doctors and Donna, she grinned at them, "Ready?" Donna beamed,

"And reverse!" The four of them each eased out two rods from the controls, the Doctor laughed,

"Off you go, Clom!" Jaime giggled,

"Goodbye the Lost Moon of Poosh!" The 'Doctor' grinned,

"Back home, Adipose Three!" Donna flicked two switches with her hands and one with her foot,

"Shallacatop! Pyrovillia! Jahoo! Topping. Ha!" The Doctor looked at them,

"We need more power!" Rose stepped forward,

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Jaime turned and leant on the controls as the others continued to work, she gestured the Doctor,

"I made him pour all his regeneration energy into his spare hand, Donna touched the hand and he…" She pointed to the 'Doctor', "Grew out of that, but that fed back into Donna. But, it just stayed dormant in her head 'til the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you Davros!" Jaime smiled, "That's why I was a distraction, waiting until Donna got control!" Donna looked at them,

"Part Human...part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor…I got his mind." Sarah-Jane looked between the four,

"So there are technically _four_ of you – including Jaime?" Jack shook his head,

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jaime pointed at him,

"I don't _want_ to know what you're thinking right now!" The Doctor smiled at Donna,

"You're so unique that the timelines were converging on you. Human Being with a Time Lord brain." Davros called out to Dalek Caan,

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?" The mad Dalek giggled and the Doctor nodded,

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages... getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." Dalek Caan giggled again,

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Davros swivelled around to look at him,

"You…betrayed the Daleks?"

"I SAW the Daleks. What we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'no more'." The Supreme Dalek's voice came from above,

"_I WILL DESCEND TO THE VAULT!_" Jack raised his gun,

"Heads up!" The Supreme Dalek descended,

"_DAVROS, YOU HAVE BETRAYED US._" Davros shook his head,

"It was Dalek Caan!"

"_THE VAULT WILL BE PURGED! YOU WILL ALL BE EXTERMINATED!_" He sent a ray towards the controls, causing sparks to fly, Jack ran forward and blasted the Supreme Dalek using his gun,

"Like I was saying, feel this!" The Doctor examined the central column,

"Oh, we've lost the magnatron! And there's only one planet left oh-" He laughed. "Guess which one. Look, we can use the TARDIS!" He ran into the TARDIS and Jaime ran to the controls,

"Holding Earth stability... maintaining atmospheric shell."

"The prophesy must complete." Caan giggled, "I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor." The 'Doctor' looked up,

"He's right. Because with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped!" Donna bit her lip,

"Just…Just wait for the Doctor." The 'Doctor' looked at her,

"I am the Doctor." Jaime shook her head,

"Doctor or not! You are not doing this!" The 'Doctor' ignored her,

"Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them BACK!" He looked around in triumph as one by one Daleks began to explode in screams of chaos and destruction. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS,

"What have you done?!" The 'Doctor' didn't care,

"Fulfilling the prophecy." Jaime turned to him angrily,

"Do you know what you've done? Now, get in the TARDIS!" He did as she said and she turned to everyone else, "Everyone! All of you inside! Run!" Jaime ran inside after the 'Doctor' and watched him name everyone coming in. The Doctor rushed in and grinned at them all,

"And! Off we go!" He pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to shudder and crash around; Jaime held onto the console and laughed out loud,

"Oh! I missed this!" Sarah-Jane looked at them,

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Jaime laughed, running around the console to the monitor,

"I'm on it!" She smacked the screen, "Torchwood Hub, oh you beautiful people, tell me you're still there!" Gwen face appeared on screen,

"_Loud and clear._" She grinned, "_Good to see you, Rory's fine, as is Owen and Ianto before you ask!_" Jaime sighed in relief. "_Is Jack there?_" The Doctor leant into the camera's view,

"Can't get rid of him…" He looked at Jaime, "What's her name?" Jaime winked,

"Gwen Cooper." The Doctor nodded,

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper; are you from an old Cardiff family?" Gwen glanced at Ianto, who appeared,

"_Yes. All the way back to the eighteen-hundreds._" Rose stood on the other side of Jaime and looked at the Doctor, who nodded,

"Mm, thought so! Spatial genetic multiplicity..." Rose nodded, grinning,

"Oh, yeah…" Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, yeah, it's a funny old world! Now, you lot! I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator – send all the power to the TARDIS! Oh, and make sure Owen and Rory are at that little park near our flats when the Earth's back!" Ianto nodded, typing away,

"_Of course. And, doing it now, ma'am._" He added cheekily, Martha looked over the console,

"What's that for?" Jaime winked,

"It's a tow-rope. Now then, Sarah-Jane, what was your son's name?" Sarah-Jane beamed,

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the computer's called Mr Smith." Jaime smacked the screen again,

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith!" Luke appeared onscreen, jumping up from his seat on the steps, "Come on, Luke, and shake a leg!"

"_Is mum there?_" Sarah-Jane cheered in relief and Jaime nodded to the teen,

"She's fine and dandy, darlin'. Now, Mr Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?"

"_I regret I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals._" The Doctor rubbed the side of his face with his hand,

"Oh, blimey. That's gonna take a while." Jaime nodded, adding,

"Even for me…" Sarah-Jane shook her head, rushing to the monitor,

"No, no, no! Let me! K-9, out you come!" A metal dog appeared in the attic on the screen,

"_Affirmative, Mistress!_" The Doctor laughed happily,

"Oh, good dog! K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!" K-9 glided closer to Mr Smith and disappeared from the shot for a second,

"Master. TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple." The Doctor grinned at the dog before clapping his hands together,

"Now then, you lot-" He direct Sarah-Jane back to her place, "Sarah - hold that. And Mickey - you hold that. Because, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Rose - that, there." Jaime smirked,

"The main reason is that you're a bad driver. Martha – keep that level." She grinned cheekily at the Doctor, who rolled his eyes,

"No! It was designed to have six pilots and I have to do it single handed. But not anymore! Jack - there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing-" He got to Jackie and hesitated, "No, Jackie. No, no. Not you." He patted her shoulder, "Don't touch anything, and just... stand back. - Like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith. We're gonna fly planet Earth back home. Right, then! Off we go." The team started to work and the TARDIS seemed to glide through space easily, Jack was pumping a lever, Martha was grinned and Sarah-Jane was pushing down a lever, Jaime slid in next to Rose,

"Rose, there." She pointed at a button and Rose smiled at her before pressing it, Jaime went to stand by the 'Doctor' just in time to catch Donna telling Jack,

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." She came and leant against the railing, chuckling. In no time the Earth was back in place, everyone cheered and laughed, Jaime hugged the Doctor quickly going back to the screen,

"Owen, go to the park! Now!" She left the screen and started to press a few buttons and type in co-ordinates, "There we are! Cardiff! Home sweet home! Sorry Sarah-Jane, bit of a train journey…" Sarah-Jane just smiled and shook her head at the girl. The Doctor left the TARDIS with her to say good bye and Jaime hugged Rose, who grinned at her,

"I'll see you again, yeah." Jaime frowned,

"Rose, you know you can't..." Rose pulled a face,

"Okay, what I meant was, you'll see me again…" Jaime was about to reply when the Doctor stuck his head around the door,

"Jaime…Someone's here to see you…" Jaime beamed and ran out of the TARDIS, she saw Owen strolling leisurely with a pushchair up the path, and she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled back and kissed him softly,

"Oh I missed you." Owen smirked at her,

"I know…" She smiled again before reaching into the pushchair and holding Rory to her chest,

"And hello to you too, my little soldier!" Rory smiled open-mouthed and reach out to tug and her hair, "C'mon, come meet the family!" She winked at Owen and walked back up towards the TARDIS, where the Doctor was sonicking Jack's teleport,

"I TOLD you, no teleport. And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time." Jaime scoffed at him,

"You're not going anywhere near my teleport with that thing!" The Doctor glared at her but immediately softened when he saw the baby,

"Is that…?" Jaime nodded, grinning,

"Yeah, s'your nephew, Theta!" She handed Rory to the Doctor to hold for a minute, he cooed at the baby and rocked him slightly,

"Wow." Jaime rolled her eyes,

"Alright then, we best be off!" Owen took Rory from the Doctor and placed him in the pushchair, while Jaime turned to her oldest friend, "Theta…" She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his middle, placing her head on his chest before pulling back, "See you soon, yeah." The Doctor nodded, smiling at her, Jaime stepped back and saluted him with Jack and Martha. He saluted back for once. Jaime grabbed Owen's hand and Jack grabbed Martha's,

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT, these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing..." Martha shook her head, laughing,

"To be honest, now I may just focus on actually getting married first!" Jaime laughed slightly,

"Well, you know how well most Torchwood weddings go…" She looked at Owen, "We were rather lucky…"

"Hey! You lot!" They turned around and saw Mickey Smith running towards them, Jack sighed,

"Oh... thought I got rid of you." Jaime smiled at him,

"C'mon then…" She looked at the people around her, happy with her loving (if slightly dysfunctional) family.

_**END OF EPISODE SEVENTEEN**_

**Wow. I can't believe this story's over! My second proper story! Finito! I already know what I am gonna do for the next one; it'll have some Sarah-Jane Adventures in it as well as Children of Earth! Exciting!**

**If you could just drop a little note about the story as a review, that would be appreciated ;D**


End file.
